ATROPA MALFOY
by Rozen91
Summary: Anak tunggal dari pasangan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Anak yang lahir sebagai simbol perdamaian. Dialah Atropa Malfoy, yang menyembunyikan senyum kasar di balik kesempurnaannya.
1. the prologue

Malam itu dingin dan tidak berbintang. Bayangan-bayangan hitam melintas di jalan berbatu yang basah. Orang-orang tahu apa yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan ketika malam semakin larut dan mencekam. Mereka bilang bahwa orang-orang itu menyerang 'saudara sendiri'. Orang-orang itu menggenggam tongkat sihir dan saling membalas dan bersumpah serapah.

Malam itu dingin dan tidak berbintang. Sesosok manusia terbaring tanpa nyawa di jalan berbatu yang basah. Ada ukiran besar dan kasar yang digoreskan di atas jalan.

 _ **FILTHY MUDBLOOD!**_

 _ **GO AWAY!**_

 _ **DIE!**_

Di malam-malam yang selanjutnya, mereka menggenggam tongkat sihir dan saling membalas dan bersumpah serapah. Mereka akan saling membalas dan lingkaran setan akan terulang tanpa henti.

Di suatu malam yang dingin dan tidak berbintang. Sesosok manusia terbaring tanpa nyawa di sebuah gang gelap. Ada bekas api yang menghiasi dinding gang yang bersih.

 **YOU WILL EXTINCT!** **KALIAN AKAN PUNAH!**

 **BLOODY WANKER!**

 **WITCH HUNT THE PUREBLOOD! BURU PARA PUREBLOOD!**

Mereka akan saling membalas dan lingkaran setan akan terulang tanpa henti.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA** **MALFOY**

 **[banquet for the bloody birdcage]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **the pr** **ologue**

 **.**

 **x** **xx**

"Ini tidak akan pernah berakhir."

Mereka sudah sampai pada batasnya. Melihat kehancuran dua kubu itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari saja, namun mereka sudah tidak mau mendengar hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Sudah lelah untuk merasa khawatir dan takut jika keluarga, kerabat, atau malah kenalan mereka tiba-tiba muncul di berita sebagai salah satu korban dari permusuhan dan pertikaian dua kubu. Pureblood dan muggleborn.

"Sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi."

Kementrian Sihir sudah merasa seolah hanya pajangan. Cuman nama yang disebut-sebut namun begitu abstrak keberadaannya. Oleh karena itu, Samuel McFracell kembali menggelar rapat untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengundang beberapa orang yang dianggap mempunyai pengaruh luas di masyarakat.

"Kita sudah berembuk dan mencoba segala cara."

Sudah cukup kekerasan dan kematian yang sia-sia. Mereka sudah banyak menderita ketika perang besar di masa yang dulu. Kenapa dua kubu itu mencoba memercik dendam dan amarah sekali lagi? Semua orang sudah sampai pada batasnya. Mr. McFracell menatap lurus, para undangan rapat ikut menoleh, menaruh seluruh perhatian pada sosok di ujung meja persegi panjang.

"Apakah Anda ingin memberi saran—"

Dia sudah menjadi pria matang dan berkeluarga. Pemuda berkacamata yang disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan perang. Iris hijaunya tak menunjukkan emosi kecuali ketenangan dan kesabaran yang dewasa.

"—Mr. Potter?"

Dan Harry Potter,

apakah kau punya jalan keluarnya?

 **xxx**

Namanya Hermione Granger dan dia sudah kehilangan. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan. Hal itu sangat membuatnya sedih. Dan dia harus berduka selama bertahun-tahun. Air matanya meleleh dan sorot matanya pun berubah. Apa yang tergambar adalah kepedihan dan amarah yang harus ia redam.

 _Perang sudah berakhir. Semua orang sudah lega dan terlepas dari bahaya. Semua orang merelakan apa yang sudah hilang_. Sahabatnya pernah berkata begitu. Ia juga mengatakannya, mengira bahwa hatinya akan meringan dan terlepas dari kesakitan yang makin menjadi. Akan tetapi, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kemunafikan dari kata-katanya sendiri.

Orangtuanya sudah dibunuh oleh Pelahap Maut dan Hermione Granger tidak rela.

Namanya Draco Malfoy dan dia sudah mendapatkan kembali apa yang hilang. Kebebasan, keluarga, dan rasa aman. Voldemort yang memberikan belenggu kini sudah lenyap dan tidak akan hidup kembali. Draco sudah bebas dan aman bersama keluarganya. Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan mereka kurang karena apa yang menjadi simbol bagi keluarga mereka telah ikut lenyap bersama belenggu Voldemort. Mereka bertiga tidak lagi memiliki kehormatan dan kebanggaan seperti halnya keluarga pureblood yang pernah berdiri mendukung kekejaman Pangeran Kegelapan.

 _Orang-orang akan lupa, dan seiring waktu berjalan, keluarga Malfoy akan kembali dihormati dan dihargai._ Dia pernah meyakinkan diri tentang hal itu. Akan tetapi, ia masih menderita oleh rasa malu dan waktu yang terlalu lama.

Draco Malfoy ingin mengembalikan kehormatan keluarganya.

Oleh karena itu, oleh karena kedua orang ini, yang menjadi wakil terpandang untuk kedua belah pihak...

Mereka berbicara pada wanita itu, "Kedamaian ini... demi kedamaian yang sudah berhasil kita dapatkan, apakah kau bersedia menerima ide ini? Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau kau tidak suka, tolak saja."

Mereka berkata pada pria itu, "Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan nama baik dan kehormatan keluargamu. Apakah kau mau mempertimbangkannya dulu?"

Hari itu mereka memberi tekanan di dalam ucapan-ucapan. Hingga mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaan yang sangat menentukan ini. Rencana demi mengembalikan perdamaian di dunia sihir.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Inikah keputusan terbaik_ _mu_ _?_

Mereka saling berhadapan.

Bertukar cincin.

Bertukar janji.

Senyum palsu yang sangat memuakkan.

 _Inikah keputusan yang terbaik?_

Ketika mereka saling membagi lirikan rahasia yang berbicara tentang perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Iris hazel yang membeku dalam amarah yang dingin. Permata kelabu yang terlihat bagai es yang menyelimuti permukaan laut Antartika. Mereka sudah menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Tentang betapa getir dan mirisnya masa depan yang akan mereka jalani bersama.

Di antara tepuk tangan meriah, pita-pita berkilau yang dihamburkan ke udara, senyum-senyum lebar di wajah-wajah buram dan berwarna hitam…

Di padang ilalang yang menguning itu

seolah hanya ada mereka berdua

bersama tatapan dingin yang tersembunyi di balik tirai panggung.

 **.**

 _Inikah jala_ _n keluarmu,_

 _Harry Potter?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **_end of prologue_**


	2. first banquet

_"Congratulation! !"_

 _"Selamat, Mrs. Malfoy!"_

 _Wanita-wanita selain dirinya tersenyum lega dengan sinar kebahagiaan yang hangat. Salah satu dari mereka bertepuk tangan dan sebagian menyeka air mata yang menggenang. Ada juga suara tangis yang begitu nyaring namun ada kesan imut dan manis di dalamnya._

 _Iris hazel itu memang menunjukkan kelelahan, namun pemiliknya masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip dari dua kelopak matanya yang memberat. Sorot matanya tidak sama dengan penyembuh-penyembuh yang membantu proses persalinannya. Proses kelahiran seorang anak ke dunia. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kebahagiaan, kecuali ketidakpedulian yang nyata._

 _"Anda mau menggendongnya, Mrs. Malfoy?" Salah seorang penyembuh yang menggendong buntalan selimut di lengannya mendekat dengan senyum ramah, "bayi Anda perempuan dan dia sangat manis."_

 _Hermione hanya diam menatap._

 _BLAM!_

 _Para penyembuh terlonjak kaget. Seseorang baru saja membanting pintu ruang persalinan seolah-olah ia berada di rumahnya sendiri._

 _"Granger!" Suara dengan nada melengking itu tidak membuat Hermione kaget. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya di estate. Pansy Parkinson menyerbu masuk dengan senyum bersemangat. "Bagaimana bayinya! ?"_

 _"Miss," tegur seorang penyembuh dengan nada tidak senang, "keluarga pasien belum diizinkan masuk."_

 _Pansy mengabaikannya._

 _"Parkinson!" Ginerva Potter dengan gusar menghampiri wanita itu, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Masuk seperti orang barbar seperti ini. Ayo, pergi!"_

 _Pansy mengelak. Dengan mudah melewati Ginny dan berdiri di samping penyembuh yang menggendong bayi merah di tangannya._

 _"Oh my goodness!" Pansy memandangnya takjub, sebelum akhirnya tersadar tujuan awalnya masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam ruangan itu. Iris hazel tidak menatapnya ketika wanita itu melihat ke arahnya._

 _"Well, Granger," Pansy berkata, senyum lebar saat melihat bayi itu masih terpampang di wajahnya, "Draco tidak bisa datang sekarang, tapi dia bilang akan segera datang kalau urusannya sudah selesai."_

 _Hermione tidak memberikan respon, namun sinar matanya menggelap menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Pansy tidak melihatnya. Saat itu ia sudah berbalik memandangi bayi Malfoy untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berkali-kali mengeluarkan pekikan-pekikan senang yang membuat Ginny menghela nafas kalah. Wanita berambut merah itu kemudian berjalan mendekat, ingin melihat seberapa lucu bayi Hermione. Pastinya tidak lebih lucu dari bayi James-nya._

 _Ginny tersenyum lembut, tapi ia terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu dan memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Kemudian, Pansy Parkinson mengatakan sesuatu tentang kopi dan keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ginny masih berdiri di samping ranjang Hermione, melihat prosesi ketika penyembuh dengan hati-hati memindahkan bayi itu ke tangan sang ibu._

 _Ginerva merasa nostalgia melihatnya. Akan tetapi, senyumnya berubah sedih. Hermione tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun kebahagiaan. Sikapnya dingin dan acuh. Tidak ada kelembutan yang tersirat di kedua permata hazel itu. Bayi itu sudah berhenti menangis ketika berada di tangan ibunya. Apakah karena tatapan ibunya begitu dingin dan menuntut?_

 _Setelah menatap cukup lama, Nyonya Malfoy tiba-tiba saja menyebutkan namanya. Ginny mendengarnya dengan seksama. Dengan jelas karena ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong dan sunyi. Tiga penyembuh yang membantu kelahiran si bayi mungkin sudah menyadari tentang sang ibu yang tidak memerlihatkan sedikitpun rasa sayang. Setelah itu, Hermione berkata, "Bawa dia."_

 _Penyembuh yang paling dekat mengambil bayi Malfoy dari tangan ibunya dengan senyum kecil yang memberikan kesan iba dan simpati. Penyembuh lainnya tidak berkata apa-apa saat berkemas dan keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _"Hermione..." Ginny tidak mengalihkan matanya dari arah pintu. Memandangnya seolah-olah di situlah pusat perhatiannya berada. "...dia baru saja lahir. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa kau..." Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Iris birunya melirik Hermione yang memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Ginny tersenyum kecut._

 _"Aku akan datang lagi. Selamat beristirahat, Hermione."_

 _Namun, Hermione Malfoy tidak beristirahat seperti yang diharapkan. Ia memaksa diri untuk membuka kedua matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar persalinan itu. Sebentar lagi matron akan datang dan memindahkannya ke kamar lain. Hermione mungkin akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba._

 _Ia mendengar suara Pansy Parkinson di balik pintu dan sesuatu yang jatuh. Nada suara Ginny mendadak berubah panik._

 _Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya. Pansy Parkinson pasti sudah menanyakan nama yang diberikan pada bayi itu. Walaupun demikian, Hermione tetap berterima kasih padanya. Karena, jika bukan karena Pansy Parkinson yang selalu datang ke estate dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang bunga—_

 _"How could you! How could you, Granger! !"_

 _—Hermione mungkin tidak akan menemukan nama yang pantas untuk anak yang baru saja lahir dari rahimnya itu._

 _Hasil dari sebuah pernikahan politik dan ironi._

 _Dari pureblood dan muggle-born._

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 _ **[banquet for the bloody birdcage]**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **1** **st** **banquet**

 **silence, hatred, heartlessness**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Dad! !"_

" _Aku sedang sibuk. Pergi dari sini."_

* * *

" _Dad!"_

" _Pergilah."_

* * *

" _Dad?"_

 _Pergilah."_

* * *

" _Dad..."_

" _Aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu. Kau tidak bisa mengerti itu?"_

* * *

" _Dad—"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Keluar."_

* * *

" _Father."_

" _Jangan mengganggu," pria itu berkata dingin, "Atropa."_

" _...Saya mengerti."_

* * *

Pagi hari di bulan September itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Anak itu terbangun dari mimpinya. Serta-merta kedua matanya terbuka, mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak berada di masa lalu dan mengulang kembali semua peristiwa tentang ketidakpedulian ayahnya. Seorang darah murni yang dibanggakan yang juga sekaligus dicela setelah kelahiran anak pertamanya.

Oh ya... apa kata ibunya tentang dirinya? Ah, " _Hasil dari sebuah pernikahan politik dan ironi_ ," anak perempuan berambut putih itu bergumam sembari menarik-narik pelan poninya. Tatapan matanya datar. Iris kelabu yang tidak akrab dan tampak kasar. Entah pada siapa ia tujukan semua itu.

Sepasang manik terang itu melirik ke ujung ruangan. Koper-koper dengan warna kesukaannya sudah menunggu dan siap untuk ditarik. Kelopak matanya merendah. Warna hitam memang sangat bagus untuk menggambarkan keberadaannya. Seharusnya ibunya juga menambahkan _Black Rose_ di namanya.

Kaki remaja yang baru saja memasuki umur 11 tahun itu menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin. Sebentar lagi pukul 10. Stasiun King's Cross seharusnya sudah penuh sekarang. Atropa melepas gaun tidurnya, meninggalkannya di lantai dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi di kamarnya terbilang cukup aneh dan ah, keseluruhan kamarnya memang aneh. Satu hal paling nyata dari kamar luas itu bahwa ia sudah membuang semua cermin dan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk meletakkannya lagi di sana. Dia melakukannya saat masih berumur 9 tahun dan mulai mengonsumsi obat penenang dalam dosis rendah.

Atropa mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam bathtub, memaksa diri untuk tidak mengingat masa-masa itu.

Ayah yang dingin.

Ibu yang juga sama dinginnya.

Kakek dan nenek yang tidak mengakuinya.

Keluarga tambahan yang ribut dan terlalu perhatian.

Atropa menggeretakkan giginya. Apa gunanya memikirkan orang-orang itu. Ia sudah cukup umur untuk masuk ke Hogwarts dan keluar dari manor Malfoy yang menyesakkan ini. Ia juga tidak perlu berkunjung setiap 3 bulan sekali untuk menghabiskan liburan di _estate_ ibunya. Walaupun rasanya sayang karena ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan adik kecilnya, tapi...tidak masalah, 'kan?

Di manor Malfoy yang menyesakkan ini, Scorpius tidak akan pernah kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Baik dari ayah dan ibu tirinya, maupun dari kakek neneknya. Hanya karena Atropa pergi, bukan berarti Scorpius akan bersedih karenanya.

" _Jangan mengganggu, Atropa."_

Sepasang iris kelabu itu mengeras dan berubah kosong.

...Sangat menjengkelkan.

 **o0o**

Rambutnya basah dan airnya menetes di lantai. Atropa tidak memedulikannya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat menyadari ada burung hantu yang hinggap di meja dekat jendela.

"Burung jelek," panggilnya, "bawa kemari suratnya."

Kirkwood, panggilan aneh untuk seekor burung hantu, melebarkan sayapnya dan hinggap di pundak anak itu. Ia tidak patuh karena mengira 'burung jelek' adalah bahasa lain untuk 'Kirkwood'. Tidak. Kirkwood tahu dari nada ucapan yang cuek dan penuh tuntutan itu, 'burung jelek' pasti bukan sesuatu yang enak didengar.

Kirkwood pernah memberontak saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Saat itu ia jauh-jauh terbang dari Bulgaria dan hinggap di salah satu ruang istirahat di manor Malfoy. Kirkwood sudah biasa melakukannya. Masternya sering mengirim surat ke manor itu di jam yang sama. Dan mungkin sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara masternya dan tujuan surat, Atropa Malfoy adalah orang yang selalu menerima suratnya. Anak perempuan itu selalu duduk di kursi berlengan sendirian sambil membaca buku di jam-jam saat Kirkwood datang. Awalnya, Atropa memanggilnya 'Kirkwood', namun tiba-tiba saja frasa 'burung jelek' keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bawa ke sini, burung jelek." Saat itu, tatapan matanya sangat kasar dan menghina. Kirkwood tidak terima. Ia berputar-putar dan menabrak barang seperti kesetanan. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang lebih kerasukan di antara ia dan anak manusia itu. Karena, tiba-tiba saja Atropa menyeringai dan melemparkan buku tebal ke arahnya hingga ia terjatuh dan nyaris mengalami patah sayap.

"Burung jelek," anak itu tertawa, "hewan kecil seperti kau seharusnya diam dan menurut!"

Tatapan anak itu lebih sinting dari apa yang pernah ia lihat pada manusia. Semenjak itu Kirkwood tidak pernah melawannya lagi.

"..."

Atropa mengancing kemeja putihnya dan mengikat pita hitam di kerahnya seraya berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Ia meluruskan bagian belakang rok hitam selututnya sebelum duduk di kursi dan mulai menulis surat balasan untuk _aunt_ Pansy di Bulgaria.

 _Aunt_ Pansy tidak bisa datang untuk mengantarnya. Atropa tidak mempermasalahkannya selama kiriman surat tidak berhenti ketika ia sudah menetap di Hogwarts. Iris kelabunya melirik Kirkwood yang mulai menghabiskan sepotong biskuit madu di atas meja—yang memang disediakan untuk burung hantu yang datang ke kamarnya.

Atropa memukulkan tumpukan amplop di atas kepala manggisnya.

"Jangan kekenyangan, bodoh. Kau bisa jadi santapan hewan besar nantinya."

Kirkwood mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dan mengeluarkan pekikan protes. Atropa mengacuhkannya dan langsung memasukkan suratnya ke paruh Kirkwood yang terbuka. "Cepat pergi sana."

Kirkwood tidak menunggu dua kali untuk diperintah.

Atropa kembali berjalan ke lemarinya, melihat-lihat potongan-potongan mantel dengan model dan warna yang sama digantung di dalamnya. Entah yang mana akan ia pilih karena semuanya terlihat sama dan tidak ada bedanya baik dalam segi ukuran maupun kualitas. Ia juga tidak lupa memakai _stocking_ hitam tebal dan sepatu bot tinggi yang mencapai bawah lututnya.

Atropa termenung saat memakai sebelah sepatunya yang terakhir. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat kerapian penampilannya—ia selalu memastikan bahwa pakaiannya dan rambut panjangnya tersisir rapi. Lagipula, selama ia masih yakin dengan kerapiannya, ia tidak butuh cermin.

Sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Untuk melihat wajah yang sama dengan ayahnya dan mengingat bagaimana kebencian ibunya terhadap wajah anaknya sendiri? Tidak ada gunanya. Bibir merahnya mengulas senyum masam. Ah, Atropa benci kebiasaan ini. Terdiam dan mengingat posisinya sebagai anak pertama yang tidak diakui oleh kakek dan neneknya.

Ia lantas mengambil baret putihnya dan memakainya di kepala. Ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena titik salju di topi baretnya—jika ia memilih warna hitam. Ia sudah cukup hanya dengan kumpulan salju di bahu mantelnya yang berwarna hitam.

Ia berhenti melangkah di depan pintu. Teringat sesuatu. Atropa lantas membalikkan badan seraya memasang sarung tangannya.

"Kamar konyol," ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, "aku tidak yakin akan membutuhkanmu lagi." Setelah itu, anak perempuan itu memutar tumit dan membuka dua daun pintu kamarnya dengan dua tangan. " _Goodbye, ugly."_

Ayahnya, Astoria (Atropa tidak memanggilnya 'ibu'), dan Scorpius sudah ada di ruang tamu saat Atropa menuruni tangga. Iris kelabunya memandang datar keluarga Malfoy sempurna yang tengah duduk dan bercengkerama dalam kedamaian keluarga. Ayahnya memang bersikap seperti biasa, membaca koran dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi, Atropa bisa melihat bagaimana eskpresi ayahnya melunak dan tenang jika tidak ada Atropa di antara mereka.

"Selamat pagi, _Father_ , Astoria, Scorpius," sapanya singkat dan sopan. Atropa tersenyum masam dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi ayahnya berubah dingin dan datar.

" _Big sis!"_ Scorpius menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Kepalanya hanya sampai sepantaran dada kakaknya, jadi anak berumur 9 tahun itu mendongak dengan wajah riang. "Aku akan menyusulmu 2 tahun lagi. Aku akan belajar giat dan jadi Prefect! Lalu, kau bisa mengajariku pelajaran atau mantra yang tidak kumengerti."

Atropa tersenyum kecil, menyipitkan kedua matanya agar orang-orang tidak bisa melihat topengnya. "Tentu saja. Saya akan membantumu, adik kecil."

Sopan dan berbicara seperti orang asing.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, _big sis!"_

Atropa tertawa kecil, " _well_ , bersabarlah sampai 2 tahun lagi, adik kecil. Banyak hal yang masih ingin saya bicarakan denganmu, sayangnya, _dear_ Scorpius, waktu saya tidak banyak."

 _Untuk itulah aku keluar di waktu-waktu terjepit seperti ini._

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memegang tanganmu sampai di mobil."

Atropa tertegun. Ia menatap adik tirinya sejenak sebelum menundukkan wajah dan mengecup keningnya. "Saya akan senang sekali kalau kau melakukannya."

"Atropa," Astoria Malfoy memanggilnya sambil tersenyum, "Score sangat ingin mengantarmu sampai stasiun."

Atropa tertawa kecil, "Astoria," ayahnya tidak suka jika ia memanggil ibu tirinya dengan namanya. Lalu, Atropa harus memanggilnya apa? _Mrs._ Malfoy? Sangat aneh. Atropa sudah mengatakannya dari dulu bahwa ia hanya mempunyai satu ibu dan tidak berniat menambah satu lagi. " _Mother_ akan menunggu saya di stasiun. Saya tidak ingin membuat beliau tidak nyaman."

"Begitu, ya," gumam Astoria. Atropa melihat tangan ayahnya memegang lengan ibu tirinya. Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah sesuatu yang terdefiniskan akan berkilat di kedua mata anak itu.

"Kita bisa mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu." Nada dingin sangat familiar di telinganya, namun ayahnya tidak menggunakannya jika berbicara dengan wanita berambut hitam di depannya. Atropa mempertahankan senyum kecil dan lengkungan matanya saat menarik pelan tangan Scorpius bersamanya.

Ayahnya tidak punya satu kata pun untuk dibagi padanya. Dan Atropa akan menyelamatkannya dari kewajiban itu.

Dua orang dewasa itu berhenti di atas tangga teras. Scorpius tak sempat mengantarnya sampai mobil ketika ayahnya memanggil namanya sampai 2 kali. Saat itu Atropa menurunkan kelopak matanya dengan senyum miris di bibirnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Scorpius yang akhirnya dengan bahu kalah berjalan lambat ke arah ayah dan ibunya. Atropa sampai di bawah tangga teras dan ia pun membalikkan badan. Berdiri tegak dengan senyum kecil permanen di bibirnya.

"Father, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Malfoy."

Berbicara tentang ironi—kelahiran anak itu adalah noda hitam di atas kertas putih. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahuinya, kecuali Scorpius yang masih belum mengerti maknanya.

" _Very well,_ " ia tersenyum dengan mata melengkung, " _goodbye, Father."_

Ayahnya menatapnya dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat tinggal, Atropa."

Atropa menjaga senyumnya dan berbalik tajam ke arah mobil. Rambut perak sepinggang itu berkibar di udara. Rambut depannya yang di belah samping itu tidak menutupi apa yang kini terlihat di wajahnya.

Tatapan yang keras dan tajam.

Jangan pikir bahwa

Atropa Malfoy berniat kembali ke Manor atau ke _estate_ ibunya jika kastil Hogwarts bersedia menampungnya sampai tujuh tahun ke depan.

Salam perpisahan itu menyampaikan pesan yang benar-benar jelas.

 **xxx**

Edward Lupin melambaikan tangan saat melihat sepupunya keluar dari mobil mewah khas keluarganya. Atropa hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kedua matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang di kaca mobil. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Sopirnya sudah mengeluarkan dan meletakkan koper dan tas-nya ke lantai, namun Atropa tidak juga beranjak.

Rambut Edward mendadak berubah warna. Kakinya lantas berlari menghampiri anak itu sebelum...

PRAANG!

Sial. Atropa sudah menghancurkan kaca mobil dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Nona muda!"

Atropa menghiraukan sopirnya. Iris kelabu dingin itu hanya melihat sisa dari kaca yang sudah hancur berkeping di dalam mobil.

Mulutnya terbuka. "Tugasmu sudah selesai. Pergi dari sini."

Sopir itu lebih tahu untuk tidak membantah. "Ba-baik!"

Edward menghela nafas seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Untunglah ia sudah belajar untuk tidak membuat janji di tempat yang ramai. Mereka bisa menarik perhatian dan terlebih mengingat status Atropa di masyarakat sihir, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan lepas dari pergunjingan.

"Atropa, biar kusembuhkan tanganmu," katanya dengan nada lelah sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Edward tidak berbicara lagi setelah menggumamkan mantra ' _Episkey_ '. Atropa yang berdiri menyamping di depannya itu juga tidak menatapnya. Iris kelabunya datar memandang pintu-pintu toko yang tertutup dan kucing yang menjilati bulu di bangku toko itu.

"Ingat, Atropa. Usiamu masih 11 tahun. Tulang-tulangmu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kalau kau keliru, bisa jadi bukan kaca itu yang hancur, tapi tanganmu ini," nasihat Teddy yang dari nadanya terkesan bahwa ia sudah sering mengucapkannya. Atropa mengabaikannya. Tanpa banyak bicara menarik kembali tangannya dan berjalan ke peron 9¾. Edward hanya menghela nafas dan warna rambutnya berubah coklat. Ia meraih troli koper dan tas Atropa, mendorongnya ke arah sang pemilik yang berdiri diam di depan peron. Menunggunya.

Atropa Malfoy tidak bisa berpergian sendiri tanpa _companion_. Statusnya cukup tinggi dan persentase pandangan warga sihir padanya sangat berpengaruh terhadap nama baik keluarganya. Nama baik ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku akan masuk duluan, Atropa." Edward mendorong troli masuk ke dalam dinding batu. Atropa tidak menunggu lama untuk segera menyusul masuk. Keputusan yang bagus. Sangat tidak baik jika ia harus berdiri sendirian di stasiun tanpa pendamping biarpun hanya sedetik.

Ujung-ujung rambut Edward menampakkan semburat-semburat biru. Satu tangannya ia taruh di punggung Atropa, menuntunnya agar tidak terpisah dan dicegat oleh beberapa orang yang tertarik dengan anak itu.

"Lihat! Dia datang!"

"Barry! Ambil fotonya sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Manis dan anggun seperti biasanya."

Atropa memasang senyum sopan di bibirnya sambil terus berjalan dalam tempo Edward yang terbilang cukup cepat. Mereka harus cepat sebelum ada wartawan yang memberanikan diri untuk mempertanyakan keanehan saat itu.

"Pemuda itu...ah, sepupunya, bukan?"

"Edward Lupin, putra dari pahlawan perang dan auror."

" _Half were-wolf? Quarter lebih tepat, bukan?_ "

Terdengar dengusan tawa yang tidak enak didengar. "Anak itu tidak diantar orangtuanya, eh?"

"Tidak ada Malfoy yang terlihat selain dia. Selain itu, Hermione Malf—ah, maksudku Granger juga tidak kelihatan."

"Hari pertama bukankah sangat penting? Menggelikan."

"Ini berita yang menarik. Anak Perdamaian tidak diantar oleh keluarga besarnya, melainkan sepupunya seorang."

" _Interesting news, indeed."_

Edward berharap agar orang-orang bermulut ember itu diam sebelum Atropa kehilangan kesabaran dan menggila di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Sinar mukanya langsung cerah saat menangkap sosok Harry Potter berjalan ke arah mereka. Edward bersyukur dengan inisiasi pamannya yang melihat mereka dalam kondisi pelik.

Harry tersenyum saat menjabat tangan dan memeluk pemuda Lupin yang berbisik cepat di telinganya. Harry mengangguk. Edward berterima kasih padanya dan buru-buru memotong kumpulan wartawan yang hendak melingkari dua orang itu, melihat kesempatan bagus untuk mewawancarai Harry Potter dan Atropa Malfoy.

Edward, yang mendorong troli koper dan tas sepupunya, hanya bisa menyapa keluarga Potter-Weasley dengan anggukan sebelum masuk ke gerbong dan mencari kompartemennya. Edward tahu bahwa hanya jika diwawancarai bersama Harry Potter-lah Atropa bisa bersandiwara dan berbohong dengan sempurna. Karena, semua senyum, sandiwara, dan kebohongan itu diajarkan oleh Harry Potter sendiri. Berada di samping "mentor"-nya akan membuatnya lebih stabil.

Atropa membuka mulut dengan ekspresi penuh percaya diri. "Pagi ini ada acara keluarga mendadak yang tidak bisa ditunda, ayah sangat sedih karena tidak bisa mengantar sampai stasiun. Padahal beliau sangat ingin menyapa Mr. Potter. dan keluarganya."

' _Terus tersenyum.' Uncle_ _Harry selalu mengingatkannya._

"Draco sudah mengabariku tentang situasinya. _Well_ , seperti yang kalian lihat, kamilah yang akan mengantarnya."

' _Katakan kebohongan yang paling logis, yang tidak menarik kecurigaan dan perhatian.'_

"Bagaimana dengan Ms. Granger?"

Sang Malfoy melengkungkan kedua matanya, " _Mother_ tiba-tiba saja mendapat panggilan dari Kementrian Sihir saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan. Saya tidak pernah melihat ibu saya murka, tapi Mr. Potter banyak bercerita dan waktu itu saya untuk pertama kalinya menyaksikannya sendiri."

Kalimat itu memancing tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Harry juga ikut tertawa. "Aku tahu ibumu seperti apa. Dia pasti tidak ingin melewatkan hari pertamamu ke Hogwarts. Kuharap mereka memberikan sedikit waktu luang."

"Anda benar. Saya juga berharap agar tidak ada yang terluka di Kantor Kementrian saat ini."

Mereka tertawa lagi.

' _Teruslah berakting seolah-olah kalian adalah keluarga broken-home yang bahagia. Atropa, jangan berikan sedikit pun celah pada orang-orang untuk menjatuhkanmu.'_

' _Aku mengerti, uncle.'_

 _Headline_ besok pagi pasti akan sangat menarik perhatian. Atropa bahkan bisa mencium bau semangat orang-orang untuk mendengar berita pagi nanti. Tentu saja Atropa tidak terlalu berharap banyak, apalagi melihat Rita Skeeter dengan wajah sinisnya berada di kumpulan wartawan itu.

'Anak Perdamaian', katanya?

Atropa mengulas senyum culas di dalam hati.

' _Hasil dari pernikahan politik dan ironi_.' Ibunya memang lebih pandai merangkai kata daripada perempuan tua itu.

Ayo, mulai.

Debut sekolah sihir perdana dari _half-blood_ pertama dalam sejarah keturunan keluarga pureblood tertua.

 _ **Atropa Fumaria Hortensia Malfoy.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **_bersambung_**

 **Author corner!**

Alhamdulillah,, :3 akhirnya chapter ini rampung,,,

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, 'Aneh, nih. Biarpun Atropa bicara bohong, tapi kalau wartawan coba selidiki kebenarannya gimana?' ahahaha, simpel aja,, nanti juga kalian sendiri tahu kenapa,,

Atropa bagi saya adalah karakter yang spesial, karena dia beda dari karakter lainnya. OC heroin saya biasanya karakternya tuh sama. Einen Kleird dan Kira Izumi adalah contoh heroin dengan karakteristik yang nyaris serupa—cold and emotionless. Atropa sedikit berbeda dalam sikap luar maupun dalam. Saya membuat Einen Kleird, Gensira Albatross, dan Kira Izumi sebagai karakter anti-sifat perusak dan karakter yang punya moral dan prinsip. Tapi, dengan Atropa, saya membayangkan karakter ini sebagai wujud dari kemarahan dan iri yang terus bertambah setiap tahun. Oleh karena itu, saya buat karakter ini jadi kasar dan juga punya gangguan mental yang tidak kentara—dengan mempertimbangkan kondisi psikologis anak di masa remaja.

Kata yang tepat untuk Atropa adalah **wrath**. Kemarahan, kemurkaan, etc. Btw, kayaknya karakter agak mirip sam Jack Vessalius di fic Four Souls. Sebenarnya sudah coba saya berikan perbedaan. Jadi, perbedaannya cuman stabil vs tidak stabil. Jack punya banyak pengalaman, jadi dia lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Kalau Atropa sih kalau lagi marah langsung ketahuan. Oh, iya, dua-duanya sebenarnya sadistik. hahaha!

Oh iya, makasih atas review-nya: **Liuruna, yuuaja, scorpryena, NabilahAnanda, Guest**!

Yoshhaaa! untuk readers-sama, silahkan membaca **ATROPA-the dissappearance of magic** untuk menyiapkan hati terhadap apa yang akan ada di akhir cerita. Gak dibaca juga gak apa sih,, hahahaha,, satu lagi, arti dari nama asli Atropa bisa dilihat di judul,,

Yosh!

Thanks for reading! :3

Best regards,

 **Rozen91**

_Another **L** **aurant** in the mist—


	3. second banquet

Topi Seleksi bernyanyi seperti biasa sebelum memulai seleksi untuk para murid-murid baru. Tidak mengherankan jika nyanyiannya mampu menarik perhatian para murid-murid baru yang memandang dengan penuh kekaguman.

Inikah Hogwarts? Wow!

Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu? Kecuali ketika di tempat yang sama berdiri seorang anak perempuan berumur sebelas tahun dengan rambut perak khas Malfoy yang terurai di punggungnya. Atropa Malfoy jelas menjadi bintang yang dicari-cari. Murid-murid Hogwarts menjulurkan leher hanya untuk melihatnya. Siapa katanya? 'Anak perdamaian'? Prodigy yang menguasai beberapa elemen dasar ilmu sihir di usia 7 tahun? Anak penyihir yang pernah menimba ilmu di sekolah muggle? Itukah dia? Atropa Malfoy yang hebat dan berprestasi?

Dan anak perempuan itu ditunjuk sebagai yang pertama dengan bangga oleh Profesor McGonnagal. Dia akan menjadi model bagi seluruh murid-murid di angkatannya. Murid terbaik di angkatannya dengan kesantunan dan kesopanan. Tata krama dan moralnya. Dia adalah gambaran yang pas untuk mewakili seluruh murid tahun pertama.

Dia adalah Atropa Malfoy. Dan orang-orang bertanya apakah Gryffindor atau Slytherin yang akan menjadi asramanya.

" **SLYHTERIN**!"

Padahal baru saja ditaruh di atas kepalanya, namun seolah tanpa penawaran, pilihan telah dijatuhkan. Orang-orang berpikir pasti darah ayahnya lebih kental daripada darah ibunya, lihat saja penampilannya. Dia Malfoy dan sepatutnya masuk Slytherin.

Tentu saja. Mereka berpikir begitu

karena ketidaktahuan akan apa yang bersembunyi di balik senyum ramah si Anak Perdamaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 _ **[banquet for the bloody birdcage]**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **2** **nd** **banquet**

 **Slytherin**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau yang dipanggil 'Atropa', hm," suara asing terdengar dari arah belakang, "Malfoy?"

Atropa tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tatapan kesalnya. James Potter memandangnya dengan sorot mata terhibur sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau kesal, eh? Menarik."

"James." Teddy memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya seperti orang frustasi. Kilat-kilat lelah dan tajam di matanya jelas memberikan peringatan agar anak berdarah Potter-Weasley itu tidak memulai sesuatu yang akan membuat Ketua Murid laki-laki (Teddy) sakit kepala nantinya.

James tersenyum jenaka. "Hei, ayahku senang sekali berbicara tentangmu. Aku sampai-sampai berpikir jangan-jangan kau itu yang anak ayahku! Ahahaha!"

Atropa menatapnya dengan wajah gelap, sedangkan Teddy merapatkan bibir dengan wajah merah antara marah dan malu. James hanya mengeluarkan suara ' _ops!_ ', sadar bahwa candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Apalagi Teddy terlihat seperti ingin menceramahinya saat itu juga.

"Ck."

Atropa mengeluarkan suara tidak sabar dari mulutnya yang terbentuk dalam garis jengkel. Ia menggerakan wajahnya, menatap tajam anak laki-laki Potter itu dari ujung matanya.

"Mengganggu."

Sontak James terperanjat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya mulutnya tak mampu memberikan balasan yang sepadan. Ia tak bisa mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk merespon ketidaksenangan anak perempuan yang kini berjalan memunggunginya itu. Teddy melemparkan tatapan 'kita-akan-bicara-nanti' sebelum mengikuti anak perempuan di depannya.

James menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri sebisa mungkin. Ah, ini menyebalkan. Mukanya merah dan ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Untung saja saat itu tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana Atropa Malfoy membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Seharusnya, ia tidak berbaik hati untuk menyapa remaja Malfoy itu. James tidak mau dipermalukan di depan teman-teman barunya nanti. Syukurlah, ia tidak satu asrama dengan si es batu itu.

"Dia James Potter." Atropa menarik-narik ucapannya dengan nada tidak tertarik. Teddy menghela nafas saat mendengar nama anak laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Benar," sahutnya membenarkan, "dia yang melambaikan tangannya di kursi pemilihan. Haah, anak itu..."

"Gryffindor?"

"Yeah."

Atropa mendengus menahan tawa. "Sayang sekali. Mungkin _mother_ akan senang seandainya saya bisa masuk ke asrama itu."

Teddy menghela nafas lagi. "Atropa..."

"Tapi, _father_ akan sangat tidak senang kalau tiba-tiba saja ada Malfoy masuk ke Gryffindor. Apalagi jika itu adalah anaknya sendiri."

"Sayang sekali." Atropa mengulas senyum berbahaya. "Pilihan manapun tidak akan menarik perhatian _mother_. Tapi, _well_ , Edward," ia berkata dengan nada tenang,

"di Hogwarts ini saya juga tidak membutuhkan satu pun hal dari kedua orang tua saya, bukan?"

Warna rambut Edward berubah gelap. Tetap saja, ia tidak memberikan komentar terhadap pertanyaan retoris itu. Biarpun sudah lama mengenal sepupu Malfoy-nya, ia masih juga belum terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang tampak bagaikan pusaran badai yang tak terlihat.

 **xxx**

Atropa memerhatikan teman-teman sekamarnya satu persatu. Wajah-wajah itu dengan jelas tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun keramahan. Atropa merendahkan kelopak matanya, tidak menyembunyikan senyum gelap di bibirnya.

"Coba katakan lagi?"

Salah satunya melihatnya dengan mata mencela.

"Kau menjijikkan."

Dan senyum sadis si anak Malfoy itu terulas begitu saja.

Mulanya tiga murid perempuan itu tidak berbicara apa-apa, namun rasanya jika orang lain pun yang masuk dari pintu itu pasti bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan. Seperti bau busuk yang hinggap di langit-langit kamar. Atropa mendadak menjadi tidak sabaran. Sifat pemarahnya mengintai dari dinding yang tipis, bersiap menerkam ketika Atropa menjatuhkan senyumnya.

"Selamat malam. Nama saya Atropa Malfoy," katanya sambil tersenyum, "semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Apa katamu?" Salah satunya memandangnya rendah, "kau? Dengan kami? Jangan bercanda!"

Atropa tercengang. Dia tidak mengira bahwa mereka akan langsung menyerang seperti itu. Dasar barbar. Mungkin anak bangsawan pun tak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan bertingkah seperti orang barbar. Ternyata seseorang tidak bisa dinilai dari derajatnya.

"Bertingkah seperti orang mulia di depan media, munafik!" Yang satunya lagi memicingkan mata dengan kilat-kilat sirik yang nyata. "Darahmu sama kotornya dengan darah ibumu."

Atropa meninggikan dagunya. Tatapannya datar dan tidak terbaca.

Yang terakhir tersenyum mengejek. Wajah yang jelek. "Ibuku bilang kelahiranmu adalah penghinaan untuk keluargamu. Malfoy sudah ternoda."

Sorot mata Atropa berubah malas.

Murid Slytherin itu melanjutkan, "Darah Malfoy sudah tidak murni lagi."

Atropa menahan senyumnya, "Adikku, Scorpius, kau tidak pernah dengar tentangnya?"

Murid pertama lantas membentak, "Itu adikmu! Tapi, kau! Kau menjijikkan!"

"Coba katakan lagi?"

"Kau menjijikkan."

Benar-benar tidak beretika.

Atropa sampai-sampai melepaskan senyum itu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah melayangkan tongkat sihirnya ke udara.

Cklek.

Pintu terkunci.

"Mufliato."

Ia tidak bisa menahan kesenangannya. Ekspresi terkejut yang perlahan berubah menjadi ketakutan itu terasa seperti tetesan madu di lidahnya. Mereka mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa anak seumuran mereka sendiri yang termasuk dalam tahun pertama bisa merapalkan mantra sihir yang belum diajarkan. Tapi, mereka seharusnya sadar siapa yang mereka hadapi.

Ia adalah Atropa Malfoy. Anak tunggal dari pernikahan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Yang dimana keduanya adalah orang-orang terpandang dan terkenal akan otak briliannya. Siapa bilang kalau kepintaran itu tidak akan menurun pada darah daging mereka sendiri?

Atropa melihat dan belajar sendiri. Melihat bagaimana ayahnya merapalkan mantra itu saat ia masuk ke ruangan yang sama. Melihat bagaimana mantra itu terlepas tanpa suara dari mulut ibunya sendiri. Atropa tertawa miris, memendam histeris agar tak dianggap gila.

Dengan demikian, orang-orang tak akan bisa menebak sebesar apa rahasia yang terpendam di dalam diri anak itu. Tentang kesadisannya. Dan kerusakan mental yang berdiam di setiap sudut akal pikirannya.

"Mari mulai perkenalan kita dengan baik."

"A-aa..."

"Ah, kalian gugup? Baiklah, saya akan buka perkenalan ini. Nama saya Atropa Malfoy. Saya harap bisa berteman baik dengan kalian bertiga."

"A-aku..."

"Sa-salam kena..l."

"Saya tidak ingat kalau kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri."

"Aku...n-namaku—"

Tiga anak murid itu duduk manis di sofa, sementara di seberang meja,

senyum di bibir Atropa, walaupun tidak kentara, jelas memberikan peringatan dan ancaman.

"Tidak bagus. Saya mengharapkan yang terbaik dari kalian bertiga. Kalian harus, ah, lebih tulus."

Inilah yang terbaik. Atropa Malfoy membutuhkan pelayan. Dan ia akan melatih 3 teman sekamarnya itu sebagai bidak catur yang sempurna. Mereka tidak akan keluar dari panggung hitam putih sampai Atropa memerintahkan demikian. Mereka akan menjadi pelayan yang sesuai dengan permainan si 'anak perdamaian'.

Dan benang-benang tak kasat mata meliliti tiap-tiap jari sang Malfoy. Yang kala itu menelengkan kepalanya, dengan senyum yang begitu sama manipulatifnya dengan apa yang tercermin di kedua matanya.

 **xxx**

Murid-murid tahun pertama yang tercatat masuk berjumlah 31 orang; 14 perempuan dan 17 laki-laki. 7 anak ada di Hufflepuff, 9 di Gryffindor, 6 di Ravenclaw, dan sisanya di Slytherin. 2 anak berasal dari panti asuhan, dan sebagian besar berasal dari kalangan menengah... dan, selain 2 anak yatim piatu, seluruhnya half-blood. Darah-murni sebagian besar ada di Slytherin, dan sebagian kecilnya tersebar di 3 asrama lainnya. Jika dihitung keseluruhannya berjumlah 13 orang saja.

Atropa menyimpan baik-baik informasi itu di dalam memorinya. Ia membutuhkan semua data mengenai murid-murid yang ada di tahun yang sama dengannya. Atropa memerlukan lampu sorot untuk menjadi yang utama di panggung hitam putihnya. Oleh karenanya, ia membutuhkan bayangan dan figur-figur pendukung yang akan membuatnya makin bersinar. Inilah satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi diri, mengingat ada juga orang-orang yang tidak menyukai keberadaan dan popularitas yang didapatnya.

"Selamat siang, Teddy."

"Atropa..."

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah teman-teman asrama saya." Edward tidak melihat celah dari ekspresi remaja perempuan itu. "Arianna Blinster, Anastasia Leverata, dan Sasha Grandiur."

"Ini...cepat sekali. Namaku Edward Lupin, ketua murid laki-laki, kalau ada yang kalian butuhkan, kalian bisa bilang padaku."

Tiga murid itu juga tidak memperlihatkan keanehan di wajah masing-masing. Teddy lantas menangkap senyum kecil Atropa yang menatapnya culas.

"Saya senang mendengarnya, Teddy. Ketua Murid di sekolah sihir ini memang sangat baik." Atropa tersenyum lagi, "benar bukan?"

Tiga remaja di belakangnya tertawa kecil. Teddy tidak menangkap keanehan yang ia antisipasi.

"Teddy," Atropa memanggilnya khawatir, "warna rambutmu berubah terus. Sepertinya kami sudah mengganggumu. Baiklah, kami akan jalan-jalan lagi." Atropa memberi isyarat dengan tangannya pada teman-temannya. "Sampai nanti, Teddy."

Edward Lupin kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tahu. Apapun yang Atropa lakukan, ketiga murid Slytherin yang bersamanya itu sudah ditundukkan. 3 remaja perempuan itu tidak memiliki sifat yang ramah dan jelas mereka bukan penggemar dari si 'anak perdamaian'. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Atropa pada ketiga murid itu. Teddy tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya **.**

Karena, pada dasarnya,

Atropa sulit dibujuk untuk melepaskan barang yang telah ia pegang di kedua tangannya.

 **_bersambung_**

 **Author corner!**

'

Alhamdulillah,,, rampung nih,, oh iya, setelah chapter ini kemungkinan besar **author corner** **!** tidak akan dilanjutkan lagi. Jadi, saying ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para pembaca baik yang me-review, fav, foll, yang silet, yang cutter, atau bahkan yang pisau cukur sekalipun,,, semoga kita bisa bertemu di **author corner!** berikutnya.

Yossshaaa! Thanks to **DoubleKlick, baramjji, choco light, aquadewi, Riska662, Liuruna, Siskha387, Guests, Guest, Red Malfoy, akane fukuyama, , rin willow moon,** dan **Siskha387** lagi,,, terima kasih sudah nyempatin diri untuk mampir ke kotak review,, kalian luar biasa! #sungkem m(_ _)m

Thanks for reading! (/~^ v ^)/~

Best regards,

 **Rozen91**

_Another **L** **aurant** in the mist—


	4. third banquet

"Jangan bicara pada saya."

Ada tanda tanya besar yang terlihat dari raut wajah wanita itu. Atropa memandangnya gusar dengan bibir yang berkedut geram dan penuh celaan.

"Saya akan merespon Anda di hadapan _father_. Tapi," Atropa berkata dingin, "selain dari itu, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan saya."

"Kenapa..." Astoria membalasnya pelan, masih terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan anak berumur 5 tahun itu padanya, "kenapa kau bicara begitu..."

"Masih belum jelas, hah!?" bentak Atropa berang, "Kau datang ke manor ini dengan anakmu itu! Pernikahan diam-diam? Apa kau wanita yang tidak punya malu!? Dia adalah ayahku! Suami ibuku!"

Astoria lantas menatapnya dengan ekspresi keras. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Atropa Malfoy?"

Iris kelabu menyorot tajam. Seolah menantang wanita itu untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang sudah diketahui oleh seluruh dunia. Astoria tidak bergeming.

"Orangtuamu sudah bercerai dari dulu, bahkan sebelum kau berumur 2 tahun."

Bibir Atropa lantas berkedut. Memperlihatkan senyum mengejek yang sangat tidak enak dilihat. "Lalu?" tantangnya, "kau menjadikannya alasan, eh? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku hidup?"

Astoria menatapnya tidak terima. Akan tetapi, Atropa Malfoy yang dipenuhi oleh kemarahan tidak peduli jika ia telah menyinggung seseorang dengan sangat. "Hei, orang asing," desisnya, bola mata menatap tajam, "jangan pernah bicara padaku."

Umurnya lima tahun,

dan dia sudah sekasar itu.

Astoria Malfoy mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dialami oleh anak itu.

Umurnya baru lima tahun,

dan Atropa sudah merasa ingin menghancurkan keluarga barunya.

Sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

Biar saja mati dan menjadi abu. Ia ingin terbang ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan jauh. Ia ingin orang-orang itu merasakan keputusasaan seperti dirinya. Ia ingin semuanya mati dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Ia ingin terbang ke suatu tempat yang lain.

Di langit yang biru nan luas itu...

pasti ada tempat yang cocok untuk dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 _ **[banquet for the bloody birdcage]**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **3rd banquet**

 **new garden**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangannya dibelenggu dan ditutupi oleh kain tak kasat mata hingga orang-orang tak bisa melihatnya. Sementara itu Atropa harus terus tersenyum dan berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang aneh. Dia tidak dipaksa dan dia melakukannya demi tujuan yang tulus. Ini semua demi kedamaian yang berhasil dicapai setelah pernikahan penyihir muggle-born dan pureblood paling sensasional di masanya. Dan entah sejak kapan senyuman itu berubah kosong dan terkesan palsu.

Lalu rantai di tangannya ditarik kasar.

Dan Atropa menyadari bahwa ia harus tersenyum dengan lebih baik. Penuh ketulusan. Kebaikan. Keramahan. Semuanya. Atropa Malfoy lantas melakukannya tanpa cacat.

Murid-murid Hogwarts menghampirinya dan mencoba berbicara dengannya. Meminta pendapatnya tentang sesuatu dan memuji pemikirannya yang dewasa dan jauh ke depan. Para guru merasa puas dan kagum akan bakatnya yang begitu luar biasa. Mereka berkata, _"Lihatlah, seperti yang diharapkan dari anak dua alumni lulusan Hogwarts yang paling cemerlang."_

Namun, ketika pintu telah tertutup, maka rantai di tangannya akan terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

clink, clang, klink.

Dan yang bersinar di dalam kegelapan hanyalah

sepasang permata kelabu yang membeku.

 **xxx**

PRAANG!

"Hwaa!" Arianna menjerit.

"Kau yang memasang cermin di sini?"

Arianna tak mampu menggerakan matanya untuk melirik Leverata yang seolah kapan saja bisa sesak nafas. Di sampingnya Grandiur sudah menangis tanpa suara. Sementara Arianna sendiri harus menghadapi kemarahan Malfoy.

"Hei," suara dengan nada ringan itu tidak membuat hatinya tenang. Atropa menunduk, mengambil satu pecahan besar di tangannya. Kilat-kilat sinting di matanya membuat Arianna berteriak.

"Tolong! Jangan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kurusak saja wajahmu itu?" Atropa mencondongkan badan, memandang Arianna hina, "Agar kau tak perlu pakai cermin untuk seumur hidupmu, hm?"

"Aku mohon! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Aku tidak akan memasangnya lagi!"

Atropa menegakkan punggungnya seraya membuang pecahan cermin di tangannya. Senyumnya ramah. "Itu lebih baik, Blinster," ucapnya sebelum kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar. Melewati Leverata dan Grandiur yang tersedu-sedu.

"Aku mau pulang...huu...aku ingin pulang...mom..." Grandiur menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Leverata memeluknya, menyeka air mata di pipinya sendiri. Kedua matanya terarah pada Arianna yang masih terisak di kaki tempat tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku, Arianna," ucapnya, air matanya mengalir lagi, "ini salahku, tapi kau yang dimarahi...maafkan aku, Arianna..."

Arianna hanya bisa terus menangis. Dan ketiga boneka panggung itu berpelukan dan membagi kesedihan. Mungkin tekanan Atropa Malfoy sangat merusak mental, hingga ketiga orang itu, tanpa bisa ditahan, telah meraih pena dan gulungan perkamen.

Menulis surat untuk keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Akan tetapi,

tidakkah mereka pernah berpikir bahwa

Atropa Malfoy tidak akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya tanpa perencanaan yang matang?

 **xxx**

Rambut putihnya dihembus angin musim semi.

Langkah ketiga murid Slytherin terhenti di anak tangga.

Iris kelabu memandang ke bawah. Bibir merah muda mengulas senyum tenang. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan rasa terhibur yang aneh. Atropa Malfoy pun bertanya,

"Kalian mau kirim surat untuk siapa?"

Burung-burung hantu yang bertengger ikut memerhatikan dalam keheningan. Menunggu jawaban dan memerhatikan bersama angin yang membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna orange yang mencolok.

Ketiga anak pureblood itu kini mendapatkan lampu sorot.

Dengan Atropa dan para burung hantu sebagai penontonnya.

Nah,

pertunjukkan apakah yang akan mereka persembahkan?

Selain dari ketakutan dan lutut yang bergetar?

Atropa merendahkan kelopak matanya. Ada sinar-sinar merendahkan di sana.

"Sangat berani."

Senyumannya lantas berubah tajam.

Bersamaan dengan kesenangan sadis yang tampak di kedua permata kelabunya.

 **xxx**

" _Aunt Pansy yang baik,_

 _saya sudah menemukan teman-teman_ _yang menerima saya dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka tidak melihat status ataupun prestasi. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Walaupun mereka adalah pureblood, tapi mereka menyukai dan selalu membantu saya. Saya sangat senang bisa dianggap sebagai teman oleh mereka."_

"Ayo, apa yang kalian tunggu?" Atropa melemparkan gulungan perkamen ke arah 'teman-temannya'. "Buatlah surat yang bagus seperti ini."

Tangan mereka gemetar, namun harus digerakkan. Harus bergerak. Kalau tidak...kalau tidak...

Atropa memandang mereka dengan senyum yang sekilas tampak mencemooh. "Orangtua senang jika mendengar anaknya sehat dan bahagia saat berada di tempat yang jauh. Jadi, saya harap kalian memberikan mereka kabar yang baik."

"Satu lagi," Atropa menelengkan kepalanya, "jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengelabui saya."

"...ka—kami tidak..."

"Jangan beralasan!" sergah Atropa kasar, "jangan bodoh, kawanku. Kalau aku sendiri bisa membuat kalian bertiga begini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga kalian."

"E...eh?"

Senyum sang Malfoy melemparkan ejekan. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku sendirian, bukan?"

Serasa disiram air dingin, ketiga murid itu mematung, menatap dengan mata terbuka lebar. Atropa menggerakan kepalanya ke samping. Jari-jarinya menelusuri relief tongkat sihirnya. Sinar-sinar matanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan negatif yang mengerikan.

"Jadilah boneka yang baik, _dear_."

Mungkin mereka tidak melihatnya. Ketika itu mereka menggoreskan pena, berkata, " _dear dad, dear mom..."_

Mungkin mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Seseorang terus memandang dalam diam. Dengan perasaan-perasaan yang tak terbaca di kedua permata kelabunya.

" _dear dad, dear mom..."_

 **.**

 **.**

Atropa memejamkan mata dan mengangguk puas. Surat-surat yang telah ia baca ia masukkan ke dalam amplop. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan.

Kedua matanya melengkung saat bibirnya mengulas senyum ramah.

"Bukankah ini bagus?"

Ketiga remaja yang menundukkan wajah di hadapannya mengangguk kaku. Ingin bicara tapi bibir terkatup rapat. Terlalu takut. Terlalu gugup.

Atropa tersenyum lebar.

"Lebih baik kita saling berteman dan menghindari permusuhan."

Ah, seperti yang diharapkan dari 'Anak Perdamaian'.

Dan murid-murid serta guru-guru pun lagi-lagi memperdengarkan pujian seperti kicauan birung di pagi hari. Ketika itu mereka berjalan di koridor, bersenda gurau dan tertawa pelan seperti anak-anak terpelajar.

"Lihat dia. Teman-teman sekamarnya darah murni, tapi mereka mengaguminya. Anak Perdamaian pasti sudah menyihir semua orang dengan keteladanannya."

"Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia memang yang terbaik!"

Dan di balik buku yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya,

Atropa Malfoy tersenyum culas.

 **xxx**

Hari-hari berlalu dan musim panas telah tiba. Sayangnya permainan panggung Atropa Malfoy harus berhenti sejenak. Liburan musim panas akan dimulai dan boneka-bonekanya yang tersenyum manis pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu liburan ini.

"Saya akan mengantar kalian," ucapnya saat itu. Raut wajahnya sangat bersahabat. Ketiga temannya sempat membelalak sebelum dengan kaku menyuarakan persetujuan. "Saya harap kalian tidak melupakan," senyumannya berubah, "hal-hal penting selama liburan."

Grandiur meringis.

"Ah, saya hampir lupa." Atropa beranjak dari kursinya. "Ini untukmu, Anastasia."

Sebuah botoh pil. Anastasia terkejut. "Ehm...apa ... ini?"

"Itu obat maag."

"Maag?"

Arianna melongok, "Apa itu maag?"

"Sakit yang datang saat kau terlambat makan."

"Ah..." Sasha dan Arianna mengangguk paham, sementara semburat merah lantas mewarnai pipi Anastasia. Ia pura-pura memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Ini...obatnya?"

Atropa tersenyum, "Itu obat muggle."

"Eh!?"

"Muggle?"

"Apa!? Pil ini?"

Ekspresi mereka sedikit jijik dan tidak percaya. _Muggle_ , katanya? _MUGGLE?_ Nenek moyang mereka pasti sudah jungkir balik di kuburan kalau tahu keturunannya menyentuh benda muggle itu. Tapi...kalau menolak Atropa, bisa-bisa...bisa-bisa...

Tiga penyihir darah murni itu hanya bisa membagi lirikan seraya menelan ludah.

"Jangan berpikiran pendek. Obat ini lebih praktis daripada membuat ramuan." Atropa membuka laci mejanya, mengambil dua botol yang sama. "Ini untuk kalian berdua."

"Kenapa..."

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau seandainya Anastasia lupa membawa obatnya." Atropa tersenyum lagi, "saya keluar dulu."

"Tunggu!" Anastasia meremas botol kecil di tangannya. "Terima kasih."

Atropa tidak menoleh. Namun, responnya datang jauh lebih lama hingga membuat tiga remaja lainnya bingung dan heran. Kemudian, ia menolehkan wajahnya, dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat palsu. "Sama-sama."

Blam.

"...Dia kenapa?"

"Entah. Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikirannya," tandas Arianna. "Ayo, lanjut berkemas!"

 **xxx**

"Keluarga, ya..."

Apakah dia harus mengingat kedua orangtuanya? Ataukah dia harus mengingat keluarga Malfoy yang harmonis—jika mengenyampingkan dirinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?"

Edward berdiri di sampingnya. Senyumnya kecil dan hangat. Rasa sayang untuk sepupunya yang malang. Atropa menatapnya diam. Perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Helaian-helaian rambutnya bergoyang bersama angin. "Kau juga akan pergi?"

Teddy menatapnya lama. Pupilnya bergerak-gerak, berusaha mencari tahu emosi apa yang bisa terselip di wajah itu. "... _uncle_ Percy mengundangku," jawabnya, terdengar ragu untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, air mukanya berubah cerah, "Aku akan membantu pekerjaannya di Kementrian. Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Atropa menoleh, mendongak dan tersenyum, "Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, Teddy."

Teddy mengulas senyum penuh apresiasi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin," Atropa tidak melepas senyum, "saya akan pulang."

"Itu bagus," Teddy tertawa senang, "semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, Atropa!"

Atropa tetap tersenyum. Hingga pemuda Lupin itu melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Penuh semangat dan antisipasi atas rencana liburannya yang sangat menarik. Bibir gadis remaja itu tetap melengkungkan senyum.

'Mungkin...dia akan pulang.'

Mungkin.

Namun, bunga Atropa belladona harus ditanam di tempat yang aman. Yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Harus selalu sendirian dan terpisah dari yang lain. Tidak perlu disentuh. Jauhi saja. Biarkan saja berada di sudut dan dilirik tanpa sedikitpun minat.

Teddy adalah mawar. Ibunya adalah mawar. Ayah adalah mawar. Scorpius adalah mawar. _Uncle_ Harry adalah mawar. Mereka semua adalah mawar yang mekar dan penuh keindahan.

Tanaman beracun seperti Atropa

memangnya pantas tinggal di tengah-tengah mawar?

Oleh karena itu, waktu itu ia menatap langit gelap yang memperlihatkan bintang-bintang musim panas yang berkerlap-kerlip. Atropa menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Ada harapan yang digenggam di dalam telapak tangannya.

Di sana...

di langit yang bercahaya itu...

semoga ada tempat yang cocok untuk dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Atropa ingin terbang_

 _ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan jauh._

 **_bersambung_**


	5. fourth banquet

Biru gelap dengan semburat-semburat merah di ujungnya. Apa artinya? Mungkin rasa sakit hati yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah Edward Lupin adalah penjelasan yang paling masuk akal.

"Kau tidak pulang, 'kan?" tanyanya, di suatu malam ketika liburan musim panas telah selesai dan ia menghentakkan kopernya ke lantai di hadapan sepupunya tanpa kepedulian sedikit pun.

Ada emosi yang tak terbaca di kedua permata kelabu sang Malfoy. Sorot matanya terpaku ke bawah.

Teddy mendadak merasa gerah dan tidak sabaran. Nada suaranya lantas meninggi, "Kenapa kau bohong padaku? Kalau kau tetap tinggal, maka aku akan tinggal juga! Seharusnya kau katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Teddy," Atropa berkata, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula, seharusnya kau tahu."

Edward menjatuhkan pandangannya. Ada penyesalan yang mau tak mau harus ia tanggung saat itu. Karena ucapannya yang seharusnya tak usah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada 'rumah'," sepupunya berkata dengan nada santai, "yang bisa kudatangi."

"Tapi, seharusnya kau bilang kalau..."

"Jangan marah, Teddy. Aku tidak akan bersedih," katanya lagi, "karena aku punya dirimu."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu membungkam mulut sepupunya. Teddy menatapnya sejenak. Sorot matanya sekilas tampak penuh rasa bersalah saat pemuda itu mengernyitkan salah satu alisnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, mengulas senyum yang malah membuatnya terlihat salah tingkah.

"...Kau benar."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku akan selalu mendukungmu._

 _Karena itu, jangan menangis._

 _Kau_ _tak perlu menangis lagi, Atropa."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 _ **[banquet for the bloody birdcage]**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **4th banquet**

" **Profesor" Lupin**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perkenalkan, Atropa. Ini sepupumu."

Seorang remaja melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum ramah.

Atropa memandangnya diam. Tidak tertarik, tidak peduli. Seandainya Harry tidak ada di sana, mungkin anak umur 4 tahun itu sudah melangkah pergi dari tadi.

"Namanya Edward Lupin."

Remaja di samping Harry maju selangkah, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau bisa memanggilku 'Teddy'."

Atropa hanya diam, mengabaikan uluran tangan di depannya. Dan Edward dengan kaku menyakukan tangannya seraya mencoba tetap melempar senyum.

Waktu itu, Teddy mengikuti ucapan paman Harry untuk menemani sepupunya. Ia senang bisa bertemu sepupunya. Ia pernah satu kali melihatnya ketika paman Harry menunjuk ke arah koran dan berkata, ' _lihat_ _lah_ _,_ _dia_ _sepupumu'_. Edward memandangnya dengan air muka ceria dan bersahabat. Kemudian, ia menggenggam tangan kecil itu dan mengajaknya bermain. Ia senang...bertemu seseorang yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya. Keluarganya.

Hingga kemudian tiba-tiba, ketika bermain di kotak pasir, anak perempuan itu berujar,

"Kau tidak punya orangtua."

Teddy sedikit terkejut, lalu menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Ah, ya... Mereka sudah meninggal."

Atropa berdiri, menatapnya datar. Sedikit menyilaukan dan tidak terlihat saat ia membelakangi matahari. Dan dengan nada bicara yang aneh ia bertanya,

"...Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Sontak kedua mata Teddy melebar. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Teddy berani bertaruh kalau itu lelucon paling buruk yang pernah ia dengar. Akan tetapi, sepupunya tidak bergeming. Tatapannya diam dan raut wajahnya mengindikasikan seolah ia benar-benar serius bertanya demikian. Teddy mendadak salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia lantas mengalihkan matanya, memaku perhatiannya pada gundukan pasir yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Aku..."

 _...Apa itu menyenangkan?_

Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Tiba-tiba marah dan gusar. Ia lantas berdiri tegak, mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan!?" teriaknya.

Atropa hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kaget.

Mungkin Teddy sekilas melihatnya, hingga ia tersadar dan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Putra Remus Lupin itu memalingkan wajah dan membalikkan badan. Berlari meninggalkan sepupunya. Dengan marah mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa pantas seseorang yang lebih tua sepertinya bersikap seperti itu?

Akan tetapi—

 _...Apa itu menyenangkan?_

Ah, rasanya Teddy ingin menangis.

 _Memang apa enaknya hidup tanpa orangtua?_

 **xxx**

Anak perempuan itu adalah sepupunya.

Pertama kali bertemu muka, Teddy sempat ingin bertanya ulang pada paman Harry, apakah benar anak sinis ini adalah sepupunya yang terakhir kali ia lihat tersenyum bahagia di surat kabar? Kalau memikirkannya lagi, Teddy bersyukur tidak punya kesempatan saat itu. Ia bersyukur punya sifat yang dewasa dan tidak mau cari masalah. Waktu itu ia mengulas senyum dan memendam rasa penasarannya.

Namun, pada kenyataannya, Atropa adalah anak yang aneh.

Dan dia...sepupunya itu...

tidak tahu apa yang dinamakan dengan "simpati".

Menanyakan hal semacam itu...dia pasti hanya mengikuti rasa penasarannya saja.

Benar, 'kan?

Lagipula dia masih kecil.

Jadi, dia tidak mungkin sengaja menanyakannya.

Ya, 'kan?

Sejak saat itu ia merasa canggung sendiri dan menghindari Atropa. Jikapun ada waktu ia kembali dibawa uncle Harry ke rumah uncle Ron, ia hanya akan bermain dengan Victoire—bermain rumah-rumahan, dan Teddy bersumpah tidak akan meminum apapun yang ditaruh Victoire di dalam cangkirnya lagi. Dan untungnya lagi, ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan sepupunya itu, karena di waktu yang bersamaan Atropa Malfoy sedang di taman kanak-kanak. Namun, sayangnya, keberuntungan tidak selamanya berpihak padanya. Aunt Lavender memintanya untuk menjemput Atropa— _"Kau tahu sekolahnya, 'kan? Jemputlah adikmu, Teddy."_

Edward Lupin hanya bisa berwajah kecut, tidak mampu menghindari permintaan itu. Dnegan langkah setengah enggan ia meraih topi dan jaketnya, sekali lirik ke arah Victoire dengan harapan agar Victoire menangis dan menggagalkan perjalanannya. Pyuurr, itulah suara terakhir yang Teddy dengar saat ia buru-buru menutup pintu dan menuruni tangga—apapun yang baru saja dituangkan Victoire di dalam gelasnya, Teddy tidak mau tahu. Ia sudah cukup merinding saat tak sengaja melihatnya tadi.

"Aku yakin, dia menunggu di sana tadi," guru berambut kuda itu menunjuk ke arah ayunan yang kosong. "Aku tadi masuk ke dalam sebentar, dan kemana dia sekarang... aku akan mencari di dalam, mungkin dia lupa sesuatu dan masuk kembali."

Teddy mengangguk. Mungkin dia juga sebaiknya ikut mencari.

"Atropa! Atropaaa," panggilnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya, "aku datang menjemputmuuuu! Ayo, pulaaang!"

Dimana dia?

Edward melangkah ke sekitar pepohonan di dekat gerbang. Dan ia sangat bersyukur dengan warna rambut sepupunya yang sekali ditimpa sinar, silaunya bisa minta ampun. Remaja itu berlari kecil.

"Atropa." Teddy menjulurkan lehernya, melongok ke arah rerimbunan tanaman bunga setinggi lutut orang dewasa. "Kau di sana?"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Gerakan tangan Teddy langsung berhenti. "Hei...kau kenapa?"

"PERGI SANA!"

Teddy mengernyitkan alis.

Hening.

"Dia yang salah!"

Teddy terlonjak kaget. Seolah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, Atropa mencecar, "Dia menghinaku! Selalu saja...selalu saja menggangguku!"

"Atropa—"

"JANGAN KE SINI!"

"Oh... _well_. _Alright._ " Teddy menegakkan badannya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan sepupunya yang pemarah ini.

"...dia menghinaku."

"Siapa?"

"Si idiot Canterbury! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia!?"

"Eh! Oh...begitu. Benar juga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia." _Memangnya siapa 'Canterbury' ini?_ batin Teddy yang semakin gelagapan gara-gara dimarahi terus. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa tidak akan ada akhirnya.

"Dan...er, Canterbury ini berkata..." Teddy menggantungkan ucapannya, mencoba mencari tahu agar permasalahan ini dengan cepat bisa diselesaikan. Dan mereka harus pulang sebelum matahari bergeser semakin miring.

"... _father_ dan _mother_. _Aunt_ Lavender selalu menjemputku, jadi dia bilang aku tidak punya orangtua. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku punya!" Nada suaranya meninggi, "Lalu dia bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah diantar-jemput oleh mereka!"

Bola mata Teddy melebar.

"Dasar bodoh!" Suaranya bertambah kasar, "Aku sendiripun juga ingin tahu jawabannya!"

Teddy terdiam. Cukup lama sebelum kemudian ia duduk di batu yang mengitari tanaman bunga. Kembali diam.

" _...Apa itu menyenangkan?"_

"Jadi," Edward menghela nafas, "karena itu, kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"..."

"Benar, ya..." Teddy menaikkan tatapannya, menatap langit biru dan awan yang berarak-arak. "Atropa," mulainya setelah terdiam cukup lama, "dulu aku juga selalu merasa terganggu karena tidak punya orangtua. Rasanya aneh. Tidak adil. 'Kenapa cuma aku yang seperti ini?' pertanyaan itu selalu kupikirkan."

Ada suara daun-daun yang bergeser. Mungkin Atropa menoleh ke belakang di balik penghalang ini, melihat ke arahnya. Teddy tersenyum sedih. Penuh nostalgia. Masa kecilnya bukanlah sesuatu yang indah untuk diingat, pikirnya.

"Tapi," kali ini senyumannya berubah ringan, "aku sudah tenang sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu 'sudah tenang'?"

Teddy mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya seperti itu. Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku senang dengan apa yang ada sekarang. Mereka...ayah dan ibuku... sudah berjuang sangat keras."

Atropa mengerutkan kedua alisnya yang tebal. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Oh, kukira kau akan mengerti," balas Teddy main-main. Sekilas di celah-celah ia melihat kekesalan di mata kelabu sepupunya. Teddy terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Kupikir kau sudah melihat-lihat seluruh riwayat Edward Lupin sebelum bertemu dengannya."

" _Well_ ," Teddy menyampingkan posisi duduknya, sepenuhnya menolehkan wajah ke arah seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik daun-daun bunga. _"_ Atropa, ayah dan ibuku meninggal waktu perang terjadi. Mereka adalah pahlawan. Dulu aku berpikir apanya yang 'pahlawan' kalau aku harus ditinggal sendirian di dunia. Tapi...itu hanyalah pikiran bodohku saja..."

Warna rambutnya berubah gelap. "Aku berpikir berkali-kali...dan...ah, ini bodoh sekali!" Ia menggosok matanya. "Aku...bodoh sekali!"

"...Kenapa?"

"Itu...karena aku tidak berpikir bahwa mati bukanlah kemauan manusia. Siap atau tidak siap seseorang pasti mati. Dan mereka..." Teddy menundukkan wajahnya, menarik nafas, "ayah dan ibuku pasti sangat ingin melihatku. Merawatku... sampai dewasa... dari kecil sampai besar...ingin menyaksikan setiap momen dalam hidupku...anak mereka..."

Remaja metamorfagus itu kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menatap lurus ke arah dedaunan, seseorang yang balik menatap dari celah-celahnya. Sinar matahari menimpa kedua matanya, menampakkan cahaya keyakinan yang kuat dan lembut. Kemudian ia berkata, dengan suara yang sama kuatnya dengan apa yang tercermin di kedua matanya,

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bersedih padahal kau punya ayah dan ibu. Tapi," anak laki-laki itu mengulas senyum hangat, "aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Karena itu, jangan menangis. Kau tak perlu menangis lagi, Atropa."

Air bening itu tergenang di pelupuk mata,

dan jatuh menelusuri pipinya.

Senyum hangat Teddy saat itu terasa sangat menghangatkan hati.

Menenangkan semua gejolak api di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Air bening itu tergenang di pelupuk mata,

dan jatuh menelusuri pipinya.

Hal terakhir yang Teddy lihat sebelum melengkungkan mata dan tersenyum.

 **xxx**

Sebenarnya, waktu itu, Edward Lupin tidak tahu keadaan keluarga Atropa Malfoy.

Dia tidak tahu apapun. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa sepupu Malfoy-nya sangat beruntung. Kedua orangtuanya terlihat harmonis biarpun sudah bercerai. Atropa selalu tersenyum dan melambai ke arah kamera.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah apa yang terlihat di koran-koran dan majalah yang membahas keluarga Atropa Malfoy.

Keluarga yang bahagia...seharusnya seperti itu.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Senyum di bibir pemuda itu memperlihatkan kesedihan. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Selalu seperti itu. Dan akan seperti itu.

Edward sudah berjanji di dalam hati sejak hari itu. Di bawah sinar matahari musim semi yang terik. Di bawah bayangan pohon yang rindang. Saling memandang di antara daun-daun lebat tanaman bunga. Edward sudah berjanji.

Oleh karenanya,

KRSSSK!

tidak ada gunanya menyimpan surat lamaran kerja itu di lacinya. Kertas itu tidak berguna. Buku-buku koleksinya juga mungkin akan dia sumbangkan pada seseorang atau badan amal. Terserah.

"Satwa Gaib...haha..."

Teddy menyandarkan kepalanya di badan kursi. Menutupi wajah dengan lengannya.

"...Astronomi mungkin paling cocok."

Setidaknya, pelajaran Astronomi yang ia sertakan di dalam program NEWT-nya tidak akan berakhir sia-sia.

Dan kali ini, setelah ujian NEWT berakhir, dia juga tak akan pergi kemanapun.

Seperti Atropa yang selalu tinggal di kastil.

 **xxx**

Waktu itu sudah musim gugur. Satu minggu lagi ujian N.E.W.T. akan dimulai untuk tahun ketujuh. Di saat murid-murid tahun ketujuh mempekerjakan otak mereka seperti romusha, Ketua Murid laki-laki masih terlihat santai dan tenang, melangkah di koridor lantai dua. Di saat yang bersamaan, bertemu dengan Atropa dan tiga temannya.

"Saya akan menyiapkan hadiah untukmu," katanya tiba-tiba, dengan gestur berpikir.

"Atropa," Teddy mau tak mau tertawa kecil, "hadiah bukankah seharusnya menjadi kejutan?"

"Kau tahu kalau kau akan menerima hadiah saat surat hasil ujianmu sudah dikirim. Buat apa menyembunyikannya, Teddy?" tukas Atropa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kami juga." Atropa dan Teddy mengalihkan perhatian. Arianna melirik Anastasia dan Sasha yang menatapnya penuh dukungan, "kalau Ketua Murid laki-laki mau menerima, kami ingin memberikan hadiah." Pipi ketiga gadis remaja itu memerah malu.

Teddy tertawa, "Tentu saja. Aku akan senang sekali."

"Benarkah?" Raut wajah ketiganya berubah cerah, "Kami bisa mengirimnya kemana?"

"Di sini saja. Di Hogwarts. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal, jadi sampai bulan Agustus aku akan di sini terus."

Sepasang permata kelabu berkilat.

"Benarkah? Waah!"

Tiga gadis itu saling melirik, membagi pikiran yang sama.

 _INI KESEMPATAN BAGUS UNTUK BERLAMA-LAMA DI HOGWARTS!_

Sayangnya, bukan cuma mereka yang berpikir demikian. Para gadis-gadis muda yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar serentak mendekat dan mengerumuni sang Ketua Murid. Teddy kewalahan, hanya bisa berkata 'iya, iya', 'aku akan menerimanya', 'ahaha...apa maksudmu dengan celana dalam?', dan 'tidak, aku bukan playboy, itu hanya gosip'.

Seharusnya Atropa menyadari apa yang aneh di hari itu. Seharusnya ia bertanya apa yang dilakukan Edward Lupin di sana. Seharusnya ia bertanya ada urusan apa dia di lantai 2 di saat para murid tahun atas umumnya mengurung diri di kamar atau perpustakaan.

Seharusnya Atropa menyadari tanda-tanda yang telah ada semenjak liburan musim panas yang lalu.

Seharusnya ia menyadarinya. Agar suatu saat nanti, ketika surat itu telah datang, diberikan oleh profesor McGonagall sendiri, Atropa sudah bisa menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sepupunya.

Di jembatan gantung itu. Di antara dedaunan terakhir musim gugur yang berterbangan. Seharusnya waktu itu adalah hari yang bahagia untuk sepupu Lupin-nya. Hari yang sangat bahagia. Karena, hari itu adalah langkah besar menuju cita-citanya.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Teddy."

"Atropa." Edward memeluknya, "terima kasih."

Atropa menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari pertamamu bekerja di Divisi Satwa Gaib."

"Ha? Apa? Tidak, tidak," Teddy tersenyum lebar, "aku akan melamar kerja di Hogwarts."

Senyum Atropa lenyap. "Oh ya?"

"Benar. Aku tertarik dengan Astronomi. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, ya," ujar Teddy sambil tertawa kecil.

Teddy memilih untuk bekerja di Hogwarts. Menjadi salah satu staff magang di bawah pantauan professor Sinistra. Dia bilang bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat tertarik dengan astronomi dan berniat menjadi guru Astronomi di Hogwarts. Dan kebahagiaan itu lenyap saat Atropa mendengarnya. Tergantikan dengan keterkejutan tanpa suara yang begitu jelas di wajahnya. "Edward," tiba-tiba sorot matanya menajam, "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan lebih tulus."

 _Lebih tulus. Seharusnya katakan itu dengan lebih tulus!_

Entah darimana dorongan untuk memaki itu datang.

Ah, seandainya saja orang ini bukan Edward Lupin, maka Atropa pasti sudah menyeret dan menyiksanya di parit paling busuk yang bisa dia temukan. Akan tetapi, lebih dari itu... lebih dari itu, ia ingin seseorang menghakimi dirinya. Menghakimi seluruh kebodohannya. Setelah ini ia akan menjaga mulutnya. Menjaga ucapannya. Ia tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi.

 _Teddy...Teddy..._

Atropa akan melipat lidahnya

dan

dia

tidak akan pernah

mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi.

Seharusnya waktu itu adalah hari yang bahagia. Akan tetapi, Atropa seolah menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda yang ada. Seharusnya...seharusnya...

 _Aah,_

 _Teddy...Teddy..._

 _Karena itu..._

 _tolonglah, Teddy..._

 **xxx**

.

.

 **xxx**

Atropa menoleh.

Sasha dan Anastasia melambaikan tangan. "Hai."

Remaja itu memalingkan wajah, mengacuhkan kedua teman sekamarnya. Sasha dan Anastasia saling pandang.

"H—hai, lama tidak bertemu..."

Tidak ada respon. Anastasia melirik Sasha yang hanya bisa mengangkat alis dengan air muka yang agak takut. Anastasia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan gestur gugup. "Ka—kami tahu kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Selama tiga bulan kau di Hogwarts terus, pasti bosan, 'kan? Ehm...aku dan Sasha sebenarnya membawa oleh-oleh. Apa kau mau melihat—"

"Nanti saja."

"A...ah, baiklah." Raut wajah Sasha berubah seperti orang yang baru saja mengisap jeruk nipis. Anastasia menyodok perutnya dengan siku, menyadarkannya untuk segera mengganti ekspresinya. "Kami akan memanggil Arianna dan segera ke kelas... Dah."

Atropa tidak peduli. Ia mengacuhkan semuanya. Kedua matanya lurus memandang apa yang ditutupi salju di luar sana. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengacuhkan semua orang, memilih duduk di meja belajar di kamar asramanya dan membaca buku—atau mengangkat tatapannya dan memandang ke arah jendela persegi empat di depan mejanya. Jika orang lain bertemu dengannya mungkin semua orang akan tahu bahwa ada yang keadaannya aneh. Si anak perdamaian yang aneh. Tak ada sinar di matanya. Gelap. Sementara sorot matanya lelah dan hampa, lurus memandang apa yang ditutupi salju di luar sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu...

Atropa mengerjapkan matanya. Mengembalikan semua topeng pada tempatnya. Harus banyak yang diperhatikan. Ekspresinya. Dan juga **perkataannya**. Semua topeng harus sempurna. Oleh karena itu, Atropa kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya

"Kelas sudah dimulai," iris yang sudah beberapa bulan ini terus memancarkan warna biru itu berkerling jenaka, "Ms. Malfoy."

Dan Atropa Malfoy hanya bisa berharap bahwa senyumannya sangat cerah dan bahagia

agar Teddy tidak bisa melihat perasaan gelap yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya.

Karena, rasanya...rasanya... ia tidak tahan ingin...

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih,"

...menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Profesor Lupin."

 _ **Teddy...Teddy...**_

 _ **...aku sudah menghancurkan**_ _ **impian**_ _ **mu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Karena aku punya dirimu."**_

Atropa menyesal pernah mengatakannya.

Sangat menyesal pernah mengatakannya.

 **.**

 **x** **xx**

 **_bersambung_**


	6. fifth banquet

Harry menurunkan kacamatanya, menghela nafas saat memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Dari arah sofa, James menelengkan kepala. "Ada apa, _dad_?"

Sang ayah meliriknya. Matanya terpejam dan ia kembali menghela nafas. Albus yang tengah duduk di anak tangga mengalihkan mata dari bukunya, ikut memperhatikan sang ayah yang seolah semakin bertambah tua saja.

"Ini Teddy...dia...haah, bagaimana harus menjelaskannya? Dad sendiri tidak percaya." Harry menghempaskan badannya di sofa, si samping James yang mencoba mengintip isi surat di tangan ayahnya.

"Teddy kenapa?" tanya Lily seraya mendekati ayahnya dan duduk di salah satu pahanya. Harry melingkarkan satu tangan di punggungnya.

"Dia..." Harry tampak berpikir keras, seolah ia terganggu dengan berita yang baru saja ia terima. Ia berdehem, "Kalian tahu, 'kan, secinta apa Teddy dengan Satwa Gaib?"

"Uh-huh," jawab Lily dengan suara lucu. Albus ingin berkomentar kalau itu pertanyaan retoris, tapi konyol juga rasanya kalau dia harus mengatakannya di saat ayah dan kakaknya tengah memandang Lily dengan sorot mata yang mengindikasikan seolah si bungsu itu adalah mahkluk terimut di dunia. _No, thank you, man._ Dia hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh.

"Jadi, Teddy?" Al bertanya dengan nada setengah tidak sabar.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan bekerja di Kementrian."

"Apa? Mana mungkin!" seru James tidak percaya. Albus membelalak. Sementara Lily hanya bisa menatap langit-langit, berpikir, ' _apa hubungannya Satwa Gaib dan Kementrian? Tidak nyambung, ayah.'_

"Dia suka sekali dengan Satwa Gaib! Dan dia juga sudah beberapa kali mengikuti _uncle_ Percy pergi ke Kementrian. Rasanya tidak masuk akal, _dad_! Aku tidak percaya ini!" ujar si sulung dengan ekspresi heboh yang entah kenapa menggelitik mulut Albus untuk berkomentar pedas. Harry menatapnya skeptis, sepertinya dia tahu ada yang aneh dengan putranya. Tak sengaja mata hijaunya menangkap gambar di televisi...ah, _well_ , pantas saja James terlihat agak puas setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Drama India memang sedang _booming_ di kalangan remaja dan ibu-ibu rumah tangga di kota London.

"Jadi," tanya James setelah tenang, "dia mau kerja dimana?"

Harry menatapnya.

Diam.

James mengerutkan kening.

" _Dad_?"

Lily mencolek-colek pipi ayahnya. " _Dad_?"

Dan seolah melelehkan es, senyum misterius terulas di bibir si Potter tertua. Ia berkata dengan nada main-main, "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

"Haaaa?"

Dan Albus ingin berkomentar, ' _ya ampun, dad, katakan saja sekarang! Untuk apa membuat anak kecil penasaran? Katakan saja cepat, lalu buat makan malam untuk kami. Kuharap ada seseorang yang bisa mengingatkan tentang jam makan malam kami. Apa dad juga lupa kalau ibu baru bisa pulang besok siang? Ya ampun, daaaad.'_

Tentu saja, ia memilih diam biarpun sangat ingin mengatakannya. Terlalu banyak mengomel bisa membuat bahan candaan baru James untuk dirinya. Albus mendengus. Mengesalkan sekali.

Bagi James, pekerjaan Teddy masih menjadi misteri hingga di kompartemen Hogwarts Express. Teddy tidak datang menjemput dan ia semakin mengantisipasinya. James tidak sabar. Lihat saja! Dia sudah membuat berbaris-baris kalimat yang bisa ia ucapkan nanti saat mengetahui apa pekerjaan Teddy.

"Ooh! Hebat sekali! Aku tidak menyangka, ini cocok untukmu...pakaian kuning dan sapu, cocok sekali!"

Atau

"Aku...biarpun semua orang menentang, aku akan berdiri di sisimu! Jangan khawatir, Teddy! Teman-temanku di London sering bilang kalau tukang kebun itu adalah profesi yang sangat mulia!"

dan

"Aku tidak mengerti, Teddy. Kau menolak bekerja di Kementrian, tapi berniat membuka toko Satwa Gaib? Lupakan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah urus administrasinya? Apa aku bisa menjual barang-barangku di tokomu?"

Pamberley Kirke dan Arnold Finnigan meliriknya datar sekilas kemudian melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah James Potter yang setiap kali semakin memperkuat hipotesa bahwa ada roh halus yang numpang di tubuhnya. Mereka membiarkan James sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

James tersenyum miring, penuh kepuasan. Dimasukkannya kertas dialognya kembali ke dalam saku kemejanya. Menyandarkan dagu di buku-buku jarinya seraya memandang langit biru. Ahoooy~, James sudah tidak sabar, wahai langit biru dan kaus kaki ayah yang bau!

Hingga kemudian si sulung Potter itu tercengang cukup lama. Padahal ia sudah menyempurnakan ekspresi maupun intonasinya, namun kalimat-kalimat super yang sudah dipersiapkannya telah melayang dan menguap seperti buih-buih yang meledak-ledak di kuali. Dan respon yang keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat Teddy masuk kelas adalah—

"Oh, _shit."_

Celakalah dia. Edward Lupin sebagai profesor? _NO SHIT_!

James tidak tahu apakah dia akan digulung, dianyam, digoreng, atau dimasak sekalian jika seandainya ia berani berbuat rusuh di kelas Astronomi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **[banquet for the bloody bircage]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **5th banquet**

 **James Potter**

 **/**

(thor, aku punya ide bagus! Kita ganti saja judul fic ini dengan namaku, menjadi

 **JAMES POTTER**

 **[bangkit pol di bibir]**

 **...**

 **Author:** wow! Gaje banget, bro!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya James Sirius Potter. Seorang laki-laki eksentrik, keren, funky, dan satu lagi, **tamfan**. Paling akrab dipanggil James dengan alias James Bond. Selalu menggaet peran utama di dalam setiap permainan hingga pernah membuat dijauhi selama satu minggu oleh teman-teman sebayanya yang tidak terima kumbang hasil tangkapan mereka digoreng untuk –katanya— dijadikan makan siang buaya peliharaannya— satu minggu setelahnya ia minta maaf dan bilang bahwa ayahnya sudah berurusan dengan kebun binatang terkait penculikan anak buaya; teman-temannya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi mereka sepakat untuk memaafkannya. James juga termasuk dalam anggota Himpunan Siswa Funky 'n Macho di sekolah muggle di London—para anggota masih saling berhubungan sampai sekarang berkat persahabatan dan persatuan yang solid serta dana sponsor dari ketua geng yang kaya raya. Ngomong-ngomong, gengnya biasa dikenal dengan nama, 'His F. Mac.'—yang sukar diplesetkan menjadi 'Plis, Mak', karena apabila satu kompleks perumahan sudah mengurut dada, para ibu dari anak-anak tersebut yang akan turun tangan.

'His F. Mac.'

Aih!

Terdengar cerdas, 'kan? Hmp, mereka memang paling tahu bagaimana cara-cara —mempermalukan diri— ini dilakukan. James mendengus bangga dengan hidungnya yang semakin mancung saja.

James teringat teman-teman gengnya. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Terakhir kali mereka berkumpul, para tetangga mengancam akan melaporkan mereka ke psikiater terdekat. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi James sempat khawatir saat mendengar kata 'psikiater'. Saat bertanya pada _uncle_ Ron, ternyata psikiater itu adalah orang yang bermain ski di atas es. Wow! Sehebat itukah mereka sampai harus dilaporkan pada **'** psikiater'? Hidung James sudah menyaingi Pinokio sekarang.

Sahabat se-geng James adalah orang-orang baik dan pengertian. Saat mendengar bahwa James akan melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang sangat jauh, mereka hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata seolah kelilipan dan berusaha menahan air mata.

" _Yang sabar, ya,"_ ucap salah satu sahabatnya, menepuk pundaknya seakan ingin memberikan semangat.

James tersentuh, tidak menyangka bahwa kabar kepergiannya akan disambut penuh haru biru seperti ini. Tenang saja, teman-teman, Hogwarts akan ia jadikan cabang His F. Mac. Ups, tak boleh bilang-bilang tentang dunia sihir. James tersenyum cemerlang seraya mengangkat mengangkat ibu jarinya

"All iz well, bro!"

Sontak teman-temannya menutup wajah dan berlari pergi. Mereka tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. James memang tidak bilang dia akan sekolah dimana, namun teman-temannya sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Seputus asa itukah pasangan Potter sampai-sampai mereka mengirim James ke rumah sakit jiwa? Para sahabat hanya bisa melambai-lambaikan tisu wc saat mengantar kepergiaan James di rumahnya.

Waktu itu, Albus Potter, saking malunya sampai tak mau keluar rumah. Memang apa enaknya melihat kelakuan berlebihan geng kakaknya, dan di saat yang bersamaan menyaksikan kebahagiaan para tetangga karena berkurangnya satu biji anak usil di lingkungan mereka. _Ah, semoga hal seperti ini lebih sering-sering dilakukan_ , batin para tetangga.

"James, jam pertama sudah mau dimulai. Sampai kapan kau mau melamun?" Finnigan menepuk pelan punggungnya seraya berjalan melewatinya. James buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya, mengejar dua temannya yang berhenti di pintu Aula Besar.

"Lama sekali." Finnigan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi lelah. "Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan di kepalamu itu, James?"

"Itu—"

"Jangan dijawab," sela Finnigan cepat, tak mau kena imbas jika rencana James berujung masalah. "Ayo, pergi."

James menenteng buku-bukunya. Finnigan meliriknya sambil memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas selempang. "Kemana tasmu?" tanyanya. Kirke melongok, melihat bahwa James sama sekali tidak memakai tas.

"Basah," jawabnya pendek.

Kedua temannya enggan bertanya kenapa tasnya bisa basah.

"Sini," Finnigan membuka tasnya, "masukkan sebagian bukumu ke tasku."

James tersenyum lebar. "Thanks, _mom_ ," Ia memasukkan buku yang paling tebal, membuat Finnigan sempat merasa menyesal sudah menawarkan. Kirke terkekeh.

"Lihat," Pamberley Kirke menunjuk ke arah selatan, "Profesor Lupin."

Arnold mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatnya lagi di sini."

"Kau tahu," James menimpali penuh semangat, "dia sebenarnya masih magang, tapi sudah dipanggil profesor."

"Tidak ada bedanya juga. Cepat atau lambat kita akan memanggilnya Profesor Lupin," komentar Arnold.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara sepatu dan langkah yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Kuharap dia tidak memberikan kita banyak tugas."

"Benar. Dia pernah menjadi murid, dia pasti tahu kerja rodi macam apa yang harus kita lalui gara-gara tugas."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

Hening lagi. Dua murid Hufflepuff yang lebih tua bergosip, dengan langkah lebih cepat dan tergesa-gesa melewati mereka berdua. Kembali senyap.

"Kalian kenal Graham dari Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah. Dia pernah jatuh gara-gara tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berjalan ke kursi seleksi. Semua orang mengenalnya gara-gara itu."

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Finnigan berhenti melangkah. Menatap serius kedua temannya yang juga berhenti dan balas menatap. Mulutnya terbuka,

"Rambutnya rontok gara-gara tugas."

krik, krik—

 _dear Finnigan,_

 _satu_ _sekolah_ _sudah tahu kalau kepala Graham botak gara-gara stres._

Satu lorong lagi, lalu kelas Tranfigurasi akan kelihatan. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara sepatu dan langkah yang bersahut-sahutan. James tiba-tiba berhenti. Kedua temannya ikut menghentikan langkah, menoleh dengan air muka heran. James tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian tahu, melangkah serentak dnegan gerakan yang sama akan membuat kita terlihat makin keren."

Tap, tap, tap~

 **xxx**

Bulan-bulan berlalu. Musim dingin. Hari libur. Musim semi. Dan musim panas. Sebentar lagi hari libur. James menopang dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela. Dia bosan. Apa tak ada staupun hal menarik yang bisa membuatnya sibuk? Haah, James menghela nafas. Dia perlu jalan-jalan. Dengan gaya malas, James Potter keluar asrama, mengabaikan ibu-ibu lukisan penjaga pintu yang super duper sok asik.

Setelah perjalanan beputar-putar di lantai bawah kastil, James memutuskan naik ke lantai 2. Tidak ada yang menarik. Dan laki-laki itu semakin bosan. Menghela nafas di sana sini. Hingga ia melewati Aula Besar, dan mata coklatnya menangkap Teddy dari pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Teddy sedang duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Termenung, tengah berpikir keras seraya menyandarkan pipi dipunggung tangannya yang dikepal. James duduk di seberangnya.

"Teddy."

Pemilik nama menghela nafas panjang, seraya membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. "...James."

James Potter sontak berwajah cerah. "Kau sepertinya sedang bingung. Ceritakan saja padaku."

Dan sorot mata Teddy berubah penuh penilaian. James tetap berwajah ceria seraya mengeluarkan sedikit aura ' _aku bisa diandalkan'_. Teddy tampak penuh pertimbangan. Baiklah, mungkin kalau berbagi dengan orang lain bisa membantunya menemukan jalan keluar. Berpikir begitu, Teddy menceritakan masalahnya.

"Jangan cemas, Teddy." James berkata dengan nada sombong, "Ada ahlinya di sini."

"Dan itu kau?" Teddy meliriknya skeptis, semakin ragu setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pada James.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau lihat ada orang hebat selain aku di sini?"

"Hei!" Sayup-sayup, suara-suara sumbang dengan nada tersinggung itu terdengar dari beberapa murid Gryffindor di belakang James. Tidak ada yang memedulikan eksistensi mereka. James kembali menawarkan ide gilanya.

"Kita bilang saja kalau _uncle_ Ron tiba-tiba sakit dan ingin melihat Malfoy untuk...untuk..untuk ke sekian kalinya!" Teddy belum terlihat sepenuhnya terpengaruh, James buru-buru menambahkan, "atau _aunt_ Lavender tiba-tiba mengidam ingin memegang tangan Malfoy di musim panas."

Dia pikir Atropa itu es batu apa?

Teddy menatapnya lama. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas. Memejamkan mata dan berpikir.

Tatapan James penuh antisipasi. Apa Teddy akan menerima idenya? Kalau Teddy menerimanya, berarti Teddy sudah mengakui kalau James itu hebat, keren, funky, dan tamfan.

Teddy masih sibuk dengan kegiatan berpikirnya.

James mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Apa harus selama ini? James mulai bersungut-sungut.

Mata Edward terbuka. James bersiap tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Teddy berkata dengan nada final,

"Ditolak."

Jyah!

 _Not cool, man!_

Teddy mengabaikan James yang mengerang kecewa. Ia lebih mempertimbangkan caranya sendiri. Atropa tidak bisa diajak jika tak ada alasan kuat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengirim surat pada paman Ron dan menceritakan masalahnya. Dua minggu lagi liburan panas akan dimulai. Dia harus cepat-cepat. Teddy langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkan James yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

Esoknya, seekor burung hantu yang dengan tidak eloknya menabrakkan diri di wajah Teddy datang membawa surat. Tulisan cakar ayam – _ehm, maafkan aku, paman_ — yang sangat dikenalnya itu membalas dan memberikan solusi untuk masalahnya, berkata bahwa Atropa tidak mungkin menolak jika paman atau bibi Lavender yang langsung mengajak. Dan ada kertas satu lagi dengan tulisan melingkar yang indah—tulisan _aunt_ Lavender. Berisi undangan liburan untuk Atropa Malfoy— _anak kami yang tersayang_. Teddy berharap rencana ini akan berhasil.

"Saya terima." Atropa tersenyum seraya menyatukan tangannya di atas pangkuan dengan kaki yang saling bersilang. Dia menambahkan dengan suara ringan. "Biarkan saya menulis sendiri surat jawaban untuk paman Ron dan _aunt_ Lavender."

Teddy semula tidak percaya, tapi, _well_ , rencananya berhasil!

 **xxx**

Atropa menatap dari ujung matanya. Setengah marah dan penuh celaan, "Dia juga ikut?"

James memaksa agar raut wajahnya tidak berubah kesal. "Kau punya masalah, Malfoy? _Uncle_ Ron itu pamanku. Dia pasti ingin melihat keponakannya yang sangat membanggakan ini."

Bibir Atropa mengulum senyum sinis, "Apa katamu? Membanggakan? Kau yakin tidak sedang berbicara tentangku, Potter?"

Teddy menepuk jidat. Kalau gaya bicara Atropa sudah berubah informal, itu artinya James berhasil memancing emosinya. Syukurlah hanya mereka bertiga yang mengisi kompartemen ini. Dan perdebatan tak berguna ini—

"Kau memanggilnya 'paman' padahal tidak punya hubungan darah. Rasanya ada yang tidak tahu diri di sini."

"Benar. Dan orang itu adalah kau. Paman adalah kata yang secara general bisa disandingkan terhadap semua pria dewasa dari anak-anak. Tidak punya hubungan darahpun tidak masalah. Jangan membanggakan darah, Potter. Banyak orang terjungkal karenanya. Dan ingat, _uncle_ Ron dan _aunt_ Lavender pernah merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang."

"Blablabla. Kau bicara panjang lebar dan kau pikir aku mengerti? Pfft, lucu sekali. Kupingku sampai panas!" balas James yang secara tak langsung membongkar aibnya sendiri.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Potter. Jaga sikapmu."

"Kau juga jaga mulu—"

"Monyet!"

"APA!?"

—Teddy mohon cepatlah berakhir!

' _Kalau segitu saja kupingmu sudah panas, James, berarti dua kupingku ini sudah terbakar dari tadi!'_ batin Teddy misuh-misuh.

Dan perjalanan itu selanjutnya diisi dengan perang dingin antara fraksi Malfoy dan fraksi Potter. Dengan Teddy sebagai blok netral. Yang seolah hanya bisa menikmati timbunan salju usai badai dari dua arah menerpa.

Dan perang dingin langsung selesai saat mereka sampai di the Burrow, disambut oleh _uncle_ Ron, _aunt_ Lavender, Victoire dan orangtuanya, _uncle_ Percy, _uncle_ George dan _aunt_ Angelina dan dua anak mereka, _uncle_ Charlie, dan terakhir _grandma_ Molly dan _grandpa_ Arthur. Perang telah pecah ketika James menginjakkan kaki melewati pintu masuk. James Potter dan segala keusilannya yang murni ia tujukan untuk mempersulit Atropa. Teddy bersyukur bahwa dia tidak sendiri yang menjadi blok netral. Setidaknya Molly bisa membantu sebagai pengawas yang siap menjewer telinga anak-anak yang nakal.

Liburan musim panas waktu itu sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan.

Dan akan semakin luar biasa menyenangkan jika seseorang berhenti mencari gara-gara dengan seorang gadis yang sudah ia patenkan sebagai musuh abadinya. Atropa sudah berapa kali menahan urgensi untuk melayangkan tongkat sihirnya. Bahkan Teddy tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia harus mendudukkan James di depannya dan berbicara dua mata dengannya. Dan James malah protes! Giliran Teddy yang harus ditahan oleh Victoire.

Tapi, James...ah, siapapun pasti akan mengakuinya—kecuali 'musuh abadi'-nya.

Bahwa seandainya dia dan sifat pembuat onarnya tidak ada,

maka liburan musim panas di the Burrow pasti tidak akan semenyenangkan ini.

Dia seperti magnet yang menarik tawa dan kekesalan sekaligus.

Waktu itu,

Atropa Malfoy berpikir demikian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akan tetapi,**

 **mereka berdua sama-sama tahu**

 **bahwa masing-masing**

 **menyimpan iri terhadap satu sama lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu sebabnya James melontarkan frasa ' **musuh abadi** ' itu dengan begitu gamblang.

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Yang bersinar di kedua permata coklatnya hanyalah keseriusan yang besar.

Yang seolah meneriakkan lengkingan perang.

 **_bersambung_**

chapter koplak XD


	7. sixth banquet

Apa dia tahu apa yang berdiam di dalam hati remaja laki-laki itu?

Tentang hari-hari dimana ketika ayah memilih untuk pergi daripada bersama keluarganya. Ibunya berkata bahwa ada hal penting yang harus diurus oleh ayahnya. Ayah yang pergi ketika hari libur. Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya hari itu disediakan untuk bersenang-senang bersama keluarga? Tapi, bahkan ayah meninggalkan rumah di hari yang bahagia, meninggalkan kemurungan yang berusaha ibu pecahkan dengan keceriaan.

James tidak mengerti.

Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan bara api yang membakar hatinya.

Di suatu hari yang lain, ketika ia duduk sendirian di ayunan, dengan pandangan kosong mengabaikan perbincangan teman-temannya, permata coklatnya menangkap seseorang di kejauhan. Berjalan di trotoar dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil seumurannya ke dadanya. Pria itu adalah ayahnya. Dan anak itu adalah seseorang yang tak ia kenal.

Kakinya berhenti berayun.

Aah.

"James kau kenapa? Wajahmu menakutkan—"

Rambut putih yang bergoyang dihembus angin itu rasanya akan terus menghantuinya. Tawa ayahnya yang familiar saat itu juga akan menghantuinya.

James menggigil.

Api dengan gejolak yang berbeda seolah membara dan membakar.

Seolah membara dan membakar.

Dan kemudian, pada akhirnya hari itu datang ketika ia bertanya—

" _Jadi, kau yang dipanggil 'Atropa', hm, Malfoy?"_

Adakah yang menyadari apa yang berdiam di dalam hati remaja laki-laki itu?

Kala itu iris kelabu bergulir ke sudut mata.

Adakah yang menyadari apa berdiam di dalam hati remaja laki-laki itu?

Atropa sangat mengenali sorot mata yang seperti itu. Karena itulah, tanpa berniat menyembunyikan sifat aslinya, ia berkata dengan nada mencela,

" _ **mengganggu."**_

Sorot mata seperti itu

sebenarnya sangat mengganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 _ **[banquet for the bloody birdcage]**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **6th banquet**

 **bukan lagi** **musuh abadi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membalas?" James bertanya dengan nada yang agak kejam, "Kau takut kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa sifat aslimu itu seperti iblis, eh?"

Atropa balas menatapnya dingin. Tidak sepenuhnya kebal. Kerutan di keningnya serta sinar-sinar di matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit terpancing.

"Jangan takut, Malfoy," James menarik-narik nada suaranya, setengah mengejek, "semua orang sudah tahu bahwa kau—'"

Jari telunjuknya terarah pada Atropa,

"—adalah pembohong."

"JAMES!"

Teddy mungkin mendengarnya. Victoire mungkin juga mendengarnya. Ron juga pasti tak sengaja mendengarnya. Wajah ketiganya memerah, menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berang. Atropa diam, sebagian wajahnya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya. Teddy menarik lengan James, memaksanya untuk turun dari tangga, "Kemari! Kita harus bicara!"

Apa yang terlihat dari wajah James Potter adalah amarah teredam dan rasa tidak terima yang begitu jelas.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" geram Ron Weasley, menyuruh Teddy untuk mengikutinya dengan James di tangan. Victoire mengikut di belakang, ekspresinya tegang.

Apa yang terlihat dari wajah James Potter adalah amarah teredam dan rasa tidak terima yang begitu jelas.

Ketika saat melewati Atropa yang diam di tempat, sekilas dari ujung matanya ia melihatnya.

Senyum mencemooh di bibir merah muda,

dengan bisikan yang sama menghinanya.

" _ **Dasar bodoh.**_ _"_

Jika James Potter menginginkan perang, maka Atropa Malfoy akan memberikan perang yang ia inginkan.

Tentu saja.

Dengan strategi yang berbeda.

Seharusnya James Potter tahu bahwa Atropa Malfoy tidak perlu mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk membuat lawannya terpuruk.

 **xxx**

" _Dimana dad?" James bertanya pada ibunya. Ginny tidak melihat ke arahnya saat menunjuk ke suatu arah._

" _Di sana."_

 _Raut wajahnya sangat serius. James pun penasaran dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Hanya untuk terdiam dengan garis bibir yang datar dan tatapan yang keras._

 _Di sana, di tengah-tengah lingkaran para wartawan, ada ayahnya_

 _...dan Atropa Malfoy._

 **xxx**

Situasi di antara mereka tidak pernah membaik. James dengan segala keusilannya seolah tidak pernah memiliki waktu istirahat sedikitpun. Dan hal yang semakin membuatnya geram adalah kekukuhan Malfoy untuk mengeluarkan seluruh sifat aslinya. Dia mungkin terlihat agak tenang dan terkendali, namun semua orang yang bahkan tidak sensitif sekalipun bisa melihat emosi tak stabil yang terus mengintai di sepasang permata di kelabu itu. Awalnya James sempat bertanya-tanya tentang kilatan-kilatan di kedua mata itu yang muncul bersamaan dengan genggaman erat di tongkat sihir. Lama kemudian James menyadarinya. Dan semakin lama melihatnya, James semakin mudah mengenalinya.

Biarpun Malfoy berusaha untuk menyamarkannya, James pasti akan dengan mudah mengenalinya. Atropa Malfoy adalah musuhnya, dan James harus menganalisa kelemahan dan kelebihannya. Tindak-tanduknya. Semuanya.

Akan tetapi, pada dasarnya James Potter bukanlah orang yang sabar.

Situasi mereka tidak pernah membaik bahkan setelah liburan berakhir. James seolah terobsesi. Setiap kali memforsir energinya untuk hal-hal yang bisa membuat Malfoy kesulitan. Di depan umum. Tapi, Teddy...AAAH! TEDDY! Teddy selalu membersihkan nama Malfoy! Selalu! Selalu! Selalu saja!

Dan tiga temannya itu...pasti mereka juga! PASTI MEREKA JUGA!

James mengusap wajahnya. Membuka setengah kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan kemurkaan dingin di sela-sela jari-jarinya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa menemukan air dingin untuk mendinginkan otaknya. Rasanya ia tak bisa keluar dari emosi yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Untungnya, James sadar untuk menenangkan diri sebelum ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Arnold dan Pamberley. Atau orang lain. Demi mendapatkan ketenangan ini, ia keluar asrama. Berjalan sendirian, menghindari tempat-tempat yang terlalu ramai.

Dia perlu berpikir jernih dan menata perasaannya.

Harus tetap tenang. Jangan hanyut dalam... keiriannya.

Aah.

Rasanya tidak ada air yang bisa memadamkan api di dalam hatinya.

Langkah terhenti. Tak jauh saling berhadapan. Saling menatap.

Malfoy dan Potter.

Dan James berpikir,

 _ah, api ini malah semakin membara_.

 _Atropa Malfoy, Atropa Malfoy...Apa dia memang lebih dari diriku?_

 _Hingga ayah begitu memujanya?_

Kala itu ia tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya.

"Apa kau itu anak ayahku?" Ada garis-garis hitam yang tampak jelas di bawah mata remaja laki-laki itu. James Potter terlihat seolah setiap saat akan meledak. Ini tidak main-main. James terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang _easy-going_. Namun, seolah menjadi orang yang berbeda, hal itu seakan tidak berlaku ketika ia bertemu dengan Malfoy.

"Aku bertanya, Malfoy," nada suaranya merendah, tatapan matanya berubah tajam. Dan ia pun membentak, "APA KAU ANAK AYAHKU!? ANAK DARI HARRY POTTER!?"

Atropa hanya diam. Memandangnya seperti patung yang menyimpan seluruh perasaan di bawah ekspresi beku. Kedua permata kelabunya terpatri pada wajah sang Potter yang semakin terlipat-lipat di dalam emosi yang bergejolak.

"Aku," pada akhirnya, Atropa berkata, "tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah."

James hanya diam.

"Aku mempunyai seorang ayah." Ia melanjutkan, "Dan dia bukan Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy," gumam James. Air mukanya tidak berubah.

Atropa menatapnya lurus. " _Father_."

Dengan wajah tenang yang sangat ganjil ia membenarkan, " _He is my father_."

James tidak kenapa. Tapi, dia sedikit merinding saat mendengarnya. Melihat ketenangan yang sangat aneh di wajah albino itu. Remaja itu mencoba mempertahankan amarahnya. Ingin menumpahkan semua bara api pada Atropa Malfoy yang seolah menjaga agar kedua tangannya tidak kotor. Agar _image_ -nya tidak hancur karena memperlihatkan sifat aslinya dengan sembrono.

"Kau sangat palsu, Malfoy."

Atropa Malfoy mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud James adalah sifatnya, bukan kalimat terakhirnya. Namun, hal itu tak bisa menahannya untuk mengulas senyum dingin. James tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

Musim panas yang hendak berakhir menghantarkan angin dingin pertama musim gugur. James tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ada banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi. James seolah bisa melihatnya. Ketika rumput-rumput yang dulunya hijau itu mulai menguning. Perlahan bersama waktu hingga dari ujung hingga ke akar. Daun-daun di pohon itu juga mulai berubah warna.

Ada banyak rahasia tersembunyi.

Atropa Malfoy seolah membuka sebuah pintu untuknya.

Mempersilahkan James untuk menerka-nerka seluruh rahasia itu. Akan tetapi, James Potter tahu sampai mana batasannya. Tahu bahwa ada hal yang tak boleh dilakukan agar tidak melanggar norma-norma yang ada di masyarakat.

Entah sejak kapan amarahnya mereda.

James Potter berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Hanya menatap iris kelabu Atropa Malfoy yang seakan menantangnya.

Untuk masuk dan mencari tahu.

Dan James, entah sejak kapan, melupakan amarahnya.

 **xxx**

Musim gugur itu rasanya berlalu terlalu cepat. James tak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Ia berusaha. Sudah berusaha untuk meraihnya. Berkali-kali memanggil namanya. Mencoba memancing emosinya seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Akan tetapi,

seolah tahu niat apa yang tersembunyi di balik perbuatan-perbuatan itu,

Malfoy, dengan gaya yang samar dan tidak kentara, mengabaikannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, musim gugur itu berlalu tanpa James sadari. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di Grimmauld Palace, bertopang dagu di ambang jendela. Memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini. Dan ucapan-ucapannya saat dibutakan oleh amarahnya.

Terhadap Malfoy.

"'Apa yang akan kau lakukan'?" Albus bertanya balik. Ia benar-benar heran dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang menjadi aneh sejak kembali dari Hogwarts. James tidak bergeming. _Dia serius_ , batin Albus mengingatkan. Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba merasa ganjil dan tidak nyaman jika kakaknya tidak berulah seperti biasa. _Well_ , apapun yang terjadi, pasti adalah sesuatu yang sangat fatal hingga membuat James berubah begini.

Albus memang ingin kakaknya berubah, tapi bukan malah seperti ini. Bukan perubahan seperti ini. Albusa berpikir sejenak. "Minta maaf saja."

James memasang wajah tidak yakin.

Albus semakin tidak mengerti. "Coba saja dulu. Kalau temanmu tidak mau memaafkan, baru pikirkan cara lain."

James mengalihkan tatapannya. "Tapi, lebih baik jika punya rencana B, bukan?"

"Berikan hadiah?" usul Albus polos. Dasar anak kecil. James ingin memutar bola matanya, namun rasanya terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Ia memilih untuk menghela nafas. Mengalah seolah tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Minta maaf saja, _deh_."

Albus hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sementara James masih bertopang dagu. Memandang hamparan atap-atap rumah yang basah. Dan gerimis hujan musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

 **xxx**

James melihatnya duluan.

Sontak ia bergegas menuruni tangga, berusaha mencegat gadis albino itu sebelum ia menghilang di pembelokan koridor. Sorot mata Malfoy jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. James menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

Sebenarnya hal ini sangat _**bukan**_ James sekali. Ibunya bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa putra sulungnya itu memutuskan untuk mempercepat kepergiaannya ke Hogwarts, tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Waktu sang anak mengutarakan niatnya, Ginny berpikir bahwa James hanya main-main. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hal ini dimulai semenjak ia tahu bahwa Atropa Malfoy sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumahnya di setiap hari libur. Tanpa babibu lagi, James langsung mengemas kopernya. Ginny yang sedang menyeduh teh bahkan tak sempat berkedip saat James meluncur mulus keluar rumah. Hanya gema 'aku pergi-gi-gi' yang menandakan bahwa si sulung sudah meninggalkan rumah. Rasanya sampai berjam-jam Ginny melongo sebelum mulutnya terbuka dan menjerit, "JAAAAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

Ginny Potter hanya bisa mengomel lewat surat. Untungnya, hanya sedikit murid yang duduk di Aula Besar saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

James mengedarkan pandangannya, seolah mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari situasi yang sangat canggung ini. Iris coklatnya melirik Atropa yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. James berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudan menghembuskan nafasnya kerah-keras seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dan Atropa menatapnya seperti melihat orang yang sudah berada di ujung kewarasannya.

James mengerutkan alisnya. Mengalihkan mata ke samping. "...af."

Atropa tidak merespon. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia dengar dari suara yang tak bisa dijangkau indra pendengar manusia itu?

James menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan frustasi. Lalu ia berteriak nyaring, "Aku minta maaf, okay!?"

"Untuk apa?"

James nyaris tersedak. "Untuk apa, katamu!?" ujarnya tidak percaya. "Aku marah-marah padamu, Malfoooy! Tidak, lupakan itu! Yang lebih penting aku sudah membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka dengan kenakalanku!"

"Kau serius?"

James terhenyak.

Atropa lantas menatapnya malas.

"Kenakalanmu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa." Sudut bibirnya melengkung, terkesan sadis, "Akulah yang sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka."

James mengerang. "Honestly, Malfoy!" Ia menghentakkan tangannya ke atas seperti orang stress. "Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku minta maaf!"

Atropa Malfoy hanya memandangnya dengan sorot mata tak tertarik.

"Aku minta maaf! Kau dengar?"

"Ya."

James menghela nafas. Kemudian mengulas senyum lebar. "Nah, semua sudah selesai—"

"Aku pergi, Potter," sela Atropa, berhubung pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Gadis itu berbalik dan hendak berjalan ketika James mencegatnya, memegang lengannya.

"Kita bukan lagi musuh abadi, Malfoy," ujar James. "Jadi, aku ingin—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keinginanmu, Potter." Atropa memiringkan wajahnya ke samping, Iris kelabu menatap dari ekor mata.

Culas.

Permata coklat James melebar.

Atropa menariknya tangannya. Tanpa menoleh, kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan James dengan keterkejutannya. Lama kemudian hingga kening James mengerut dalam sementara kedua matanya menyipit tidak senang. Ia mendecih.

"Sial!"

Tangannya mengusap rambut hitamnya ke belakang. Berusaha tenang dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Sial..."

Ada banyak rahasia tersembunyi.

Atropa Malfoy seolah membuka pintu.

James Potter berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Hanya menatap iris kelabu Malfoy yang seakan menantangnya.

Namun, James waktu itu malah mengulurkan satu tangannya.

Ajakan yang tak pernah disambut oleh gadis di seberang pintu yang terbuka itu. Yang tanpa ekspresi memalingkan wajah, dan meninggalkan uluran tangan itu.

Tetapi, ajakan itu tidak ditolak. Jika memang Malfoy menolaknya, dia bisa menepisnya dengan kekasarannya yang bisa James rasakan. Dan ajakan itu tidak pernah ditolak.

Oleh karenanya, James Potter berlari melewati pintu yang terbuka lebar,

menawari sang Malfoy dengan senyum akrab di wajahnya.

Mungkin di suatu hari nanti

si keras kepala itu akan menerimanya.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Apa dia tahu apa_ _yang berdiam di dalam hati anak perempuan itu?_

" _Kau harus bertemu dengan James."_

 _Pria itu tertawa kecil, penuh kerinduan dan rasa sayang. Atropa menatapnya seperti melihat orang asing. Memandangnya dengan bola mata kelabu besar yang tak berkedip._

" _James anak yang sangat baik. Dia mewarisi kebaikan ibu dan Ginny."_

 _Di bawah pohon rindang dengan daun-daun kuning yang berguguran, duduk bersandar di batang yang keras dan kokoh, Harry Potter becerita tentang anak pertamanya yang tersayang. Tatapannya hangat, tangannya membelai rambut perak milik anak Malfoy yang duduk di pangkuannya._

" _Dan 'sifat tertentu' ayahku, tentu saja."_

 _Uncle Harry tertawa lagi. Melempar tatapan ke samping, memandang pemandangan di kejauhan sana. Sementara Atropa menatapnya tanpa berkedip._

 _Apa dia tahu apa_ _yang berdiam di dalam hati anak perempuan itu?_

 _Aah._

 _Api ini_

 _sudah terlalu sering ia rasakan._

 _Kenapa dia harus merasakannya lagi._

 _Betapa beruntungnya 'James' ini. Betapa beruntungnya dia. Sangat beruntung._

 _Kenapa Atropa tidak seberuntung_ _'_ _James_ _'_ _?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa Atropa juga tidak seberuntung anak itu..._

* * *

Di suatu masa yang telah berlalu, sebelum bertemu Teddy, Atropa selalu berpikir demikian. Selalu dan selalu bertanya tentang peruntungannya. Dulu ia seperti itu. Namun, Teddy datang, dan Atropa pun berusaha menerima keadaannya.

Akan tetapi, api itu masih memercikkan bunga api ke segala arah.

Banyak kayu-kayu yang harus dibakar. Masih banyak yang bisa dibakar.

Mungkin James Potter bisa meredamkan api itu. Namun, sang api masih memercikkan kelopak-kelopak bunganya ke segala arah. Cahaya merah yang menyala-redup itu bisa membara hanya dengan sekali tiup.

Hanya dengan sekali tiup.

* * *

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa Atropa juga tidak seberuntung anak itu..._

* * *

Hari itu, Atropa Malfoy merobek-robek lembaran koran di tangannya. Menghambur-hamburkannya di udara dengan kegilaan liar di kedua pupil kelabunya yang mengecil. Potongan-potongan kertas koran itu jatuh perlahan seperti hujan.

Atropa menatap tajam dari ekor matanya.

Foto bergerak seorang anak Malfoy yang diantar oleh kedua orangtuanya di stasiun King's Cross.

Gadis Malfoy itu lantas mencengkeram wajahnya sendiri.

Yang menampakkan kesintingan yang lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya.

" _Fatherfatherfatherfatherfatherfather—"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _kenapa tidak bisa seberuntung adiknya?_

 **_bersambung_**


	8. seventh banquet

_Atropa_ _ma_ _sih ingat tentang kasih sayang yang terasa sedih di hati. Bayi yang saat itu sendirian dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kepahitan di dalam hidup. Belum bisa berjalan, kecuali berbaring di punggungnya di atas selimut kualitas terbaik dan berbagai macam permainan untuk menghibur sang bayi. Atropa melihat dari depan pintu yang terbuka setengah, mengintip jika ada seseorang yang menjaganya, karena waktu itu, di manor yang susupi oleh sinar matahari, tangisan bayi itu seolah berkelana dan menarik perhatiannya dari perpustakaan._

 _Kulit yang halus. Lembut. Jari-jari kecil itu melingkari jari telunjuknya. Bayi itu sangat kecil dan menangis. Perlahan mata kelabunya yang besar berkedip, memerhatikan Atropa seperti orang yang terpesona. Seperti halnya Atropa padanya._

 _Anak perempuan itu melihat ayahnya. Dan dia juga melihat dirinya sendiri._

 _Mereka berdua mirip ayah._

 _Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya saat pertama menatap wajah bayi itu._

 _Lalu dia, bayi yang tidak pernah Atropa lihat sebelumnya, sumber suara yang dihantarkan oleh dinding-dinding manor, waktu itu dia tertawa dengan suaranya yang imut._

 _Atropa...terkesima._

" _Adikku...adikku yang lucu."_

 _Atropa terkesima._

 _Dan seperti hujan_ _sehari yang menyapu bersih jalanan._

 _Ketika sang ayah menggendong bayi itu di kedua lengannya,_

 _ketika wajah yang mirip dengan mereka berdua itu melembut penuh kebahagiaan,_

 _kebahagiaan kecil Atropa Malfoy pun menghilang seperti api disiram air._

 _Dan selanjutnya_

 _adalah rasa iri yang sangat mengerikan._

 **.**

* * *

 _Kasih sa_ _yang ini_

 _terasa sangat menyedihkan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **7** **th** **banquet**

 **the dearest step little brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kemunculan Keluarga Malfoy di Stasiun King's Cross**_ _ **Peron 9¾**_ _ **untuk Anak Pureblood Mereka!**_

 _Pemandangan tak biasa_ _di_ _peron 9¾ kembali meramaikan minat para pencari berita. Draco Malfoy akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kaki di stasiun King's Cross setelah sekian lama untuk mengantar putra bungsunya, Scorpius Malfoy. Bersama istrinya, Astoria Malfoy, pria karismatik ini menunjukkan keharmonisan keluarga Malfoy di depan khalayak ramai. Orang-orang yang berada di stasiun berusaha mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan mata dan kamera mereka._

 _Keramaian tersebut juga tidak hanya berpusat pada keluarga Malfoy, tetapi juga pada keluarga Potter-Weasley yang mengantar anak kedua mereka, Albus Potter. Harry Potter, pahlawan perang, the-man-who-saves-the-world, the-man-whom-the-world-loves, terus memperlihatkan keramahan terhadap para wartawan yang mencoba meliput beritanya. Tak hanya itu saja, Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter juga saling berjabat tangan dan berbincang-bincang dengan wajah sumringah._

 _Hal yang paling mustahil dilihat jika dunia masih berada di peristiwa belasan tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja, hal ini tak bisa lepas dari Atropa Malfoy, simbol perdamaian. Pergi ke sekolah di umur yang belia dan melanjutkannya pendidikannya di Hogwarts, Atropa Malfoy telah memiliki pengetahuan dua dunia. Dia telah mewakili penyihir muggle-born, half-blood, dan pureblood sekaligus. Prestasi dan keteladanannya sangat tersohor hingga rasanya tidak kaget jika kita akan melihatnya duduk di kursi dewan Pengadilan Tertinggi Wizengamot di usia muda._

 _Ketika ditanya mengenai anak bungsunya, Draco Malfoy menjawab dengan ekspresi bahagia bahwa ia tidak ingin melewatkan hari penting ini. Sayangnya, sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi anak sulungnya, Atropa Malfoy, yang merupakan seorang half-blood dan anak dari pernikahannya dengan Hermione Granger, penyihir muggle-born yang seluruh dunia elu-elukan. Perihal pertanyaan ini, Draco Malfoy tidak berkomentar apa-apa._ _Apa_ _kah ini bentuk deskriminasi terhadap darah yang mengalir di nadi Atropa Malfoy?_

"Sialan! Ini propaganda!" Kepala Departemen penegakan hukum sihir menghentakkan tangannya, "Musnahkan semuanya! Jangan sisakan satupun!"

" _Yes, sir_!" Serentak para Auror ber-apparate, bunyi lecutan yang tertinggal terdengar begitu keras. Namun, Ronald Weasley masih dengan kegeramannya mendaraskan mantra api hingga membakar wacana propaganda tanpa nama penulis itu hingga menjadi abu. Dengan lelah ia mengusap wajahnya. Sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, ia melirik dari balik bahunya. Seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya, satu langkah di belakang.

Sepasang permata hazel tidak teralih dari dokumen di tangannya.

Wajah Ron sekilas tampak ragu. Ia melirik lagi. "Kau tahu," mulainya, nyaris berjengit saat wanita itu menatapnya. Pria berambut merah itu berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Kalau saja kau dan Malfoy mengantarnya—"

"Ron."

Air muka Ronald seolah berkata ' _oh-matilah-aku'_.

Tidak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresi Hermione Granger, saat ia berkata,

"Jangan memaksaku."

Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di hati kedua orang itu.

Tentang hari berbadai itu.

Tetesan-tetesan yang dibawa oleh angin kencang, menghujam kaca jendela tanpa ampun.

Daun pintu yang terbuka, yang bergerak-gerak diguncang angin dari luar.

Seorang pria yang berdiri di anak tangga.

Seorang wanita basah kuyup yang baru saja masuk dengan jejak-jejak air di belakangnya.

Orang-orang tidak akan pernah mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Hermione Malfoy di malam itu.

Kecuali mereka berdua.

 **xxx**

Kalau melihat wajahnya secara langsung, Atropa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia ingin mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menangkup wajah kecil yang mirip dengannya itu, dan mengecup keningnya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di suatu hari yang dulu. Saat-saat yang hanya tertinggal di dalam kenangan. Karena, waktu itu ia harus menurunkan tangannya, menempelkannya rapat-rapat di sisi tubuhnya.

Jadi, Scorpius Malfoy, biarpun kau berlari dengan begitu gembiranya ke arah orang itu, yang datang menjemputmu, apakah kau pikir dia bisa menyambutmu dengan kehangatan?

" _Big sis..._ "

Langkah Scorpius perlahan melambat. Tampak agak terkejut dan heran. Entah apa yang terlihat di wajah orang itu hingga semangatnya pelan-pelan memudar. Tiba-tiba ia tampak mengingat sesuatu. Langsung saja mengatupkan mulutnya, dan dengan wajah sedikit malu, berucap, "Atropa..."

Apakah dia berpikir bahwa orang itu akan malu karena sikap kekanak-kanakan Scorpius yang masih bertahan dengan kebiasaannya?

' _Big sis.'_

Atropa Malfoy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di dadanya. Seolah-olah seseorang baru saja meremas hatinya. Rasanya...rasanya ingin menangis.

' _Big sis.'_

Entah kapan lagi, ia bisa mendengarnya.

Entah kapan lagi... ia bisa memeluk adiknya.

Akan tetapi, gadis itu melipat kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Menelengkan kepala, sedikit mencondongkan badan ke arah adiknya,

dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Selamat datang, Scorpius."

 _Ah, adikku,_

 _tolonglah kakak tirimu ini,_

 _jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu..._

 **xxx**

Al kembali menolehkan wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa wajah anak laki-laki itu terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya, apalagi Albus merasa seolah ada batu di hatinya saat wajah albino itu terlintas lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat anak itu sekali lagi.

Dia pasti Malfoy. Mirip Atropa Malfoy yang tak sengaja ia lihat di stasiun Hogsmeade. Kenapa Al bisa melihatnya? Anggap saja ia tidak melihat mata James yang terus-terusan terarah pada gadis Malfoy itu. Atropa Malfoy, Albus mengakuinya, sangat menarik perhatian. Keramahannya, pembawaannya, penampilannya, dan juga gerakan halusnya.

Dan Malfoy adik sama sekali tidak mendapatkan lampu sorot. Mungkin karena saat itu si adik tiba-tiba terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Bukankah dia yang paling keras suaranya saat di gerbong kereta. Berkali-kali menyebut-nyebut nama Atropa Malfoy, kakaknya yang hebat dan luar biasa.

"Kau kenapa?" Scorpius menatapnya kaget. Albus sendiri juga kaget dengan pertanyaan yang tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Albus diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya saja. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja, tidak."

"Lalu, kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa apa!?" Scorpius mendesis.

Albus hanya menatapnya. Heran. "Kenapa kau tidak semangat seperti waktu di kereta?"

Malfoy adik terhenyak. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, sepertinya matanya merah dan terlihat sembab. Albus mendadak merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu mencampuri urusan orang. "Maaf, aku sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu."

Scorpius menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak mau lagi melihat ke mana-mana, kecuali tali sepatunya. Albus terus-menerus melemparkan lirikan dengan air muka khawatir. _Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa?_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius benar-benar berusaha tersenyum. Berusaha menyambut tepuk tangan meriah dari meja Slytherin dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah senang. Kakaknya ada di sana. Di antara orang-orang berjubah hitam yang menyukai kedatangannya. Paling mencolok dengan rambut peraknya yang panjang dan terurai bebas. Memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang, bagi Scorpius, terlihat kecewa. Terhadapnya.

Suasana hati Scorpius semakin buruk saja.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tepuk tangan lagi. Scorpius buru-buru membungkuk, pura-pura mengikat tali sepatunya. Cepat-cepat ia menggosok matanya sebelum kembali menegakkan badan. Malfoy bungsu itu ikut bertepuk tangan. Senyumnya lenyap. Ia melongo.

Albus Potter hanya bisa mengulas senyum canggung.

"Jadi...kau di Slytherin juga, huh?"

 **xxx**

Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Atropa meraba dengan jari-jemarinya. Tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang berisi tulisan yang terkesan begitu kekanak-kanakan dan tidak rapi. Atropa tersenyum sendiri saat melihatnya.

' _Dear big sis, ini surat pertamaku. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Di sini baik-baik saja. Kapan kau akan pulang? Ibu bilang Hogwarts meliburkan siswanya untuk beberapa hari saat musim dingin. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Salam sayang, Score.'_

' _Dear big sis, kapan kau akan pulang? Ibu bilang kau tidak pulang karena kau mengurus anak-anak yang tidak punya rumah dan keluarga. Aku juga membacanya di surat kabar. Tapi, kenapa kau harus memusatkan perhatianmu pada mereka? Apa mereka lebih penting daripada aku? Suratku juga belum dibalas. Tapi, aku tahu kau tidak punya burung hantu. Pulanglah cepat. Lalu kita minta ayah untuk membelikanmu burung hantu yang paling cantik. Selalu merindukanmu, Score.'_

' _Dear big sis, aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang.'_

' _Kapan kau akan pulang? Tolong balas suratku.'_

' _Ayah bilang berhenti mengirim surat padamu. Katanya aku mengganggumu. Apa kau sangat sibuk?'_

' _Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas suratku? Oh iya...kau, 'kan sibuk. Aku melihatmu lagi di surat kabar. Kau membuat pesta bersama murid-murid yang tidak pulang ke rumah mereka. Mereka pasti kesepian. Tapi, aku juga kesepian_ _di sini_ _.'_

' _Apa aku mengganggumu? Tolong maafkan aku. Jangan marah. Balaslah suratku sekali saja.'_

' _Big sis, kata ayah, Nept sudah mencabik bajunya. Aku sudah memelas, tapi ayah tidak mau dengar. Big sis, tolong balas suratku.'_

' _Dear big sis, aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal. Tapi, aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum ayah pulang. Aku merindukanmu. Cepat pulang. Ini surat terakhirku. Nept akan dikembalikan ke toko burung hantu di Austria. Cepat pulang. I love you.'_

Dan satu surat yang paling baru—yang datang setelah liburan musim panas sebelumnya.

' _Aku melihatmu di surat kabar. Katanya kau menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama keluarga Weasley. Aku senang, kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya.'_

Atropa tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa membaca perasaan Scorpius di surat terakhirnya. Mungkin dia merasa tidak pedulikan. Tapi, semua ini adalah salahnya.

Atropa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seandainya saja ia bisa, maka surat Scorpius akan langsung ia balas setelah selesai membacanya. Senyumnya tidak berubah. Atropa melipat kembali semua surat tak terbalas itu. Mendekatkan ke bibirnya dengan kening mengernyit dalam. Seandainya saja ia bisa...

Ia membuka kedua matanya.

Apa gunanya bermimpi?

Atropa menaruh kembali surat-surat itu ke dalam kotaknya.

Tok, tok!

Ia sudah bisa menebaknya. Murid-murid tahun pertama sudah ditunjukkan kamar asrama masing-masing sejak tadi sore. Tanpa perlu orang di seberang pintu itu bersuarapun, Atropa sudah bisa menebak siapa. Entah darimana anak itu mewarisi sifat keras kepalanya.

"Atropa," Sasha memanggil dari arah pintu, "adikmu datang."

Atropa meraih pena bulunya. Meletakkan gulungan-gulungan perkamen di atas mejanya. Menaruh buku-buku tebal yang terbuka lebar di sembarang tempat. "Biarkan dia masuk."

Kalau saja dia mau menoleh, mungkin dia akan melihat wajah adiknya yang semakin cerah penuh semangat saat mendengar suaranya. Akan tetapi, tidak menoleh juga mungkin adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Jika ia tidak mau melihat wajah adiknya yang mendadak berubah kecewa saat melihat 'kesibukan' kakaknya. Yang terlihat dari bahu sang kakak hanyalah pena bulu yang bergerak cepat.

"Ada apa, Scorpius?"

 _Jangan menangis..._

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku-aku..." suaranya bergetar, "aku hanya mau menyapamu, tapi kau sibuk dan...dan... aku pergi sekarang! Dah!"

 _Jangan menangis, adikku._

Dengan ekspresi hampa, Atropa masih menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Apa dia akan turun makan malam?"

"Tentu saja. Dia akan turun."

Percakapan pelan di balik pintu yang setengah terbuka menghentikan gerakan penanya. Di bawah cahaya lampu belajarnya yang berwarna jingga, ada perasaan yang tak mampu ia utarakan dengan kata-kata.

Dalam kesunyian kamar yang remang dengan warna jingga yang sedikit tertutupi, ada suara yang terdengar seperti sapuan angin.

"Kuatkan hatimu, Scorpius."

 **xxx**

"Kau adiknya, 'kan?"

"Yang benar adik tirinya."

"Oh, iya, darah murni. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya tinggal serumah dengan Anak perdamaian?"

Murid-murid baru itu mulai memerhatikan Scorpius yang hanya menatap makanannya dengan tatapan kosong. Albus duduk di sampingnya, memandangnya dengan sorot mata iba. Scorpius tampak bagai manusia yang tidak makan dan minum berhari-hari. Lesu dan tidak bertenaga. Awalnya Scorpius cuma tidak bersemangat saja. Setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua sekamar, dan bertemu dua teman lainnya yang santai dan akrab, mood Malfoy adik itu mulai terasa ringan agak ceria. Kemudian, jatuh lagi setelah kembali dari kamar kakaknya. Dan sampai sekarang, suasana hatinya belum membaik.

"Malfoy! Ayo, ceritakan!"

"Kau dengar aku? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan Anak Perdamaian?"

"...ku."

Tak ada yang mendengar pasti, namun Albus cukup dekat untuk mendengar kesedihan di dalam ucapannya.

"Dia kakakku," katanya.

"Apa, _sih?_ " anak perempuan berambut ikal yang dari tadi terus bertanya menekuk alis tidak mengerti, "Kau kenapa? Hei?"

Albus buru-buru berdiri, menarik perhatian murid-murid yang mengerumuni mereka. "Dia," ia berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokan, "Scorpius sepertinya tidak enak badan. Aku akan membawanya ke Hospital Wing."

Albus menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Ayo, Score." Nada itu memang menunjukkan ajakan. Namun, Albus tidak menunggu jawabannya ketika putra Potter itu langsung menarik lengan Scorpius, hampir membuatnya jatuh.

"Kakakku..."

Di koridor kosong itu,

dua anak laki-laki berjalan bersisian.

Scorpius mengelap kedua matanya yang basah.

"Dia kakakku..." gumamnya gemetar, "...bukan...Anak Perdamaian."

Albus hanya bisa mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu...kenapa malah...j-jadi begini?"

 **xxx**

James membuka pintu Hospital Wing pelan-pelan. Ia pernah membukanya keras-keras dan langsung disemprot Madam Pomfrey. James mengedarkan pandangan.

"Albus? Kau dimana?"

Srrek!

Albus menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Aku melihatmu waktu kau dan," James melirik seseorang yang tertidur pulas di ranjang, "Scorpius Malfoy keluar Aula. Kau belum makan, 'kan?" Tangannya menyusup masuk ke jubahnya, mengeluarkan dua kue pai. "Isi dulu perutmu dengan ini, setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu ke dapur."

"Dapur? Pasti banyak peri rumah di sana," ujar Albus sebelum menggigit painya.

James mendekat ke tepi ranjang, duduk di sana seraya menatap lekat-lekat wajah adik Malfoy. "Dia kenapa?"

Albus tidak menjawab. James sampai mengalihkan mata untuk menatapnya. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"...Aku tidak tahu," jawab Albus pendek, mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup tirai. James menahan lengannya. Albus menekuk alis, tidak mau dipaksa oleh tatapan menyelidik kakaknya. James menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo, ke dapur. Kau harus makan. Aku bisa diomeli kalau kau sampai sakit."

Albus menghela nafas lega. Untunglah kakaknya mengerti untuk tidak menggoda Albus sampai ia memuntahkan kebenaran bahwa Scorpius menangis sampai kelelahan tadi. Mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat kakaknya berhenti. Albus menggosok hidungnya yang baru saja menabrak punggung James.

"Ja—mmp!"

James merapatkan diri di dinding di belokan koridor seraya membekap mulut adiknya. Albus meliriknya bingung. Namun, James tidak melihatnya. Ia sibuk menjulurkan lehernya ke koridor yang tadi mereka lewati, memaku tatapannya di sana. Albus menekuk kening. Ia ikut melongokkan kepala.

Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Albus yakin bahwa helaian rambut putih yang sempat terlihat di pintu Hospital Wing pastilah milik Atropa Malfoy. Iris hijau terangnya naik ke atas, melihat keseriusan yang jarang terlihat di wajah kakaknya.

"James?"

"He? Huh?" gagap James tidak sadar. Ia bolak-balik melihat ke arah adiknya dan pintu Hospital Wing. "Ah...ayo, pergi."

 **xxx**

Tap, tap, tap, tap...tap.

Srrk.

Tanpa suara, gadis itu duduk di kursi. Menatap wajah adiknya yang masih terkesan begitu muda dengan garis kekanak-kanakan yang sangat familiar. Rambut peraknya yang pendek dan halus. Garis alis yang suatu saat nanti akan berubah tegas. Suatu saat nanti, adik yang masih ia anggap seperti anak kecil itu akan berubah bentuk fisiknya dan juga mentalnya. Menjadi lebih dewasa dalam bersikap.

Atropa akan merindukan kenangan-kenangan Scorpius kecilnya. Anak kecil yang _childish_ dan mudah dipengaruhi oleh perkataan teman-temannya. Seperti waktu itu. Walaupun bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan. Namun, Atropa selalu berusaha mengingatnya.

Walaupun bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan.

* * *

 _Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dibuka lebar di lantai. Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya aneh dan terus-menerus gelisah. Di hadapan kakaknya yang sedang membacakan buku padanya, ia tiba-tiba bertanya,_

" _Apa kau menyayangiku,_ _big sis_ _?"_

" _Kenapa bertanya begitu?"_

 _Scorpius menampakkan ekspresi tertekan. Penuh masalah._ _Waktu itu Atropa hanya menatapnya lurus. Entah kenapa hati kecil Scorpius berkata ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, kakaknya terus menatapnya dengan mata yang menerawang jauh._

" _Big sis?"_

" _Aku mendengarmu."_

 _Scorpius merasa khawatir. Wajah kakaknya mungkin memang mengarah padanya, namun tatapannya seolah melihat melewati sosok Scorpius. Scorpius tak bisa menahan kecemasannya._

" _Ternyata benar!"_

" _Apa yang benar, Scorpius?"_

" _Mereka bilang kau tidak mencintaiku...Aku adik tiri, jadi kau tidak menyukaiku..."_

 _Perlahan Atropa memejamkan kedua matanya. Fokusnya sepenuhnya terpatri pada adiknya yang memegang lututnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Scorpius yang manis, anak yang paling dis_ _ay_ _angi oleh ayah, adik tiri yang Atropa sepenuhnya iri kepadanya..._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius."_

 _Entah kenapa Scorpius tidak merasa senang saat mendengarnya._

" _Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

 _Oleh karena itu, air matanya langsung jatuh._

 _Dan ia pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya._

 _Sementara Atropa hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong yang dingin._

 _Hingga kemudian kakek dan neneknya membanting pintu dengan terburu-buru. Scorpius kecil menangis sambil terduduk di lantai di bawah kaki kakaknya yang saat itu telah mengalihkan wajah, memandang pemandangan di luar jendela dengan wajah datar. Atropa tidak menoleh biarpun saat itu suara keras pintu mengagetkan Scorpius. Tidak menoleh juga biarpun kakeknya menggendong Scorpius dan membawanya pergi. Dan tidak menoleh biarpun kedua orang dewasa itu melemparkan tatapan menuduh padanya._

 _Atropa tidak peduli. Dia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius. Dan kenapa dia masih menangis?_

 _Atropa tidak peduli—_

 _(Scorpius yang manis, anak yang paling dis_ _ay_ _angi oleh ayah, adik tiri yang Atropa sepenuhnya iri kepadanya...)_

— _lalu kenapa air matanya mengalir?_

 _Ia sedikit menundukkan wajah, melihat air mata yang jatuh menetes di atas telapak tangannya. Ternyata ia memang tak bisa melakukan hal ini. Tidak ada gunanya_ _melampiaskan amarahnya pada Scorpius. Hal itu malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya._

" _Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," gumamnya di tengah isak tangis, "Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

* * *

Mengingat hari-hari itu memang sangat menyakitkan. Tangisan Scorpius sangat memilukan. Tapi, Atropa harus terus mengingatnya. Semua itu adalah pelajaran yang berharga. Scorpius tidak sama dengan orang lain. Scorpius tidak sama seperti siapapun.

Bagi Atropa Malfoy,

keberadaan Scorpius adalah—

* * *

" _Apa kau tidak iri?"_

" _Hm," Teddy mendongak, melihat langit, "pernah. Sekarangpun aku masih sering merasakannya."_

" _Apa itu tidak mengganggumu_ _—rasa iri itu_ _?"_

" _Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Atropa meliriknya dari bahu_ _sepupunya_ _. Teddy balas melirik, "kalau kau sudah terbiasa, kau akan bisa dengan mudah mengendalikannya."_

" _Perasaan iri sangat menakutkan."_

 _Remaja_ _yang menggendongnya tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar."_

" _Teddy..."_

 _Atropa menyandarkan pipinya di bahu Edward, memejamkan mata seolah bersiap untuk tidur._

 _Ia berkata pelan,_

" _Aku tidak ingin merasakannya."_

* * *

Rasa iri itu sangat menakutkan. Untuk hari-hari yang tidak bahagia karena perasaan itu, Atropa berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Berjanji untuk tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Menyakiti hati Scorpius hanya akan membuatnya menderita.

Scorpius...

Scorpius adalah oasisnya.

Keberadaan yang menghilangkan dahaga.

Satu-satunya yang kepadanya bisa Atropa tumpahkan seluruh kasih sayang.

Karena itulah,

 _father..._ _father... aku memohon padamu..._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kulit yang halus. Lembut. Jari-jari kecil itu melingkari jari telunjuknya. Bayi itu sangat kecil dan menangis. Perlahan mata kelabunya yang besar berkedip, memerhatikan Atropa seperti orang yang terpesona._

 _Seperti halnya Atropa padanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **_semaput_**


	9. eighth banquet

_**Apa yang kau tahu tentang bunga dandelion?**_

 _Mother_ tidak akan membelai kepalanya jika ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 _ **Apa yang kau tentang energi?**_

 _Mother_ tidak akan melihatnya jika dia tidak tahu jawabannya.

 _ **Apa yang kau tahu tentang hidup?**_

 _Mother_ tidak akan turun untuk makan bersamanya jika dia diam saja saat pertanyaan itu ditanyakan.

 _ **Apa yang kau tahu tentang manusia?**_

Atropa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Darimana pertanyaan itu datang? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepasang iris hazelnya yang lebar membaca satu persatu kata di buku di pangkuannya.

Seraut wajah menyembul dari arah pintu kamarnya. Atropa menatap peri rumah itu tanpa beranjak dari kursinya. "Makan malam, nona."

Hanya itu saja. Lalu peri rumah itu menghilang. Atropa menutup bukunya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menelengkan kepalanya saat kedua matanya menangkap bunga yang sudah mengering di dalam vas. Ia akan menggantinya dengan yang baru besok.

Seorang pelayan dengan rok hitam berkibar melewatinya, menjatuhkan beberapa pakaian bersih ke lantai. "Aduh!" erangnya. Atropa memerhatikannya dengan kikuk berusaha mengumpulkan kembali pakaian-pakaian yang jatuh. Gadis muda berkepang itu tampak malu saat tahu kalau nona muda menyaksikan kecerobohannya.

"Selamat malam, nona muda."

Atropa mengangguk. "Selamat malam, Daisy. Apa ibuku akan makan malam bersamaku."

Sontak senyum Daisy menghilang. "A-ah...itu...itu...nyonya..ah apa, ya!?"

Atropa mengalihkan matanya ke samping, seolah pura-pura tidak melihatnya betapa kerasnya Daisy berusaha mencari alasan. "Aku akan turun sekarang."

"Y-ya, nona. Semoga malam nona menyenangkan."

Atropa tidak berhenti untuk memberi balasan. Ia hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seolah memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengarnya. Daisy memandang punggungnya dengan air muka kasihan.

Malam itu Atropa makan sendirian seperti biasa.

Malam itu juga para maid berbisik pada satu sama lain.

"Anak itu aneh. Dia suka bicara sendiri di kamarnya."

"Dia sering bertanya, lalu menjawabnya sendiri."

"Mungkin lebih baik dia pulang ke rumah ayahnya."

"Itu lebih baik."

Trang!

Sendoknya terjatuh dari tangannya, menabrak piringnya.

Ckit!

Atropa langsung memegang kepalanya. "Igghh!"

* * *

 _ **Apa yang kau tahu tentang manusia?**_

* * *

Darimana pertanyaan itu datang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **8th banquet**

 **Hogsmeade**

 **.**

 **.**

Atropa menopang dagu dan tertawa. "Jangan dekati dia," katanya ringan. Arianna mengangkat alis dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh gadis itu. Seorang pria yang tampak bagai bayangan berdiri dari kursinya. Mantel hitam dan topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat penampilannya sangat mencolok. Dia sangat pucat, pikir Arianna. Rasanya dia akan bersinar jika terkena sinar matahari.

"Kenapa?" Suara Anastasia terdengar seperti angin lalu.

Atropa tersenyum malas. "Vampir," jawabnya pendek, mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela seperti sedang menikmati hembusan angin. Namun, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok si vampir.

 _Vampir_...

Sasha, Anastasia, dan Arianna menatap Atropa bagai melihat penampakan. Bukan karena ucapan gadis itu, melainkan wajah di balik _top hat_ hitam itu. Yang seolah tahu bahwa seseorang sedang membicarakannya, menolehkan wajah misteriusnya. Wajah yang kesal tampaknya lantas membuat tiga gadis tersebut terlonjak kaget, buru-buru menundukkan pandangan dengan gugup. Atropa masih memandangnya. Dengan berani mengulas senyum culas.

Si vampir mendecih, menurunkan topinya dan pergi dengan langkah yang cepat. Sasha kembali melongok ke arah jendela—dia duduk paling ujung di samping Anastasia. "Dia pasti mendengar kita!" ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit bersemangat. _Well_ , sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk bisa melihat vampir.

Atropa tertawa kecil seraya menyesap tehnya. "Sepertinya akan lebih menarik jika saya melihatmu bertemu veela, Sasha."

"Veela! Demi Tuhan!" Tiga gadis di seberang meja berseru kaget. Atropa tersenyum melihat semangat ketiga temannya. Menairk sekali. Rasanya ingin membuat mereka semakin kaget.

"Kalau kau menyanyikan lagu dengan bahasa rune kuno, mereka akan merasa kalau kau gadis yang menarik."

"Benarkah!?"

"Saya pernah diceritakan demikian oleh Fleur Weasley sendiri."

"Aku pernah melihatnya. Dia cantik sekali!"

"Victoire Weasley juga cantik seperti ibunya."

Anastasia tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. "Vampir, veela, kau sering bertemu mereka? Dimana?"

"Hmm." Atropa memiringkan kepalanya, memejamkan seperti sedang mengenang masa lalu. "Saya sering diundang untuk menghadiri acara-acara di Kementrian dan beberapa acara formal."

Anastasia menarik nafas. "Itu hebat."

"Benarkah?" Atropa mengangkat cangkirnya, "Mencoba bercakap-cakap dengan veela sebenarnya agak...sulit."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," komentar Arianna, menahan tawa. "Aku mungkin sudah pingsan kalau ada veela yang mengajakku berbicara."

"Ahahaha!"

"Setuju!"

"Veela atau vampir, mereka sangat merepotkan."

Sasha mendekat. "Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Atropa Malfoy hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

" _ **No?...yes...indeed, your smell is terrible."**_

 **Mata merah.**

 **Taring.**

 **Pria dewasa.**

 **20? 30** **tahun** **?**

" _ **Child, you**_ _ **—**_ _ **."**_

 **Kata-katanya sulit diingat.**

" _ **Mr. Blouchard,"**_ **dengan natural uncle Harry menimpali, entah darimana dia dat** **a** **ng** _ **. "Terima kasih sudah menemani keponakanku."**_

" _ **My pleasure, Mr. Potter."**_ **Pria itu memakai kembali topi fedoranya dan beranjak dari sofa yang disediakan untuk para undangan. Harry menghela** **nafas** _ **. Akhirnya vampir itu pergi.**_

 **xxx**

Klik.

Klik.

Klik.

"...James?"

Klik. "Apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Klik. "Kau tidak pernah lihat? Ini kamera."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Terima kasih banyak. Kupikir aku tak akan pernah tahu," ujar Finnigan sarkastik. "Baiklah, kurubah pertanyaanku. James, kenapa kau memotret Malfoy?"

James n _yengir_ , sebelum sadar diri dan langsung mengganti ekspresinya. Air mukanya melunak dan tampak lembuk, membuat Finnigan ingin muntah di tempat. "Kau tahu," katanya dengan nada simpati, "ada anak kecil yang bersedih di suatu tempat. Mungkin foto dari Atropa Malfoy, si Anak Perdamaian, bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang dan bahagia."

"Ha? Aaapaa?" Rasanya Finnigan mulai pusing memikirkannya. Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Aneh sekali!

Klik. Klik. Klik. "Hahaha, ya, 'kan?"

"James."

"Arnold."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

James menurunkan kameranya. Ia sedikit malu tapi tetap tertawa lebar—seperti orang yang tidak punya malu. " _Well_ , dia menjanjikan galeon untukku."

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Hehehe—aah! Dia pergi, ayo cepat!"

James berlari duluan. Bergerak cepat selayaknya seorang penguntit sejati. Meloncati tong sampah, menempel di dinding, sekaligus menyempatkan diri untuk bercermin di kaca jendela. Arnold berusaha mengejarnya, tapi remaja itu pada dasarnya punya stamina yang tidak banyak. "Hah...hah..hah...Jah...mehs...uhuk...thung...kgu!"

Kakinya rasanya akan membeku. Uap-uap muncul dari mulutnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ya sudah. Arnold Finnigang melambaikan bendera putih. Ia menyerah!

Drap, drap, drap!

Arnold sudah tak punya tenaga untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Sial. Dingin sekali. Kalau dia sampai mati di sini, orang pertama yang akan ia hantui pastilah James.

"Hei! Arnold! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Idiot kau, James. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja Finnigan terbaring di sana dan ditolong oleh gadis cantik yang menjadi alasan kenapa Arnold tetap berada di posisinya! Lihat sekarang! Gadis cantik itu pergi...bersama kekasihnya.

"Arnold!?"

"...Haah."

Masih terlalu cepat bagi Arnold Finnigan untuk mengincar gadis yang lebih tua. Padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bisa keluar menghabiskan hari sabtu di Hogsmeade. Dan dia sama sekali tidak beruntung. Arnold hanya bisa menghela nafas, melangkah terseok-seok sambil dipapah oleh teman sejawatnya yang sumpah sepertinya selalu mencari cara untuk bisa membuatnya mati muda.

 **xxx**

Mereka ingin kembali ke Hogwarts sebelum petang, berjalan-jalan kecil sambil menunggu Kirke yang sejak tiba langsung bertemu dengan pamannya yang punya toko di bagian ujung desa. Arnold masih terlihat lesu, sama sekali terlihat tidak punya gairah untuk hidup. Mendengarkan cerita James tentang petualangan masa kecilnya tampaknya sudah menguras tenaga putra Finnigan itu. Arnold mengangkat satu tangan, serta merta menghentikan perkataan James tentang betapa spetakulernya tempat ini, orang ini, dan istilah-istilah muggle yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

"Er...itu," Arnold mendesah, mencoba mencari topik baru, "em, foto-foto itu...eh, untuk siapa tadi?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu...Oh!" Ekspresi James berubah, menatap Arnold seperti baru menyaksikan suatu skandal mengejutkan. Kemudian, sorot matanya berubah jenaka, bertanya sambil menaikturunkan alisnya. "Kau mau juga, ya?"

Rasanya malas dibeginikan terus. Arnold menjawab datar, "Ya."

"UAPPA!?"

—ngiiiiiing—

"Jaaaaaames..." Arnold ingin sekali marah. Ingin sekali menegur. Dan ingin-ingin-ingin mencabut bulu kaki temannya ini. Namun, James seolah kesetanan malah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya seperti karung kentang.

"K-kau serius!? Kau mau foto Malfoy!? K-kenapa? Kenapa, Arnold? Jangan-jangan...ka-kau su-su-su-ka dia!?"

Bego sekali. Arnold ingin tertawa, membodohi dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dari awal ia memutuskan untuk berteman dengan orang ini, hah?

 _Karena, kalian teman sekamar. Dan dia pernah mencabuti bulu-bulu kakimu._

Ah, benar sekali. Arnold terkekeh seperti orang gila. Dan James terkesiap. Jelas sekali dia menganggap itu adalah respon positif. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa James harus melenyapkan Arnold sekarang juga?...TUNGGU DULU! Pemikiran macam apa itu!? AAAHHH! Ke-kenapa dia jadi begini!? James memegang kedua sisi kepalanya seolah tengah mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Dia, _well_ , dia tidak peduli siapa yang menyukai Malfoy. Peeves pun bisa sekalian jadi kekasihnya. James tidak peduli. Ya, benar sekali. James sama sekali tidak peduli. Kau dengar itu? Kau dengar itu, duniaaa!?

Hahahahaha...GUAAAAHHHH!

Tidak lucu.

Pamberley terhenyak. Tas kecil yang ia pegang—berisi oleh-oleh dari pamannya, terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga teman-temannya menjadi seperti ini. Di satu sisi Arnold terbaring dengan posisi tak karuan. Sementara di sisi lain, ada James yang berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Sepertinya dia sangat syok dengan pemandangan tak biasa itu. Ini mungkin setara dengan menyaksikan Lucia Wood memukul snitch ke angkasa dengan sapu terbangnya sambil tertawa laknat.

Mereka berhasil sampai ke kastil setelah digotong oleh teman-teman Gryffindor yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat kekacauan tiga orang itu. Pamberley terlihat traumatik untuk ditanya—orang-orang kasihan dan memilih untuk memberinya permen. Arnold langsung dibuang ke tempat tidurnya karena sudah tidur nyenyak dari tadi. Sementara James dilarikan ke Hospital Wing akibat kehilangan kesadaran setelah aksi gilanya meloncat dari atas pohon.

"James kenapa?" tanya Scorpius saat makan malam di Aula Besar. Saat itu para murid sedang membicarakan kabar terhangat tentang lepasnya babon gila dari kebun binatang di London. Kadang-kadang terselip kata 'James', 'Potter', 'babon', dan 'konyol' dari mulut para murid. Albus mendesah, lelah dengan derita hidup. Sudah berapa kali ia ditanya tentang 'benarkah James meloncat dari pohon karena putus harapan?', 'Ada hubungan apa antara babon itu dan Potter?', dan 'kenapa James putus asa hingga berani menjadi astronot?'.

Bagaimana mungkin Albus bisa tetap tenang jika ditanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal begitu! Mereka sudah mengina kakaknya! Walaupun kakaknya terlihat _begitu_ , bukan berarti kakaknya memang _begitu_!

Hancur sekali, 'kan!?

Melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang semakin kacau dan lelah membuat Scorpius mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Scorpius mendesah, penuh kekecewaan. Ia menatap supnya dengan air muka tidak minat. Albus meliriknya.

"Kau punya urusan dengan James?"

Sontak Scorpius menatapnya, kemudian mengeluarkan tawa kaku yang terlihat seperti sedang meringis. "Ah, yaaa, bukan hal penting."

"Oh." Albus kembali menyeruput jus labunya. Sudah penat kepala dan hatinya mengurusi hal-hal lain. Nyut, nyut, nyut!

"Ah." Scorpius tertegun dengan air muka yang tiba-tiba terasa hampa. Albus menyadari temannya tiba-tiba menurunkan sendok supnya yang masih berisi penuh.

"Score?" tanya Albus heran. Sebelum mengikuti arah pandangnya. Beberapa orang gadis Slytherin yang lebih tua tampak telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan telah berjalan ke arah pintu Aula Besar. Oh. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Scorpius diam bak patung jika bukan kakak tirinya?

Albus tersenyum samar, bersimpati seolah senasib. _Setidaknya kakakmu tidak gila seperti kakakku_. "Kakakmu dari Hogsmeade. Dia pasti membelikanmu sesuatu."

Scorpius lantas mendengus seperti tengah menahan tawa, namun tak humor di matanya. "Tidak. Dia sudah tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Anak laki-laki berambut putih itu menurunkan tatapannya, memutar-mutar sendok di piringnya. Garis mulutnya datar. Dan dia terlihat seperti sedang mengingat kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan. "Dulu Atropa selalu memberiku hadiah di setiap perjalanannya ke luar manor. Dan aku tidak ingat saat itu kami umur berapa...tapi, suatu hari dia berhenti melakukannya. Aku pernah bertanya. Dan dia bilang kalau...dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi."

* * *

" _Maaf, Scorpius. Saya...saya tidak bisa membawakanmu hadiah lagi."_

* * *

Scorpius termenung. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat itu pasti ada hal yang sangat sedih terjadi. Atropa terlihat seperti akan menangis hingga Scorpius berpikir bahwa kakaknya akan memeluknya. Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak melakukannya. Oh, iya... waktu itu apa yang sudah terjadi?

Kalau tidak salah... Atropa juga berhenti memeluknya sejak hari itu.

"Score?"

"Ah. Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Itu saja."

Albus diam sejenak. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak sahabat Malfoy-nya. "Setelah ini, kita jenguk James."

Air muka Scorpius mendadak cerah. " _Great!_ "

 **xxx**

Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade. Atropa mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga selain informasi di sana. Lagipula ia tidak suka bertemu vampir. Mereka sangat merepotkan dengan perkataan-perkataan yang seharusnya tak perlu terlontar dari mulut mereka.

* * *

" _ **Your smell is terrible."**_

* * *

Mengingatnya saja nyaris membuat darahnya mendidih. Akan tetapi, _**Mr. Blouchard**_ tahu sesuatu dan Atropa harus mempertahankan hubungan dengan vampir itu. Kalau saja ia bisa, sudah dari dulu ia tinggalkan sofa itu dan mengabaikan si vampir. Namun, Atropa yang masih berumur 9 tahun telah terprovokasi rasa penasarannya. Oleh karenanya, ia harus menjalin koneksi dengan pria bermata merah itu. Dan seharusnya vampir itu sadar diri dengan kebrobokan fashion topi fedoranya. Sangat jelek. Gara-gara _**Mr. Blouchard**_ yang tak bisa menjaga mulutnya itu, Atropa nyaris membakar sebuah toko topi di Bucharest, Rumania. Hanya karena melihat setumpuk topi fedora dipajang di etalase toko.

Atropa menaruh sikat rambutnya di atas meja. Gerakannya langsung berhenti. Sepasang permata kelabunya terpaku pada satu benda yang telah dibungkus hingga isinya tidak ketahuan. Anastasia tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Buku apa itu?"

Hening.

"...Buku dongeng. Untuk seseorang." Atropa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku lupa kalau dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ketika ditanya siapa, Atropa tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil buku itu, menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di dalam laci. Tidak memedulikan orang lain saat gadis itu menarik turun tirai ranjangnya dan masuk ke dalam. Di dalam kegelapan, iris kelabu tenggelam dalam pikiran. sementara kedua tangannya meremas selimutnya yang tebal.

* * *

" _Jangan memberinya apapun lagi."_

" _Saya mengerti," Atropa menelan ganjalan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum biarpun kedua matanya terpaku pada lantai marmer._ _"Father."_

* * *

 _ **APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG MANUSIA?**_

* * *

Atropa membuka mata.

Sejak kapan ia tertidur?

Ckit!

Gadis itu lantas menggeretakan giginya. Kedua tangan mencengkeram kepala. Ah, gawat. Ini tidak mungkin. Seharusnya hal ini terjadi di Hogwarts. Ini sangat merepotkan. Kalau kepalanya sampai sakit seperti ini, ia tidak yakin mampu menahan diri dan kesabarannya. Atropa mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Semoga saja tidak ada kejutan untuk hari ini.

Namun, rasanya sulit untuk berpegang pada pemikiran itu, jika dia adalah Atropa Malfoy yang sangat disegani. Sekaligus dibenci. Bakat dan prestasi adalah sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan hingga membuat orang-orang menjadi iri dan dengki.

Rasanya seperti menanam apel. Ketika pohon-pohon aple telah menjulang tinggi dengan buah yang matang, Atropa akan memanen semuanya. Akan tetapi, di antara tong-tong rum kosong yang diisi oleh apel-apel hijau, tidak mustahil untuk menemukan apel busuk yang berkamuflase seperti bunglon. Kecuali, jika dikupas kulitnya maka orang-orang bisa menilai kualitasnya. Apakah baik atau buruk? Ah, suatu saat nanti orang-orang itu juga akan menunjukkan perasaan sesungguhnya.

Seperti seorang murid Ravenclaw tahun keenam yang terkadang kedapatan menatap orang dengan mata sinis.

"Hei, pembohong, berhenti berlagak di depan semua orang."

"Hentikan! Apa-apaan kau berbicara seperti itu!" Arianna sontak menjerit marah. "Keluar saja cepat! Ini toilet perempuan!"

"Diam kau! Mau-maunya saja jadi peliharaan half-blood! Kau lupa kalau kau itu darah murni, hah!?"

"Apa—" Arianna harus ditahan oleh dua sahabatnya sebelum ia maju dan mencakar wajah pemuda songong itu.

 _Laki-laki sinting!_

Itulah apa yang terlintas di pikiran tiga gadis tahun kedua itu, sama-sama dengan rasa takut akan apa yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka tidak mau melihat bagaimana...Atropa Malfoy akan bereaksi. Karenanya, tak satupun dari mereka berani menoleh dan melihat ekspresi macam apa yang memenuhi wajah Malfoy.

"Kau senang dipuja-puja, eh!? Apa kau mau aku juga mencium ujung sepatumu, hah," pemuda itu menyeringai, "anak Granger si mud-blood!?"

Di luar dugaan dia lebih sinting dari yang diperkirakan.

Sasha bahkan tak sempat berwajah horor, ketika tanpa peringatan,

ketika suara rendah itu keluar dari mulut sang Malfoy

dan menarik perhatian 4 orang lainnya,

di detik selanjutnya tubuh pemuda itu ambruk ke lantai.

Darahnya mengalir dan bau anyir itu menguap ke udara.

"AAAAAH!"

Di tengah-tengah jeritan ketiga temannya,

Atropa hanya mengulas senyum dingin.

 **xxx**

* * *

" _ **Your smell is terrible."**_

* * *

 **xxx**

 **_busuk dong!** **_**


	10. ninth banquet

"Permisi."

Teddy Lupin memutar kenop dan masuk ke dalam. Tatapan matanya gelap dan tidak terbaca. Ia tidak menoleh ke manapun. Tatapan matanya lurus pada seorang laki-laki yang terbujur lemas, nyaris mati di lantai kamar mandi. Atropa tersenyum tenang, dingin dan mencemooh.

"Maafkan saya, profesor Lupin," ujar Atropa tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Postur tubuhnya yang bersandar di salah satu pintu toilet tampak santai tanpa tekanan. Begitu pula senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya tatkala gadis itu mengangkat tatapan matanya. "Orang itu terlalu banyak bicara."

Rahang Teddy mengeras. Dengan susah payah, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengubur semua emosi yang meledak-ledak di dalam hatinya. Hal seperti ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Namun, sampai melakukannya di lingkungan sekolah—terlebih di dalam Hogwarts itu sendiri, Atropa benar-benar tidak menahan diri. Pasti murid ini sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyinggung.

"Pergilah, Atropa," pinta Teddy. Nada suaranya terjepit. "Aku akan mengurusnya."

"Sayang sekali." Atropa menoleh, tersenyum ke arah tiga temannya yang gemetaran dan menangis tanpa suara. "Teman-teman saya masih butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki penampilan mereka."

Ada ancaman yang membuat ketiga orang itu terlonjak.

Teddy hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Biarpun ketiga siswi itu melihatnya penuh harapan, meminta tolong padanya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Atropa memegang kendali. Dan Teddy tidak bisa ikut campur di dalam keputusannya.

Profesor Lupin mendaraskan mantra dengan hati-hati saat menyembuhkan luka pemuda Ravenclaw yang baru saja menjadi sasaran sepupunya. Dan, tentu saja, Jampi Memori adalah hal mutlak yang harus dilakukan. "Aku akan membawanya ke Hospital Wing." Putra Lupin itu menggendong si Ravenclaw di punggungnya.

"Itu yang terbaik," komentar sang Malfoy. Kemudian berkata lagi saat Teddy berjalan melewatinya ke arah pintu, "Saya juga akan mengajak teman-teman untuk beristirahat di kamar."

"Selamat sore, Atropa."

Teddy memutar kenop. Atropa tidak menoleh, namun kedutan bibirnya bisa terlihat dari arah Edward—jika dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Selamat sore, Teddy."

Hanya itu yang Edward dengar sebelum pintu sepenuhnya tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **ninth banquet**

 **Knockturn Alley**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Master sudah mendapatkan apa yang**_ _ **Anda**_ _ **inginkan. Anda ting**_ _ **gal mengatur waktu untuk menemui beliau."**_

Punggung tangannya menutupi bibir yang setengah terbuka. Suara tawanya yang kecil itu terdengar masam. Begitu pula apa yang terlihat di kedua mata kelabunya yang setengah terbuka dan tampak malas. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Mr. Blouchard. Dan jika saya berkata tidak?"

Geretan gigi terdengar. Mungkin taring vampir yang duduk di bangku taman di belakangnya sudah terlihat. Pria itu menurunkan mulut topinya lebih dalam. " _ **Master**_ _ **sudah memberikan Anda bantuan. Bukankah sebaiknya Anda menerimanya saja?"**_

"Jika saya berkata tidak?" Atropa mengulang ucapannya, dengan jelas mengabaikan perkataan vampir suruhan itu.

Si vampir mendecakkan lidah. Pantas saja tuannya menyuruh untuk menyisipkan kalimat pancingan jika anak manusia ini mulai menunjukkan arogansinya.

" _ **Master mengatakan bahwa bau Anda seperti**_ ," hidungnya mengerut seakan tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang menjijikan, _ **"tumpahan Amortentia."**_

Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya.

Tak ada yang melihat bagaimana sepasang permata kelabu itu berubah tajam—dengan sedikit rasa tidak tenang di dalamnya.

 _'Tumpahan Amortentia?'_

* * *

"Malfoy?"

Atropa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Menoleh ke arah Bones yang memandangnya khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Putri Slytherin itu sekilas tidka mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis Hufflepuff itu, hingga kemudian ia menurunkan tatapannya, melihat buku Tranfigurasi di atas meja. Ah, tentu saja. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Sungguh kesalahan yang sangat memalukan. Atropa menyentuh keningnya, tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah. "Saya tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya melamun sebentar tadi."

Bones memandangnya prihatin seraya memegang perkamennya yang berserakkan di meja kelompok mereka. "Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat khawatir dengan Grandiur, Blinster, dan Leverata yang masih dirawat di Hospital Wing."

"Mereka sakit bersamaan?" James dari meja sebelah menimpali—di sampingnya Finnigan meneriakinya, menyuruhnya fokus pada tugas. Atropa merapatkan bibirnya saat tak ada yang melihat.

"Ya." Atropa menjawabnya dengan wajah simpati yang palsu. "Sampai hari ini mereka disuruh untuk istirahat."

"Kasihan sekali." Murid yang mendengar ikut berbelasungkawa. Mendoakan agar mereka bertiga cepat sembuh.

Akan tetapi, mungkin hanya James yang mencurigai keganjilan yang ada saat itu. Karena senyum Malfoy yang terulas saat gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat begitu berbeda dan sangat asing.

James tidak tahu darimana dorongan untuk mencari tahu itu datang. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu Hospital Wing, hendak membuka pintu.

"Kau ingin menjenguk seseorang?"

Entah kenapa James tidak mendengar suara langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Atropa Malfoy sudah berdiri di belakangnya. James nyaris meloncat ke langit-langit. Ia lantas melangkah ke samping seolah memberikan jalan bagi gadis Malfoy itu.

"Potter...Oh." Atropa meliriknya dari sudut mata. Senyumnya tampak terhibur entah terhadap apa—James tidak tahu. Kemudian, gadis itu berkata, "Kau teman dari murid Ravenclaw itu?"

James berkata cepat, "Ya! Dia! Aku ingin menjenguknya."

Saat mendorong pintu ke dalam, Atropa menutup bagian bawah wajahnya dengan tangan. Menyembunyikan senyum misterius yang tak mampu ia tahan. "Dia di sana," ucapnya menunjuk ke arah ranjang yang paling ujung, membantu James yang gelagapan sendiri di tengah ruangan.

"Oh, thanks."

Hanya ada 4 pasien di sana. Semuanya dalam keadaan tertidur lelap. James tidak mengenal murid Ravenclaw itu, tapi ia tetap duduk ranjang seperti yang sering dilakukan Albus saat menjenguknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesekali ia melirik ke seberang ruangan.

Melihat Atropa Malfoy yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Grandiur sambil membaca buku dengan tenang. James sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan keganjilan yang terus ia rasakan. Akan tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. James akhirnya membiarkan rasa ingin tahunya begitu saja. Menyerah dan pergi. Karena, esoknya, ketiga siswi Slytherin itu kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Seolah tak ada hal serius yang terjadi.

James menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. _Mungkin memang tidak terjadi apa-apa_ , putusnya.

 **xxx**

Atropa terus menunggu. Hari libur selanjutnya terasa sangat panjang hingga burung hantu belang hitam putih datang dengan gulungan kertas di kakinya. Waktu itu Atropa berada di menara di kandang burung hantu. Sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin dan Atropa harus bersembunyi kalau ingin menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Scorpius yang menanyakan apakah dia akan pulang atau tidak. Burung hantu itu terbang dan hinggap di pundaknya.

Kelopak matanya merendah. Ia sangat mengenal tulisan dengan garis tegas dan lembut yang menimbulkan kesan bahwa si penulis adalah orang terpelajar atau bangsawan. Sayangnya, si penulis ini bukanlah 'orang'.

 _ **Next meeting point: Knockturn Alley. Mess O' Mass shop.**_

Burung hantu hitam langsung terbang begitu pesan telah diterima. Alis Atropa terangkat satu. Menyadari bahwa gulungan kertas itu terlah berubah menjadi butiran pasir. _Khas Mr. Blouchard._

Tiga hari lagi, pertemuan selanjutnya.

 **Pupilnya bergulir** , memandang dari ekor mata. Ada kesan misterius yang tersembunyi, yang sayangnya mungkin hanya bisa dilihat oleh sepupunya, itupun jika Teddy betul-betul mengamati. Senyum kecil tersungging.

"Hari minggu ini," ia menarik-narik nada suaranya, "saya rasa kita bisa mencari pena bulu yang baru di Diagon Alley."

Sasha menepuk kedua tangannya, " _Gosh!_ Aku setuju!"

"Aku ikut," Anastasia menimpali, "ada pameran buku yang ingin kulihat di sana."

"Kalau kalian semua pergi, maka aku tak punya pilihan lain." Arianna menghela nafas, "Aku ikut."

Ketiga gadis darah murni itu mendekat dan mulai saling bercerita. Menutupi senyum puas Atropa Malfoy dari pandangan orang-orang di dalam kelas.

 **xxx**

"Apa katamu tadi? 'Diagon Alley'?"

James mengangguk seraya melahap buburnya. Pamberley Kirke menatapnya kesal, "Oi, kau tak salah bicara? Kau butuh apa sampai mau ke sana. Tidak, tidak, James. Aku harus ke Honeydukes."

"Ayolah, kawan, ini penting."

"Sampai kau memohon-mohon pun aku tak akan pergi—hei!" Kirke buru-buru menjauh, menabrak orang yang duduk di sampingnya, "habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu baru bicara!"

James sontak membelalak. "Ups." Putra sulung Potter itu langsung berdiri dan meloncat dari kursinya setelah menyambar satu potong roti dari piring. Dan Kirke tidak mengerti dengan peristiwa yang terjadi selama dua detik itu hingga—

"Thommmaaaasss!"

Kirke sebenarnya tidak mau melihat ke belakang. Benar-benar tidak mau. Punggungnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan ada firasat buruk yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mati di tempat jika berani membalik badan. Akan tetapi, suara sohibnya yang sekaligus teman sekamarnya yang rajin menabung dan juga teman seperjuangan saat dimarahi Profesor Amycus, mendengar suara itu Pamberley menoleh. Berusaha senatural mungkin.

"Ada apa?"

"Hoo...masih berani tanya, hah? Buka matamu, idiot!"

Oh, jadi dia menutup matanya dari tadi. Maafkan kekhilafannya. Pamberley membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati Finnigan melotot marah ke arahnya. Sendok sup masih tergenggam erat di tangannya yang seolah ditahan agar tidak melayang ke kepala seseorang. Sementara dari dagunya yang basah masih menetes-netes kuah sup yang berwarna coklat. Ah, noda yang sangat mencolok di kerah seragam putihnya.

"Bukan salahku! Bukan salahku!" Pamberley mendadak ingin menangis, "Demi Tuhan! Ini salah James!"

Tetap saja Finnigan tidak mau terima. Selama itu, sampai seragamnya bersih kembali, ia tidak akan mau bicara dengan seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabatnya itu. Huh!

Sementara itu, James yang mengintip dari pintu Aula hanya cengengesan dengan wajah tak bersalah. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Hm...

"...—susah untuk memilihnya."

"Aku mengerti, memang banyak jenis yang seperti itu jika dikategorikan berdasarkan jenis bulunya."

" _Well_ , aku akan minta kirim kalau ada waktu."

James mengenali pemilik suara itu. "Hei!" panggilnya. Dua murid perempuan yang baru saja melintas menoleh. Anastasia Leverata mengerutkan hidung saat melihat siapa yang dengan tak sopannya berteriak di koridor. Sasha bertolak pinggang, kesal karena pembicaraan mereka terputus oleh suara sumbang Potter yang tak enak didengar.

"Ada apa!?" tanyanya dengan nada menggigit. James berjengit.

"Itu..." ia berdehem, "hari minggu kalian mau ke Diagon Alley, 'kan? Aku ikut, ya?"

Anastasia dan Sasha saling melirik. Darimana Potter tahu?

"Tidak bisa," Anatasia menjawab dengan tidak sabaran, "Ini jalan-jalan khusus hanya untuk anak perempuan."

"Ooh, anak perempuan," James memutar bola matanya, "aku akan berdiri di belakang kalian dan bertingkah seperti pelayan yang siap kalian pergunakan untuk membawa barang. Ikutkan aku."

"Ada masalah apa kau, Potter!?" Sasha mencecar sebal, "biarkan kami pergi sendiri! Ayo, pergi, 'Tasia."

James ditinggal sendiri, mencibir.

Dan setelah bermusyawarah dengan mengabaikan usulan James—"Diagon A-""Ya! Ditolak."—, akhirnya hari libur itu Finnigan dan Kirke menyeret James ke Hogsmeade dengan janji permen Honeydukes untuk Albus dan Scorpius. James hanya bisa menatap iri beberapa murid yang berpisah jalan menuju stasiun.

 **xxx**

Atropa mendongak, melihat ke arah jam yang dipajang di dinding batu. Ia mendorong kursi ke balakng saat berdiri. Tiga temannya memandangnya heran. Atropa tersenyum. "Saya punya keperluan di suatu tempat."

Tiga temannya lantas terlihat malu karena terlalu bersantai. Arianna meraih tasnya, berkata, "Kami—"

"Ini," Atropa Malfoy menyela. Ia setengah menyeringai tatkala mencondongkan badannya, berkata dengan nada rendah, "urusan saya, teman-teman." Tiga pureblood menahan nafas. Atropa tersenyum seraya menegakkan badan.

"Saya akan segera kembali."

Dan ia melenggang, berjalan seperti orang yang tidak kenal. Selicin ular saat menyelip di antara kerumunan para pelanggan di kedai itu. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah si Anak Perdamaian yang selalu menjadi buah bibir masyarakat dunia sihir.

Apakah tidak ada yang melihatnya?

Berjalan seperti hantu dengan senyum permanen di bibir merah mudanya. Rambut putihnya yang tergerai dihembus angin dan semerbak keharuman lavender meninggalkan jejak. Apakah penampilannya kurang mencolok hingga tak ada yang menaruh perhatian padanya?

Padahal, ketika kedua kakinya menapak di atas anak tangga yang menurun ke bawah,

warna pucat yang membentuk rupa seorang Malfoy,

berkelana di lorong sempit Knockturn Alley.

Apakah benar tidak ada yang melihatnya?

 **Wajah-wajah** yang bercerita tentang kemelaratan memerhatikan setiap langkahnya. Gadis itu seputih salju. Sangat bersih, sangat putih. Tidak tersentuh. Mereka sangat iri dengan rona kekayaan, kemakmuran, dan kesejahteraan yang terpancar dari sosoknya yang begitu muda. Ah, rasanya ingin menodainya saja. Membenamkannya ke dalam lumpur dan kegelapan yang menyakitkan. Dan di antara semua perasaan iri dan niat jahat yang menguar di udara, seolah tak merasakannya, Atropa Malfoy tetap berjalan dengan langkahnya yang tegak dan santai. Penuh tujuan yang nampak di sorot matanya.

Di gang dengan cahaya minim, gadis itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu toko 'Mess O' Mass'. Sebuah toko yang menjual bahan-bahan dan peralatan sihir yang pada dasarnya, biarpun terlihat menarik, tidak dapat digunakan. Dengan kata lain, Mess O' Mass adalah toko untuk barang-barang yang tidak berguna. Atropa mengedarkan pandangan, menyentuh barang-barang berdebu dengan ujung jarinya. Sembari mengabaikan mata-mata penasaran dan curiga yang mengintai dari balik kaca.

Ini tidak akan sulit. Satu, dua, tiga orang yang pura-pura sibuk berjongkok di depan jendela toko tidak akan dirindukan jika Atropa berurusan dengan mereka nanti. Ah, wajah yang mudah diingat. Atropa tersenyum kecil sembari dengan gerakan alami mengambil satu barang, sebuah patung kayu kecil, dan membawanya ke penjaga toko yang berdiri diam di belakang meja kasir.

"Tidak biasanya melihat gadis kecil sepertimu di tempat ini." Suara di balik tudung hitam terdengar parau dan tidak ramah. Khas seseorang yang selalu menjadi agen. Atropa tidak mengangat wajahnya. Di bawah bulu matanya yang lebat, tampak kedua matanya terpatri pada patung yang ia taruh di atas meja. Gadis itu lantas tersenyum.

"Red."

Sepasang mata hitam kelam di balik tudung, berkilat. "Moon," gumamnya setengah menggeram. "Aku tidak sangka kalau orangnya adalah anak kecil."

"Tidak masalah, bukan," Atropa menaikkan tatapannya, tersenyum culas, "Mr. 'Thomas'?"

'Thomas' diam, dingin. Merasa tidak senang saat gadis itu seolah menuntutnya untuk bersikap sama formalnya. Tangan di balik jubah hitam yang dipenuhi debu menyelip ke laci, mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen yang kemudian ditaruh di atas meja. Ia menggerakkan jarinya dan pena bulu melayang ke tangannya.

 _Master mengu_ _n_ _dang Anda untuk makan malam di kastil Flore di Trifas._

Sorot mata Atropa berubah malas. _Rumania_...

Seolah tengah berada dalam transaksi dan diberitahukan tentang harga melalui tulisan, Atropa merogoh tas kecilnya, menggenggam dua keping galeon dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kemudian, mengambil pena bulu dan kertas yang disodorkan padanya.

 _Jam 8 malam_ , tulisnya. Terdengar suara nafas tertahan. sudut bibir Atropa berkedut. 'Thomas' pasti sangat kaget, melihat seorang undangan menentukan waktu pertemuan seenaknya. _Well_ , Mr. Blouchard sudah lebih tahu untuk tidak mendesak Atropa lebih jauh daripada apa yang bisa gadis itu tolerir. Penyihir-penyihir atau makhluk sihir yang secara pribadi pernah berurusan dengan Atropa Malfoy pasti tahu bahwa ia sangat temperamental dan tidak punya kesabaran yang banyak.

'Thomas' menurunkan pena bulu dan perkamen yang telah dicoreti, bersikap seolah tengah memasukkannya ke dalam laci, padahal meremasnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam perapian. Atropa memegang patungnya, penuh kesenangan yang elegan.

"Banyak tikus yang mengikuti Anda," ujar 'Thomas', tanpa melihatpun ia bisa merasakannya.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya." Atropa memutar tumit dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Seakan teringat sesuatu, langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya yang bebas telah meraih kenop. "Saya senang bisa berbisnis dengan Anda," gadis itu memandang dari balik bahunya ke arah pria tinggi di meja kasir dari balik bahunya, "Mr. Kirke."

'Thomas' yang menyembunyikan wajah di dalam bayangan tudung hitamnya mengeluarkan suara gerutuan yang terdengar kasar. Akan tetapi, senyum Atropa Malfoy sangat culas dan penuh konspirasi.

Seolah ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya.

 **xxx**

Satu, dua, tiga orang itu tidak akan dirindukan. Mungkin seharusnya mereka menutup mata-mata jahat dan membiarkan niat mereka tersembunyi. Agar semuanya semakin menarik bagi Atropa Malfoy. Tanpa merubah tempo, gadis itu berbelok. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai melayang secara horizontal di punggungnya. Gang yang ia tuju semakin gelap dan semakin sepi. Atropa tetap berjalan dan menunggu, bertanya-tanya sampai kapan tikus-tikus ini akan membiarkan Atropa terus berjalan.

Dan kemudian—

" **AVADA KEDAVRA** **!** "

truk!

Patung kayu terpental, dan tas kecil terjatuh di lantai batu yang licin.

Ah.

Baru saja dipikirkan.

 **_bersambung_**


	11. tenth banquet

Atropa tidak pernah mengingat rasanya. Tidak tahu juga bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya—tentu saja, karena dia tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya.

Sepanjang yang bisa ia ingat, _father_ tak pernah memegang tangan, ataupun memeluknya.

 _Aunt_ Ginny pernah berkata bahwa saat ia lahir _mother_ mendekapnya, namun Atropa meragukan kebenarannya.

Karenanya, hatinya pun membeku, dan ia hanya bisa merasakan dingin.

Jadi, tidak salah jika ia tumbuh dengan hati yang haus akan kasih sayang.

Tidak salah jika ia tumbuh dan mencurahkan semuanya pada Scorpius yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Dan tidak salah juga jika ia berpikir bahwa

 _[_ _jika_

 _kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bertemu,_

 _maka Atropa Malfoy pasti akan lahir di keluarga yang lain_

 _yang normal dan_

 _lebih baik dari yang_ _ **ini**_ _._ _]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **tenth banquet**

' **sesuatu yang lain'**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri. Akhirnya ia tergelak dan tertawa dengan suara yang memantul di dinding batu di sekelilingnya. Secercah sinar matahari menimpa untaian rambut putihnya yang bergoyang seirama dengan getara bahunya. Kemudian sepasang permata kelabu menyala di dalam kegelapan, tatkala gadis itu menoleh ke arah tiga pria dewasa yang terpaku seolah baru saja tersambar petir.

Dasar bodoh.

Jangan lengah.

Atropa tersenyum lebar. Penuh gejolak perasaan senang yang membuntal seperti balon yang siap meletus. Ini sebenarnya rasa senang yang tidak baik, namun Atropa sudah terlalu sering merasakannya. Untuk apa memedulikannya?

Dasar bodoh.

Jangan lengah.

Terdiam seperti itu setelah melemparkan mantra pembunuh padanya? Benar-benar keputusan yang sepadan dengan wajah idiot ketiga orang itu. Dan Atropa tertawa lagi. Suaranya yang nyaring menyadarkan ketiga ornag itu. Merinding dan ketakutan.

"Ap—apa!? Aku yakin kalau—"

"Sialan! Apa yang—"

"Pasti tidak kena! Matilah! Avada—"

Gadis itu tersenyum di dalam kegelapan. Lebih baik begitu, bukan? Siapa juga yang mau melihat senyum seperti itu terulas di wajah seorang anak yang dikenal sangat ramah dan baik hati? Ah, tentu saja, tidak ada. Karena itulah, kegelapan ini sangat menguntungkan.

Dan gadis itupun mendesis,

" _ **Sectusempra."**_

Kebetulan sekali banyak pembunuhan yang terjadi di Knockturn Alley akhir-akhir ini. Tiga orang ini bisa dianggap sebagai bagian dari kumpulan mayat malang, korban si pembunuh.

Sepasang kaki itu memilih jalan dengan hati-hati. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ada darah yang melengket di sepatu botnya. Dan gadis itu kembali ke atas sana, di Diagon Alley yang dipenuhi cahaya matahari dan salju yang bertumpahan. Menemui teman-temannya yang menunggunya dan menebarkan pesona si Anak Perdamaian yang disegani.

Dan orang-orang itu tak akan pernah tahu

tentang kedua tangan yang dicelupkan ke dalam genangan darah.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Anak-anak itu berlarian dan tertawa ceria. Jika ia menoleh ke samping kanan ataupun kiri, dia akan melihat betapa bahagianya ketika seorang anak disambut oleh kedua tangan orangtuanya. Walaupun begitu ia tetap tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan membalas salam perpisahan untuk hari itu. Dia akan selalu berdiri di bawah atap teras sekolah dasar dan melihat para muggle berjalan dan menuju rumah mereka._

 _Atropa akan selalu berdiri di sana sendirian._

 _Menunggu uncle Ron yang akan datang menjemputnya. Atau mungkin aunt Lavender. Atau uncle Harry... Atau dia akan pulang sendiri. Tapi, itu adalah tindakan yang sangat ceroboh dan terlalu gegabah. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ada wartawan yang menangkapnya sedang sendirian._

 _Atropa menengadah. Mengintip dari balik topinya._

 _Langit sangat biru. Indah sekali. Musim panas kali ini Teddy juga tidak akan menjemputnya. Atropa senang bersama sepupunya. Saat di taman kanak-kanak dulu, Teddy selalu menggendongnya di punggungnya sampai di rumah unlce Ron. Tapi, sekarang perjalanannya sudah lebih jauh dan dia harus pulang ke manor. Teddy juga harus masuk Hogwarts. Atropa sendirian lagi. Seperti sebelumnya._

 _Warna langit dan awannya memantul di sepasang permata kelabu yang lebar._

 _Atropa bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ia harus hidup seperti ini._

* * *

 **xxx**

Aula besar kembali ramai saat makan malam. Berbagai macam makanan dengan bau menggiurkan tersaji di depan meja. Kelelahan sehari penuh terbayar dengan santapan besar. Atropa meletakkan pialanya di meja. Sepasang permata kelabu bergulir ke atas, tempat dimana Teddy dan para guru menikmati makanan mereka. Atropa mendadak merasa bersalah saat melihat sepupunya itu tidak terlihat punya nafsu makan hingga membuat wajahnya makin pucat dan tirus saja. Sudah berapa lama ia begitu?

Dan haruskah Atropa memberi tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan di Knockturn Alley?

Bahwa ia sudah membunuh tiga orang pria dewasa dan meninggalkan mereka di sana?

Genggaman tangannya di kaki piala jus labunya mengerat. Atropa mengerutkan keningnya smabil tersenyum miris. Teddy terlalu baik hati. Teddy berbeda dengannya.

Sepupunya mungkin bisa bertahan dengan apa yang dulu ia lakukan karena hal itu tidak melibatkan nyawa orang. Tapi, sekarang rasanya akan mendiamkannya jika Atropa memberi tahu tentang tiga mayat di Kockturn Alley.

Teddy memang sangat berbeda dengannya.

Atropa Malfoy sendiri sudah semakin berbeda dari yang dulu.

 _Teddy...Teddy... bagaimana pun juga, kau tidak sama denganku..._

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Atropa berhenti melangkah._

 _Anak bungsu Flemienco yang gampang ditipu itu menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat._

" _Aku membawanya! Kuambil dari laci ayahku, hampir saja aku ketahuan!" Namanya Prams dan anak laki-laki itu terlalu terpikat untuk menolak pancingan Atropa tentang senjata api. Pistol itu dibungkus oleh kain putih yang di bagian sudutnya disulam dengan brand terkenal, mungkin milik ibunya._

" _Terima kasih." Atropa langsung mengambilnya tanpa minta izin. Prams terlonjak. Lebih kaget lagi saat tanpa kata-kata teman sekelasnya yang sangat ramah itu langsung membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi._

" _Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu milik ayahku..."_

 _Atropa berhenti melangkah._

 _Sejenak jeda di dalam keheningan itu membuat Prams bergidik. Dan Atropa menoleh. Tangannya rendah di pinggannya, namun ujung tongkat kayu kecil aneh yang dipegangnya terarah padanya. Prams tak sempat bertanya apa itu. Karena gadis itu, Atropa Malfoy yang berprestasi dan ramah, tiba-tiba berkata,_

" _ **Obbliviate.** "_

* * *

 **xxx**

Ketiga gadis itu sadar diri untuk tidak bertanya. Atropa mengikat pita hitam di kerah kemeja putihnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil tongkat sihir dari atas mejanya.

"Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan jika seseorang mencariku, bukan?"

Mereka mengangguk kaku. Entah bagaimana gadis Malfoy itu akan melakukan apparate dari dalam Hogwarts. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar seseorang bisa melakukannya. Dan lagi ada mantra anti-apparate yang ditanamkan di lingkungan kastil. Mereka tahu itu. Orang-orang tidak bisa ber-apparate dari luar ke dalam kastil, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan bagaimana Atropa Malfoy akan melakukannya? Mereka tidak tahu. Dan terlalu takut juga untuk bertanya.

Sang Malfoy berputar dan melayangkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Appareo!"

Dan ia menghilang bersama bunyi lecutan di udara. Meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang terpaku dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan jantung berdebar keras. Selanjutnya adalah tugas mereka untuk memastikan alibi Atropa Malfoy di dalam Hogwarts. Terutama dari adik tirinya yang selalu berusaha mencari waktu mengetuk pintu dan menanyakan perihal kakaknya.

 **Atropa berusaha mengatur nafasnya**. Melakukan apparate sebenarnya sangat membuatnya kelelahan dan mual. Terlebih dari tempat semacam Hogwarts yang membuatnya harus melawan tekanan dari mantra anti. Apalagi jika memikirkan bahwa ia sudah membuang terllau banyak tenaga siang tadi di Knockturn Alley.

"Nona Malfoy." Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam pelayan menghampirinya. Atropa menyibak rambut panjangnya, mengedarkan pandangan. Mengenali panorama kastil Blackwood yang tersembunyi di pedalaman gunung di Trifas. Atropa mengulum senyum yang sekilas tampak menghina. Vampir memang selalu tinggal di dalam kegelapan.

" _ **Master**_ sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda. Silahkan ikut saya."

Tatapan mata Atropa Malfoy dingin dan serius. Semoga saja **Mr. Blouchard** tidak mempermainkannya. Pria itu punya kecenderungan untuk menggoda seseorang dengan apa yang ia tahu. Atropa sudah beberapa kali harus ke tempat ini untuk mendapatkan informasi yang sama sekali tidak penting. Dan gadis itu berharap malam ini bukanlah kelanjutan dari undangan yang lalu-lalu.

Akan tetapi, pada dasarnya, Antonio Blouchard tidak bisa merubah sifatnya. Dan senyum yang terulas di wajah laki-laki itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sang Malfoy merasa seperti ingin menampar seseorang.

 _ **Mr. Blouchard**_ tertawa kecil. Sepasang permata merah berkerling. Dan Atropa berusaha untuk tidak meledak di saat itu juga.

"Kau ingat ucapanku, nak?"

Atropa mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak berbicara, namun raut wajahnya keras. Mr. Blouchard mengulum senyum terhibur, berkata, "Tentang aroma yang begitu busuk."

Atropa menatapnya takam dengan alis tertekuk dalam. Tidak terima jika dikatai seperti itu. Mr. Blouchard yang duduk di seberang, di ujung meja persegi yang dilapisi oleh taplak yang sangat mewah, kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Sangat tertarik dengan sifat Atropa Malfoy yang blak-blakan. Gadis itu berkata, dengan nada yang sangat tidak sabar, "Anda tahu apa yang saya inginkan."

"Tidakkah kau suka, nak? Tumpahan Amortentia yang sangat menyengat."

"Saya tidak mengerti tentang hal itu."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memperkirakannya." Pria vampir itu tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya berkerling dan penuh dengan minat yang begitu besar.

"Apa maksud Anda?"

" _Child,_ aku mempercayai sejauh mana kau bisa menerima sebuah kabar."

Tangan Atropa melemas. Dia tahu. Dia akan selalu bisa menduga kabar buruk. Mr. Blouchard sangat terus terang. Tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Katakan, Mr. Blouchard."

Tanpa memedulikan getaran di dalam nada suara remaja itu, Mr. Blouchard membuka mulut.

"Aku menemukan sihir hitam yang sangat kuno." Iris merah mengawasi tiap perubahan di raut wajah gadis itu. Kemudian, pria itu berkata, " _Child,_ kau pasti mengerti apa yang kubicarakan."

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Tanpa bisa ditahan, satu tangannya naik dan mencengkeram sisi kepalanya, meremas rambutnya sendiri. Dan yang keluar dari keorongkongannya adalah tawa yang terdengar lebih sinting dari apa yang pernah ia perdengarkan.

Mr. Blouchard menopang dagu, memandang gadis itu dengan senyum tertarik yang sangat jelas.

Sementara Atropa Malfoy tak punya pilihan lain selain tertawa.

 _FATHER_

 _MOTHER_

 _INI SANGAT MENAKUTKAN_

Sepenuhnya ia sangat ketakutan. Akan tetapi, biarpun memanggil dan meminta perhatian kedua orang itu, apakah dia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan?

Dia sangat ketakutan.

Dan sendirian.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **No?...yes...indeed, your smell is terrible."**_

" _ **Child,"**_

 _vampir_ _itu berkata dengan kilat_ _-kilat_ _misterius_ _di mata merahnya_ _ **,**_

" _ **You must be something else."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Atropa hanya bis_ _a_ _tersenyum kosong sekarang._

 _Seperti patung._

 _Pistol itu terjatuh dari jari-jarinya, tergeletak di tanah bersalju. Air mata mengintip dari ujung kelopak matanya. Mengalir di kulit pipinya dan menetes jatuh dari dagunya. Gadis berambut putih itu menangis tanpa suara di tengah-tengah angin yang berhembus. Ujung-ujung syal hitamnya bergerak bersama helaian rambutnya. Dan ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _Dia tidak merasakan sakitnya. Padahal bunyinya cukup memekakkan telinga. Padahal darah sudah membasahi sejumput rambut di kepalanya. Padahal timah panas itu masih terasa di bagian otaknya. Akan tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakitnya._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa bisa?_

 _Bukankah seharusnya dia mati?_

 _Bukankah seharusnya gadis ini tidak bisa bernafas ataupun mampu berdiri seperti sekarang?_

 _Kenapa dia masih hidup?_

 _Dan_ _Atropa hanya bis_ _a_ _tersenyum kosong sekarang._

 _Seperti patung_ _porselen yang dingin_ _._

 _Ah, ini sangat mengerikan. Tidak adakah yang mengetahui hal mengerikan seperti ini? Ayah dan ibunya yang dingin mungkin tahu sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan daripada apa yang ia alami sekarang._

 _Ah, tolonglah, Tuhan yang di langit,_

" _ **Ini sangat menakutkan**_ _."_

* * *

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[jika kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bertemu,_

 _maka Atropa Malfoy pasti akan lahir di keluarga yang lain_

 _yang normal dan_

 _l_ _ebi_ _h baik dari yang_ _ **ini**_ _.]_

Dulu sekali

Atropa pernah berpikir begitu.

 **_bersambung_**

* * *

 **Obblivate:** Salah satu mantra yang mempengaruhi memori. Kalau gak salah sih, mantra yang ini menghapus keseluruhan memori seseorang. Mungkin agak berbeda dari Jampi Memori. Lihat saja Mr. Lockhart yang kena mantra ini udah kayak ...kau tahulah gimana...hahaha... over all, saya gak tahu kebenarannya kayak gimana. (v,v)

 **Sectusempra:** Mantra yang paling bagus jika digunakan untuk mengiris daging. Harry pernah menggunakan mantra ini saat menyamar menjadi pelayan di Kementrian sebelum menyusup ke Departemen Misteri. Waktu itu ada daging sapi impor yang membuat pisau daging peri rumah mental ke langit-langit dan patah. Harry pun menggunakan mantra ini berulang kali untuk membuat irisan steak yang cantik di mata. Benar-benar multiguna nih mantra!

Harry: Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa mantra buatan Snape dipelintir jadi begini!?

Snape: kenapa kamu panggil-panggil nama saya? dan author sudah berkata benar. Sectusempra adalah mantra untuk ngiris daging. Mantra ini sangat direkomendasikan untuk para penyihir yang mengambil jurusan tata boga.

Harry : *keselek duren*

Snape: *bersedekap* mantra ini sangat fatal jika gunakan pada manusia. Jika tidak segera diberi bodrex, korban akan mengalami sakit kepala. Jika korban batuk, langsung di-komix saja.

(v.v") #gaje banget si Snape ini,,


	12. eleventh banquet

Insert song: **Symposium Magarum** (Oktavia von Seckendorff's theme song of Madoka Magica)

mari mulai—

 **the eleventh banquet of ATROPA MALFOY**

 **:** **kemalangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang

bagaimanakah caramu untuk berusaha agar tetap tersenyum, wahai gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah terpaan badai?

Apakah kau tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipimu, hei kau yang bersedih di tengah-tengah hembusan angin?

Rambut putih yang berkibar dan menutupi sebagian wajahmu yang memerah. Isakan parau yang tertinggal di kerongkongan. Jantung yang berdetak keras. Sepasang permata kelabu yang membelalak. Lelehan air mata dan wajahmu yang diselimuti kesengsaraan dan amarah. Wahai gadis yang berduka,

apakah yang sudah membuatmu menangis?

* * *

 _Demi sang Raja dan Ratu yang berdiri jauh di tiap ujung bidak catur,_

 _Atropa_ _akan melakukan apa saja._

 _Karena itu, tolong lihatlah dirinya._

* * *

"Aaaa..." Tak ada apapun di ujung sana, tapi tanganmu terulur seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu yang kau pikir bisa kau dapatkan. "Aaaa...haaa..." Dan suara parau yang terdengar pilu itu sangat menyayat hati.

Kau tertatih.

Mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa kaudapatkan.

* * *

 _[jika_

 _kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bertemu,_

 _maka Atropa Malfoy pasti akan lahir di keluarga yang lain_

 _yang normal dan_

 _l_ _ebih baik dari yang_ _ **ini**_ _.]_

* * *

"Fa...ther...mothe..r...aaa..."

Wahai gadis yang meringkuk di dalam kemalangan,

apakah yang sudah membuatmu sangat bersedih?

* * *

 _Akan tetapi, kedua bidak catur itu memalingkan wajah,_

 _dan_ _ **memilih**_ _untuk tidak melihatnya._

 _Oleh karena itu, di suatu jalan sepi di musim dingin, dengan syal hitam tebal_ _yang menghangatkan_ _lehernya, gadis itu menundukkan wajah dan meletakkan tangan di sisi kepalanya. Suaranya serak dan parau, langkahnya goyah dan tidak teratur._

* * *

"Apalagi yang aku miliki..."

Bibir pucat bergetar. Kau tak punya lagi kekuatan untuk berdiri tegak. Hatimu sudah hancur dan terbang bersama harapan dan keinginan terpendam yang hancur lebur bersama api kesia-siaan. Lalu kaupun tersenyum di dalam ketenangan yang tidak sepadan dengan apa yang mengalir di pipimu.

Kedua tanganmu kau julurkan ke langit yang menumpahkan butiran-butiran salju dan angin yang bertiup kencang.

Sorot matamu membeku di dalam ketenangan yang tidak sepadan dengan apa yang linangan di pipimu.

Kemudian,

dengan suara parau dan kerongkongan yang sakit,'

kaupun berkata,

"Apalagi yang aku punya?

 _Father_ ,

 _mother_ ,

apa yang sebenarnya bisa aku miliki?"

* * *

 _Angin dingin berhembus._

 _Ia_ _tergelak._

 _Tertawa dan tertawa. Merasa bodoh sendiri. Menertawai semua usaha saat ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tak akan ia dapatkan. Salju yang turun di awal Agustus menemani kesendiriannya._ _Dinginnya membuat punggungnya menggigil. Air matanya mengalir, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar yang tak terkontrol._

 _Kesendiriannya._

 _Kegilaannya._

 _Tertawa dan tertawa._

 _Tidak bergunaaaaaa! !_

* * *

Kemudian kau mencengkeram sisi wajahmu. Senyum tenang yang kau ulas kini berubah dengan deretan gigi yang terlihat saat kau tersenyum lebar dengan kegilaan di raut wajahmu.

Dan kau tergelak.

Tertawa dan tertawa.

Seperti di suatu hari di bulan Agustus di tahun yang telah berlalu.

Saat kau tahu tidak ada gunanya melakukan apapun karena kedua orang itu tak akan melihatmu.

Dan kini kaupun tertawa lagi.

Karena,

biarpun kau memimpikan sesuatu,

hal itu tidak ada gunanya juga.

" **TIDAK BERGUNAAAAAA**!"

.

.

 _H_ _ei kau,_

 _Atropa_

 _Fumaria_

 _Hortensia_

 _Malfoy,_

 _teruslah tersenyum._

" **AHAHAHAHAHAA!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu gadis itu menjerit.

 **_bersambung_**


	13. twelfth banquet

**.**

 **.**

 **this is**

 **the twelfth banquet for the bloody birdcage of**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **: mengumpulkan kebahagiaan**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pop!

"Siapa? Atropa? Kau sudah pulang?"

Tanpa memedulikan panggilan itu, sang Malfoy melepas mantel dan sepatunya. Menutup tirai ranjangnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Atropa?...um...selamat tidur."

Seolah berada dalam keheningan dan kegelapan, gadis itu meringkuk di dalam kukungan selimutnya. Di balik helaian-helaian poninya yang berjatuhan ke samping, sepasang permata kelabu terbuka tanpa kedip. Tenggelam dalam pikiran kosong dan tidak menentu.

Kedua tangan memeluk diri. Wajah yang pucat dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Raut wajah tanpa ekpresi. Apa yang tampak dari kedua mata itu hanyalah sisa dari kengerian dan malapetaka. Perlahan ia memejamkannya. Berharap melupakan semua kenyataan yang ada di dalam hidupnya.

 _[jika kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bertemu...jika saja tak pernah bertemu...jika saja...dia bisa terlahir di keluarga yang lain...jika saja...jika saja..._

 _dia bisa terlahir_ _kembali...tapi, malah...padahal...padahal..._

 _...padahal ia ingin bisa terlahir kembali...]_

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Dear my little girl, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku selalu mendoakan kesehatan dan kebahagiaanmu. Akhir-akhir ini kita berdua sepertinya sangat sibuk hingga tak sempat berkirim surat seperti dulu. Kau ingat tentang hadiah yang kau kirim lewat pos 5 bulan yang lalu? Ivy sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih, dear._

 _Kemarin aku melihat-lihat album foto yang sudah lama sekali. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatmu senang. Sebagai balasan atas hadiah Ivy yang sanga cantik, aku berikan satu foto ayahmu saat kami masih sekolah di Hogwarts dulu. Kau sudah lihat? Lihatlah lagi. Di belakang kami ada ibumu dan paman-pamanmu yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap kamera._

 _Atropa, kedua orangtuamu mungkin berbeda dengan yang dulu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau melupakan satu hal yang kaupun sendiri bisa lihat di foto itu. Bahwa dulu, ayah dan ibumu memiliki hati yang sangat baik dan penyayang. Jangan lupa, Atropa. Jangan lupa. Bahwa kami semua sangat menyayangimu._ _Yours,_ _Pansy._

* * *

 _Hai, cupcake. Aku menemukan tempat ekspedisi yang baru. Oho, kau pasti sangat ingin ikut, 'kan? Tenang saja! Pamanmu yang hebat ini akan selalu mengajakmu mengelilingi dunia! Merindukanmu, Theo._

* * *

 _My little rose, apa kau ingin melihat mawar kuning yang pernah kau tanam di taman mansion? Bunganya akan tumbuh subur di musim semi dan semakin indah di musim panas. Blaise akan senang dengan kedatanganmu. Aku juga ingin melihatmu. Liburan kali ini bisa kau habiskan di mansion Zabini bersama kami. Datanglah, Atropa. Yours, Luna._

* * *

 _Bunga Atropa-ku yang baik, kau pasti sudah besar sekarang. Apa kau berteman baik dengan James? Albus mengirim surat, dia sekarang bersahabat dengan adikmu, Scorpius. Kuharap kalian berdua juga berteman baik. Datanglah ke Godric's Hollow, kau tahu, aku selalu ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Lily. Tapi, mengingat sikap Scorpius terhadapmu seperti yang kubaca di surat Al, rasanya adikmu akan sangat cemburu. Dia anak yang manis, kau tahu. Jangan lupa undanganku, Atropa. Kutunggu balasanmu, Ginny._

* * *

 _Halo, my child. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak menghubungiku? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sangat sibuk. Aku bisa membayangkannya. Banyak kabar baik tentangmu yang terus disebar publik. Kau pasti sangat sibuk belajar untuk mempertahankan prestasimu. Jangan sampai memaksakan diri hingga kau sakit nantinya. Kami akan sangat khawatir. Jaga dirimu, ya._

 _Satu lagi. Kau ingat tentang festival yang pernah kau hadiri? Di musim panas yang akan datang, festival itu akan diadakan lagi. Ajaklah Scorpius bersamamu. Albus dan James akan senang jika bertemu kalian. Dengan cinta, Harry_.

* * *

Di bukit berwarna yang dipenuhi oleh salju putih, Atropa ada di sana. Duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya ke depan. Jubah hitamnya berfungsi sebagai alas dari salju yang dingin. Kertas-kertas surat berserakan di sekelilingnya. Gadis berambut putih itu mengangkat satu tangannya ke langit. Mendongak dan memandang.

Sehelai foto bergerak yang menampakkan wajah ayah dan teman-temannya yang tertawa. Dan jauh di belakangnya, ada ibunya dan dua sahabatnya yang duduk di pinggiran kolam dengan keceriaan yang nampak di wajah mereka.

Iris kelabu itu menatap begitu lama. Dengan sorot mata yang masih sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Kelelahan dan kekosongan yang membuat warna matanya lebih gelap dan murung. Atropa menatap lama dalam keheningannya.

Selembar foto yang menggambarkan tawa dan keceriaan.

 _Father...Mother..._

Perlahan

ekspresi wajahnya melembut.

 **xxx**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ron?"

"Apa?" Ron balik bertanya tanpa mengangkat kepala, kemudian ia menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya. Matanya fokus pada secarik kertas yang baru berapa baris ia tulisi. "Aku menulis surat untuk Atropa."

"..."

Wanita berambut coklat yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan, memutar langkah. Berjalan kembali ke arah pintu.

Sret-sret-sret...

Gerakan berisik pena di tangannya berhenti.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Suara jam mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu," Ronald Weasley mengulas senyum miris, "dia akan sangat senang, kalau bisa mendapatkan surat dari—"

"Ron."

Brak!

Pria itu lantas membanting kepalan tangannya di atas meja. "Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang salah dari Atropa hingga kalian memperlakukannya se—"

"Ronald."

Ron terdiam. Menahan nafas tanpa, terbelalak. Iris hazel bergulir ke sudut mata. Tanpa emosi. Tidak terbaca.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku," katanya datar, "dan _orang itu_."

Ron menggeram, "Kau selalu berkata seperti itu! Memangnya apa yang kau dan Malfoy sembunyikan!? Demi Tuhan, Hermione!" Nada suaranya meninggi, "Anak itu hampir membunuh seorang murid!"

Hermione Granger tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya Teddy, sampai-sampai ia harus melaporkan hal ini pada Harry karena kecemasannya terhadap mental anak kalian!" Ron mendesah, "Entah apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Atropa kalau kau dan Malfoy terus—"

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron berjengit.

Hermione menatapnya dari balik bahu. Dengan sorot mata yang membuat sahabatnya merinding. Dan dengan nada dingin, ia berkata,

"Kau tidak berhak menghakimiku."

Kepala Penegakan Hukum Sihir lantas bungkam. Hermione membuka pintu dan membantingnya saat keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Ron yang kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ceroboh dengan mulutnya.

"Arrghh!...dasar bodoh," rutuknya.

 **xxx**

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, sepenuhnya terlentang di atas tumpukan salju. Rambut putihnya bertebaran nyaris berbaur bersama warna putih yang mengeras di atas rumput bukit. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum setelah berbulan-bulan kehilangan alasan untuk tersenyum penuh ketulusan dan kebahagiaan. Kali ini entah kenapa ia sangat bahagia. Rasanya menyenangkan dan hatinya penuh kerinduan.

Foto itu pastilah penyebabnya. Ia mendekatkannya ke dadanya. Mendekapnya erat seperti benda berharga.

 _Aunt_ Pansy memang sangat pandai menarik senyum di bibirnya. Paman Theo juga yang sedang berpetualang semoga selamat sampai ke rumah. Paman Blaise dan bibi Luna silahkan menikmati keindahan bunga mawar kuning di musim semi, Atropa berharap semoga punya waktu untuk pergi melihatnya. Atropa juga ingin berkenalan dengan Lily, tapi sangat menyusahkan jika Scorpius hadir di sana dan menjadikan Lily sebagai target kecemburuannya. Atropa juga ingin mengunjungi festival rakyat itu bersama Scorpius. 5 tahun yang lalu ia pernah menjanjikannya untuk adik tirinya itu.

Seekor burung hantu terbang dengan gaya kikuk. Nyaris menabrak Atropa yang terbaring. Atropa mengenalinya. Dengan segera mengambil amplop yang ditulis dengan tulisan paman Ron. Kemudian, burung hantu itu mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang ke udara dengan kicauan kikuknya.

* * *

 _Hai, girl. Kau tahu, Lavender dan aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Apa itu, katamu? Hahaha, Atropa, tebaklah dengan otak cerdasmu itu. Kau adalah bintang kelas, 'kan? Seperti ibumu, dia juga bintang kelas. Malfoy, ehm, ayahmu juga. Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa menebaknya?_

 _BINGO!_

 _Kami akan punya anak! Berbahagialah, anakku, kau akan menjadi seorang kakak! Dan sekarang kau pasti berpikir ingin memberikan hadiah apa, hm? Kami tunggu kejutanmu, my dear._

 _Yours,_

 _Ron._

* * *

Selamaaat! Selamat berbahagia! Atropa juga akan berbahagia!

"Ahahaha!"

Atropa merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tertawa seperti anak kecil. Kembali lagi menatap wajah ayah dan ibunya...senyum mereka... keceriaan...tawa...

Seolah melupakan kegelapannya,

Atropa Malfoy kembali tertawa. Menyandarkan pipinya pada selembar foto yang sangat berharga. Ia sangat senang. Sangat bahagia.

"Atropa!"

Atropa menggulirkan kedua iris kelabunya ke atas, melihat arah terbalik seseorang dengan wajah serupa dengannya berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah. Atropa tidak beranjak. Ia tetap berbaring dan menatap Scorpius yang menundukkan wajah, menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Atropa memejamkan kedua matanya, tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa? Di sini enak."

Dua alis perak terangkat tinggi. Scorpius menatap kakaknya dengan mata melebar takjub. Apa katanya tadi? 'Di sini enak'? Atropa bicara begitu? Sejujurnya, Scorpius menduga bahwa Atropa akan membalasnya dengan bahasa formal seperti biasa. Dan ternyata... dengan bahasa santai seperti itu, air muka Scorpius perlahan berubah. Kegugupan dan kecanggungannya lambat-lambat menghilang. Scorpius bertanya lagi, "benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau bisa mencobanya kalau mau."

Scorpius tersenyum. "Tapi, tidur di atas salju akan membuat badanku membeku."

"Kemarilah, adikku." Scorpius dengan melangkah ke sisinya. Atropa tanpa bangkit dari posisinya mengambil tongkat sihir di saku jubah, melayangkannya dan mendaraskan mantra penghangat pada tubuh Scorpius.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini hebat!"

"Berbaringlah di sini." Atropa menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Scorpius hendak berbaring ketika matanya menangkap beberapa carik amplop dan kertas surat yang berserakan. "Ah, tolong kumpulkan dulu semuanya, lalu bawa padaku."

Scorpius tidak menunggu lama untuk disuruh dua kali. Atropa sebelumnya jarang meminta bantuannya seperti ini—hampir tidak pernah malah. Scorpius terus tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar, hingga Atropa tertawa kecil saat menerima sodoran surat-surat yang sudah dikumpulkan. Scorpius buru-buru memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Gambar apa itu?" tanya sang adik, saat mereka sudah berbaring telentang bersisian. Kelopak mata Atropa terbuka. Ia melirik Scorpius yang berwajah penasaran. Gadis itu mengangkatnya hingga Scorpius pun bisa melihat apa yang dipegangnya.

"Ini foto ayah," jarinya menunjuk sosok seorang remaja laki-laki di tengah teman-temannya, kemudian jari telunjuknya bergerak, menunjuk beberapa orang yang terlihat di dekat air mancur, "dan ibuku."

"Ini ayah!?"

"Benar."

"Ayah mirip denganmu!"

Atropa tersenyum, "Mirip kau juga."

Scorpius menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kita berdua mirip ayah!"

"Kau benar. Tapi, hidungmu mirip Astoria. Seperti kancing gendut." Atropa menekan ujung hidungnya seperti menekan tombol. Sontak Scorpius menutup hidungnya, meraba-rabanya.

"Serius!?" tanyanya kaget, hingga kemudian ia menangkap seringai geli di wajah kakaknya. "Atropaaa!" Scorpius merengut marah. Ekspresi kakaknya mendadak diam. Lalu senyum sayang terulas di mukanya. Scorpius yang cemberut tersentak saat tangan Atropa menyelip, mengelus pipinya sementara sisi wajah mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kalau kau cemberut, kau jadi mirip nenek, _lho_. Kau mau jadi nenek-nenek?"

"Kakek-kakek!"

"Iya, iya, sekarang kau jadi 'kakek'."

"Atropaaaaa!"

"Adikku, adikku sayang, jangan marah," rayu si jahil. "Lihat foto ini. Biar kuperkenalkan semua orang yang ada di foto ini padamu."

"Tidak butuh. Huh!"

"Kau serius? Mereka sebenarnya orang-orang yang dekat denganku." Atropa tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat keraguan dari gerakan mata adiknya. Scorpius menyerah. "Baiklah. Katakan," ucapnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Yang berambut hitam pendek ini namanya _aunt_ Pansy. Sekarang dia tinggal di Bulgaria bersama _uncle_ Viktor. Mereka sudah punya anak, namanya Ivy Krum, 2 tahun. _Aunt_ Pansy berkata, 'wah, akhirnya kau punya adik perempuan selain Lily!'"

Ada kedutan jengkel di sudut mata Scorpius.

"Lalu yang ini bernama _uncle_ Blaise. Dia tinggal bersama _aunt_ Luna di mansion Zabini. Lalu, ini _uncle_ Theo. Dia sering berpergian, keliling dunia. Lalu ini _uncle_ Goyle, lalu _uncle_ Crabbe. Aku pernah ketemu _uncle_ Goyle, tapi belum pernah melihat _uncle_ Crabbe."

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah melihatnya. Lihat saja mukanya yang seram itu," komentar Scorpius dengan alis menekuk dalam. Ulasan senyum kecil membalas komentarnya.

"Kau lihat di belakang mereka?" Scorpius mengangguk. "Dari kiri, yang ini bernama _uncle_ Ron Weasley. Dia bekerja di Kementrian. Jabatannya cukup tinggi, kau tahu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, _uncle_ mengirimkan surat untukku. Ayo, baca suratnya." Atropa menyodorkan surat ia taruh di sampingnya. Scorpius membacanya tanpa suara. Mendekati baris terakhir tangannya langsung meremas lembaran kertas itu, tatapan matanya tajam.

'Adik' lagi!?

"Tidak menarik," ucapnya, setengah marah—menyodorkan surat sambil membuang wajah. Atropa hanya tersenyum, tahu apa yang membuat Scorpius sampai bersikap begitu.

"Baiklah. Laki-laki berkacamata ini adalah _uncle_ Harry."

"Aku pernah melihatnya waktu di stasiun. Ayah James dan Albus. Dia sangat... _keren_."

"' _Keren'?_ " Atropa menaikkan satu alis.

"Dia..." Nada suaranya berubah muram, "...mirip denganmu." _Aku juga ingin menjadi sepertimu_. Biarpun tak mendengarnya, Atropa bisa menebak-nebak bahwa itulah yang tidak dikatakan oleh Scorpius. Karena adiknya ini selalu saja berusaha meniru dirinya. Mencari cara agar orang-orang tahu bahwa dialah adik dari Atropa Malfoy yang hebat itu.

Sang kakak tersenyum sayang. "Suatu hari nanti, kau juga akan tumbuh menjadi sepertiku." Atropa menatapnya penuh keyakinan, "atau lebih dari diriku. Kau akan menjadi kebanggaan ayah, kebanggaan keluarga kita."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku yakin. Seyakin-yakinnya." Scorpius tersenyum lebar. Atropa diam sebentar, sebelum ide nakal terlintas di pikirannya. "Kau mau lihat surat dari _uncle_ Harry dan juga ibu sahabatmu, _aunt_ Ginny?"

Scorpius yang masih merasa senang, mengangguk. Selanjutnya, ia hampir meremas surat dari _aunt_ Ginny dengan wajah kesal. "Apa-apaan! Cuma aku yang bisa menjadi—" Scorpius tersadar, buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya. Atropa memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Menjadi apa, Scorpius?" godanya.

"Eh...em...menjadi...menjadi...uh..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Tidak punya pilihan lain, ia lantas mengeluh, "Jangan menggodaku!"

"Iya, iya. Nah, ini surat dari _uncle_ Harry."

Scorpius menatapnya skeptis. Mendesahkan 'awas saja'. Sepertinya dia mengira isinya akan sama seperti surat sebelumnya. Dan apa yang Atropa lihat mengembangkan senyum lembut di wajahnya sendiri. Scorpius terus tersenyum saat membaca surat dari ayah sahabatnya. Lalu iris kelabu yang dipenuhi binar-binar riang itu bergulir ke arahnya, "Dia benar, Atropa! Kita harus pergi ke sana! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Kau, James, Al, woaaah!"

Atropa hanya tersenyum. Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan tentang kenyataan saat ini. Biarkan adiknya bermimpi dan mengungkapkan seluruh harapan-harapannya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, memandang langit biru dan awan-awan putih.

Ini sangat menyenangkan. Berada di samping adiknya. Foto ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum. Surat-surat paman dan bibinya. Semuanya. Lengkungan senyum di wajah gadis itu menceritakan tentang perasaan yang tak mampu ia utarakan dengan kata-kata.

Jika dia punya kehidupan yang bahagia seperti ini,

kenapa juga ia berpikir ingin terlahir di keluarga yang lain?

 _Ah, si bodoh ini..._

Atropa hanya bisa tertawa lemah di dalam hati. Saat ini...seperti ini saja pun...

sudah sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

"Oh, iya." Scorpius tiba-tiba teringat. Mata kelabunya memandang kakaknya dari ujung mata. "Tadi, sebelum aku datang, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" tanyanya penasaran. Atropa membuka mata, meliriknya dengan mata kelabu yang berkerling.

"Aku," jawabnya, "mengumpulkan kebahagiaan."

Penuh kejujuran.

Di dalam nada suaranya.

Kalimatnya.

Sorot matanya.

Tatapan Scorpius terpatri menatap sisi wajah kakaknya yang saat itu melihat ke langit. Terperangah. Scorpius sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya, tapi kakak tirinya saat itu begitu penuh dengan kejutan. Scorpius lantas tertawa dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti gemerincing bel yang sering terdengar setiap bibi Luna membuka pintu kamarnya di mansion Zabini. Seperti gaung-gaung tawa _aunt_ Pansy dan _uncle_ Viktor di suatu sore di padang ilalang Bulgaria. Seperti keramaian keluarga hangat di _the Burrow_.

Perlahan kedua mata Atropa terpejam, tertidur oleh alunan tawa Scorpius yang masih sama seperti yang ada di dalam ingatan.

 _Hush, hush..._

 _pergilah mimpi buruk!_

 **_bersambung_**

* * *

rehat sejenak

sebelum badai. :v

Saya hanya mau bilang kalau fic ini lebih mirip **Roadside Angel** ketimbang **UNBORN**.

Intinya: jangan berharap banyak. Apalagi bagi readers-sama yang belum membaca **ATROPA: The Disappearance of Magic** , silahkan fic yang itu dibaca dulu. Setelah itu, readers-sama silahkan memutuskan masih mau membaca fic ini atau tidak. ':3

bubay, beibeh! #mmmuah


	14. thirteenth banquet

"...kin."

"...haha."

"Ki...profesor...di...las..."

"...nar!"

"A...tahu itu."

Albus mengalihkan perhatiannya saat menangkap gerakan dari sudut matanya. "Aduh, maaf, apa kami sudah membangunkanmu, Score?" tanyanya dengan nada minta maaf. Dua teman sekamar mereka, yang duduk di tempat tidur bagian bawah ikut memandang ke arahnya, melemparkan permintaan maaf karena sudah membangunkannya.

Scorpius menggosok-gosok matanya. Mengedarkan pandangan seolah belum sepenuhnya sadar. Bukankah tadi dia... Scorpius mengusap-ngusap keningnya, memikirkan keadaannya yang agak sedikit aneh.

"Kau kenapa, _mate_?" tanya Albus yang heran melihat gelagatnya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Aku...siapa yang membawaku ke kamar?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Teman-temannya lantas menatapnya geli. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jika salah satu dari mereka tertidur di ruang rekreasi bukankah sudah pasti yang lain akan membangunkannya untuk pindah? Tidak mungkin mereka menggendongnya naik tangga ke kamar.

"Tidak tahu. Kau sudah tidur di ranjangmu saat kami datang," jelas Albus. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemana saja sore tadi? Kami tak menyangka kau ada di kamar. Kau tidur nyenyak sampai-sampai melewatkan jam makan malam."

Scorpius terkesiap, "Apa!?"

"Jangan takut. Kami sudah menyimpan makanan untukmu."

Scorpius hanya diam. Tampak seolah tidak mendengar ucapan itu. Pandangan matanya beralih. Sekilas wajahnya tampak sedih dan terluka.

"Score?"

Anak albino itu tidak menjawab. Dalam diam ia hanya menatap selimut yang menyelimuti kakinya.

* * *

" _Kemarilah, adikku."_

" _Berbaringlah di sini."_

" _Ini foto ayah dan ibuku."_

" _Adikku, adikku sayang, jangan marah. Lihat foto ini. Biar kuperkenalkan semua orang yang ada di foto ini padamu."_

" _Suatu hari nanti, kau juga akan tumbuh menjadi sepertiku."_

* * *

Jadi...semua itu hanya mimpi?

Ternyata...cuma mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **the thirteenth banquet for the bloody birdcage of**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **: ketika pohon itu layu dan mati**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Musim dingin itu berakhir. Scorpius pulang kembali ke manor tanpa kakaknya. Ia tidak berhasil mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pulang bersama. Katanya kakaknya tidak punya waktu untuk bicara padanya. Scorpius tidak tahu. Dia sudah berusaha mencari waktu luang, tapi Atropa sulit ditemui.

Waktu itu, Scorpius sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Atropa Malfoy menghindarinya. Dirinya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Dan James Potter, biarpun mengetahuinya, hanya diam dan melihat Scorpius mengejar-ngejar kakaknya. Scorpius penuh harapan. Dan James akan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai menghancurkan harapan Scorpius. Karena itulah, ia dan Al hanya bisa menghiburnya saat di kereta.

"Setidaknya, kau masih bisa menemuinya saat liburan sudah berakhir."

Scorpius menjawab pelan. "Kau benar." Kemudian ia memaksakan senyum, "Kirimkan aku surat kalau kalian sudah sampai. Jangan lupa, ya. Sesekali datanglah ke rumahku."

Albus tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa prihatin. "Tentu saja. Kau juga harus datang ke rumah kami."

James menambahkan dengan seringai. "Ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan!"

Liburan itu memang menyenangkan.

Walaupun Scorpius berusaha menutupi rasa sedih dan kekosongan di hatinya. Karena, Atropa Malfoy adalah keberadaan yang sangat penting di dalam hidupnya.

Tidak tahukah kakak tirinya itu bahwa Scorpius Malfoy menunggu-nunggu kesempatan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts

hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan waktu darinya?

Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Scorpius sangat mengharapkannya?

Apa artinya masuk ke Hogwarts kalau bersenang-senang dengan kakaknya saja dia tidak bisa?

Untuk apa...

Scorpius hanya ingin bersama Atropa. Seperti yang mereka lakukan di dalam mimpi...tentang suatu sore di bukit yang diselimuti salju...

Hanya ingin bersama Atropa.

Biarpun menyimpan harapan seperti itu, pada akhirnya, kakak tirinya tampak begitu jauh darinya. Tidak bisa diraih. Tidak bisa didekati.

Biarpun bulan-bulan telah berganti, musim berganti, dari musim semi, lalu musim panas... rasanya kakaknya malah semakin jauh. Senyumannya juga semakin jauh. Akan tetapi, Scorpius terus mengejar dan mengejar.

Kalau tidak dikejar,

Atropa nanti bisa hilang.

 **xxx**

James menyeringai, penuh konspirasi. Al dan Scorpius menelan ludah. Bagi Albus, rencana apapun yang ingin dikatakan kakaknya pastilah bukan sesuatu yang bagus, tidak ada kata _happy ending_ di akhirnya. Beda dengan Scorpius yang memandang benda di tangan James sebagai sesuatu yang menganggumkan, kedua mata kelabunya bersinar akan antisipasi dan semangat.

"Kalian tahu," mulai James, memelankan suara, "uncle Fred yang memberikannya untukku! Dia menyebut benda ini 'Kembang Api Naga'." Jujur saja, Albus, sebagai orang yang masih berpikiran waras di antara mereka, mulai merasa khawatir. James selalu punya ide-ide gila di dalam otaknya (yang diperkirakan hanya sebesar biji kenari). Albus bukannya ingin ikut. Di sini, ia adalah penengah, penasihat, dan pemberi saran tentang hidup damai dengan akal sehat. Posisi yang sangat penting. Sekali lagi, sangat penting!

Akan tetapi,

"Woaah!"

di raut wajah Scorpius hanya ada semangat dan antisipasi.

Di muka James hanya cengiran penuh konspirasi.

Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang bisa Albus harapkan dari kedua orang ini!?

Albus mendesah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Hal pertama yang terpikir hanyalah menyelinap diam-diam sebelum terjadi masalah. Yup. Itu saja sudah cukup. Dengan setenang mungkin, tanpa menimbulkan suara, tanpa membuyarkan fokus James dan Scorpius tentang cara kerja benda misterius itu, Albus berdiri dan mengambil satu dua langkah ke belakang. Satu, dua—

"Oh."

Pshhuuung!

Jantung Albus berhenti berdetak.

"KYAAAA! APA ITU!?"

Murid-murid yang tengah berjalan di koridor itu menjerit.

"Uwaaaa..." James dan Scorpius melongo takjub.

Apa mereka tidak melihat betapa pucatnya Albus saat itu?

DEMI TUHAN! MEREKA MENYALAKAN KEMBANG API DI KORIDOR!

"Awaaas!"

"Gyaa! Rambutku terbakar!"

James berhenti melongo. Um...tunggu dulu...'terbakar' katanya? Jadi.. _well_...ini bukan kembang api ilusi? Ini asli?

ASLI?

Hanya angin tak wajar berhembus kencang yang menandakan bahwa James sudah mengambil langkah seribu. Adious~ adik-adikku! Selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing!

Kembang api dengan wajah naga melesat bagai ular, meliuk-liuk dengan wajah ganas ke langit-langit sebelum menukik turun, menyaingi teknik seeker handal Alicia Wood. Sekali lagi teriakan terdengar saat jubah hitam seorang murid tak sengaja disambar apinya. Sang naga merayap cepat dan lurus.

Seorang gadis berambut putih dengan teman-temannya berada tepat di ujung lorong, tidak sadar dan baru saja berbelok.

"HATI-HATI! MALFOY!"

Scorpius tersedak.

Albus keringat dingin.

Blinster memekik, "Kyaaa!"

Atropa menjatuhkan bukunya, secepat kilat mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku. " **A—"**

DHUAARR!

Permata kelabu Atropa melebar, dengan cepat menarik lengan ketiga temannya dan mendorong mereka menjauh. Sementara Atropa langsung berguling ke arah lain. Di saat yang bersamaan, bunga api memercik dari kepala naga yang meledak ke berbagai arah.

Dan mengenai bukunya.

Nafas Atropa tercekat, buru-buru melayangkan tongkat sihirnya sebelum terlambat—

"Jubahku terbakar! Tolong aku!"

Atropa menggeretakkan giginya. Ujung tongkat sihirnya mengubah arah, mengarah pada seorang anak Gryffindor yang histeris tak jauh darinya. " **Aguamenti!** " Air memancar dari tongkat sihirnya, dengan mulus melambung pada jubah si Gryffindor. Anak itu hanya bisa terisak, meraba setengah jubahnya yang basah. Api itu aneh. Cepat sekali membakar. Atropa bergegas menyelamatkan buku-bukunya yang—

Raut wajahnya membatu.

Gerakannya terhenti.

—tinggal abu.

Gadis Malfoy itu terdiam. Perlahan tongkat sihirnya turun hingga tangannya menyentuh lantai. Anastasia mengaduh saat berdiri dengan lututnya yang lecet. "Atropa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, menghampiri gadis yang tiba-tiba diam itu. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya seraya mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Ah...bukumu..."

Arianna menepuk-nepuk lengan seragamnya yang kotor hingga ia mendengar nafas tertahan Sasha di sebelahnya. "Ada ap—..." Suaranya menghilang. Buku Atropa habis terbakar dan tinggal abu. Sementara Anastasia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena Atropa Malfoy hanya terdiam seperti batu, seolah belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada buku-bukunya.

Arianna lantas berdiri, berteriak sengit, "Siapa yang melakukan kebodohan ini!? Jawab!"

Iris birunya memicing. Sepenuhnya tersorot pada seorang anak laki-laki yang berjongkok di depan sebuah kotak dengan gambar naga. Anak itu tersentak kaget, terjatuh ke belakang dan terduduk di pantatnya. Arianna menjerit dengan nada melengking penuh kekagetan, "SCORPIUS MALFOY!?"

Bahu Atropa berjengit.

Scorpius menggeleng dengan mulut megap-megap terbuka. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan kikuk. "Bu-bukan...bukan aku..aku..aku...James..."

James tidak ada di manapun. Dan sekarang Scorpius memelas pada Albus yang masih mematung di belakangnya. Tak tahukah dia kalau sekarang Albus sedang sesak nafas dan sebentar lagi pingsan?

"Demi Tuhan, kenakalan apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?" Amycus Carrow dengan beberapa murid tahun pertama serta prefek Alicia Wood di belakangnya melangkahkan kaki dengan wajah gelap. Beberapa dari korban menunjuk ke arah Scorpius dan Albus yang bergidik ngeri saat melihat ekspresi kepala asrama Slytherin. "Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, ikut aku," perintah geram.

Albus memaksa untuk berbicara, "Ja-James juga... dia juga bertanggung jawab. Dia yang menyalakan kembang api itu."

Amycus menyipitkan mata. "Ms. Wood, beritahukan James Potter untuk ke ruanganku sekarang juga. Kalian berdua, berdiri dan ikut aku."

Albus dan Scorpius terlihat ingin menangis saat itu juga. Setelah menelan ludah, mereka berjalan mengikuti punggung Amycus. Menundukkan wajah dan menerima umpatan kemarahan dari para korban. Iris kelabu Scorpius memandang dengan takut-takut. Teman-teman kakaknya menatapnya dengan rasa tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut.

Dan kakaknya sendiri masih berdiam di posisinya, kepala tertunduk dan wajah tertutupi oleh rambutnya. "Maafkan aku, Atropa," bisik Scorpius saat melewatinya. Anak laki-laki itu mengusap bulir air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya. _Kalau tahu begini...dia tidak akan mengikuti James tadi..._

"Memalukan sekali!" Ada makian yang terdengar dari beberapa murid yang menatap dengan berang.

Scropius memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat.

* * *

" _Kau akan menjadi kebanggaan ayah...kebanggaan keluarga kita..."_

* * *

Saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak membanggakan sama sekali. Scorpius melirik ke belakang. Atropa masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya, tidka juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

Bibir Scorpius melengkung ke bawah.

Dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya.

Mempermalukan nama keluarganya.

Ia juga sudah mempermalukan kakaknya.

 _Maafkan aku..._

 **xxx**

James menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah bersalah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa sesal dan iba. Albus hanya bisa duduk di samping sahabatnya, mengusap punggungnya tanpa kata-kata. Ia memang tipe kaku yang tidak bisa membantu dengan kata-kata di saat-saat yang sangat emosional seperti saat ini. James menopang dagunya, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk membuat Scorpius bisa berhenti menangis.

Ya, benar. Menangis. Anak Malfoy itu menangis dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang besar. Albus sebenarnya sudah menduga-duga bahwa Scorpius menahan perasaannya sejak mereka dipanggil ke ruangan Amycus dan diberi detensi. Terlebih Amycus Carrow menyebut-nyebut tentang Scorpius yang tidak memikirkan nama kakaknya dan sudah membuat malu Atropa Malfoy di hadapan murid lain. Waktu itu mata Scorpius sudah berkaca-kaca. Mendengarnya, James hanya bisa meringis tanpa berani melihat ke arah Scorpius dan tatapan menuduh Albus yang marah bukan kepalang. Dan puncaknya adalah saat James mengajak mereka ke ruangan kosong.

Kenapa?

Karena air mata Scorpius sudah meleleh seperti mentega di atas wajan. James buru-buru mendaraskan mantra mufliato saat tangis Scorpius langsung meledak. Kalau orang-orang mendengar tentang ini, pasti mereka akan menggeleng dan berkata 'tidak mungkin ada Malfoy yang cengeng'. Dan yang tertinggal sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk menghibur anak Malfoy ini. James beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati Scorpius yang masih menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Suaranya tersendat-sendat, jelas sekali kalau tangisannya masih belum berhenti. James berjongkok, dengan senyum menyemangati menaruh tangan di lutut Scorpius. "Dengar, sobat, aku akan cari tahu buku apa yang sudah terbakar. Lalu, kita bisa membelikan kakakmu buku yang baru. Bagaimana?"

Scorpius menangis lebih keras. "Mana mungkin bisa! Aku ingin membelinya sekarang! Tidak mau menunggu sampai liburan musim panas nanti! Lagipula kau juga kena detensi, bagaimana aku bisa menitipkannya padamu!?"

"Heh," James mendengus. Ia lantas berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada. Senyum percaya diri terulas. "Kalau soal itu, serahkan saja padaku."

Albus menatapnya skeptis. "Kita sudah kena detensi, jangan tambah lagi."

" _No. no_. Al," balas James, "kali ini kita akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan orang yang tahu kalau kita menyelinap dari kastil."

"Kita?" tanya Al dan Score serempak.

James tersenyum lebar. "Kita bertiga."

" **Ma—"** Albus melotot, "Marauders _map_!? James!" Ia menoleh cepat ke arah kakaknya yang bersiul-siul santai. "Kau pasti...kau pasti mengambilnya tanpa izin!"

James mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengacuhkan tuduhan Al. "Sudahlah. Jangan pedulikan hal-hal kecil, Al."

"Hal kecil apanya!?" sergah Albus, naik pitam, "Ayah akan sangat marah besar! Pada kau," mata hijau terangnya melototi kakaknya, memberi tekanan, "dan padaku juga!"

James mengorek kuping. Dan Albus harus ditahan oleh Scorpius sebelum sahabatnya itu hilang akal dan mulai menggigit kepala James. "Tenang, Al," bisik Scorpius lemah, "aku...kali ini aku sangat membutuhkannya...kalau tidak...kalau tidak..." Matanya mulai berair. Albus diam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. "Kali ini saja," ucapnya setengah hati. James menyengir dengan jari membentuk ' _peace_ ' yang tentu saja ia lakukan di dalam pikirannya.

"Nah, kalian sudah siap?"

Anggukan dari dua anggotanya.

James tersenyum penuh semangat. "Ayo, pergi!"

 **xxx**

Scorpius berlari. Tergesa-gesa dengan tidak sabar. Albus mengejar di belakangnya, memandangnya dengan senyum senang. Malam melelahkan setelah mengerjakan detensi dari Amycus, kini akhirnya Scorpius bisa memberikan bingkisan hadiah untuk kakaknya yang sudah ia beli dengan galeonnya sendiri di Diagon Alley tadi sore.

"Aku akan memberikannya hari ini!" seru Scorpius kepada Albus dari balik bahunya, "doakan aku yang terbaik!"

"Semoga berhasil, Score!" balas Albus, menyemangati. Scorpius tersenyum cerah. Dengan wajah berseri-seri meluncur masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meraih buku-buku dan gulungan perkamen serta pena bulu yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Ia mengangguk saat melewati Albus yang terengah-engah di pintu yang maish menyempatkan diri untuk membisikkan ' _good luck_ '. Scorpius menaiki tangga secepat kilat—untungnya saat itu sebagian murid Slytherin sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing, jadi suasana di asrama itu agak lenggang dari biasanya.

Tok, tok.

"Atropa?" ucap Scorpius, agak cemas kalau ternyata kakaknya sudah tidur padahal masih jam 9. "Ini aku."

Atropa mengangkat wajah dari buku di meja belajarnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar suara Scorpius. Dengan satu tangannya ia menghentikkan gerakan Anastasia yang hendak membuka pintu. Dia yang akan melakukannya. Sudah hampir 2 hari ia tidak melihat Scorpius.

Sesekali ia bisa merasakan lirikan gugup Anastasia yang seolah mengharapkan amarahnya meledak saat itu. Atropa tidak kaget. Melihat perubahan drastis dari sikapnya semenjak buku-bukunya terbakar, ketiga temannya pasti berpikir begitu. Padahal Atropa _hanya_ bungkam dengan mulut terkatup rapat sejak hari itu. Mungkin warna matanya yang semakin gelap lebih menjelaskan moodnya selama dua hari itu. Sampai hari ini juga masih. Dan Atropa berharap, dengan melihat Scorpius, setidaknya ia bisa kembali bangkit. Setidaknya semangatnya bisa kembali. Karena Scorpius akan mengingatkannya tentang hari yang indah saat mereka berdua berbaring di atas salju.

"Selamat malam, Scorpius." Atropa tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan kelemahan dan kesedihan. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Scorpius berjengit saat mendengar kata formal itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menelan ludah. Tidak berani mendongak untuk menatap mata kakaknya. Wajahnya terlalu merah. Matanya terlalu sembab dan berair. "I...ini..." cicitnya, menyodorkan bingkisan dengan kedua tangannya.

Atropa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Satu tangannya meraba bingkisan kotak itu, mengambilnya dari tangan adiknya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya—walaupun sedikit banyak ia sudah tahu apa isinya.

"Bu-bukumu terbakar...jadi...aku..." suaranya berubah pelan, "membelikan buku yang baru..."

Atropa tersenyum. "Kau sangat baik, Scorpius. Terima kasih."

Scorpius mengepalkan tangannya. Masih tak bisa menemukan keberanian untuk mengangkat wajah cengengnya. "Dan juga!" Ia meninggikan suaranya, "kau pasti...kau pasti malu karena aku. Bukan aku yang melakukannya. James tidak sengaja. Aku-aku...minta maaf."

Atropa ingin menyentuh rambut perak adiknya, mengelusnya pelan agar hati Scorpius meringan.

Agar hatinya sendiri juga meringan.

"Saya tahu. Itu semua kecelakaan. Kau tidak bersalah, Scorpius."

"Tapi... tapi...orang-orang menyalahkanku...kau pasti malu karena aku...gara-gara aku..."

Adiknya pasti menangis. Atropa bisa menduganya. Nada suara Scorpius bergetar dan ia terus-terusan meremas-remas bajunya.

"Tidak."

Karena itulah, Atropa membantahnya dengan tegas. Hingga bahu Scorpius menegang karena kaget.

"Aku tidak pernah malu atas kelakuanmu. Tidak pernah sekalipun malu terhadap apapun yang sudah kau lakukan."

Scorpius perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Pipinya menggembung, berusaha menahan tangis dengan matanya yang memerah. "Tapi, orang-orang itu...mereka bilang kalau...hik!..."

Atropa ingin memeluknya agar kesedihan Scorpius mereda.

Agar kesedihannya sendiri juga mereda.

"Jangan pedulikan perkataan mereka." Atropa menumpukan tangan di kedua tempurung lututnya saat membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajah dengan adiknya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya. Mereka hanya bicara sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Kita berdua tahu kebenarannya dan itulah yang terpenting. Kau mengerti?"

Bulir air mengalir, Scorpius langsung mengusapnya. Ia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Benar. Karenanya, Scorpius, kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi."

Seandainya saja Atropa bisa mengusap wajah Scorpius, memeluknya, dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat membutuhkan buku-buku ini. Terima kasih banyak, Score. Kau sangat membantu."

Scorpius tersenyum lebar. "Aku membelinya kemarin."

"Kau akan sangat kerepotan jika terkena detesi lagi karena menyelinap keluar. Pastikan untuk tidak ketahuan. Akan sangat merepotkan jika _father_ sampai mendengar tentang hal ini."

Scorpius tersentak kaget. Fokusnya selama ini hanya tertuju pada Atropa dan ia tidak tahu apakah ayahnya sudah mendengar kabar detensinya atau belum. Pasti sudah! Banyak mulut cerewet di Hogwarts!

Sebelum anak itu panik, Atropa berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Saya sudah memastikan bahwa kabar kau berbuat onar di sekolah itu hanyalah kabar bohong. Dan detensi itu juga."

"Benarkah!? Bagaimana caranya!?"

"Saya punya cara tersendiri untuk melakukannya," jawab Atropa, penuh rahasia. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia meminta sendiri pada Amycus agar tidak mengabarkan pada keluarga Malfoy tentang detensi Scorpius? Apalagi ia sudah memanfaatkan para prefek untuk memotong poin dari murid-murid yang membicarakan detensi Scorpius atau tentang betapa memalukannya adik Atropa Malfoy. Scorpius tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah, Scorpius."

Scorpius mengangguk. "Iya. Kau juga." Dia masih tinggal. Diam. Atropa tahu kenapa. Dulu Atropa selalu memberinya kecupan di kening atau pelukan hangat. Tapi hari ini ia hanya diam dan menatap seperti orang yang tidak bisa melihat keinginan yang ada di mata adiknya.

Seperti kakak yang tidak punya perasaan.

"Selamat malam," ucap Scorpius pada akhirnya. Sorot matanya agak walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyum.

"Selamat malam, Scorpius."

Atropa ingin menutup pintu. Ingin bersikap dingin seperti yang diharapkan _father_ atasnya. Tapi Scorpius adalah dunianya. Oasisnya. Tidak mungkin Atropa melakukan banyak halo yang bisa membuatnya terluka lebih dari apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

Pundak adiknya turun seolah kalah dalam pertandingan. Dia pasti sedih saat menundukkan wajah dan melangkah pergi. Kepala tertunduk dan sesekali ia berbalik untuk melemparkan senyum terpaksa.

Atropa memandang punggungnya hingga menghilang ke bawah tangga.

Kelopak matanya merendah dan sorot matanya penuh dengan perasaan-perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

Ia sangat ingin memeluk Scorpius.

Sangat ingin.

Agar kesedihannya di hati gadis itu bisa mereda.

Karena, Scorpius adalah oasisnya.

Dan Atropa Malfoy sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

 _Rasa sayang begitu besar yang ada padamu hanya tercurahkan untuk adikmu seorang._

 _Kau sangat mencintainya._

 _Begitu menyayanginya hingga kau tak ingin dia merasa bersalah._

 _Terhadap apa yang sudah terjadi pada foto yang dulu kau tunjukkan padanya_

 _yang kau selipkan ke dalam buku yang_

 _bersamaan dengannya telah menjadi abu._

* * *

 **_bersambung_**

Saya female/male? mau tau aja kamu,, :3 kalau lihat profil saya, pasti langsung tahu deh...hahahaha #ditampar

Oh iya! Besok, selamat berpuasa bagi umat muslim! Mari melakukan amal baik sebanyak-banyaknya! Yoshaaaaa!

Syukurilah keadaan kita sekarang. Dimana kita bisa melaksanakan ibadah tanpa rasa takut akan bom dan teror serta tekanan dari pemerintah komunis. Alhamdulillah...

:D


	15. fourteenth banquet

Seiring bertambahnya usia maka pengalaman seseorang akan bertambah. Dan ketika suatu hal yang sama terulang kembali, mereka tidak akan kaget. Dengan mudah, dengan rela mereka akan bersedia melewatinya. Berusaha mengendalikan diri, karena hal seperti itu bukanlah yang pertama. Seperti foto itu juga. Walaupun sangat berharga, walaupun abunya dibawa angin, gadis itu juga akan merelakannya pergi. Karena kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, bukanlah yang pertama baginya.

Tahun keempat sudah berada di depan mata dan Atropa masih bersama kesendiriannya di Hogwarts, bersama beberapa murid yang tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Banyak hal telah terjadi dan peristiwa-peristiwa di tahun-tahun sebelumnya seolah terasa bagai mimpi. Pasti karena Scorpius, pikirnya. Dia memang suka menahan diri di depan Scorpius hingga emosinya lebih terkontrol dan mudah dikendalikan. Tentu saja, karena Scorpius adalah dunianya. Dan Atropa sangat menyayanginya. Oleh karena itu, Atropa harus bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya.

Benar juga.

Karena semua terkendali, akhir-akhir ini Atropa tidak membuat masalah yang membuat Teddy memucat.

Atropa tersenyum kecil. Bertopang dagu dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Setidaknya Scorpius tidak akan menghilang seperti foto itu.

Dia masih memiliki permata berharganya. Dunianya. Oasisnya.

Satu-satunya yang ia sayangi dengan sepenuh hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **the** **fourteenth** **banquet for the bloody birdcage of**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **:** **keputusan**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bermarga Malfoy itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke samping. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau akan menemukan hal seperti itu di sini. Atropa menatap dengan sorot mata lembut. Siapa sangka kalau dinding Hogwarts ternyata memajang foto ibunya dan beberapa paman dan bibinya? Atropa menyadarinya baru-baru ini, saat tak sengaja melewati koridor lantai satu dengan perasaan kalut setelah foto kedua orangtuanya terbakar.

Memang lebih aman kalau dibingkai dan dipajang seperti foto Orde Phoenix ini. Pasti banyak cerita dibalik foto itu. Banyak orang yang tidak pernah ia lihat berada di foto itu. Wajah mereka dipenuhi kebanggaan dan percaya diri. Atropa tahu sedikit tentang kisah yang sangat mengerikan di masa-masa yang dirundung ketidakamanan dan ketegangan. Tentang masa lalu yang dipenuhi oleh bahaya...hingga kakek dan nenek Granger-nya meninggal. Ibunya pasti sangat sedih waktu itu.

Dan sekarang...mempunyai anak seperti Atropa pasti semakin membuatnya jijik.

Pasti karena itulah, _mother_ mengganti warna matanya. Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah sepasang bola mata berwarna hazel. Merubahnya menjadi warna yang sama seperti milik _father_. Pasti karena ia merasa jijik dengan darah Malfoy yang dimiliki oleh Atropa. Jadi, dia tidak perlu memiliki mata Granger. Tidak perlu memiliki salah satu ciri ibunya.

Biarpun begitu, Atropa tetap berharap agar suatu saat nanti

ibunya bisa mencintainya.

Menyayanginya seperti rasa sayang Atropa pada Scorpius.

Walaupun demikian, Atropa tidak bisa memaksa _mother_ untuk mencintai seorang anak dengan darah Malfoy sepertinya. Tidak apa. Lagipula Atropa hanya berandai- andai.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Iris kelabunya melihat sekali lagi, sebelum ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan pigura-pigura yang dipajang di dinding.

 **xxx**

Sebenarnya Atropa sudah sering mendengarnya, tapi waktu itu ia telalu sibuk hingga tak sempat mengeceknya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mengingatnya lagi. Katanya foto-foto alumni ada di samping rak buku di ruang rekreasi. Tapi, seingatnya yang ada di samping rak buku adalah pot tanaman. Apakah itu pohon atau bunga, Atropa tidak tahu. Ia tak sengaja melihatnya saat membuka lukisan pintu masuk. Ia tercengang. Ternyata ada pot untuk pohon kecil di dalam ruang rekreasi. Ia mendekat dan baru menyadari setelah melihatnya dengan seksama. Ada foto-foto yang ditempelkan hingga terlihat seperti buah dari pohon itu.

Di salah satu pucuknya, ada foto persegi empat yang memperlihatkan ayah dan paman serta bibinya. Sepertinya itu adalah foto angkatan. Ayahnya tersenyum miring seolah menunjukkan arogansinya. Semua orang di foto itu menunjukkan arogansi dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. _Uncle_ Blaise dengan sikap dan tatapan dinginnya. _Aunt_ Pansy dengan senyum sombongnya. _Uncle_ Theo dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan sorot mata menantang. Atropa membungkukkan badan dan menatap wajah ayahnya dalam-dalam.

Atropa tidak tahu apakah wajahnya memang mirip ayahnya atau tidak. Dia tidak pernah bercermin. Tidak punya cermin juga. Tapi, Scorpius berkata bahwa wajahnya mirip ayah dan Scorpius tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Jika itu memang benar, maka kenyataan bahwa wajah Scorpius dan wajah Atropa merupakan duplikat Draco Malfoy adalah benar. Scorpius juga mirip _father_. Mereka berdua mirip _father_.

Atropa tidak tahu sejak kapan pot pohon itu diletakkan di sana. Tapi, rasanya wkatunya sudah cukup lama. Pasti dulu ayahnya adalah orang yang penuh kebahagiaan. Ibunya juga dulu pasti punya wajah seperti yang digambarkan di dalam foto. Kedua orangtuanya dulu pasti adalah orang-orang yang selalu memamerkan senyum.

Dan mungkin saja...Atropa tidak cukup pantas untuk mendapatkan senyum itu.

Bagaimana ia harus memantaskan diri? Ia sudah mencoba segalanya, prestasi, bakat, dan lain-lain. Namun, hasilnya nihil dan kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah memujinya. Ia tidak cukup pantas, dan selamanya mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya.

Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti

mereka akan menoleh, tersenyum padanya, dan berkata,

" _kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."_

dan

" _kami bangga padamu, nak."_

Atropa tertawa kecil. Rasanya mustahil bisa terjadi. Tidak apa. Lagipula dia cuma berandai-andai.

Ia tersenyum. Kemudian meluruskan badan dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan wajah-wajah yang dipenuhi semangat muda di dalam foto-foto itu.

 **xxx**

Seiring bertambahnya usia, maka pengalaman seseorang akan bertambah. Karena suatu hal telah mereka alami, dan jika terjadi lagi mereka sudah punya rencana untuk mengatasinya.

" _Tapi, sekarang...aku sudah tenang."_

Teddy pernah berkata demikian.

Dan Atropa sekarang mengerti apa maksudnya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan telah beranjak dewasa?

Dulu ada masa-masayang dipenuhi oleh kelemahan.

Bunga mawar yang hampir layu adalah salah satunya.

Tangisannya juga adalah salah satunya.

Atropa juga punya banyak kelemahan.

 _Mother_ menginginkan mawar, namun Atropa hanya bisa menjadi Atropa. Beracun dan mematikan.

 _Father_ menginginkan anak yang sesungguhnya, namun Atropa hanyalah penyihir half-blood. Sebuah aib dan anak yang tidak berguna.

Oleh karena itu, ia menoleh dan memandang langit senja. Semilir angin musim menghembus helaian-helaian perak di bahunya.

 _ **[seandainya sihir tidak pernah ada...]**_

 **xxx**

Tangannya bergerak pelan, memutar-mutar wine yang tinggal setengah di gelas kacanya. Antonio Blouchard menggulirkan mata merahnya pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia kembali tertawa kecil. Penuh humor dan rasa terhibur di tiap nadanya.

"Kau memang menarik." Sembari melengkungkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, ia menambahkan, "Thomas akan mencarikannya untukmu. Tapi, ingat satu hal."

Atropa sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat alis.

Mata merah berkerling, "beberapa tahun yang lalu _benda itu_ menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, kau harus pergi ke masa sebelum _benda itu_ menghilang." Antonio menoleh, menatapnya dari sisi wajahnya yang terangkat tinggi. "Kau harus penuh persiapan, Atropa Malfoy."

Atropa balas menatapnya dengan wajah keras kepala. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Mr. Blouchard."

Sepasang iris merah memandang diam saat gadis itu membalik badan. Kemudian ia berkata, "Senang bisa membantumu, Atropa Malfoy."

Gerakan Atropa terhenti. Kemudian tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan yang hampir ia lupakan. Gadis itu lantas memutar tumitnya, kembali berjalan ke arah pria vampir itu dan menaruh bingkisan itu di atas mejanya. Permata kelabu bergulir naik. "Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda selama ini. Selamat tinggal."

Atropa tidak menunggu respon saat ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang telah dibuka oleh seorang pelayan yang berdiri di sana. Antonio melirik bingkisa di atas meja dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Kemudian ia mendekatkan gelasnya ke bibir, berbisik, "Selamat tinggal."

Antonio Blouchard sangat tahu.

Inilah kunjungan terakhir gadis itu di Trifas.

Mungkin perasaannya memang berkata benar.

Bahwa gadis itu akan menghilang selamanya.

 **xxx**

" _Anda_ _harus menunggu."_

Thomas, laki-laki berjubah hitam di Knockturn Alley mengatakan demikian.

Atropa tidak mengatakan apapun.

" _Hal-hal yang anda perlukan untuk mendapatkan benda itu tidak mudah ditemukan. Anda harus menunggu."_

Atropa tidak mengatakan apapun, kecuali dengan kelopak mata yang turun rendah, memaku tatapannya ke bawah dan mendengarkan vampir itu berbicara. Lalu ia mengulum senyum dengan sorot mata yang menyembunyikan kesedihan.

Ketika ia kembali berada di jalanan lenggang di malam yang tenang. Memandang ribuan bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Seperti suatu hari ketika langit biru itu tercermin di kedua matanya, maka cahaya-cahaya kecil itu juga memperlihatkan refleksi di sepasang permata kelabu yang memandang dalam keheningan.

Inilah keputusannya.

Mungkinkah ini arti dari beranjak dewasa?

Dia tidak akan ragu.

Untuk kebahagiaan yang selalu ia impikan.

Demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

 _ **[seandainya sihir tidak pernah ada...]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **maka kedua orangtuanya tidak akan pernah bertemu**

 **maka Atropa Malfoy tidak akan pernah dilahirkan**

 **Dan kebahagiaan yang ia impikan**

 **akan terwujud.**

_bersambung_


	16. fifteenth banquet

" _Lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali kau langsung pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya aku sudah salah_ _, berpikir bahwa kau bisa menghadapinya_ _. Kenyataan itu terlalu berat untukmu, bukan?"_

" _Saya tidak datang untuk membicarakannya."_

 _Antonio tersenyum, seolah menunjukkan kepuasan terhadap respon yang sangat khas dari gadis itu. Respon itu menunjukkan bahwa Atropa Malfoy tidak hancur hanya karena kabar yang ia bawa. Dia memang anak yang sangat menarik. Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sudah membesarkan anak yang sangat menarik minat Antonio Blouchard. "Dan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, child?"_

 _Iris merah mengintip dari ekor mata. Berkerling dan penuh rasa ingin tahu._

 _Atropa Malfoy menatapnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dengan nada tegas yang menunjukan determinasi di dalam keyakinan dan keputusannya. Dan berkata lantang,_

" _Saya ingin menghilangkan sihir."_

 _Antonio memejamkan mata dan tertawa._

 _Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy memang sudah membesarkan anak yang sangat menarik. Oleh karena itu, tuan vampir tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan_ _taringnya._

" _Seperti sebelumnya, Atropa Malfoy," katanya, "aku akan membantumu."_

 _Sangat menarik._

 _Dan Antonio Blouchard akan melihat hasil dari semua ini._

 _Hasil dari keputusan gadis itu._

 _ **[Suatu hari nanti ia akan berada di sana. Jauh dari keramaian orang-orang yang berkabung. Di bawah pohon yang menggugurkan daun-daun berwarna jingga. Dengan payung hitam yang dipegang oleh pelayannya. Di pagi yang buram itu, dengan kacamata hitam dan topi fedora yang merupakan hadiah dari anak itu, Antonio Blouchard akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman seseorang. Tak ada kesenangan di wajah pucat**_ _ **sang vampir**_ _ **.]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **the** **fifteenth** **banquet for the bloody birdcage of**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **:** _ **goodbye, twilight**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

Teddy melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan mata gadis itu. Atropa mengerjap, menaikkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang membungkukkan badan di depannya. Wajah familiar itu mengulum senyum kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya menegakkan punggung. Atropa mengedarkan pandangannya, menyadari bahwa hanya dia yang duduk di Aula Besar—dengan Teddy yang menyapanya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Atropa tertawa kecil.

Teddy meliriknya dengan sorot mata tertarik. Ia duduk di seberang meja dan menatapnya sambil menopang dagu. "Apa yang lucu, sepupu?"

Atropa tidak langsung menjawabnya. Waktu itu ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Bulu-bulu mata albinonya yang panjang dan lebat menggesek kulit. Alis putih tebal terbentuk dalam garis tenang dan rileks. Teddy menggoda, "Ayolah. Pasti ada hal menyenangkan yang kau sembunyikan."

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka setengah, teduh dan sendu memandang ke bawah. Lalu ia berkata, "maafkan aku, Teddy. Aku pasti sudah membuatmu cemas."

Informal. Teddy mengangkat kedua alisnya, agak terkejut sebelum mengangguk paham. "Jangan pikirkan. Itu semua salahku. Aku...mungkin aku terlalu pengecut?" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Bukan hal yang bisa kuatasi. Hal _seperti itu_. Aku hanya...kaget."

"Kaget karena aku bisa melakukannya?"

"..." Pupil pemuda itu bergulir ke sudut matanya. Sarat akan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena jika ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, maka ia pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal yang pada akhirnya akan menyakiti hati sepupunya dan hatinya sendiri.

Atropa sekilas menaikkan tatapan melihat perasaan di wajahnya, kemudian ia kembali menjatuhan tatapannya pada kedua tangannya di atas meja. Lalu ia mengulas senyum lebar yang membuat pipinya naik hingga ia harus menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Teddy," katanya waktu itu. Di dalam keheningan yang merayapi seluruh dinding batu ruangan besar itu. Berhadapan dengan sepupunya yang perlahan mengalihkan mata ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan hangat yang tampak di sepasang permata kelabu itu

apakah orang-orang tidak bisa melihat kebohongannya?

Kala itu ia berkata,

"Setelah ini, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Wajah muram dan sedih milik pemuda itu tertunduk. Ia ragu bahwa Atropa akan benar-benar mendengarkannya. Karena sejak dulu, sepupunya tidak pernah mengindahkan ucapan-ucapan Teddy.

Sementara Atropa menatapnya, dengan sorot mata yang lebih tahu arti dari kalimat terakhir itu.

 _ **[Kalau saja waktu itu ia lebih perhatian. Teddy selalu berpikir kalau saja waktu itu ia lebih perhatian. Maka ia tidak perlu mengangkat tubuh dingin itu di kedua tangannya.]**_

 **xxx**

"ATROPA!"

Tentang hari yang sudah berlalu itu, masihkah dia mengingatnya?

Di koridor luar lantai dua, di saat matahari senja musim semi memberikan cahaya jingga kemerahan dari ujung pemandangan, Scorpius berlari dan menghambur dengan tangan terbuka. Barisan rapi helaian rambut perak tersentak ke belakang saat tubuh gadis itu goyah sebelum kakinya menjejak ke belakang. Sepasang permata kelabu yang membelalak dalam keterkejutan bergulir ke bawah, mendapati buntalan rambut perak yang bersandar di dadanya. Atropa menelengkan kepalanya ke bawah, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam.

"Scorpius?" tanyanya, menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pundak gemetar sang adik.

"Jangan pergi!"

Tentang air mata yang meleleh dan sifat lembek anak laki-laki itu, bisakah dia melupakannya? Atropa tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya masih bisa bersikap cengeng seperti saat ia kecil dulu. Atropa mulai khawatir. Scorpius sudah sering ia lukai hatinya, dan adiknya itu selalu menahan tangis. Bersikap tegar dan kuat di hadapannya. Jika Scorpius sampai menangis seperti ini, artinya masalahnya sangat besar dan keterlaluan.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi, agak panik. Kedua tangannya bergegas menangkup kedua sisi wajah adiknya, mendongakkan wajah yang terasa basah itu.

Tentang hari yang sudah berlalu itu, masihkah dia mengingatnya? Tangisan yang memekakkan telinga. Adiknya yang manja dan ingin diperhatikan oleh kakaknya. Atropa sudah lama tidak melihat ekspresi sedih yang begitu dalam di wajah adiknya hingga kedua matanya menyalang dan ia menjadi kalap. Mendesis dan membentak. "Siapa yang menganggumu!? Biar kupatahkan lehernya! Tidak tahu malu!"

Kalau saja Scorpius tidak sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, pasti ia akan terlonjak saat melihat reaksi kakak tirinya ynag berubah 180 derajat. Scorpius saat itu masih terisak dan berusaha menyeka air matanya yang meleleh seperti es yang mencair. Rasanya sangat sedih dan sulit dihentikan. Scorpius sudah merasa sangat kehilangan. Jangan pergi, batinnya.

Atropa menatapnya khawatir dan tidak mengerti. "Scorpius? Siapa yang mengganggumu? Katakan padaku? Kenapa kau hanya menangis?"

Scorpius hanya bisa menundukkan wajah dan menggosok-gosok kedua matanya yang merah. Terisak. "Aku...bermimpi...ka-kau...menghilang..."

Kedua tangannya jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya seolah lemas dan tak bertenaga. Bibir merah mudanya setengah terbuka, sementara kedua matanya menatap dalam diam dan jantung yang seolah tengah dalam cengkeraman. Satu alisnya mengernyit. "Aku..." katanya terbata-bata seolah ketakutan, "...aku..."

Ia menelan ludah. Memaksakan senyum sembari melengkungkan kedua matanya. "Jangan menangis, Score," katanya pada akhirnya, menghindari topik sebenarnya, "itu hanya mimpi."

Akan tetapi, Scorpius Malfoy lebih tahu ada derita apa yang akan datang di suatu hari nanti. Atropa selalu menjauh dan semakin jauh. Suatu saat nanti akan menghilang. Scorpius lantas berjongkok, menutup wajahnya dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Tentang hari yang sudah berlalu itu, masihkah kakak tirinya mengingatnya?

Keceriaan polos di ruang baca yang merupakan kerajaan Atropa Malfoy. Scorpius kecil datang bagai pangeran dari negri asing. Disambut dan dijamu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Melihat dunia yang beragam dari lembaran-lembaran buku yang berserakan di lantai. Atropa Malfoy akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng dan pangeran Scorpius akan terkantuk-kantuk karenanya. Lalu, dia akan tertidur di pangkuan kakak tirinya hingga bel berbunyi dan ia harus kembali ke kerajaannya sendiri.

Tentang keceriaan hangat di hari itu,

apakah Atropa Malfoy masih mengingatnya?

Apakah kenangan itu tak akan bisa menghentikannya?

Sesungguhnya keputusan telah menjadi benteng kokoh di dalam hati sang gadis dengan rambut perak yang berkibar dihembus angin. Ia tidak bisa goyah dan menyerah.

Scorpius Malfoy,

pernahkah kau berpikir tentang kebahagian sesungguhnya yang menjadi inti harapan seorang Atropa Malfoy?

Kenalkah kau seorang Raja dan Ratu yang berdiri di tiap ujung panggung hitam putih?

Untuk kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Untuk kebahagiaan Atropa Malfoy.

Demi kebahagiaan kedua orang itu.

Kakak tirimu tidak boleh berpaling dari keputusannya.

Karenanya, kau terus menangis, mengingat mimpi mengerikan tentang punggung seseorang yang tak bisa lagi kau kejar. Kedua tanganmu yang tidak bisa meraih sehelaipun dari rambut yang bergoyang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suaramu yang menggema di sepanjang koridor kosong di senja hari itu.

Dan Atropa yang hanya bisa berdiri, menatap sosokmu dengan air muka tidak berdaya yang jarang terlihat di wajah pucat itu.

 _ **[Ada waktu ketika ia harus meratapi mayat seseorang, meraung dan berteriak histeris.]**_

 **xxx**

* * *

" _Kau suka bintang?"_

 _James menyikutnya dan_ _Atropa mendelik. Kesal. Bukannya minta maaf, James malah menyeringai sambil menaikturunkan alisnya. Atropa ingin mendengus, namun hal seperti itu tidak cocok untuk kepribadian seorann Putri yang dipuja-puja oleh penggemarnya. Ia memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Potter sulung itu._

 _James melangkah dengan kakinya yang panjang, berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari. "Aku suka antariksa!" akunya bangga—padahal tidak ada yang menanyakannya._

 _Raut wajah Atropa dengan jelas berkata 'aku-tidak-peduli-minggir-bego.' Namun, James yang sudah dari sananya memang bebal dan bermuka badak, malah bercerocos panjang lebar. "Aku tahu suka bintang. Teddy bilang padaku—"_

 _Nanti Atropa akan bicara pada Teddy untuk tidak membeberkan informasi tentang Atropa Malfoy pada manusia ngengat seperti laki-laki di depannya ini. Demi Tuhan, apakah di atidak bisa diam dan meninggalkannya sendirian!?_

" _Jadi, apa yang paling suka? Oh, aku sebenarnya tidak peduli. Tapi, rasanya aku lebih tahu tentang angkasa daripada kau. Aku yakin kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang meteor. Kau tahu komet? Aku pernah melihatnya. Kau pasti tidak pernah—"_

 _Atropa memijit-mijit keningnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Potter?" selanya cepat. Tidak sadar bahwa ia terpancing dengan provokasi James yang seolah mengindikasikan bahwa pengetahuan Atropa tentang ilmu astronomi sangat dangkal. James tersenyum puas, bersikap pongah dengan tangan di pinggang._

" _Ayo, bertanding."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Sekali sebulan kita bertemu di menara Astronomi. Siapa yang bisa menyebutkan rasi bintang yang ada di langit, dia yang menang."_

 _Atropa tidak menahan senyum mencemooh di bibirnya. "Dan kau pikir bisa menang? Bermimpilah, Potter. Malam sabtu di minggu pertama dan—"_

" _M_ _alam kamis di minggu ketiga," potong James, tersenyum miring saat Atropa menatapnya tidak suka._

" _Terserah," desis gadis itu, seraya memutari James dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu._

" _Jangan lupa atau aku akan menyebutmu pecundang!"_

 _Atropa meliriknya tajam dari balik bahu, kemudian ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengar._

* * *

James tertawa sendiri saat mengingat alasan dimulainya pertandingan ini. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan bersandar di dinding. Ia kembali tersenyum. Kali ini ia tidak akan kalah dari gadis itu.

"Hei, orang sinting, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"APA!? SIAPA YANG SINTING!?"

Sampai kapan pertengkaran konyol ini akan berlanjut?

Atropa pasti akan merindukannya.

 _ **[Tangannya terkepal erat, meremas bunga lily itu hingga hancur. Waktu itu menaruh tangan di sisi wajahnya. Menahan air mata.]**_

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

Teman-temannya sudah tertidur dalam kukungan jam malam yang semakin larut. Dan gadis itu terjaga, melirik jarum panjang yang mengarah pada angka satu di arloji peraknya. Ia terpekur, diam dalam posisinya di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian permata kelabu bergulir ke arah lemarinya. Ia pun menggerakkan kedua kakinya, tangan membuka tirai ranjangnya. Di dalam kegelapan malam, ia berjalan mendekat lalu berjongkok depan lemarinya. Tangan meraba-raba laci di bagian bawah.

Srrt.

Ia sudah lama tidak membukanya. Entah kenapa ia tergerak untuk melihatnya lagi. Dibungkus oleh kain berwarna hitam. Sebelah sisi buku-buku lamanya. Sebelahnya adalah dua pigura foto yang ditumpuk. Tangan pucat itu menyentuh salah satunya dengan hati-hati. Membaliknya dan menatap dua wajah yang ada di sana.

Kedua matanya berkilat.

Pigura itu berisi foto yang tidak bergerak. Foto itu tampak terdiri dari dua gambar terpisah yang digunting dari majalah atau surat kabar. Memperlihatkan seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang tersenyum.

Sorot mata Atropa datar dan tidak terbaca.

Jari-jarinya bergerak, menelusuri gambar kedua orang itu.

"...Kita bertiga akan bahagia..."

Kemudian ia menutup mata dan mendekapnya erat.

"Untuk selamanya."

* * *

Dia akan mendapatkannya.

Thomas akan menyusupkan sebuah buku yang rupanya bisa menganggu keseimbangan sihir di dalam Hogwarts jika dimasukkan melewati mantra pelindung dengan sembarang. Hari-hari terakhir di tahun keempatnya, mulai ia habiskan di perpustakaan. Menunggu dan bersabar.

Dia sudah mendapatkannya.

Dengan judul samaran dan isi yang begitu menipu, orang-orang terkecoh dan tidak memberikan secuilpun perhatian. Buku berwarna pastel kusam yang datang bersama buku-buku keluaran baru lainnya. Atropa melangkah menyusuri susunan-susunan rak dan buku-buku, dengan gerakan alami mengambil buku itu dari meja pajangan.

Atropa Malfoy telah mendapatkannya.

Di senja di hari-hari terakhir tahun keempatnya, ia duduk bersilang kaki dan menyandarkan punggung ke badan kursi. Untaian rambut peraknya bergerak ke samping saat ia memiringkan kepalanya. Memejamkan mata seraya mengangkat buku yang terbuka itu hingga menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka.

Warna matahari yang terbenam di balik jendela menimpa iris kelabu.

Bersinar dalam kekosongan yang dingin karena tiba-tiba saja tangisan Scorpius terngiang di telinganya. Pada akhirnya...ia tetap akan kehilangan juga. Nadanya suara datar tatkala ia berusaha menahan getaran dan air mata.

" _Jika sihir tidak pernah ada, maka kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu,_ _maka_ _aku tak akan pernah dilahirkan."_

Kemudian kedua matanya kembali terpejam. Kedua tangannya mengerat. Seolah tengah memeluk diri sendiri. Kedinginan dan kesepian.

" _Mother, father,_

 _untuk kalian berdua._

 _Kebahagiaan yang kalian impikan."_

Inti dari harapan-harapan Atropa Malfoy.

Ia tidak akan tergoyahkan.

 _ **[jika sihir tak pernah ada...]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **terhadap matahari yang berwarna merah di ujung pemandangan**_

 _ **Atropa berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan wajah**_

 _ **angin menerpa, menyibak helai-helai rambut panjang yang bertengger di pundaknya**_

 _ **cahaya senja menimpa sebagian wajahnya**_

 _ **gadis itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya**_

" _ **Goodbye, twilight."**_

 _ **Dan kegelapanpun merajai sang malam**_

_bersambung_


	17. sixteenth banquet

Gadis itu berwarna putih. Di rambutnya, di kulitnya juga. Senyumnya juga mungkin terendam di dalam cahaya yang menyilaukan hingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat warna merah yang menodainya. Kedua matanya juga mungkin tersamarkan oleh sinar membara yang menyembunyikan warna hitam yang menetes-netes seperti tinta yang berjatuhan. Atropa Malfoy menelengkan kepalanya. Menampakkan jenjang lehernya yang putih. Cahaya temaram menerangi wajahnya. Sorot matanya datar dan tidak terbaca.

Bulan sabit terbayang di sepasang mata itu.

Iris kelabu yang menyembunyikan perasaan.

" _Father, mother_ ," bisiknya, " _untuk kita bertiga_."

Di dalam keheningan malam dan angin yang berhenti,

ia hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **the six** **teen** **th** **banquet for the bloody birdcage of**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **: _the_** _ **lonely flower**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

Suara mata pena di atas kertas memenuhi kesenyapan yang melekat di dinding-dinding dan rak-rak buku di perpustakaan. Hanya berteman dengan cahaya bulan yang menerobos kaca jendela. Menimpa kepala putihnya dan menyilaukan mata seperti permukaan laut di malam yang berbintang. Atropa berhenti menulis.

Sudah selesai. Jari-jarinya bergerak melipat surat, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih dan menulisinya lagi. Kali ini gerakannya lebih pelan dan sorot matanya memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Yang sudah lama tidak ia pampang di wajah cantiknya. Atropa berhenti menulis.

Sudah selesai. Jari-jarinya bergerak meluruskan bukaan amplop dan menurunkan dan menyapunya dengan ibu jari. Setelah itu ia berdiri. Tatapannya sejenak terpatri pada pemandangan di luar jendela hingga senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

" _What a nice dream._ Sungguh mimpi yang indah."

Entah apa maksud dari ucapannya. Mungkin dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu saat itu dan memujinya. Atau mungkin dia mengharapkan sesuatu. Sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya. Dan Atropa tidak pernah mencoba untuk memikirkannya setelah itu untuk sekali lagi. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana hidupnya. Tentang masa depannya pun mungkin sudah bisa ia tebak-tebak akan seperti apa. Karenanya, ia berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang bahagia.

Iris kelabu bergulir dan tatapannya terjatuh pada amplop putih ia pilin-pilin di dua jarinya.

Rasanya ia ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Atropa memejamkan mata,

lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada nama yang tertera di sudut amplop itu.

" _This is the last from me._ Ini yang terakhir dariku."

Di malam ketika orang-orang terlelap dalam tidur. Gadis itu sendirian dan berbisik dengan suara angin yang merayap di antara pepohonan. Ia berjalan tanpa suara dan tanpa cahaya seolah sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Seolah sudah berteman dengan kegelapan itu sendiri. Mungkin memang begitu. Karena di dalam dirinya sudah bertengger kegelapan yang menghitamkan hatinya. Yang menanamkan kejahatan di ujung-ujung jari dan kilatan matanya. Yang ia simpan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu orang lain untuk tahu dan ikut campur.

Atropa tidak membutuhkannya.

Ia menyelinap, merapalkan mantra dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang terkunci. Tidak bersuara hingga anak-anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya tidak terbangun. Ia tahu kebiasaan salah seorang dari empat orang remaja yang tertidur di sana. Selalu ada kotak untuk menaruh benda-benda penting agar tidak hilang.

Bola mata hewan berbulu di tangannya menatapnya diam. Atropa hanya memandangnya, seolah menyampaikan semua pesan, kasih sayang, dan rasa terima kasih dari kedua matanya saja.

' _Panggung sandiwara kita akan berakhir. Setialah pada pemilikmu yang baru. Jangan terlalu merepotkannya. Aku akan melihat ulahmu dari jauh. Terima kasih atas kerja samamu selama ini, mitra karnivora-ku.'_

Atropa mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit senang saat kucing itu tidak bersuara. Benar-benar mitra paling cocok untuknya, selalu menyadari keadaan dan kondisi.

Atropa kemudian mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

' _Be a good girl, Belladona."_

Di suatu hari nanti, Scorpius Malfoy akan melihat bola emas di kotak barang penting miliknya.

Yang terakhir dari kakak tirinya.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **then the girl vanished for two weeks**_

 _kem_ _udian gadis itu menghilang s_ _elama 2 minggu_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Harry! Kau sudah dengar kabarnya!?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah perang bertahun-tahun yang lalu, wajah pria itu kembali memucat dan penuh keringat dingin. Ron bisa merasakan kegugupannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan degup jantungnya. Seolah keadaan baik baru saja digodam palu.

"McGonagall mengabariku," suaranya tercekat. Ia menelan gumpalan yang mengganjal kerongkongannya. "Dia menghilang. Dia juga...dia juga dicurigai sudah menghilangkan sihir seorang murid."

"Ini gila, Harry!" Ron memegang kepalanya, tidak bisa lagi memikirkan apapun. "Atropa tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

Harry mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Sorot matanya masih menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya yang begitu besar sejak McGonagall memanggilnya ke Hogwarts. "Ada buktinya, Ron. Hal ini...seharusnya kita tidak kaget jika hal ini terjadi, bukan?"

Iris biru menyalang, mendelik tajam. "Apa katamu, Harry? Kau juga mencurigainya!?" bentaknya, membanting telapak tangannya di atas meja. Harry menatapnya kesal.

"Aku juga tidak ingin percaya!" sergahnya, "Tapi, setidaknya coba ingat laporan Teddy! Atropa pernah hampir membunuh satu murid di sana!"

"Tidak...tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin..." Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Karena, anak itu...Atropa sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Melenyapkan sihir seseorang." Harry menghentakkan tangannya, tampak gelisah. "Hal yang sulit dipercaya seperti itu...apa yang sedang anak itu pikirkan?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan..." gumam Ron tidak berdaya. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Seolah ia menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak mampu ia jalani.

"Dia tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja." Wanita itu akhirnya berbicara setelah terdiam begitu lama. Harry dan Ron tidak menatapnya, namun mereka mendengarkan dengan wajah sekeras batu. "Bisa jadi dia bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Turunkan beberapa Auror untuk mencarinya."

Ron tidak memberikan respon biarpun Hermione Granger menatapnya, seolah mengharapkan pria itu untuk menerima sarannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Harry meliriknya dengan tatapan lelah walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tegang. "Hermione benar, Ron. Kita harus mencarinya."

"Yeah, benar sekali," jawab sang Weasley dengan nada sarkastik. Penuh rasa marah yang tidak bisa ia lampiaskan pada siapapun. Bahkan pada wanita itu sekalipun.

* * *

"Profesor."

Teddy menahan nafas. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Sudah berapa kali anak itu datang dan bertanya padanya. Dan Teddy hanya berharap agar alasan yang sama masih bisa diterima oleh anak itu.

"Ada apa, Mr. Malfoy?"

Wajah pucat dan sorot matanya menunjukkan malam-malam yang risau dan penuh pikiran. Entah sudah berapa Scorpius Malfoy tidak tidur nyenyak. "Kakakku...Atropa Malfoy..."

Edward memaksakan senyum, menghampiri Malfoy bungsu itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Meremasnya lembut. "Harry Potter memanggilnya untuk menghadiri suatu acara besar di Kementrian nanti. Dia harus bersiap-siap sampai acara itu diadakan. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Alis Scorpius menekuk dalam. "Apa Anda tidak berbohong? Dia menghilang, 'kan?"

Teddy terkejut sebelum buru-buru mengganti eskpresinya. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak...ya...maksudku, memang pernah ada desas-desus kalau dia menghilang, tapi itu hanya salah paham."

"Benarkah?"

"Itu..." Teddy mengedarkan pandangannya, seolah mencari sesuatu yang bisa menolongnya untuk tidak mengakan kebohongan lebih jauh lagi dari apa yang sudah dipercayai oleh anak itu. "Ah, lihat," ia menunjuk seseorang di belakang Scorpius, "ayahmu datang."

Draco Malfoy memang berada di sana, tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Namun, Scorpius menoleh cepat ke arah profesor Lupin saat menangkap gerakan dari ujung matanya. Benar saja, guru muda itu hendak kabur. "Profesor!"

Teddy meliriknya dari ekor mata. Tampak ragu dan kalut. "Kau..." ia tersenyum getir, "kalau kau ikut ayahmu, kau mungkin bisa tahu kebenarannya."

Kemudian putra Lupin itu melangkah pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Profesor Lupin berkata benar.

Hari itu ia berjalan di belakang ayahnya, masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan jelas mendengar semuanya.

Sampai saat ini, kakaknya belum ditemukan.

Dan mungkin yang lebih ganjil dari semua itu bukanlah kabar itu sendiri,

melainkan sikap dingin ayahnya

yang seolah tak terganggu dengan menghilangnya anak sulung keluarga Malfoy itu.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **then the girl returned lifeless.**_

 _kemudian gadis itu kembali tanpa nyawa._

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaur bersama kesedihan. Hati yang memendam duka dan kekecewaan. Seolah ditenggelamkan dalam lautan gelap yang sarat akan perasaan-perasaan menyakitkan. Pemuda itu tergugu di tempat.

Jika mereka berada di sana, orang-orang pasti bisa melihat kengerian di wajah tirus Edward Lupin. Bagaimana Arianna Blinster dengan terbata-bata dan ketakutan berkata bahwa dia tidak bangun. Dia tidak mau bangun. Kenapa dia tidak mau bangun juga?

Katanya dia tidak bernafas. Detak jantungnya juga tidak ada.

" _Siapa dia?"_

Jika mereka berada di sana, orang-orang pasti bisa menyaksikan bagaimana kengerian itu membentuk garis-garisnya. Air muka pemuda itu memucat. Jantungnya seolah merosot ke perut.

" _Atropa..."_ gumam gadis itu, berlinangan air mata. "... _Atropa Malfoy."_

Jantungnya berdetak keras hingga rasanya sangat sakit di dadanya. Kedua matanya membelalak dan warnanya sehitam jelaga. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku bagai batu. Pemuda itu tergugu di tempat.

Menatap tubuh seorang gadis yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Atropa Malfoy sudah melakukannya.**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya inilah keputusan yang dipilih**_

 _ **oleh hati yang selalu terombang-ambing.**_

 _ **Akhirnya...**_

 _ **dia bisa beristirahat.**_

 _[This is it,_

 _the happiness of Atropa Malfoy.]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **_bersambung_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Finally...**_

 _ **I can die.]**_

 _Inilah_

 _kebahagian Atropa Malfoy._

" _ **Untuk kita bertiga..."**_


	18. seventeenth banquet

_Ada waktu ketika Atropa berjalan dari perpustakaan. Ia mengapit buku tebal, novel terkenal tentang kepahlawanan. Scorpius selalu mengaguminya, berkata bahwa kakaknya hebat karena sudah bisa membaca buku setebal itu. Waktu itu umurnya masih 5 tahun, Scorpius baru masuk 3. Atropa hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Scorpius yang tersenyum lebar dengan gigi-giginya yang kecil. Atropa, waktu itu, merasa hangat karena pujian Scorpius, oleh karenanya ia membaca banyak buku yang lebih tebal dan lebih sulit._

 _Scorpius pun selalu membanggakan kakaknya di hadapan teman-temannya._

 _Atropa senang melihatnya, karena itu, ia melakukan banyak hal hebat yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh anak seusianya. Membuat ramuan kecil yang sukses setelah mengalami banyak kegagalan. Menggunakan sapu terbang yang dulu pernah membuat kaki kanannya patah. Dan diam-diam mencari tongkat sihir di Oliver Wand._

 _Dan hasilnya luar biasa._

 _Tidak hanya Scorpius, semua orangpun mengagumi keberhasilan yang dicapainya di usia muda._

 _Karenanya, Atropa sangat menyayangi Scorpius. Walaupun harus mematuhi tatapan dingin sang Ayah, yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap menaruh kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya._

 _Oleh karena itu, di suatu hari ketika Scorpius masuk ke Hogwarts, ketika adik kecilnya itu berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar yang begitu ia rindukan,_

 _Atropa hanya melempar senyum,_

 _dan berpaling meninggalkannya._

 _Menjauh dan menjauh._

 _Setiap hari, di setiap pertemuan. Hingga kesedihan membayangi wajah adiknya. Hingga senyum itu perlahan menghilang, dan hingga tatapan Scorpius tampak terluka dan kadang berkaca-kaca._

 _Atropa menjauh dan menjauh._

 _Hanya bisa tersenyum dari jauh._

* * *

Anak laki-laki itu tidak sengaja melihatnya.

Orang-orang itu melintas di halaman dan ia tak sengaja melihatnya dari jendela.

Tanpa sadar lembaran-lembaran surat di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

Iris kelabu itu melebar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung membalikkan badan, menghambur ke arah pintu.

Tergesa-gesa berlari di koridor dan menuruni tangga.

Nafasnya tercekat.

Tandu jenazah itu sudah di letakkan di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **the** **seventeenth** **banquet for the bloody birdcage of**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **:** _ **the last precious thing**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Mother_..."

Atropa melirik dari bulu-bulu mata albinonya. Sedikit takut dan penuh keraguan. Mungkin dia sudah menduga-duga bahwa ibunya tak akan meladeninya.

Dan wanita itu terus berjalan seolah tak melihatnya.

" _Mother_..."

Tanpa sadar Atropa mengulas senyum miris.

 _Scorpius..._

 _Scorpius, adik tiriku..._

 _aku sangat iri padamu..._

* * *

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa. _Father_ membelai puncak kepalanya dengan rona bangga di raut wajahnya. Wanita _yang lain_ yang duduk di samping ayahnya ikut tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Kakek dan neneknya saling memberi komentar penuh apresiasi pada cucu kesayangan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan selama kesenangan itu berlangsung,

Atropa hanya memandang diam dari lantai dua.

Sepasang permata kelabu membeku seperti es batu.

 _Scorpius..._

 _Scorpius, adik tiriku..._

 _kenapa hanya aku yang harus_ _ **begini**_ _?_

* * *

"Atropa!"

Anak laki-laki yang hampir memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya itu menghampirinya dengan riang. Bola matanya yang lebar dan penuh semangat tertuju lurus padanya. Anak laki-laki itu sangat mengaguminya. Sangat mengaguminya.

Atropa tidak bisa mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tidak bisa menyentuh anak itu. Kedua tangannya seolah menjadi bagian tubuh yang melengket di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali memperlihatkan wajah tersenyum pada anak itu.

"Kau tahu, ada anak-anak muggle yang menyapaku tadi di kota! Mereka bilang, 'hei, apa kau kenal Atropa Malfoy yang jenius itu? Kau terlihat seperti saudaranya.' Mereka bilang begitu!" Anak laki-laki itu berseru, "mereka bilang kau jenius!"

"Benarkah? Saya senang mendengarnya."

"Aku-aku juga senang men-men-mendengarnya!"Anak laki-laki itu membusungkan dada, "mereka pasti iri padaku."

"Kenapa bisa?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "karena kau adalah kakakku, dan mereka semua hanya bisa bermimpi untuk bisa jadi satu-satunya adik kesayanganmu."

Atropa ingin sekali menyentuh pipinya dan berkata, ' _syukurlah, kau_ _yang_ _terlahir sebagai adikku_.'

Sayangnya, tatapan _father_ masih terasa menusuk-nusuk punggungnya.

 _Scorpius..._

 _Scorpius, adik tiriku..._

 _Dengan jiwa sehitam arang ini_

 _apakah kau akan tetap menerimaku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak punya apa-apa._

 _N_ _amun, adik tiriku yang naif memberiku kepercayaan dan seluruh mimpi-mimpinya._

 _Oleh karena itu,_

 _aku mencurahkan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang_ _hanya_ _ke_ _pada_ _nya_ _._

 _Oleh karenanya, adik tiriku yang tersayang,_

 _jangan bersedih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya.

Scorpius berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Sedangkan seluruh anggota keluarganya hanya diam.

Oleh karena itu, Scorpius Malfoy berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Keheningan kakek neneknya, ayah ibunya, semua itu mengerikan. Edward berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan hanya menatap lantai yang memantulkan ekspresi hampa di wajahnya. Keheningan di manor itu begitu mengerikan. Karenanya, anak bungsu itu mengisi keheningan itu dengan jeritannya yang memilukan.

Scorpius membenamkan wajahnya di atas kain yang menutup tubuh di atas tandu. Menangis dengan suara pecah. Tetesan-tetesan air matanya berjatuhan dan membasahi kain putih. Hatinya sakit sekali. Sangat sakit.

Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya.

Padahal tubuh tanpa nyawa itu baru saja diantar masuk ke dalam manor Malfoy,

akan tetapi, mayat kakak tirinya malah disambut dengan keheningan yang dingin.

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada yang berduka seperti dirinya.

Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya.

"HUAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 _Adikku, Scorpius..._

 _i_ _ni yang terakhir dariku._

 _Oleh karenanya, adik tiriku yang tersayang,_

 _jangan bersedih._

* * *

Atropa selalu memberinya hadiah. Walaupun dia tidak melakukannya lagi, namun Scorpius selalu mengingatnya. Dulu Atropa selalu memberinya hadiah.

"Uuuhh...khhh..."

Bulir-bulir air matanya menetes-netes tanpa henti. Scorpius tidak berdaya untuk menghentikannya. Yang terbayang di kedua matanya hanyalah sesosok tubuh yang ditutupi kain putih di atas tandu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba meraih, namun sosoknya terasa jauh dari. Sulit diraih.

Dia benar-benar pergi.

Atropa benar-benar menghilang.

Sontak ia menutupi wajahnya.

"Ja-jangan...perg..i...Uhhuuhuhu..."

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menangis. Ketakutannya sangat besar dan tak mampu ia tahan di dalam hatinya. Waktu itu ia hanya bisa membungkukkan badan dan menangis histeris. Ibunya turut duduk di sebelahnya, menaruh tangan di perut dan kening sang anak. Walaupun tidak tampak, iapun juga sebenarnya tengah bersedih. Astoria menundukkan wajah dan hanya bisa menyampaikan dukanya seperti itu saja. Berbelasungkawa seperti itu saja.

Mata yang basah mengintip sekali lagi. Sampai kapan ia harus menangis? Ketika ia dengan gemetar kembali menjulurkan tangan, menyibak kain penutup dan—

"NO! ATROPA! BIG SIS!"

sampai kapan ia harus menangis?

Mustahil.

Mustahil.

Scorpius meracau seperti orang gila. Astoria buru-buru mendekapnya, menyelimutinya dengan pelukan sementara bibir Scorpius masih menggumam tidak jelas. Pipinya masih basah oleh air mata. Dan semakin basah oleh rasa sakit yang baru.

Mustahil.

Mustahil.

Sampai kapan dia harus menangis?

Dulu Atropa selalu memberinya hadiah.

Dan jika ini memang hadiah,

maka ini adalah hadiah yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah Scorpius terima sepanjang hidupnya. Scorpius terus mengulang-ngulangnya. Bergema di relung hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Wajah mayat itu terus terlintas di pikirannya. Menghantuinya berkali-kali.

Scorpius tiba-tiba merasa akan gila di waktu-waktu yang tak bisa diprediksi. Ini menyedihkan. Hadiah yang paling menyedihkan. Remaja itu menarik ujung tirai jendela dari lantai tempatnya duduk dengan menyilang kaki di depan tubuhnya. Tirai hijau muda itu dicengkeram dan dihentakkan hingga jatuh dari penyangganya. Suara jatuhnya hampir serupa dengan piring pecah.

Waktu itu, Scorpius tidak berkedip.

Kedua matanya yang merah lurus memandang apa yang tersaji di balik kaca jendela.

Jajaran pohon pinus di suatu sore yang merah.

Ia pernah sesekali melihat kakak tirinya berjalan di antara jajaran pohon pinus. Scorpius ingin mengikutinya, namun ayah melarangnya. Tapi, rasanya...rasanya pernah ia berhasil lolos karena ayah dan ibu pergi...kakek dan nenek juga sedang sibuk...

Atropa seperti biasa berjalan di jalan berbatu yang dipenuhi oleh biji-biji pinus yang berjatuhan. Scorpius berlari kegirangan hingga lupa mengenakan alas kaki. Atropa menasehatinya bahwa kakinya bisa luka, tapi Scorpius tidak peduli. Ia tertawa dan melompat-lompat sambil memegang kedua tangan kakaknya. Atropa melemparkan senyum, kemudian ia berjongkok.

" _Naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu."_

Scorpius masih mengingat lembut terpaan angin di wajahnya saat ia menyandarkan dagu di bahu kakaknya. Masih ingat halusnya rambut perak yang terselip dari sela-sela jarinya. Sisi wajah lembut yang terlihat dari sudut matanya. Suara Atropa yang menceritakan dongeng dari suatu masa yang telah berlalu—tentang Hansel dan Gretel yang berani. Dia bilang pamannya yang bernama _"uncle Harry"_ pernah menceritakan dongeng itu padanya, dan ia ingin Scorpius bisa mendengar keberanian dua saudara itu. Scorpius membantah, berkata bahwa mereka berdualah yang paling hebat. Tidak ada ikatan yang bisa mengalahkan Atropa dan Scorpius.

Rasanya baru kemarin Atropa tertawa seperti gemerincing bel yang dibawa angin dari tempat yang jauh. Sambil menggendong adiknya ia mengatakan mimpi-mimpi dan harapannya untuk adiknya yang tersayang.

" _Ikatan kita berdua lebih kuat dari siapapun. Karena itulah, Score,"_

Scorpius terdiam di dalam kenangannya.

Rasanya terjadi di depan matanya.

Atropa menoleh dan tersenyum hangat,

" _jangan takut biarpun aku tidak ada di sisimu."_

Benar. Scorpius menutup mata, tak mampu menahan satu tetesan air mata yang lolos mengalir di pipinya.

" _Ikatan ini akan memberimu keberanian."_

Jangan pernah takut.

" _Sebagaimana ikatan ini memberiku kekuatan dan harapan. Karena itulah, Score,"_

Ia mengangkat lengannya, mengusap air matanya. Dan ketika kedua matanya kembali terbuka, yang terlihat hanyalah kekuatan dan keberanian sekokoh palung di bibir pantai.

" _jangan bersedih biarpun aku tidak ada di sisimu."_

Jangan khawatir.

Jangan cemas.

Pada akhirnya, Scorpius akan berusaha tegar dan menjadi dewasa. Mungkin hari ini adalah permulaan dimana hatinya berusaha untuk tegar biarpun diterpa ombak yang menerjang seperti auman singa. Namun, Scorpius akan menjadi dewasa dan berani. Tidak akan cengeng lagi. Tidak akan takut lagi.

Jangan khawatir.

Jangan khawatir.

* * *

 _Di tempat yang jauh itu,_

 _aku pasti akan terus mengingatmu_

 _dan mendoakan kebahagianmu._

* * *

 **_bersambung_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Di rumah kaca itu juga mungkin saja,

ditutupi oleh rerimbunan bunga yang lebih berwarna dan bercahaya

mawar putih itu mungkin sudah layu dan berguguran.

Kala itu ia terdiam.

Uluran tangannya membeku di udara.

Mawar putih itu sudah layu dan berguguran.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **AN.**

pengumuman, bapak-bapak ibu-ibu adek-adek mbak-mbak semua yang ada di siniiii

ATROPA MALFOY adalah plot utama. Bukan plot cliffhanger abal-abal macam Atropa-TDoM. Weelll, ada alasan kenapa TDoM endingnya gitu, karena disesuain dengan judulnya,, oke, jadi, akhir AM masih lama,, masih mau ngebahas Hermione and Draco dulu,, jujur aja, saya belum bisa melihat ending dari fic ini,, masih mikir gimana mau bikin happy ending buat semuanya.. misalnya, kasih jatuh meteor trus semuanya tewas dan akhirnya bisa reuni di alam sana? ah, entahlah,,#plak!

buat **guest,** yang jelas bukan m,,, hahaha...

#trollface


	19. eighteenth banquet

_Kau ingat cerita tentang si tudung merah?_

 _Kau bilang aku lebih cocok menjadi tudung merah; cantik, pemberani, dan punya trik jitu yang banyak. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya; oleh karena itu, aku mencari pakaian yang mirip dengan si tudung merah dan meminta uncle Harry untuk membawaku ke seorang pelukis. Lukisan itu tak pernah sempat kupajang di kamar, tapi, tenang saja, aku tidak membuangnya. Mungkin, kalau kau mau menunjukkan kecerdasanmu, kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan usahamu sendiri._

 _Tapi,_ _bertentangan dengan pendapatmu,_ _adikku, aku tidak pantas menjadi si tudung merah. Aku adalah perempuan yang jahat, suka memanipulasi orang, membuat orang-orang ketakutan dan menangis, dan menyakiti keluarganya sendiri. Semua itu bukanlah sifat si tudung merah._

 _Aku adalah si serigala jahat._ _Melakukan banyak hal tak berperasaan dan menjebak si tudung merah._ _Kau pasti kecewa. Hanya menjadi si tudung merah saja aku tidak bisa. Aku malah lebih mirip si serigala jahat, atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu._

 _Maafkan aku karena sudah mengecewakanmu._

 _Jangan marah, Scorpius-ku._

 _Maafkan aku, ya?_

 _Aku akan senang senang sekali jika bisa kau maafkan. Aku sudah banyak mengingkari janji dan membuatmu bersedih. Dan sekarang kaupun tahu bahwa aku tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini._

 _Apakah kau masih mau menerimaku?_

 _Ataukah kau sudah membenciku sekarang? Marah padaku?_

 _Karenanya, aku minta maaf. Dan aku akan senang sekali jika bisa kau maafkan. Tapi, jangan meminta banyak hal lagi padaku agar bisa kau maafkan. Sayang sekali, Scorpius, aku berada di tempat yang jauh dan hanya bisa melihatmu dari sana. Karena itulah, maafkanlah kakakmu ini agar aku bisa senang di tempat yang jauh itu._

 _Adikku tersayang, Scorpius yang baik hati, adik kecilku yang cengeng, kalau masih ada satu hari untukku, aku ingin memeluk dan tersenyum bersamamu._

 _A_ _gar aku bisa terus melihatnya_

 _b_ _isakah kau tersenyum setiap hari_ _?_

* * *

Albus menatapnya heran.

Astoria menatapnya heran.

Semua orang bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Scorpius berjalan dengan langkah mantap. Melewati, mengabaikan semua mata yang tertuju penuh tanya ke arahnya.

Astoria memandangnya prihatin. Tangannya meremas pelan pundak sang anak.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Score," ucapnya.

Namun, Scorpius malah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Ini permintaan _big sis_ _."_

Dari kejauhan, sepasang permata kelabu yang tampak lebih tua memandang diam, menyadari ada panggilan yang sudah lama tak ia dengar dari mulut anak itu.

Para tamu memandang Scorpius yang balik memandang dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Atropa bilang," remaja itu berkata, "dia ingin melihatku tersenyum setiap hari!"

* * *

 _Untuk hari-hari yang tak bi_ _sa kita habiskan bersama,_

 _tersenyumlah, adikku._

 _Agar aku bisa bahagia di tempat yang jauh itu._

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the** **eighteenth** **banquet for the bloody birdcage of**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **:** _ **t**_ _ **ell**_ _ **t**_ _ **hem**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Untuk James Potter, bilang padanya,_

* * *

"James."

Remaja itu tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara kedua matanya memandang letih ke arah daun-daun kering di bawah kakinya. Albus, yang berdiri di smaping kakaknya yang duduk di akar besar yang menyembul dari tanah, menoleh seolah menggantikan posisi kakaknya untuk mendengarkan sahabatnya. "Ada apa, Score?"

"Ini." Ia menjulurkan satu tangannya, menyodorkan sesuatu yang ia pegang. "Atropa memberikannya untukmu."

Hanya saat mendengar kalimat itu James menggerakan wajah untuk meliriknya. Sorot mata yang kosong dan lelah. Ada rasa kehilangan yang samar berkilat-kilat di matanya.

Scorpius menahan ringisan. Mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum dan tidak ikut hanyut

Perlahan James meraihnya dengan gerakan lemah.

Bola cahaya itu sangat indah.

Di dalamnya ada planet-planet yang mengelilingi matahari di orbit-orbit masing-masing.

Titik-titik cahaya kebiruan tercermin di kedua mata hazel laki-laki itu. Senyum miris lantas terkulum di bibirnya.

"Kakakku berpesan," Scorpius menyatukan tangan di belakang punggung. James menatapnya dengan eskpresi terkejut, seolah tidak mengharapkan bahwa gadis sombong itu akan menitipkan pesan untuknya. Scorpius melanjutkan, "Atropa senang pernah mengenalmu. Tapi katanya, leluconmu masih buruk. Atropa menyruuhmu untuk berhenti melakukannya. Selain itu, kau tidak boleh melibatkan aku dan Albus ke dalam masalah yang berhubungan dengan benda-benda penemuanmu. Atropa masih marah dengan kenakalanmu 2 tahun yang lalu yang membuat aku terkena detensi selama 2 minggu. "

Iris hijau terang Al melebar. Tidak menduga bahwa Anak perdamaian yang terkenal santun itu akan berkata demikian.

Suara tawa yang parau mendadak terdengar. James menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Aku kalah...aku kalah, Al." Albus dan Scorpius menatapnya bingung. Namun, James tertawa getir sembari menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam. "Dia menang. Dasar..."

Bola cahaya angkasa itu ia remas kuat-kuat.

Atropa Malfoy sudah menang. Dan James memang tidak akan bisa menandinginya. Padahal, seharusnya ia yang pertama memberikan kejutan tiket planetarium itu padanya.

Seharusnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Albus dan Scorpius mendongak. Harry Potter dengan wajah pucat dan lelah menghampiri mereka.

* * *

 _Untuk uncle Harry_ _dan aunt Ginny_ _,_

* * *

" _Sir,_ " panggil Scorpius tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian ayah sahabatnya. Harry hanya bisa meliriknya, tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Menghadiri pemakaman ini saja sudah membuat tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis. Scorpius mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. "Atropa...Atropa berterima kasih atas dukungan anda selama ini." Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku juga! Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena sudah mendukung kakakku!"

Harry hanya diam, menunggu. Menatapnya dengan permata hijau yang terasa sedih.

"Ini...pesan untuk anda," Scorpius berkata, agak terbata-bata, "dia juga minta maaf. Katanya dia sudah sangat mengecewakan anda... jadi, dia minta maaf..."

Harry tertegun.

Alis mengernyit dalam, ia berkata, "Tidak."

"Dad?" Albus terkejut. Scorpius membelalak.

" _Sir!_ " serunya, "Aku mohon maafkan kakakku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan, tapi aku tahu kalau dia tidak bersalah. Kakakku pasti tidak sengaja melakukannya..."

"Tidak," ucap Harry, menaruh tangan di bagian atas wajahnya. "Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu adalah aku. Akulah yang harus minta maaf..."

Ginny yang tak sengaja melihat dari kejauhan bergegas mendekati suaminya. Raut wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tengah dipenuhi masalah. " _Dear_?"

panggilnya pelan, melingkarkan tangan dan memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku...maaf..." gumam pria itu, tak mampu menahan luapan emosi. Albus memandang khawatir dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, ia tahu untuk tidak bertanya saat itu. Ia melirik Scorpius yang juga balik menatap bingung.

Ginny menangkap kegelisahan dua anak itu, apalagi James yang tampak emosional dengan bau bergetar. Ia melemparkan senyum kecil. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Scorpius mengangguk ragu. Kemudian, ia teringat. " _Ma'am_ ," mulainya gugup, "Atropa berterima kasih atas dukungan anda, dan juga dia berkata akan selalu mengingat jasa-jasa anda padanya."

Ginny mengangguk, sorot matanya sendu. Menahan simpati dan rasa kehilangan di hatinya.

Scorpius menjatuhkan pandangannya dengan senyum kaku, bergegas pamit sebelum ikut hanyut ke dalam kesedihan ke tiga orang di sana.

" _Mate."_

"Maaf," ucap Scorpius tidak nyaman saat Albus berjalan ke arahnya, meninggalkan James yang masih tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. "Aku membuat keluargamu bersedih."

"Jangan pikirkan itu," balas Albus, "bagaimana pun juga, kau harus menyampaikan pesan kakakmu, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau mau pergi lagi?"

"Yeah," bibirnya melengkung ke atas, "kakakku punya pesan untuk semua orang yang dekat dengannya."

* * *

 _Sampaikan untuk Teddy._

* * *

"Profesor, ini untuk anda."

Teddy mengambil benda kotak itu tanpa kata-kata.

"Atropa menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada anda. Katanya itu hadiah... untuk kelulusan anda."

"...Kau sudah mengemas barang-barangnya?"

"Iya. Aku mengemasnya sendiri."

"Hadiah ini..."

"Untuk kelulusan anda. Atropa bilang katanya anda ingin bekerja di Kementrian, jadi dia menyiapkannya. Tapi, setelah tahu anda bekerja di Hogwarts, Atropa tidak jadi memberikannya. Dia juga..."

Edward menatapnya.

"Dia juga..." Scorpius mengepalkan tangan, menguatkan hati. Bagaimanapun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia harus tetap menyampaikan pesan kakaknya. Katakanlah dengan bangga. Biarpun kau tahu kesedihan kakakmu tentang bagaimana ia menjadi beban terhadap pria muda di hadapanmu itu.

"Kakakku menyesal dan juga minta maaf karena sudah menghalangi cita-cita anda."

Edward hanya diam membisu. Duka di dalam hatinya masih terasa begitu menusuk-nusuk dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Rasa kehilangan itu juga akan menjadi derita yang sulit dihapus.

* * *

 _Scorpius, kau mungkin belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku yakin kau pernah dengar namanya._

* * *

" _Mr. Nott?"_

Pria itu menoleh dengan dengan gerakan kasar. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tidak senang. Scorpius berjengit.

"Kau," Theo menyipitkan kedua matanya yang agak memerah, "Scorpius?"

"Y—ya! Aku—" Scorpius berdehem, "saya Scorpius."

Alis gelap Theo terangkat tinggi dua-duanya. Kemudian, ekspresinya berubah. Ia tampak terganggu. Tentu saja. Jika anak laki-laki itu mempunyai wajah yang serupa dengan keponakan favoritnya. Dan bukan hanya wajah saja, cara bicaranya pun hampir mirip. Walaupun Atropa tidak mungkin terbata-bata seperti anak ini. Scorpius Malfoy begitu disayangi oleh Draco.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dingin. Scorpius tersentak, bingung dan agak ketakutan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada kilat-kilat amarah dan kebencian di mata pria itu. Apakah paman kakaknya sangat menakutkan seperti ini?

Scorpius lantas menundukkan kepalanya, meremas tangannya sendiri dengan gugup. "Atropa..."

Mendengar nama itu membuat wajah Theo melunak. "Ada apa dengan Atropa?"

"Dia...dia menceritakan padaku, ehm, pada saya tentang anda. Katanya dia senang bisa berpetualang bersama anda," ucapnya, mencicit seperti tikus. Sesekali melirik ke samping seolah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oh..." nada tenang itu menggelitik Scorpius untuk mengintip. Wajah pria itu tidak lagi semenyeramkan tadi. Dengan wajah tenang, penuh lamunan, Theo hanya bisa berkata, "...begitu?...Hari-hari itu...memang sangat menyenangkan."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Scorpius cepat-cepat melangkah pergi, samar-samar mendengar suara lemah menyebut nama kakaknya. Iris kelabunya melirik dari balik bahunya. Pria itu masih termenung di tempatnya.

"Kau mirip Atropa."

Scorpius terlonjak kaget. Seorang wanita dengan tatapan yang tampak tidak fokus memandangnya dengan wajah melamun. "Kau pasti Scorpius, 'kan? Namaku Luna."

* * *

 _aunt Luna_

* * *

"Bibi kakakku!" serunya tak sadar. Luna menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau mirip Atropa."

"Karena aku adiknya, tentu saja."

"Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi. Apa kau juga punya pesan untukku?"

"Atropa bercerita banyak. Katanya anda sangat baik, menemaninya bertualang."

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Itu adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan." Luna diam, memandang Scorpius dengan tatapan khasnya. "Kau tahu, Atropa punya taman mawar yang belum sempat ia lihat keindahannya."

"Sungguh? Dimana?"

"Di mansion Zabini."

Dan sekali lagi Scorpius terlonjak kaget. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah dingin seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Luna tersenyum, "Blaise."

* * *

 _uncle Blaise—_

* * *

"Luna, dua orang itu mungkin tidak akan beranjak entah sampai kapan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu," katanya, sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikan ketidaksenangannya. Dengan lembut ia menarik istrinya untuk berdiri.

"Aku ingin memberi salam perpisahan."

"Kita akan mencari waktu lain." Luna mengangguk, mengapit lengan suaminya. Wajahnya menyembul dari balik badan tegap Blaise, tersenyum dengan sorot mata menerawang jauh pada Scorpius. "Goodbye, _young Malfoy_."

"Eh—eh...ya...selamat tinggal," ucapnya ragu, masih ingin berbicara tapi takut dengan reaksi ' _uncle Blaise_ ' yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Akan tetapi, pemilik punggung yang 'dingin dan tidak bersahabat' itu mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Datanglah," kata Blaise, "dan lihat taman mawar kakakmu. Dia akan sangat senang jika kau bisa melihatnya."

"Aku, ehm, saya akan datang! Terima kasih!"

Sekilas sorot mata coklat emas itu tampak tersenyum. Seolah berbisik di bawah nafasnya, Scorpius mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau mirip kakakmu."

Kau dengar itu, Atropa? Scorpius sudah berusaha keras untuk menirumu. Walaupun dia masih begitu kaku dan gugup. Karena kau pergi terlalu cepat dan meninggalkannya untuk bertahan sendirian. Akan tetapi, anak itu akan berusaha untukmu.

Karena kau sudah menyandarkan harapan-harapan kecilmu di pundaknya.

* * *

 _Kalau kau bertemu dengan aunt Pansy,_

* * *

"Pansy—"

Scorpius menoleh cepat saat mendengar nama itu. Ibunya berdiri tak jauh darinya, berbicara pada seorang wanita yang tampak terlalu marah untuk berpikir tenang. Seorang pria berdarah asing di sampingnya berusaha menenangkannya, mengusap-ngusap lengannya dengan ekspresi yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang menahan emosinya.

"—kau bisa beristirahat di manor kalau kau—"

"Jangan bicara lagi," sela wanita berambut hitam itu dengan nada menggigit. "Aku tidak sudi."

Ibunya diam kehabisan kata. Pansy Krum dan suaminya juga dengan acuh membalikkan badan, pergi tanpa salam perpisahan. Scorpius menelan ludah. Tidak menyangka bahwa Pansy Krum yang ada di imajinasi begitu berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Apa dia bisa menghadapinya? Menghadapi Theodore Nott saja sudah membuatnya keringat dingin.

Tapi, Atropa... ini adalah...

Scorpius menggelengkan kepala, menepis rasa gugup dan ragunya. Dia tidak boleh takut. Berbekal nekat, dia mengejar wanita itu.

"Mrs. Krum," sapanya setelah mengintai dari kejauhan, mencari saat yang tepat dimana wanita itu sudah tenang dan bisa didekati. Nyatanya Pansy Krum sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keramahan biarpun suasana hatinya sudah agak tenang.

Pansy seolah menggeram ketika melihat senyum anak itu. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil dan semakin sulit dikontrol sekarang. Matanya merah dan air matanya masih mengalir. Amarahnya memuncak setiap saat dan anak yang sangat disayangi Draco itu menyapanya di saat yang tidak tepat. Scorpius menahan diri untuk tidak meringis saat melihat tatapan Pansy. Sepertinya dia sudah menilai situasi.

"Atropa," ia berdehem, "Atropa memintaku, uh meminta saya untuk mengembalikan sesuatu pada Anda. Jadi, kalau saya bisa bertemu anda setelah ini, saya akan senang sekali."

Pansy menatapnya sejenak, terdiam saat mendengar nama itu. Apakah anak ini...apakah Atropa menitipkan kata-kata terakhirnya pada anak ini? Adik tirinya?

Iris gelapnya bergulir agak ragu dan sedikit bingung. Walaupun demikian, ia membiarkan bibirnya berkedut, masih dengan wajahnya yang tampak seperti dilipat-lipat. Sangat terpaksa, namun respon itu sudah sangat membantu Scorpius. "Aku akan menunggu di gerbang."

"Te-terima kasih!" seru sang Malfoy muda sambil mengangguk cepat. Senyum anak laki-laki itu sangat cerah.

Dan Pansy menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit.

Karena Atropa tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu sepanjang ia masih bisa mengingatnya.

* * *

 _Permintaan maafku yang sebesar-besar untuk kemalangan Velliatte Bones._

* * *

"Aku turut berbelasungkawa." Velliatte menyodorkan sebuket bunga ke tangan Scorpius. Scorpius sendiri tampak kelabakan saat tiba-tiba dihampiri seperti itu. Jika ada orang yang ingin terakhir ia temui, pastilah orang itu adalah Velliatte Bones yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Serta murid yang kepadanya Atropa melakukan kejahatan yang besar.

"Kakakku tidak sengaja!" semburnya tanpa berpikir panjang. "Ma-maaf. Tapi, aku yakin kakakku tidak sengaja."

Ada kerlingan di mata Velliatte, menandakan bahwa ia paham apa yang dibicarakan Scorpius. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Hal itu sudah berlalu, lagipula," katanya menenangkan, "kemampuan sihirku sudah kembali."

Scorpius menjatuhkan tatapannya. Keningnya mengerut dalam penuh sesal. "Kakakku minta maaf karena sudah ... melakukan itu. Apa kau mau memaafkannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan?" balas Velliatte ringan, "hal itu sudah berlalu. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Rasanya...hanya seperti angin lalu."

"Atropa bilang kalau dia senang pernah mengenalmu."

Velliatte tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang pernah mengenalnya. Senang pernah berbicara dengan orang sehebat dirinya."

* * *

 _Sampaikan juga rasa sesal dan terima kasihku yang tak terhitung pada—_

* * *

Arianna berusaha tersenyum di balik sapu tangannya. "Aku beruntung pernah mengenalnya. Dia...adalah teman yang baik."

"Atropa," Sasha mengeratkan pegangannya pada ganggang payung hitamnya, "sudah melakukan hal-hal baik padaku. Dia juga merubah cara pandang dan berpikirku...apakah aku senang? Tentu saja. Dia yang terbaik. Dan akan selalu begitu. Temanku yang terbaik. Aku juga menyesal pernah menghinanya. Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Kau mungkin sudah tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan kakakmu." Anastasia mendekatinya, membungkukkan badan dan menyentuh pipi Scorpius. "Tapi, jangan pernah merasa malu dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Atropa. Dia pasti punya alasan. Aku tahu, pada dasarnya, Atropa adalah orang yang baik. Aku selalu yakin itu."

"Tentu saja." Scorpius membalas dengan penuh percaya diri. "Saya tidak meragukannya."

Ketiga gadis itu terdiam, hingga kemudian tawa kecil meledak. Scorpius mengangkat alis.

"Kau mirip Atropa!" Sasha tak mampu menahan senyumnya. "Perkataan itu. Aku yakin itu adalah perkataan yang hanya bisa keluar dari mulut Atropa Malfoy."

Arianna bertolak pinggang, "kakak adik sama saja."

Anastasia menatap Malfoy junior itu. "Kau mungkin akan berbeda, tapi kau pasti akan sehebat kakakmu juga."

Scorpius senang bisa mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _this is_

 _the last from me._

 **xxx**

Dan angin berhembus bersama daun-daun jingga yang berguguran dari dahan-dahan pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Iris kelabu anak itu bergulir, memandang dari sudut matanya.

Dua orang yang membisu di dalam keheningan dan kekosongan di pagi yang buram. Punggung ayahnya dan di sebelahnya seorang wanita yang hanya pernah ia lihat di surat kabar. Semilir angin meniup poninya ke samping. Menampakkan sepasang mata belia yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

Dan ia bertanya-tanya

apakah kakaknya tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan pada kedua orangtuanya?

Scorpius yang naif, apakah kau tidak sadar, bahwa di keluarga Malfoy itu

hanya kaulah yang Atropa berikan salam perpisahan untuk hari-hari

yang akan kau lalui tanpa seorang kakak di sisimu?

Atropa akan menjaga dan melindungimu

biarpun berada di tempat jauh dan tak bisa diraih.

Karena kaulah satu-satunya

yang kepadanya

Atropa Malfoy curahkan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Karena itulah, jangan bertanya-tanya tentang kedua orang yang namanya bahkan tidak pernah disebutkan di dalam surat. Jangan bertanya tentang keganjilan dan keanehan. Lakukanlah apa yang kakak tirimu minta kau lakukan.

Dan angin berhembus bersama daun-daun jingga yang berguguran dari dahan-dahan pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Scorpius berbalik, meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Dan keheningan serta kekosongan yang berada di antara mereka.

 **xxx**

Remaja laki-laki berambut perak itu menutup pintu kamarnya. Sedikit kesulitan karena saat itu ia tengah menggendong Belladona. Warna bulu kucing itu tampak kontras dengan pakaian yang tengah Scorpius kenakan. Scorpius memandang ke bawah, mengelus kepala Belladona. Jas hitam. Celana hitam. Semua yang berbau kematian dan duka. Mereka harus ke aula, menghadiri pelepasan terakhir kakak tirinya.

"Scorpius."

Ayahnya memanggil dari belakang. Scorpius menoleh, membalikkan badan. Raut wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya. Ada yang ganjil. Ada yang tidak benar. Scorpius tidak bisa bertanya apa yang salah. Karena raut wajahnya sendiripun pasti berbeda dari hari biasanya.

"Dad?"

"Kucing itu..."

"...Milik Atropa. Dia memberikannya padaku."

Kemudian ayahnya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Scorpius mendongak, menatapnya penuh tanya. Tanpa sengaja melewatkan rasa terkejut yang sekilas terpajang di wajah ayahnya.

"Dad?"

Ia mencoba bertanya, karena ekspresi ayahnya terasa aneh. Scorpius tidak tahu apa yang aneh, tapi ia tidak bisa bertanya. Karena, ayahnya mungkin masih terpukul atas kematian kakak tirinya.

"Kenapa dad menatapku begitu?"

Dan Scorpius tetap tidak mengerti,

kenapa ayahnya menatapnya seperti sedang mengharapkan Scorpius akan melakukan sesuatu.

Suatu hal yang seharusnya Scorpius lakukan.

Sayang sekali, Draco Malfoy, anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perlakuanmu terhadap kakak kesayangannya. Bagaimana kau memandangnya dengan dingin. Bagaimana kau mengabaikan keinginannya. Memalingkan wajah dari sorot mata memelasnya. Serta menulikan diri dari tangisannya.

Scorpius sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu.

Dia tidak seperti teman-teman dekatmu yang tahu segalanya dan melemparkan tatapan marah padamu saat di pemakaman.

Scorpius sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kedua matamu melebar.

Terkejut saat menyadari hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scorpius** **adalah dunianya**

 **adalah oasisnya di gurun pasir yang membuatnya kehausan setengah mati**

 **Apakah kau berpikir**

 **bahwa Atropa Malfoy akan menodai oasisnya dengan kebencian dan kemarahan?**

 **Surat itu adalah buktinya.**

 **Dengan mudah, Atropa mengalihkan perhatian Scorpius**

 **agar dia tidak menyadari**

 **bagaimana sikap dingin keluarga mereka**

 **terhadap kematian Atropa Malfoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Untuk adikku yang sangat kusayangi,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy.'_

 _Ini yang terakhir dariku._

 **_bersambung_**

 **A/N**

Alhamdulillah,, :3 chap ini selesai yaa... walaupun author bukan manusia kilat, bukan robot juga, tapi masih bisa update cepat,,, sesuatu banget yaa :v,,, alhamdulillah,,

Scorpius tidak egois. Atropa yang membuatnya begitu. Jangan lupa, Atropa itu manipulator handal. Di chapter ini saya memperlihatkan bagaimana Atropa memperkenalkan Scorpius pada paman-paman dan bibi-bibi yang tidak pernah ditemui Scorpius. Dan mungkin saja, karena orang2 ini tahu rasa sayang Atropa pada Scorpius, maka mereka pasti berpikir ada pesan seperti ini dari Atropa, "tolong jaga adikku."

Lukisan dan kucing Atropa juga sengaja diberikan untuk membuat Scorpius tetap ingat padanya dan, di saat dia sudah benar-benar dewasa nanti, dia tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada satu pun potret Atropa Malfoy di manor. Atropa menjaga rasa penasaran Scorpius dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada tugas2 yang ia berikan-beri itu, beri ini pada si ini, paman ini, dll.

Scorpius selama ini mempercayai bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Dan bahwa Atropa juga disayang oleh semuanya. Atropa yang membuatnya percaya hal itu. Dan pertama kali Scorpius tahu ada yang aneh adalah ketika melihat reaksi dingin ayahnya saat di ruangan McGonagall. Sebelum hal itu berlanjut menjadi masalah besar seperti saat Scorpius menyadari tidak ada yang menangisi kematian kakaknya, harus ada langkah pencegahan dengan mengalihkan perhatian Scorpius.

Dengan demikian, biarpun author ingin, author tidak bisa 'merusak' karakter Scorpius—untuk menghormati usaha Atropa. Dan juga mungkin saja Atropa sudah menanamkan pencegahan kedua pada Belladona atau benda-benda lain. entahlah.

"Tapi kan karakter lain bisa saja beritahu Score?"

Tidak mungkin.

Kalau gak mau terjadi masalah lagi, lebih baik tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan Atropa Malfoy. Dia adalah figur dan simbol perdamaian. **Dia lahir dengan bahagia, hidup bahagia, meninggal bahagia**. Biarkan orang-orang mempercayai hal itu.

Well, dat's all,,, :3

bubye, minna!

thanks for reading!

 **P.S.**

 **Jangan pernah mention tentang update/kapan apdet, thor?/ updet kilat dong!/ woi, thor! cepetan updet gak lo!/beib, kapan updet?/thor, lo updet dua hari sekali toohh/ kutunggu next chap besok, awas kalo gak ada.**

 **mohon jangan mention hal-hal apapun tentang update,, entah kenapa saya selalu terlambat update tiap baca review yang ada kata "update",,mungkinkah ada pengaruh malas atau faktor lainnya, saya gak tahu,,,tapi, yosh,, tolong yaa,, (^v^")**

 **mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya... (_ _) #repot banget sih lu thor**


	20. nineteenth banquet

_Father…_

 _My proud father…_

 _kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku? Scorpius akan selalu menjadi favoritmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapa._ _Aku h_ _anya Atropa. Atropa yang selalu sendirian dan penuh rasa iri_ _._

 _Father…_

 _My proud father…_

 _kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuiku?_

 _Even my cold mother will not spare a glance._

 _Bahkan ibuku yang berhati dingin tidak akan me_ _lirikku._

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **the nineteenth banquet of the bloody birdcage**

 **belongs to**

 **:** _ **t**_ _ **he proud father**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

' _Dia menghukumku.'_

Mungkin ayahnya berpikir begitu. Karena Atropa tidak memanggil Astoria 'ibu'. Hanya 'Anda', atau 'Astoria' saja. Seharusnya, setidaknya Atropa bisa memanggilnya 'Mrs. Malfoy', tapi gadis itu tidak juga melakukannya. Ia seolah tidak mau menegaskan posisi Astoria sebagai ibu tirinya. Sebagai istri ayahnya yang baru.

Tidak.

Atropa seolah tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Dia terus memanggil dengan nama. Dengan halus isa tidak mengakui posisi nyonya yang baru, selain ibunya sendiri. Hermione Granger yang sudah mengabaikannya. Biarpun begitu Atropa seakan selalu mengingatkan tentang keberadaan ibunya sebagai Nyonya Malfoy yang sebenarnya, satu-satunya ibu kandungnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang ia panggil 'ibu' walaupun selalu dihiraukan dan diabaikan.

' _Dia menghukumku.'_

Dan ayahnya mungkin berpikir demikian.

Dan, Atropa Malfoy, apakah kau memang bertindak demikian?

Karena banyak alasan untuk kau berbuat demikian.

Hanya saja, kau terlalu berbakti untuk itu.

Kau tidak akan melakukannya.

Karena rasa cinta yang begitu besar pada kedua orang itu.

Yang telah membuatmu lahir ke dunia.

Karena itulah, kau terus mengharapkan kasih sayang yang bisa kau dapat di dalam dunia imajinasimu sendiri. Oh, Atropa, pernahkah kau berpikir tentang cinta yang bisa saja ada di hati kedua orangtuamu? Kau selalu memikirkannya hingga terbawa dalam mimpi di dalam kesendirian dan kesepianmu.

Dan mungkin di waktu-waktu itu kau bermimpi tentang tangan hangat yang membawa selimut tebal untukmu, menghalau dinginnya angin musim gugur yang bertiup dari arah jendela. Kau mungkin bermimpi tentang tangan besar yang dengan ragu mengusap rambutmu. Kau mungkin bermimpi di dalam kesendirian dan kesepian tentang kasih sayang ayahmu. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang angkuh dan penuh kebanggaan.

Saat kau membuka mata,

senyum lebar adik tirimulah yang menyambutmu.

" _Good evening, big sis!"_

Ah, Scorpius,

adik tiri favorit ayahmu,

selamanya akan menjadi penyembuh rasa sakit di hatimu.

 **xxx**

Draco Malfoy namanya. Pria yang berdiri mematung di antara daun-daun jingga yang berputar-putar itu adalah seorang ayah yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Seperti halnya wanita itu. Mereka memalingkan wajah dan _memilih_ untuk tidak melihat. Ke arah seorang anak kecil yang memandang dari jauh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Jangan meminta padanya. Draco tidak akan bisa memberimu apapun.

Jangan meminta juga padanya. Wanita itu tidak akan bisa memberimu apapun.

Karena itulah, Draco Malfoy mengabaikan tangisan anak itu dan melangkah pergi dari rumah. Suara memelas dari lantai dua itu seolah tidak terdengar. Wajahnya dingin seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Yang ia perlihatkan pada anak itu hanya punggung dari seorang ayah yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Draco lalu bertanya-tanya apakah anak itu akan menyimpan amarah dan dendam, sementara Draco tidak akan punya kekuatan apapun untuk merubah hidup anak itu. Karena itulah, jangan meminta padanya. Pria itu hanya bisa bersikap angkuh dan mengabaikan eksistensi anak itu.

Masih terukir kenangan pahit dan penghakiman paling kejam. Tentang takdir yang kedua orang itu bahkan tidak bisa mengusulkan satu pendapat. Orang-orang itu berbicara tentang perdamaian namun yang Draco dengar hanya hukuman dan pengadilan untuk apa yang sudah keluarganya perbuat.

Tentang takdir yang dipilih oleh orang-orang atas dirinya dan wanita itu.

Semua ini sama saja.

Hal inipun juga adalah hukuman dan pengadilannya.

Penghakiman atas dirinya.

* * *

" _Ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik."_

 _Orang-orang itu berkata demikian. Demi perdamaian dan ketenangan yang diimpi-impikan oleh semua orang. Maka kedua tangan dari keluarga yang berbeda, dari darah yang berbeda_

 _ **harus dipersatukan.**_

* * *

Jika Potter dan mereka semua berkata pernikahan itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

Maka Draco akan setuju dengan Granger,

bersikap dingin pada anak itu juga adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

Inilah...

Inilah yang terbaik.

Tidak usah menyayanginya.

Tidak perlu melihatnya.

Jangan memberikan waktu untuknya.

Granger melakukannya.

Dan Draco juga melakukannya.

Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Suatu hari nanti mungkin anak itu akan menghukum mereka. Akan menghukum ayah dan ibunya. Draco bisa menduga-duga hal seperti itu akan terjadi di masa depan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti anak itu akan membisikkan provokasi ke telinga Scorpius dan memenuhi hati anak bungsunya dengan kebencian yang berwarna merah. Terhadapnya. Terhadap seluruh anggota keluarga Malfoy yang mengabaikan eksistensi Atropa Malfoy.

Mungkin saja hal itu akan terjadi.

Oleh karena itu, jangan salahkan dia ketika dengan kejam ia melemparkan tatapan tajam, memperingati anak itu untuk tidak mendekati Scorpius.

Jangan memelas padanya.

Cinta. Kasih sayang. Apapun itu yang kau inginkan,

Draco tidak yakin bisa memberikannya.

Pada seorang anak yang tidak memiliki masa depan.

 **xxx**

" _Atropa Malfoy menghilang."_

Draco tahu bahwa McGonagall punya sesuatu yang berdiam di ujung lidahnya. Seandainya Scorpius tidak berada di belakangnya, mungkin wanita tua itu akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akan tetapi, Draco Malfoy tidak mau tahu tentang anak itu. Bukankah dia selalu melakukan apapun yang ia suka dan semua ornag melindunginya?

Tidak peduli. Draco tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, memilih memutar tumit dan menarik Scorpius keluar dari ruangan itu. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Minerva McGonagall. Dan tatapan geram Edward Lupin. Sangat berlebihan. Apapun yang anak itu lakukan, Draco lebih tahu bahwa anak itu tidak akan mencemarkan nama baiknya.

" _Atropa Malfoy menghilang."_

Granger pasti tahu tentang hal itu. Draco bisa merasakannya sedikit, namun wanita itu pasti lebih merasakan waktu dan tempat anak itu menghilang. Koneksi Draco dan anak itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi, wanita itu punya tali hubungan yang tebal dan dalam. Karena itulah, jika menyangkut persoalan anak itu, maka Draco akan lebih memercayai Hermione Grange dibanding siapapun.

Akan tetapi, yang ada sekarang hanya bisa membuat bibirnya berkedut penuh celaan.

"Kau lihat, Granger?" Dengan nada getir ia berkata, "dugaanmu salah."

Berdiri di sampingnya, wanita itu diam di dalam geming. Seolah tidak mendengar, namun Draco lebih tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah bisa menduga arah pembicaraan ini. Draco melepaskan senyum miris yang berusaha ia tahan semenjak mayat anak itu dibawa.

"Dia berhasil melewati umur 3 tahun. Lihatlah, Granger, dia telah hidup sampai di usia 14 tahun."

Tiba-tiba senyum sarkastik tajam terulas di wajah pria itu.

"Bukankah karyamu sangat bagus?" tanyanya retoris. Iris kelabu bergulir rendah memandang dengan emosi yang berapi-api. Penuh amarah. Rasa tidak percaya. Dan penyesalan yang samar.

Akan tetapi, seolah menjadi seorang manusia tanpa perasaan, mungkin lebih mirip monster, wanita itu bergumam. Cukup keras hingga sampai di telinga pria di sebelahnya.

" _ **Finally."**_

Dan Draco Malfoy lantas membelalak.

" **GRANGER!** " raungnya bagai singa yang hendak menerkam.

Lihatlah, Draco Malfoy.

Biarpun wanita itu memiliki koneksi yang lebih tebal dan dalam,

bukan berarti rasa sayangnya juga lebih tebal dan dalam.

Mungkin wanita itu muak dengan sikapmu hingga ia menatapmu dingin dari ujung matanya.

"Jangan munafik, Malfoy," katanya datar, "bukankah kau _juga_ sudah lamamengharapkan—"

Satu tangannya mengarah ke arah kuburan di depan kaki mereka.

"— _hal ini_?"

Hermione membalik badan ke arahnya, memandangnya dengan sorot mata beku yang tampak keras.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau lebih suci dariku," desisnya sebelum berpaling dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Draco tertahan di posisinya. Kedua tangannya kadang mengepal kadang merenggang tidak menentu. Saat itu ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali menggeram seperti serigala yang tengah disudutkan.

Dan daun-daun terus berguguran tanpa henti. Menghujani seorang pria albino yang berdiri dengan bahu tegang dan tangan terkepal erat. Sorot mata yang tampak enggan dan tak terima itu lurus terpatri ke arah punggung yang menjauh.

* * *

 _even the cold mother will not spare her a glance_

 _bahkan sang ibu yang berhati dingin tidak akan meliriknya_

* * *

Dan daun-daun berguguran tanpa henti.

Berjatuhan, menghiasi tanah yang menguburmu jauh ke dalam perut bumi.

Sendirian dan kesepian di dalamnya.

Hei kau, Atropa Malfoy yang selalu sendirian,

yang terus tersenyum biarpun kesedihannya begitu sangat membebani hati,

kebahagiaan seperti apakah yang kau inginkan untuk kedua orangtuamu?

Di senja yang memancarkan warna merah di hamparan cakrawala, kedua tanganmu yang terulur seakan ingin memeluk langit,

untuk kedua orang yang saling bersikap dingin dan sinis itu,

kebahagiaan macam apakah yang kau harapkan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Father..._

 _My proud father..._

 _kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku_ _?_

 _Even my cold mother will not spare me a glance._

 **_bersambung_**

Sori, agak kelamaan.. ehe~ *senyum tanpa dosa*

#dilempar tomat busuk

guest: add aja, gak pa pa,, tapi kasih pesan dulu kalau itu dari kamu,, soalnya saya orangnya suka pilih2 hahaha

Siskha-san, Naomi-san : ahahaha,, iya ya,, mereka dimana, ya? #plak! ,,#bilang aja lupa, thor

Fillah : salam kenal juga,,, :3


	21. twentieth chapter

' _Anak itu_ _menghilang._

 _Granger pasti tahu sesuatu._

 _ **Kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan. Tidak menentu. Angin yang bertiup dari arah jendela yang terbuka membelai poninya yang tidak biasanya jatuh di atas alisnya. Gerakannya terhenti. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh ke sumber angin.**_

 _ **Kala itu sorot matanya berubah.**_

 _ **Pintu yang setengah terbuka menuju suatu ruangan yang rasanya tak pernah ia masuki. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan, meraba permukaan pintu kayu dan mendorongnya. Memperlihatkan seluruh isi ruangan itu pada kedua matanya yang sekilas melebar sebelum sorotnya kembali tak terbaca.**_

 _ **Ruang baca itu mungkin tak pernah ia masuki sejak anak itu menghabiskan waktunya di sana.**_

 _ **Padahal sudah 4 tahun dia tidak datang lagi. Akan tetapi, sisa-sisa keberadaannya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Dan pria itu bertanya-tanya, apakah dia bisa menjejakkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini? Yang biarpun sudah lama ditinggalkan, namun masih menyisakan bau ganjil yang tidak bisa Draco hirup? Bahwa ternyata biarpun tidak lagi melihat anak itu, bukan berarti bahwa anak itu tidak pernah ada.**_

 _ **Pria itu menarik tangannya, menempatkannya kembali di sisi tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Padahal sudah 4 tahun dia tidak datang lagi. Akan tetapi, sisa-sisa keberadaannya masih terasa sampai sekarang.**_

 _ **Jalan pikirannya terhenti.**_

 _ **Ah.**_

 _Anak itu menghilang._

 _Granger pasti tahu sesuatu._

 **xxx**

Kemudian

suara istrinya terdengar dari lantai bawah. Memanggil namanya dengan panik.

Mungkin saja ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di hatinya, namun saat itu ia tidak terlalu memerhatikannya.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah Edward Lupin.

Lalu

tandu yang ditaruh di lantai.

Dibungkus oleh kain berwarna putih.

Pria itu sekejap langsung tahu.

Pastilah

jenazah Atropa Malfoy.

 _ **Dalam sekejap**_

 _ **dia bisa menyadarinya.**_

 _ **Bahwa tali batin**_ _ **itu sudah terputus entah sejak kapan.**_

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **the twen** **t** **i** **eth** **banquet** **of** **the bloody birdcage**

 **belongs to**

 **:** **the father in prejudice**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

* * *

" _Dad! !"_

" _Aku sedang sibuk. Pergi dari sini."_

 _Pria itu tidak akan mengangkat wajah dari perkamen yang sedang ditulisinya._

 _Anak itu juga sebaiknya tidak mengharapkan sesuatu darinya._

* * *

" **Kau senang sekarang,** _ **hah?**_ **Ini 'kan yang kau inginkan dari dulu?"**

Apakah yang salah dari ini semua? Kenapa Pansy mencecarnya dengan wajah marah? Draco tidak berjengit saat mendengar nada tinggi itu keluar dengan sarkasme di dalam kalimatnya. Baiklah. Dia tidak akan mencari justifikasi atas apa yang telah ia perbuat pada anak itu.

' _Apakah yang salah dari ini semua_?'

Baiklah. Draco tidak akan menanyakan hal itu. Dia tahu perbuatannya yang menelantarkan anak itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi, apakah yang bisa kau harapkan darinya?

Anak itu adalah penghakimannya.

Mungkin Granger sangat dendam padanya hingga menjadikan anak itu sebagai penghakimannya. Mugkin Potter juga sangat dendam padanya hingga menjadikan pernikahan itu sebagai penghakimannya. Dan sekarang, berikanlah jawaban. Apakah yang bisa mereka harapkan darinya?

Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Oleh karenanya, ia mengikuti apa yang Granger lakukan karena rasanya itulah keputusan yang tepat.

Bisakah kalian menjawab bagaimana ia harus menghadapi penghakiman yang sangat sulit ini?

Tolonglah.

Jangan salahkan dirinya.

Karena diapun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

" _Dad!"_

" _Pergilah."_

 _Langkah anak itu terhenti. Capung yang ia apit di antara dua jari kecilnya mengambil kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri._

 _Pria itu berjalan menuju mobil tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arahnya._

* * *

Draco dulu penasaran bagaimana reaksi orang-orang itu jika mereka yang berada di posisinya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Menopang dagu dan tersenyum masam. Mereka sibuk berkata-kata, memberinya saran tentang bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap. Tentang bagaimana seorang anak itu sangat penting dan berharga. Tentang betapa indahnya menjadi seorang ayah.

Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

Padahal mereka tidak tahu satupun hal yang ia tahu.

Namun, karena ketidaktahuan merekalah, Draco hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan mata-mata yang marah itu memandangnya penuh kekecewaan selagi menahan komentar pedas di lidah masing-masing.

Draco hanya bisa diam.

* * *

" _Dad?"_

" _Pergilah."_

 _Anak itu sejenak berdiri diam di tempatnya. Tanpa kata-kata, ia berjalan mundur ke belakang, menghilang dari depan pintu yang setengah terbuka._

* * *

Apakah semua cacian dan hinaan ini adalah perpanjangan dari hukumannya? Draco bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Karena, sahabatnya bahkan menghakiminya dan Pansy-lah yang paling keras di antara mereka semua. Dia tidak berniat menyembunyikan rasa tidak senang dan amarahnya. Blaise mungkin lebih memilih berbicara dengan kepala dingin, sementara Theo pasti memilih untuk menghindar.

Rasanya kini...dia semakin sendirian daripada sebelum ia menikah dengan Granger.

* * *

" _Dad..."_

" _Aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu. Kau tidak bisa mengerti itu?"_

 _Tangan kecil yang terulur itu tak sempat menyentuh kaki yang telah berlalu._

* * *

Draco akan berkata bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tak akan memberikan jawaban biarpun orang-orang itu bertanya kenapa. Rasanya tulang belakangnya berbunyi saat Ronald Weasley mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan membanting badannya ke dinding. Edward Lupin dan Harry Potter yang berada di ruangan yang sama sontak membelalak dan bergegas ke arah mereka.

Nyala api kemarahan yang membara di sepasang permata biru si kepala merah itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja!" desisnya di sela-sela geretakkan giginya. Pria Weasley ini mungkin marah terhadap Granger juga, akan tetapi ia hanya bisa melampiaskan seluruh emosinya terhadap Draco saja. Dan sang Malfoy hanya balas menatap datar tanpa ekspresi yang menunjukkan perasaannya.

Hal itu membuat Weasley semakin marah. Lupin dan Potter berhasil menahan lengannya sebelum tinjunya melayang.

"RON! SOBAT!" Harry Potter pasti sudah menduga seperti apa reaksi sahabatnya jika sudah bertemu salah satu dari dia dan wanita itu. Tapi, lihat, tanpa berusaha mencegah, Potter itu malah membiarkan mereka bertemu. Dia pasti sama marahnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, di mata mereka semua

nyawa seorang anak telah terbuang sia-sia.

" _Dad_?"

Sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kala itu ia menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tiga orang yang menjauh menuju beranda. Mungkin ia sudah berhalusinasi, mengira bahwa anak itu baru saja memanggil namanya. Cahaya matahari pagi yang membentuk bayangan di lantai dari arah jendela memantul di wajah Scorpius.

Draco tidak bisa membawa ekspresi wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Mungkin lebih tepat mengatakan bahwa ia setengah menggigil.

Entah sejak kapan.

Draco tidak tahu. Sejak kapan Scorpius mirip dengan anak itu?

Mereka selalu punya perbedaan. Dan orang asing pun pasti bisa menyebutkan perbedaan mereka. Namun, entah kenapa, perasaan Draco berkata bahwa Scorpius agak mirip dengan anak itu.

"Ada—" suaranya tercekat, "ada apa?"

Iris kelabu Scorpius melirik jauh ke belakang ayahnya. "Aku perlu berbicara dengan Mr. Weasley."

 _Dia tidak mirip_. Draco mencoba meyakinkan diri. "Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan dengannya? Apa itu penting?" Ronald Weasley mungkin akan menghajarmu di saat emosinya sedang sangat tak stabil seperti saat ini.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Sangat penting," jawabnya, mengulum senyum tenang, "karena pesan ini dari Atropa."

Mungkin Draco terdiam cukup lama hingga tak lagi mendengar suara Scorpius memanggil namanya. Atau saat Scorpius berkata bahwa dia akan ke beranda untuk berbicara dengan Mr. Weasley. Atau ketika anak bungsunya itu berjalan melewatinya. Draco pasti terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

* * *

" _Dad—"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Keluar."_

 _Binar-binar semangat di kedua matanya lenyap. Dengan lemah menundukkan wajah. Berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Kedua tangannya mendekap buku berbahasa Bulgaria yang baru saja ia selesaikan._

* * *

Apakah mereka akan terus menyalahkannya?

Dia hanyalah korban.

Wanita itu juga adalah korban.

Dan...anak itu juga.

Akan tetapi,

apakah anak itu akan menyalahkannya juga?

Menghukumnya juga?

* * *

" _Father."_

" _Jangan mengganggu," pria itu berkata dingin, "Atropa."_

" _...Saya mengerti."_

 _Anak itu mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, kemudian berbalik pergi._

 _Meninggalkan pria yang tengah menggendong bayi bungsunya di dada. Didekap erat. Seolah takut anak itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan terhadap sang bayi._

* * *

" _Dad?_ " tanya Scorpius. _"_ Kenapa _dad_ menatapku begitu?"

Sementara lagi-lagi Draco hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba tersadar.

Mungkin sebenarnya ia mengharapkan kegusaran Scorpius. Atau sikap diam dan tatapan dingin. Bukankah Scorpius pantas membencinya? Bukankah begitu? Karena, ia mendengar sesuatu bahwa anak itu menitipkan beberapa lembar surat untuk Scorpius.

Apakah anak itu akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuat hidup Draco semakin hancur?

Pasti tidak, 'kan?

Jika Draco yang diperlakukan dengan begitu kejam oleh Lucius atau Narcissa, sudah pasti ia akan membalas dendam. Apalagi jika ia punya adik yang mengagumi dan menyayanginya, pasti Draco akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat kedua orangtuanya menderita.

Dan anak itu bukankah akan berpikir demikian?

Karena itulah, saat akhirnya melihat Scorpius setelah pemakaman, dengan kucing putih di gendongannya, Draco bersiap terhadap sikap apa yang akan ia terima. Dan ia akan bertanya-tanya, bisakah ia melepaskan pengaruh anak itu dari pikiran Scorpius? Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk itu.

Akan tetapi, Scorpius-nya yang ia besarkan dengan kasih sayang dan penuh perhatian tetap tersenyum dan bersikap seperti biasa. Walaupun kini pembawaannya terlihat agak dewasa dengan bagaimana senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya serta apa yang terlihat sorot matanya. Dia tidak menyuarakan dendam dan menunjukkan permusuhan.

Scorpius tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan Draco Malfoy lantas terdiam.

Kehabisan kata-kata.

* * *

" _Inilah keputusan yang terbaik."_

 _Granger melakukannya._

 _Dan Draco juga melakukannya._

 _Mengabaikan anak itu._

* * *

Dia benar. Wanita itu benar—Hermione Granger memang berkata benar.

Tatkala Draco mempertanyakan akibat dari sikap tanpa perasaan yang terus wanita itu pada anak itu. Dengan percaya diri seolah tahu memang begitulah yang akan terjadi, wanita itu menjawab,

" _Apapun yang terjadi_ _ **, itu**_ _tidak akan meninggalkan kesengsaraan pada siapapun_ _ **."**_

Dan wanita itu memang berkata benar.

Anak itu tidak menanam benih dendam dan amarah di hati Scorpius. Tidak. Bahkan mungkin saja secuil informasipun tidak ia beberkan pada Scorpius.

Anak itu... _tidak menghancurkan_ hidupnya—ayahnya.

Draco Malfoy seolah membeku di tempat.

Karena rasanya...rasanya sulit dipercaya.

Sulit dipercaya.

Anak itu...anak itu memang berbeda.

 **xxx**

 _Ceritakan lagi tentang seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di halaman dengan ketiga teman Slytherin-nya. Di musim semi di tahun ketiganya itu, Anastasia menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara. Menyampaikan buah pikiran terdalam di antara desisan angin yang mengisi keheningan waktu itu._

" _Voldemort_ _."_

" _..."_

" _Dia_ _pintar, berbakat, dan_ _membohongi orang-orang_ _._ _Lalu menjadi penyihir jahat."_

" _..."_

" _Rasanya kau sama sepertinya_ _._ _"_

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan, Anastasia?" Atropa tersenyum menghina, "Aku tidak sama dengannya."_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Biarpun pertanyaan itu dikeluarkan, Atropa tak akan menjawabnya. Ini adalah urusannya sendiri. Voldemort, ia sudah pernah mendengar kisah tentang penyihir itu lama sekali, bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke Hogwarts. Tentu saja. Harry Potter harus memberitahunya tentang masa lalu yang kelam agar Atropa mengerti kenapa ia harus mempertahankan drama 'keluarga yang bahagia'._

 _Dan Tom Marvolo Riddle...mereka tidak sama._

 _Jika Voldemort mengutuk kedua orangtuanya,_

 _maka Atropa patuh pada kedua orangtuanya._

 _Mereka adalah dua kepribadian yang berbeda._

 _Ceritakan lagi tentang hal itu. Kenapa dia dengan penyihir jahat itu adalah orang yang berbeda. Mereka tidak akan sama._

 _Atropa tidak akan mengutuk kedua orangtuanya. Biarpun dalam keadaan marah sekalipun, ia tidak akan melakukannya. Sejak dulu...sejak dulu mereka adalah sandarannya. Alasannya untuk hidup menjadi anak yang baik dan membanggakan._

 _Tapi, kemudian...adik tirinya lahir..._

 _Dan Scorpius...Scorpius..._

 _dia adalah dunianya._

 _Dunia Atrop_ _a_ _Malfoy._

 _Satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati._

 _Dan satu-satunya orang yang terhadapnya_

 _Atropa iri setengah mati._

* * *

Dan dia acara pelepasan itu Draco tidak sengaja melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba tersadar.

Melihat bagaimana interaksi Scorpius terhadap orang-orang yang selalu menyayangi anak itu.

Melihat ketika orang-orang yang hadir memandangnya seperti memandang anak itu.

Penuh hormat dan kekaguman.

* * *

 _Satu-satunya orang yang terhadapnya_

 _Atropa iri setengah mati._

 **Walaupun demikian,**

 _Atropa_ _akan_ _memberikan semua padanya._

 _Perlahan mengajarkannya tentang etika, tata krama, dan kesopanan._

 _Kemudian, suatu hari nanti,_

 _dia tidak akan dikenal sebagai 'adik si anak perdamaia_ _n_ _'_ _, 'adik Atropa Malfoy'._

 _melainkan orang-orang akan menyebutnya_

' _Scorpius Malfoy_ _, yang mewarisi keteladanan kakak tirinya_ _.'_

" _ **Aku akan memberikan segalanya padamu.**_

 _ **Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi orang**_

 _ **yang meremehkan dirimu,**_

 _ **adikku."**_

 **xxx**

Pernahkah terpikir olehmu bahwa cinta Atropa Malfoy begitu besar dan terasa ganjil?

Pernahkah terpikir olehmu tidak ada orang yang mampu menanggung kesedihan sebesar dirinya tanpa sandaran yang bisa membuatnya lebih memilih hidup demi orang-orang yang menyayanginya?

Pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya kenapa cinta Atropa Malfoy kepada kedua orangtuanya begitu besar hingga bisa mendorongnya untuk memilih kematian?

Pernahkah terpikir olehmu bahwa cinta Atropa Malfoy begitu besar dan terasa ganjil?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Para veela yang pernah bertemu dengannya, menatapnya aneh dengan hidung merengut._

 _Para vampir tampak gelisah dan buru-buru menjauhinya._

 _Lalu Antonio Blouchard bergumam,_

" **Ini...ah, tentu saja.. _.terrible_.**

 ** _She smells terrible_."**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhadap sang ibu yang tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya.

Terhadap sang ayah yang selalu mengabaikannya.

Terhadap sang adik yang membuatnya iri setengah mati.

Pernahkah terpikir olehmu tentang cinta yang begitu besar dan terasa ganjil?

Begitu janggal hingga tampak sangat tidak wajar.

.

.

.

 **bagaikan tumpahan Amortentia.**

_bersambung_

Alhamdulillah, chap ini rampung juga,,, maaf ya, saya update agak lama,, di chapter2 yang akan datang mungkin juga bakal lama,, soalnya saya lagi ' _struggling_ ' dengan karakter Hermione dan Draco, bagaimana saya harus bisa menyampaikan perasaan mereka berdua pada readers, interaksi mereka dengan karakter lain, main chara, n satu sama lain,,, jadi gitu aja,, mohon bersabar,, '(^v^")

.

.

.

 _ **let's celebrate this banquet by**_

 _ **one two cups of Amortentia**_

 _that person_

 _ **fille**_ _ **d the medium**_

 _ **to make a**_

' _ **re**_ _ **semblance'.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **clue:**

 _Amortentia_

 _that person_ : orang itu

 _medium_ : wadah

 _to make a 'resemblance'_ : membuat suatu/sebuah 'kemiripan'


	22. twenty first banquet

**Inilah tumpahan Amortentia**

 **satu dua gelas** **ramuan berbahaya**

Rasa cinta yang mendorong gadis itu pada kegilaan dan putus asa. Rasa iri yang mematikan. Namun, ia akan tetap mencintai dan mencintai. Biarpun kemarahan dan kegilaan itu ada. Biarpun rasa iri itu menggerogoti.

Namun, ia akan tetap mencintai dan mencintai.

 **Inilah tumpahan Amortentia**

 _ **or**_ _ **ang itu**_ **telah mengisi wadahnya**

Ia memberikan cinta pada kedua orang itu. Lalu mereka menolaknya.

Kemudian ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia menjadi abnormal.

Akhirnya ia menghujani anak laki-laki itu dengan seluruh cintanya. Lalu ia menjadi normal.

Ia akan tetap mencintai dan mencintai.

 **Inilah tumpahan Amortentia**

 **untuk membuat suatu 'kemiripan'**

Hermione Granger tahu semuanya.

Draco Malfoy tahu semuanya.

Demikianlah.

Orang-orang tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya membentuk keberadaan Atropa Malfoy.

 **Inilah tumpahan Amortentia**

 _hi_ _ngga kematian berhasil ia dapatkan_

 _ **Atropa Malfoy akan tetap mencintai dan mencintai**_

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA** **MALFOY**

 **the twenty first banquet** **of** **the bloody birdcage**

 **belongs to**

 **: one two cups of —**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Atropa Malfoy lahir di suatu sore ketika salju turun di hari ketiga di bulan September. Menatap bayi merah itu tanpa sedikitpun rasa kasih sayang adalah sang ibu yang melakukannya. Ketika kabar gembira itu disebar bersama keceriaan di sore yang dingin tentang kelahiran seorang anak yang ibunya adalah muggleborn, sementara ayahnya adalah pureblood.

"Kedamaian! Dan kebahagian!" Orang-orang berseru, mewarnai sore yang indah dengan pesta dan tarian hingga pagi menjelang. Kisah tentang kecemasan dan ketakutan telah menjadi dongeng yang diceritakan bagai angin lalu. Seperti mimpi buruk yang telah berlalu.

Hermione Granger, terhadap kebahagiaan itu, di dalam mobil dengan jendela berwarna hitam, sama sekali tidak menoleh. Tidak melirik. Tidak peduli. Seolah jalanan itu sepi tanpa perayaan dan pawai yang menyenangkan. Kedua matanya lurus ke depan, menatap tanpa emosi. Sementara Ginny di sampingnya memeluk sang bayi. Menahan air matanya. Menahan kegundahannya. Ginny hanya bisa mendekap erat bayi itu ke dadanya.

" _Jangan bersedih." Ginerva Potter membelai kepala balita yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kau tahu, ibumu sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Hanya saja dia terlalu kaku, jadi tidak terlalu bisa memperlihatkannya."_

Apakah itu kebohongan? Ataukah kenyataan?

Atropa tidak tahu, tapi dia tetap tersenyum lebar. Dan di dalam hati ia percaya pada bibinya. Ayahnya sebenarnya sudah meninggalkannya waktu dia sakit, tapi Atropa tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun. Tidak apa-apa. Dia masih punya ibunya. Ibu pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti ayah. Waktu itu dia masih memanggil ibunya ' _mom_ '.

Akan tetapi, mungkin aunt Ginny tidak tahu bahwa _mom_ sebenarnya sangat mengerikan. _Mom_ mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, rasanya sakit sekali. Dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan _mom_ mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya. Ke arah matanya. Dan cahaya menyilaukan yang keluar itu sangat menyengat dan membuat matanya perih. Atropa menangis tersedu-sedu dan _mom_ langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Ketika matahari condong ke barat dan memberikan bayang yang panjang pada tiap-tiap pepohonan. Anak perempuan itu berlari dengan air mata mengalir deras. Menerjang semak-semak belukar dan alang-alang setinggi dada. Luka-luka gores mewarnai kulit tangannya yang putih tatkala ujung ranting-ranting yang tajam menyapanya di hutan di samping pagar tinggi _estate_ ibunya.

Hanya satu nama saja yang keluar dari celah mulutnya yang terbuka.

Ibu sangat mengerikan.

Ayah sangat dingin.

" _UncleHarryuncleHarryuncleHarryuncleuncleuncle—"_

Dan Atropa berlari menembus hutan. Membelah bayangan di padang dandelion. Terjerembab lalu bangkit dengan lumpur di bajunya. Dan ia berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Terisak dan tertatih. Menangis keras-keras di bawah langit merah yang perlahan menghitam.

" _Tidak ada yang mencintaiku! Huwaaaaa!"_

Matanya terasa perih dan kini semakin perih. Ketika pandangannya semakin mengabur karena air mata, ia tetap berlari dengan kaki telanjang. Biarpun bercak-bercak darah itu menodai kelopak kuning cerah dandelion. Mewarnai kaki pucat itu dengan warna merah dan luka-luka yang mengerikan. Atropa tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya. Waktu itu ia menangis keras-keras dan berlari menuju jalan besar yang dulu ia lihat dari kaca jendela mobilnya.

Lalu angin malam bertiup. Menghembuskan hawa-hawa dingin di pipi yang memerah. Jejak-jejak air mata masih berbekas di sana. Sepasang irisnya yang tampak lelah dan kosong itu memandang ke depan. Menerawang jauh ke suatu tempat yang tak memiliki masa depan. Waktu itu telapak kakinya menjejak di atas aspal menuju kota. Yang tampak berkerlap-kerlip di bawah sana.

 _MOTHER_

 _My c_ _ **Old mOTher**_

 _ **kENAPa kaU mELakuKanNYa?**_

 _ **SakiT...**_

 _ **SAKit..**_

 _ **hURt**_ _ **...**_

 _ **PAIN**_

 _ **eVEN my pROud faTHEr wiLL nOt sPARe me A moMeNT**_

Jam weker di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Harry terbangun di tengah malam. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya, entah kenapa tidak menemukan keinginan untuk tidur lagi. Ia menjulurkan badannya, meraba-raba, mencari kacamatanya. Gerakan gelisah di atas tempat tidur membuat istrinya mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Harry?"

Suaminya mengulum senyum kecil, penuh sesal. "Kau terbangun? Maafkan aku, _dear_." Harry membelai puncak kepala Ginny, dengan halus menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur. Dengan hati-hati kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidur. Perlahan menjejakkan kaki di atas anak-anak tangga yang berderit. Harry tidak tahu kenapa ia terbangun, tidak mengerti juga. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sembari berjalan ke arah kulkas. Dengan gerakan malas mengisi cangkir dengan susu.

Tes.

Keran di bak cuci piring masih meneteskan air.

Tes.

Harry meletakkan kotak susu dan melangkah ke arah bak, memutar kerannya hingga rapat. Iris hijaunya melirik ke arah cangkir susu yang belum penuh. Harry tidak tahu kenapa ia menuang susu padahal sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk meminumnya. Ia mendesah, memilih berjalan lurus ke arah pintu. Mencoba mencari udara segar, itulah yang terpikir saat ia memutar kunci dan membuka pintu.

Mungkin angin lebih cepat memberi kabar daripada burung hantu. Bau hutan itu menyeruak masuk, serta merta membuat bahunya menegang. Sorot matanya lantas menajam, begitu awas mengawasi halaman. Dan di sana, ketika netra hijau itu tertumbuk pada pemandangan di bawah lampu temaram halaman depan, Harry Potter melesat bagai sambaran kilat yang hanya sekejap mata.

Anak perempuan itu melangkah dengan kaki berdarah-darah.

Hatinya juga berdarah-darah.

Optik yang semula redup tanpa cahaya itu perlahan meneteskan air mata.

Lagi-lagi menangis. Dan berbahagialah, Atropa Malfoy, kali ini seseorang memelukmu erat. Menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan yang menjalar seperti sulur-sulur mawar berduri. Berusaha menjeratmu. Berusaha menenggelamkanmu dalam kesedihan dan ketakutan tanpa ujung.

"Apa...a-apa...oh Tuhan...OH TUHAN!" Harry mencoba agar tidak gemetar. Sangat mencoba. Namun, kedua tangannya tetap yang menggendong Atropa ke dadanya dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa rasa terkejut yang mengerikan lebih menguasai dirinya. Bulir-bulir keringat berjejer di dahinya, membasahi rambut depannya. Ia nyaris terjatuh saat berusaha berdiri, melangkah dengan kaki telanjang kembali ke rumah.

"Terkutuk...terkutuk..." gumamnya berkali-kali. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak seperti orang yang baru saja ditampar keras. Atropa tidak berkata apa-apa biarpun mendengarnya. Hanya rasa hangat di pipinya yang menandakan bahwa ia masih menangis.

 _Paman...paman...ini sangat mengerikan...ini sangat mengerikan..._

 _Paman...ibu sangat menakutkan..._

Atropa ingin mengatakannya. Ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sayang sekali.

Kelopak matanya merendah.

 _She loves them too much._

Karena cinta itu sangat besar, maka Atropa Malfoy tak akan membuka mulut atas apa yang telah menimpanya.

Akan tetapi, dengan sekali lihat pamannya bisa tahu apa yang terjadi. Jari-jari yang bergetar itu menyentuh kulit di bawah matanya. Kengerian yang terbayang di wajah pria itu tak akan pernah Atropa ketahui. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Terlalu lelah untuk bersuara dan berpikir.

Kemudian, Harry lantas menaruh tangannya di kepala anak itu, mengelus pelan dengan jari-jarinya. Berkali-kali mengatur nafas untuk meredam semua gejolak emosi di dalam hatinya.

Atropa perlahan menatapnya. Air mata masih mengalir, membasahi pipinya seperti es yang meleleh.

"Kuatkan dirimu, _my child_."

Harry menatapnya lekat. Tangannya mengusap pipi anak perempuan di depannya. Iris hijaunya berusaha memberi kekuatan dan harapan.

"Jangan sesali apa yang sudah hilang."

Dan tangan hangat itu menutupi kedua mata yang telah berubah warna.

Sayang sekali.

Tangan hangat itu tidak bisa menyentuh

hati yang telah berdarah-darah.

 _ **[dia memberikan cinta pada kedua orang itu.**_

 _ **laLU mERekA MenOLaKNyA]**_

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[...

 **I**

 **AM**

 **THE**

 **BEST.** ]

Bibir merah mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan.

[ _Aku akan mencintai Atropa Malfoy_ ]

Dia lalu memuji dirinya sendiri.

Dia lalu merendahkan orang lain.

[ _Look at me, ugly_.]

Dia akan mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Pada dasarnya, dia memang harus mencintai dan mencintai.

Atropa Malfoy harus mencintai.

[ _Tidak ada yang_ _bisa menyaingiku. Aku yang tercantik. Mereka akan kalah. Hanya aku yang bisa menjadi juara. Jelek. Hanya aku yang akan bersinar. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatan Atropa Malfoy. Lihat aku. Hanya aku yang bersinar._

 **I AM THE BEST.**

 _Dasar bodoh. Kalian lebih pantas menjadi pionku. Akan kucongkel matamu yang kotor itu. Tidak berguna. Berlutut di hadapanku. Matilah. Jangan sembarangan memandang Atropa Malfoy. Heh. Akan kumanfaatkan monyet-monyet bodoh ini._ ]

Atropa duduk bersilang kaki di atas singgasananya. Dialah tuan putri yang mengawasi tiap titik alur permainan. Ia akan membentuk pion-pion di atas panggung hitam putih. Dengan demikian, sang Raja dan Ratu yang berdiri di tiap sisi akan bahagia untuk selamanya. Atropa akan menjadi terbaik, ah, tidak...Tidak ada yang terbaik selain dirinya. Anak-anak di sekelilingnya hanyalah bidak untuk membuatnya semakin bersinar.

Mereka semua akan membuat dirinya bersinar.

Semakin terang.

Semakin terang.

Hingga orang-orang tidak akan bisa mengalihkan mata dari sosoknya yang gemilang.

Dan ayah dan ibunya bisa—

 **[AKU HANYA MENCINTAI DIRIKU SENDIRI]**

 _Ah, ya, benar juga. Aku yang terhebat. Aku yang terbaik. Aku yang tercantik. Aku hanya mencintai diriku sendiri. Hanya aku..._

 _[_ _ **hanya aku yang bisa membalas cintaku sendiri]**_

BENAR!

BENAR SEKALI!

AHAHAHAHAHA!

Sayang sekali.

Biarpun berkata begitu, Atropa Malfoy sudah tidak bisa memandang wajahnya sendiri. Warna matanya itu sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan. Jika melihatnya maka ia akan teringat dengan ibu yang mengerikan. Karena itulah, Atropa tidak membutuhkan cermin. Tidak perlu melihat wajahnya. Dengan demikian dia akan semakin mencintai dirinya.

Akan tetapi, anak-anak di sekitarnya mulai memandangnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Lalu senyumnya lenyap.

" _Aneh! Dia aneh! Si aneh!"_

Atropa terdiam cukup lama. Memandang kedua tangannya yang baru saja mendorong Canterbury jatuh ke sungai dangkal. Iris kelabu bergulir ke arah anak laki-laki yang menangis di tepi sungai. Tak ada simpati.

Tidak ada simpati yang terbayang di dalam hatinya. Tidak iba. Tidak ada belas kasih. Tidak ada tenggang rasa. Tersenyum saat mereka menangis. Dengan dingin mengabaikan permintaan tolong yang lain. Tidak ada simpati. Tidak ada tenggang rasa.

Ini...tidak benar.

" _Aneh! Dia aneh! Si aneh!"_

[ **KeMUdiAn iA mEnCIntAi DiRInya sENdiRI**.

 **LaLU Ia MeNJaDi AbNorMaL.]**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini...tidak benar.

Tidak benar.

Tidak benar.

Apa yang harus Atropa lakukan?

" _Da! Da!"_

Dia menepuk-nepuk tangan dan tertawa. Tangan kecilnya mengepal dan terbuka. Senyumnya yang lebar dan penuh kepolosan.

" _Sis!"_

Namanya Scorpius.

Seperti _father_.

Seperti dirinya.

 _[Scorpius..._

 _ **my world**_ _]_

Atropa Malfoy lalu mencurahkan seluruh cintanya pada adik tirinya.

Rasa cinta itu terarah begitu saja dan Atropa bergerak sesuai dengan arus. Dengan sukarela ia pun melupakan kenyataan bahwa keluarga tiri itu datang begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan. Bahwa ketika ia kembali dari rumah paman Weasley-nya, manor Malfoy telah dipenuhi aroma parfum wanita lain yang bukan ibunya.

Dia melupakan kegeraman dan amarah.

" _Big sis!"_

Karena Scorpius mirip _father_.

Mirip dirinya.

Dan Scorpius...

Scorpius membalas cintanya.

Menerima dan membalas seluruh kasih sayangnya.

Ini iba. Ini belas kasih. Ini simpati. Ini tenggang rasa.

Ini...

CINTA.

 **[akHirNYa iA MeNGhuJAni aNAk laKI-lAki iTu dEngAN sElURuh cInTAnYa**.

 **Lalu ia menjadi normal**. **]**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhi** **rnya,**

 **telah terbentuk dengan sempurna.**

 **Iri. Kesedihan.** **Keputusasaan.** **Sakit hati. Posesif. Obsesif. Narsisme. Kepuasan. Kasih sayang. Iba. Tenggang rasa. Simpati. Belas kasih. Loyalitas.**

 _Dia akan tetap mencintai dan mencintai._

 _ **AMORTENTIA**_

 _ **telah membentuk**_

 _ **ATROPA FUMARIA HORTENSIA MALFOY.**_

 _Dan dia akan tetap mencintai dan mencintai_

 _lalu semua akan menjadi sempurna_

 _ketika cinta itu terbalas._

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Inilah Atropa Malfoy**_

 _Untuk membuat suatu kemiripan yang sesungguhnya,_

 _Draco Malfoy melemparkan beberapa jumput rambut dan darahnya._

 _ **Inilah tumpahan Amortentia**_

 _Untuk membuat suatu 'kemiripan' yang_ _sangat_ _menipu,_

 _Hermione Granger mengisi sang 'wadah' hingga penuh._

 **_bersambung_**

 **author corner!**

Alhamdulillah,, chap gak jelas ini bisa diselesaikan,, =w= ,, yosshaaaa! chap sebelumnya di update pada tanggal 30 July, berarti hari ini adalah hari ke 14 fic ini di –update lagi,, waaaah =w= lama amat,, Maaf, ya,, suasana lebaran gitu lho,, ngumpul bareng keluarga, mesti jalan-jalan ke kampung, ngumpul ama teman-teman, reuni, ngehabisin thr, nyantai bentar setelah menyatroni dapur beberapa rumah,, yaah begitulah,, =w=,,, sibuk banget #plak! #padahal kerjanya cuma makan!# awwww ':3

 **Citra :** =w= udaaah,, silahkan dinikmati,,

 **k1ller :** ohohooho~ =w=

 **Liuruna :** * _kasih tisu* dun cri ,,,=w=_

 **Naomi-san** : benar sekali,, =w=,, ada orang yang kayak gitu,, jika sesuatu terjadi, dia tidak mau disalahkan,, mau bagaimana lagi, Draco memang harus begitu...=w=

 **doi ganteng :** =w= awwww,,, nyaris benar,, =w= nice guess!

 **asqueenbee** : kesesesese~ mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal itu,, =w=,, mungkin mereka alergi terhadap satu sama lain,,#plak!

 **taylor hill:** fufufu~ =w= ,, bahan-bahan untuk amortentia bisa berbeda-beda sesuai dengan keinginan sang peramu. Kalau di sini sih, yang jelasnya 'orang itu' tidak menyertakan bunga belladona sebagai bahannya. =w= nice!

 **mmalfoy :** =w= ,, saya mau curi kilat dari mana, mbah? =w= ohokohokhok~

 **yuuaja: *** _siapin kotak tisu* dun cri, man,, =w=_

 **Siskha:** fufufufu~ untung aja ya dia nggak jahat,, =w=,, Atropa tidak bisa menjadi jahat terhadap kedua orangtuanya. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Dia akan terus mencintai dan mencintai.

 **drcmione:** awwww,, =w= _dun cri, bruh,,,_

 **belivixx:** Ufu~ =w=maaf, ya,, soalnya habis lebaran,, =w=,,,

Bubye, readers! XD

Thanks for reading! =w=

 **author corner ends!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Aku ingin bereinkarnasi._

 _Terlahir kembali_ _._

 _Di tengah-tengah keluarga yang lebih baik_

 _daripada yang_ _ **ini.**_ _]_


	23. twenty second banquet

"Itu mereka!"

"Mereka sudah datang!"

"Hebat. Seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga Malfoy."

"Lihat! Itu Atropa Malfoy!"

Ibu menaruh tangan di bahunya. Sementara ayah berdiri di sampingnya seraya menggenggam tangannya. Dan Atropa Malfoy akan menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum pada semua orang. Dia sangat bahagia. Kapan lagi bisa berjalan-jalan bersama kedua orangtuanya?

Ia sendiri terkejut mendengar ucapan _uncle_ Harry bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan datang ke acara perkenalannya. Wartawan dan masyarakat yang ingin menyaksikan momen itu tampak bagai sekoloni semut yang menunggu perintah ratu semut. Harry mengulum senyum kecil saat melihat wajah keponakannya berseri-seri. Ibu yang pertama muncul dari pintu. Dengan tubuh semampai dan setelan baju yang menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia adalah wanita cerdas khas miliknya. Atropa meliriknya dengan malu-malu. Apakah ibu akan menggenggam tangannya?

Ibu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Atropa _dear_."

Apa ini!? Ini mengejutkan! 'Ibu' memeluknya!

Atropa berjinjit dan melingkarkan tangan dengan senang ke leher ibunya. Harry bertolak pinggang, memandang puas.

"Ah, kalian sudah di sini? Maaf, aku terlambat." Draco Malfoy mengambil langkah panjang yang agak tergesa-gesa. Wajah bersalahnya sedikit membuat Atropa salah tingkah. Apa ini nyata? Jelas sekalilah kalau anak itu tidak bisa menahan senyum bersemangat yang perlahan terulas di wajahnya. Dengan berani ia meloncat-loncat di depan ayahnya seraya menjulurkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Dad! Dad!"

Iris kelabu pria itu berkerling geli, tidak tahan melihat keimutan yang meminta perhatiannya. Kemudian ia menggendong anak berumur 2 tahun itu ke dadanya. "Bagaimana harimu, Atropa Malfoy? Semoga kau siap, karena kita akan melakukan wawancara yang sangat melelahkan!"

" _Uncle_ Harry sudah memberitahuku," balasnya.

"Nah," kata Harry, "rasanya kalian sudah siap. Ayo, semua orang sudah menunggu."

Semua orang sudah menunggu. Aunt Ginny pernah bercerita tentang kelahirannya yang dirayakan oleh masyarakat dunia sihir. Tentang sore dengan cahaya jingga di ufuk barat ketika orang-orang mencoba kembang api muggle di festival hari itu. " _Tidak buruk juga_ ," kata mereka yang tidak mengenal benda-benda muggle. Di malam ketika cahaya bintang berkerlap-kerlip di langit. Malam itu sangat indah dan penuh keceriaan. Dan kemudian aunt Ginny berkata, " _semua orang pasti ingin melihatmu_."

Semua orang sudah menunggu. Dan di gendongan ayahnya, Atropa Malfoy melambaikan tangannya dengan air muka cerah. Lalu orang-orang pun terpikat olehnya.

"Anak perdamaian!"

"Darah daging dari pureblood dan muggleborn!"

"Dia adalah berkah untuk dunia sihir!"

Dan semua orang terpikat olehnya. Wajahnya. Aromanya. Keberadaannya.

Mereka jatuh cinta pada Atropa Malfoy.

Dan Atropa Malfoy yang naif merasa bahwa hari itu sangat menyenangkan.

Akan tetapi setelah panggung itu ditutup layarnya, maka semua orang akan melepas topeng masing-masing. Dengan nyata hal itu menghantamnya seperti sambaran kilat. Permata hazel melebar dan memandang dalam keheningan. Terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara. Berdiri di kedua kakinya yang tampak seolah terkena sihir medusa, Atropa tak mampu mengalihkan matanya.

"Ah, untung saja." Wanita itu mengeluarkan cermin dan memeriksa wajahnya, "kukira tidak akan sempat."

Pria di sampingnya melepas jas dengan ekspresi gerah. "Batas waktunya memang cuma untuk satu jam saja."

Sementara Atropa dengan mulut terkatup rapat memandang dengan bola mata yang seolah akan keluar dari rongganya. Lalu seseorang menaruh tangan di pundaknya. _Uncle_ Harry tersenyum, "kerja kalian bagus. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat perbedaannya."

"Kami harap demikian, Tuan Potter."

"Atropa," Harry mengelus rambut anak perempuan itu dengan pelan, "ucapkan terima kasih pada mereka berdua."

Atropa tidak mengerti. Karena itulah, ia melirik pamannya. Mungkin saja uncle Harry salah mengartikannya, kemudian ia berkata begini, "Katakan, 'terima kasih atas bantuannya, Mr. Bard dan Ms. Lovwell.'"

Atropa ingin mengatakan hal lain, namun suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Kemudian ia menelan ludah. Menundukkan wajah dan berkata dengan terbata-bata. "Te—terima kasih atas...bantuannya...Mr. Bard," laki-laki itu yang tadinya menyerupai ' _Dad'_ , "...Ms. Lovwell." Wanita itu juga tadinya menyerupai ' _Mom'._

"Sama-sama, Atropa dear," kata kedua auror yang satu dua kali pernah ia lihat bersama uncle Ron dan uncle Harry. Mereka lalu melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa di acara selanjutnya."

Pada akhirnya, ketika layar panggung diturunkan, maka semua topeng akan dilepas.

Pada dasarnya, mimpi indah itu adalah sesuatu yang berakhir dalam waktu singkat.

Ah.

Benar juga.

Pantas saja.

Mimpi itu terlalu indah untuk dijalani Atropa Malfoy.

Sungguh naif, berpikir bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

 _ **[Aku ingin terlahir di keluarga yang lain...]**_

* * *

 **xxx**

Seseorang pernah berkata, ' _polyjuice itu dibuat sendiri oleh Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.'_ Lalu mereka, seolah keseleo lidah, lantas menutup mulut dengan tangan. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu memandang dengan nafas tertahan, tatkala melihat Atropa Malfoy melintas di depan pintu yang terbuka. Lalu seseorang yang lain berkata, ' _semoga dia tidak mendengarnya_.'

'Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya.'

Atropa juga berharap demikian. Lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" 'Draco Malfoy' mengulurkan tangannya pada anak usia 4 tahun itu. Atropa tersenyum seperti biasa dan menyambutnya. Jadwal hari itu adalah kunjungan ke St. Mungo khusus untuk ayah dan anak Malfoy. "Saya sudah siap," Atropa melengkungkan matanya, "' _ **father**_ _'_."

Dan ketika lampu panggung sudah dimatikan dan kursi penonton telah kosong, maka Atropa Malfoy akan menundukkan wajahnya dan berkata, "terima atas bantuan anda, Mr. Twain." Pria berjenggot itu juga akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama seperti yang telah dilakukannya setahun yang lalu. "Sampai jumpa di jadwal selanjutnya, Nona Malfoy."

Sementara anak kecil itu menyembunyikan air muka kosong di balik kepala yang tertunduk.

* * *

 _ **[Seandainya kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah bertemu...]**_

* * *

 **xxx**

Atropa mengingat angin musim gugur yang membelai surai keriting berwarna coklat yang bergantung menutupi pipi sang 'ibu'. Ia ingat pernah mengangkat satu tangannya, menarik-narik lengan baju wanita itu. Kemudian wanita meliriknya penuh tanya, heran tapi menuruti permintaan yang tergambar dari gesturnya. Ia membungkukkan badan, menyejajarkan wajah dengan anak perempuan itu. Atropa menyentuh pipi wanita itu, sempat tertegun hingga ia teringat bahwa wanita itu bukanlah ibunya yang asli. Atropa mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya tentang dimana ia berada. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Skenario apa yang harus ia ikuti.

"Ada apa, _dear_?"

"...Aku hanya," Atropa menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum kecil, "saya hanya ingin merapikan rambutmu, _mother_." Tangannya menjepitkan sejumput rambut ikal itu ke belakang telinga 'ibu'-nya.

"Oh, angin nakal," komentar wanita itu, "terima kasih, Atropa sayang."

Tangan halus dan lentik itu mungkin bukan milik ibunya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, Atropa tetap menikmatinya. Membelai pipinya penuh rasa sayang dan terima kasih. Ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dalam hati.

Tapi, wanita itu...bukanlah _**mother**_ **.**

Bukan _**mother**_.

Wanita itu hanyalah pemeran pengganti yang menggunakan peran. wajah, tubuh, suara, dan kostum ibunya. Sampai skenario drama ' _keluarga_ _bahagia_ ' selesai dan membawa kebahagiaan bagi para penonton yang menyeka air mata haru. Kemudian tepuk tangan. Dan terakhir, layar panggung yang perlahan diturunkan.

Yang ada di panggung itu hanyalah Atropa Malfoy.

Tidak ada _**father**_.

Bahkan _**mother**_ sekalipun.

* * *

 _ **[keluarga yang lebih baik, keluarga yang lain...]**_

* * *

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 _[jika kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bertemu,_

 _maka Atropa Malfoy pasti akan lahir di keluarga yang lain_

 _yang normal dan_

 _l_ _ebih baik dari yang_ _ **ini**_ _.]_

 **Akan tetapi**

 _ **mother**_ **lebih tahu**

 **bahwa hal tersebut**

 **TIDAK MUNGKIN**

 **o0o**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inilah panggung sandiwara**

' **Keluarga Bahagia'**

Atropa Malfoy menjepit tepi roknya di dua jari, lalu membentangkannya. Kemudian ia menekuk lutut dan membungkukkan badan

pada seluruh penonton.

" _Selamat menikmati_."

Bersama kedua 'orangtua' dalam penyamaran polyjuice, dan mata-mata yang terpikat padanya,

Atropa Malfoy merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan semua orang menyaksikan dengan kekaguman dan takjub.

" _Selamat menikmati_."

Di balik rambut berwarna putih yang menutupi kehampaan di permata abu-abunya,

bibir merah muda bergerak.

.

.

.

.

" _ **This is Atropa Malfoy's**_ _ **twenty second**_ _ **banquet for the bloody birdcage**_ _,_

 **that belongs to**

 **: the** **abandoned** **atropa**

 _ **presented to you by**_ Rozen91

 **the copyright of** Harry Potter **belongs to** J. K. Rowling

" _ **Please, enjoy.**_ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **o0o**

" _ **Aku mencintaimu, mother.**_

 _ **Tapi mother lebih mencintai bunga mawar."**_

 **o0o**

Bunga mawar itu sangat indah. Macam-macam warnanya. Hampir setiap hari ibu merawatnya. Joshua Blington, tukang kebun yang merawat seluruh taman dan tumbuhan di pekarangan _estate_ ibunya, selalu melirik ke arahnya. Dengan iris biru jenaka, ia memanggil dengan gerakan tangannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu," katanya, "ini bibit mawar yang baru dikirim dari Kanada."

Atropa selalu senang dengan pemberiannya. Dibungkus oleh kain berwarna coklat dan diikat pita di atasnya. Blington sering melakukannya. Pria muda itu lalu menaruh satu jari di bibirnya, dan mengedipkan satu matanya. "Ini rahasia kita berdua, ya."

Joshua mungkin kasihan padanya. Seorang anak kecil yang selalu datang dengan kopernya untuk tinggal selama tiga bulan di setiap tahun di _estate_ majikannya. Iris biru itu selalu menangkap sosok yang berdiri di depan jendela, memandang ke arah taman tempatnya bekerja. _Anak yang malang_ , pikirnya mungkin. _Selalu sendirian dan tidak punya teman kecuali buku. Ah, dia anak majikannya. Mungkin saja dia juga suka bunga mawar_. _Biar kuajak dia supaya dia berhenti menjadi kutu buku_.

Akan tetapi, pria muda berkulit tan itu mendengar gosip para pelayan tentang sang majikan yang tampak mengabaikan anak itu. Mereka menghormati nyonya Hermione yang sangat baik karena sudah mengambil mereka untuk bekerja padanya, karenanya mereka tidak berani berbuat macam-macam. Tidak berani memberi saran atau komentar pada sang majikan. Joshua sedikit terluka saat tahu bahwa nyonya Hermione bahkan tidak makan malam dengan anak kecil yang sangat malang itu. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa marah pada majikannya, karena nyonya Hermione sangat baik padanya. Karena itulah, ia berjongkok di samping anak itu. Menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata. _"Ini rahasia kita berdua, ya?"_

Walaupun begitu, anak malang itu tetaplah menjadi seorang anak perempuan yang memandang dari balik jendela. Joshua mendongak untuk melihat sosoknya. Kasihan sekali, pikirnya mungkin. Lalu ia menggunting bunga tulip dan memberikannya.

" _Mom suka mawar."_

" _Benar. Tapi, nyonya Hermione tidak mengizinkanku untuk menggunting satupun tangkai mawar sembarangan. Maafkan aku, kiddo."_

" _...Aku tahu."_

Atropa tahu. Karena, dia ada di balik dinding saat _mom_ mengatakan hal itu pada Joshua. Mungkin _mom_ pernah melihat Joshua memberikan setangkai bunga Dahlia padanya. Atau ada orang yang _tak sengaja_ memberitahukan hal itu. Entahlah. Atropa tidak tahu. Lagipula, semua orang hanya bisa mengasihani dirinya.

" _Sebaiknya dia pulang ke rumah ayahnya."_

" _Nyonya Hermione tidak pernah menyisihkan waktu untuk bersamanya."_

" _Dia selalu sendirian. Kasihan sekali."_

Atropa juga mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia sangat **mencintai** _mom_.

Tapi _mom_ lebih mencintai bunga mawar.

Dan Atropa hanyalah atropa.

Hanya bisa menjadi _atropa belladona_ yang mematikan _._

* * *

" **mother,**

 **aku bukanlah mawar."**

* * *

 **xxx**

Lucas Amanstforth Canterbury diam-diam mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya.

" **you have an ugly name."**

 _(Kau punya nama yang jelek.)_

Bentuk matanya tajam dan dengan kedutan di bibirnya itu jelas-jelas membuat tampangnya seperti orang jahat. Akan tetapi, yang benar-benar jahat di antara mereka berdua mungkin hanyalah anak perempuan itu saja. Nyalang di permata kelabunya begitu kentara dan mengancam.

" _ **I know."**_

 _(Aku tahu.)_

Lucas "Idiot" Canterbury mencabut semua bunga di taman hingga menyisakan tangkai dan daun saja. Ia mengumpulkan di kedua lengannya dan berlari seperti orang bodoh. Ketika sampai ke tempat tujuan, ia menumpahkan semua bunga-bunga itu dari atas kepala Atropa "si Pemarah yang Tidak Berani Didekati" Malfoy. Atropa terdiam sejenak memandang kelopak-kelopak bunga yang jatuh di pangkuannya.

" _ **To make your ugly self beautiful."**_

 _(Untuk membuat dirimu yang jelek menjadi cantik.)_

Atropa lantas merengut marah. Buku cerita di tangannya ia lemparkan ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu. Dengan berang, dengan tatapan mata yang menyala-nyala, ia mendesis.

" _ **It can't!"**_

 _(Tidak bisa!)_

Canterbury menatapnya terkejut.

Atropa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Meremas roknya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan, butir-butir air mata menetes-netes dari pipinya.

" _ **Nothing can do..."**_

 _(_ _Tidak ada yang bisa...)_

Apakah yang bisa membuat bunga ini disukai banyak orang? Tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuatnya cantik. Secantik mawar yang disukai ibunya.

Dan Atropa hanyalah atropa.

Hanya bisa menjadi _atropa belladona_ yang mematikan _._

* * *

" _ **mother,**_

 _ **aku tidak bisa menjadi mawar."**_

* * *

Atropa hanya bisa menjadi atropa.

Ketika kotak bibit itu terjatuh ke dalam sungai, hatinya seolah melega. Seolah puas.

* * *

 **Aku hanya bisa menjadi atropa.**

 **Mawar itu bisa mati kapan saja.**

* * *

Bibit-bibit mawar itu sama sekali tidak lebih baik darinya.

* * *

 _ **Mother,**_

 **atropa bisa menjadi lebih baik daripada mawar.**

* * *

Akan tetapi, _mother_ lebih mencintai mawar. Atropa tiba-tiba tersadar. Sontak ia berdiri dan mendorong Canterbury jatuh terduduk ke sungai. Ia tidak terima dengan perbuatannya yang merebut kotaknya dan membuang isinya di sungai. Isinya adalah bibit-bibit mawar yang diberikan dengan diam-diam oleh Joshua.

Terlebih _mother_ lebih mencintai mawar.

Atropa menggigit bibir. Geram. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia harus menderita seperti ini?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa berpaling padahal sudah jelaslah ia ditolak oleh kedua orangtuanya?

Kenapa ia harus menderita karena cinta ini?

* * *

 _ **Mother,**_

 _ **aku mema**_ _ **ng bukan mawar,**_

 _ **apakah kau tetap tidak akan menyayangiku?**_

* * *

Atropa hanyalah atropa.

Hanya bisa menjadi _atropa belladona_ yang mematikan _._

Yang bertanya-tanya tentang cinta yang membuatnya sangat menderita.

Tahun-tahun di masa kanak-kanaknya, Atropa Malfoy dipenuhi banyak kelemahan dan ketidaktahuan. Dengan meremas kain di dadanya, ia hanya bisa menjalani semua penderitaan. Biarpun tahu sudah ditolak oleh kedua orangtuanya, Atropa Malfoy tidak bisa berpaling. Ia akan tetap mencintai mereka.

Biarpun ingin,

Atropa Malfoy tidak bisa lari.

Tidak bisa menemukan pelepas dahaga.

Dunia ini seolah hanya dipenuhi pemandangan gurun pasir dimana pun ia melihat. Tidak bisa menemukan oasis-nya. Tidak bisa menemukan tempat untuk melampiaskan seluruh perasaan asing yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya.

Dimanakah oasisnya?

Dimanakah ia bisa menyandarkan seluruh cintanya?

Karena itulah,

Scorpius Malfoy adalah keberadaan yang sangat berharga. Adiknya yang tidak ternilai harganya. Di dalam hidup yang panjang ini, Atropa bersyukur dipertemukan dengannya. Atropa bersyukur memercayakan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang padanya. Keberadaan yang tidak ternilai. Oasis yang menyelamatkannya dari penderitaan.

Di masa kanak-kanaknya, Atropa Malfoy dipenuhi oleh kelemahan dan ketidaktahuan. Tidak tahu tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya terlalu ganjil untuk dimiliki manusia pada umumnya. Tidak tahu kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak mau memandangnya. Kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti itu... seolah-olah dirinya... bukan **manusia**.

* * *

 **APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG MANUSIA?**

* * *

Ckit!

Atropa Malfoy memegang kepalanya dan memekik.

Di masa kanak-kanaknya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Atropa tidak mengerti. Orang-orang di dekatnya juga tidak tahu tentang itu karena Atropa tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapa pun.

Tidakkah orang-orang akan merasa bahwa kalimat itu sangat aneh? Karenanya, Atropa tidak berani mengungkapkan hal itu. Ia berusaha mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Apa yang Atropa Malfoy ketahui tentang manusia?

Ah! Pertanyaan macam apa itu!? Ternyata otaknya bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal juga.

* * *

 **Akan tetapi** **,**

 _ **mother**_ **lebih tahu**

 **rahasia tentang hal itu.**

* * *

Dan Atropa hanyalah atropa.

Atropa Malfoy tidak akan pernah tahu tentang apa yang telah Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy lakukan di masa sebelum kelahirannya dipersiapkan. Di malam berbadai ketika cahaya perapian menerangi aula depan. Pintu yang terombang-ambing oleh hentakan angin. Jejak-jejak air di lantai marmer berwarna emerald. Dan Hermione Malfoy yang basah kuyup, dengan sorot matanya yang dingin memandang ke atas. Di anak tangga dimana Draco Malfoy menaruh tangannya di baluster. Iris kelabu tampak skeptis dan datar. Memandang ke bawah dengan sorot mata yang sama dinginnya.

" _Aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar."_

" _Ide gila apa yang bisa kau katakan padaku?"_

Hermione mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan apa yang sejak tadi ia jepit di kedua jarinya. Hidung Draco lantas merengut. Aura yang tampak dari tabung dengan cairan hitam kental itu jelas-jelas mengumumkan kabar buruk. _"Granger..."_ Kedua matanya memicing.

Namun, sedikitpun Hermione Malfoy tidak berjengit. Tak ada keretakan di dalam wajah dinginnya. _"Aku menemukan sihir_ ," katanya, " _yang sangat berguna_."

" _Granger..."_ Jari-jemari di baluster tangga menegang. Draco Malfoy menatapnya tajam, " _Apa kau sudah gila!?"_

" _Jangan,"_ sergahnya dingin, _"mempertanyakan kewarasanku."_ Sepasang permata hazel beku tidak bergetar. Tanpa perasaan. Tanpa emosi. Bibir merahnya berkata dengan kejam, _"Setelah ini, kau sendiripun bisa bebas, bukan?"_

Dan Draco Malfoy akan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Menggeretakkan gigi. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menyukai ucapan wanita itu. _"Lakukan sesukamu."_ Setelah berkata begitu, Draco berpaling dan meninggalkannya.

Dan di dalam keheningannya yang mencekam. Bersama deritan-deritan pintu yang digoyang kasar. Tiupan angin yang menderu-deru. Dan suara hujan di halaman. Di malam berbadai itu, dengan bayangan yang dibentuk oleh api di perapian, wanita itu mendekatkan tabung itu ke wajahnya. Dengan nada kosong, bergumam,

* * *

" _ **Inilah keputusan yang terbaik."**_

* * *

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **["Orang dewasa itu menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Selalu saja berkata bahwa itulah keputusan yang terbaik.**_

 _ **Dan lihatlah,**_

 _ **sekarang mereka mencoba menebusnya.**_

 _ **Demi menghilangkan**_

 _ **segumpal rasa bersalah di hati.**_

 _ **Ya, 'kan,**_

 _ **uncle Harry?"]**_

 _Di suatu_ _malam_ _ketika hujan turun rintik-rintik di luar sana,_

 _cahaya kabur dari arah televisi yang menampilkan drama,_

 _Atropa Malfoy pernah berkata demikian._

 _Dan apa yang terlihat di wajah Harry Potter hanyalah_

 _keterkejutan dengan nafas tertahan._

* * *

 _ **["**_ _ **orang dewasa itu menyedihkan."]**_

* * *

 **_** bersambung **_**

 **author corner! ^w^**

Alhamdulillah,, udah ada perkembangan hingga bisa updet 5 hari selanjutnya,, =w=

 **Doi Ganteng :** yup yup sengaja,, =w=,, fufufu~ nggak tahu nih,, kira-kira 3 chapter lagi mungkin,,

 **Guest:** aaawww =w= sabar yaa * _nyiapin daun teh di atas meja_ *

 **Liuruna:** hahahaa,, THR nya udah habis, yang tersisa hanyalah kantong yang kosong melompong dan berlubang. =w=

 **Riska662:** waah,, =w= dari dulu udah ada di judul banquet pertama. Atropa : keheningan. Fumaria : Kebencian. Hortensia: tidak berhati/tidak berperasaan. =w=

 **guest:** kayaknya dicampur deh,, nggak diminum,, =w=

 **wulan malfoy:** karena mereka udah cerai =w=

 **k1ller:** aawww =w=,, huruf-huruf-nya sengaja digituin. Jika kita melihat Atropa sebagai bahan eksperimen, maka bisa dikatakan bahwa huruf-huruf mewakili perkembangan mentalnya. seperti: **tenang -** **kacau** **-** **tenang lagi.** =w=

 **sunset shine:** ufu~ sankyuu =w=

 **Xiumin Snape:** ahahaha, bagus doong,, =w=

Yoshaaa! thanks for reading! =w=

stay awesome~


	24. twenty third banquet

" _STUPEFY!"_

" _PROTEGO!"_

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_

 _Atropa_ _ditarik pergi. Samar-samar ia mendengar bahwa ada penyusup di antara auror yang menjaganya. Auror yang menyamar menjadi ibunya tergolek tak berdaya dengan mata terbuka lebar di gendongan auror pria yang menyamar menjadi ayahnya._

" _Lindungi, nona Malfoy!"_

 _Atropa ditarik pergi. Satu auror menarik lengannya sementara dua lainnya berusaha melemparkan mantra-mantra untuk melindunginya, untuk menaklukan dua atau lebih penyusup. Kala itu ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, melihat bagaimana pertarungan itu terjadi. Merasakan cengkraman setan di jantungnya. Ia membelalak dan menggigil._

 _Ini...ketakutan._

 _Di tahun-tahun awal perkenalannya pada publik adalah masa-masa yang membuatnya mual karena dingin yang menjalar di punggungnya. Banyak auror yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindunginya. Untuk membuatnya tetap hidup._

 _Lalu, Harry Potter berkata padanya, "banyak propaganda di luar sana. Mereka ingin membunuhmu dan membuat provokasi."_

 _Atropa Malfoy lalu tersadar bahwa ia bukanlah anak normal pada umumnya._

 _Pamannya melanjutkan, "Kau adalah Simbol Perdamaian. Harapan semua orang."_

 _Lalu, Atropa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,'_

* * *

' _ **Kenapa harus**_ _ **aku**_ _ **yang begini?'**_

* * *

.

.

.

" _ **This is Atropa Malfoy's**_ _ **twenty third**_ _ **banquet for the bloody birdcage**_ _,_

 **that belongs to**

 **: the** **abandoned** **child**

 _ **presented to you by**_ Rozen91

 _ **the copyright of**_ Harry Potter _**belongs to**_ J. K. Rowling

* * *

" _ **Please, enjoy.**_ _"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Manor itu selalu diam._

 _Ketika ia membuka pintu_ _, yang menyambut hanyalah kekosongan yang terasa bagai rumah besar tak berpenghuni. Ia tidak tahu rumah siapakah yang paling menyengsarakan di sini. Ibunya kah? Ayahnya kah?_

 _Setelah hari yang melelahkan ia akan mencoba bertanya pada Peri Rumah. Dimanakah ayah? Dimanakah Scorpius? Dan mungkin ia akan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama. Mereka pergi bersenang-senang katanya._

 _ **Really?**_

 _Lalu Atropa bertanya datar._

* * *

'' _ **kenapa harus aku yang begini?"**_

* * *

 _Biarpun begitu ia tetap menginjak anak-anak tangga, berjalan ke arah ruang baca._

 _Mengambil buku pelajaran tentang ramuan lalu mulai membacanya. Jika harinya sejuk, mungkin angin di jendela di samping kursinya akan berhembus masuk dan membelai helaian berwarna putih yang tampak bagai tirai menutupi sisi wajahnya._

 _Jika seseorang berada di sana, mungkin mereka akan menyadari ekspresi yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan. Waktu itu adalah masa yang penuh dengan kelemahan. Atropa menggigit bibir dan menahan tangisnya. Akan tetapi, sakit hati di dadanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dan menetes-netes di halaman buku._

 _Mungkin sekali ini saja. Tidak apa jika ia harus menumpahkan semua beban di hatinya. Setelah itu ia bisa menahan kesedihannya di hari-hari yang akan datang. Tidak apa menangis untuk kali ini saja. Anak itu lantas terisak-isak._

 _Lalu ia bertanya begini._

* * *

" _ **sampai kapan aku harus hidup seperti ini?"**_

* * *

 _Suatu hari tak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa murid laki-laki di kelas. Anak-anak muggle itu berbicara tentang kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi di pusat perbelanjaan di London. Atropa mendengarkan sambil membaca buku. Iris kelabu melirik dari ekor mata._

 _ **Really?**_

 _Mereka berbicara tentang senjata yang membunuh._

 _Lalu Atropa memanfaatkannya._

 _Di umurnya yang ke 9, ketika hati seorang anak kecil hanya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang berwarna abu-abu. Tentang kesedihan yang tak pernah diungkapkannya. Kesendirian yang menjadi teman tak diundang. Di suatu malam kala butiran-butiran salju tertumpah dari langit. Menghujani anak perempuan itu. Yang berjalan tanpa sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya._

 _Apakah dia sudah lelah?_

 _Semua ini sangat membuatnya menderita._

 _Kemudian Atropa menengadah ke langit kelam._

 _Kemudian anak perdamaian itu mengarahkan mulut pistol di pelipisnya._

" _ **goodbye,**_

 _ **the abandoned me."**_

 _Kemudian_ _ia menarik pelatuk._

dor

* * *

" **...eh?"**

* * *

 _Apa artinya ini? Dia bertanya._

 _Kenapa dia tidak mati? Tanyanya lagi._

* * *

" _ **Ahahaha...ha...ha...uuuh...hu..."**_

* * *

 _ **...father...mother...**_

 _ **...ini sangat menakutkan...**_

 _ **tapi mereka tidak akan peduli**_

 _ **maka Atropa Malfoy mematikan seluruh lampu dan berdiri diam di dalam kegelapan.**_

 _ **Ia akan mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri.**_

 _ **Ketika bertanya kenapa, tidak ada yang menjawab.**_

 _ **Ketika bertanya apa, tidak ada menjawab.**_

 _ **Maka Atropa Malfoy mematikan semua lampu dan mencari cahaya lain.**_

 _ **Pada dasarnya, biarpun lampu-lampu itu menyala**_

 _ **mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan padanya kebenaran.**_

 _ **Apa itu kebenaran?**_

 _ **Apa itu manusia?**_

 _ **Tidak berguna.**_

 _ **Atropa Malfoy melakukan segala macam hal dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik.**_

 _ **Tidak berguna.**_

 _ **Kedua orangtuanya tidak akan pernah melihatnya.**_

 _ **Maka Atropa Malfoy mematikan semua lampu dan mencari cahaya lain.**_

 _ **Apa itu kebenaran?**_

 _ **Apa itu manusia?**_

" _ **...'apa yang kau tahu tentang manusia'...?"**_

 _ **Atropa Malfoy adalah sesuatu yang lain.**_

 **xxx**

Tidakkah orang-orang itu mempertanyakan kenapa Atropa Malfoy bisa begitu hebat dan sangat berbakat?

Kemampuan sihirnya yang luar biasa, bakatnya yang mampu menguasai elemen dasar di umur 7 tahun, murid teladan dengan nilai yang sangat outstanding baik di sekolah muggle maupun Hogwarts? Tidakkan mereka memikirkan hal ini?

Ataukah mereka terlalu naif dan berkata, "Ah, aku tidak heran. Dia anak Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Siapa yang tidak mengenal kepintaran dan kehebatan mereka berdua?"

Akan tetapi, orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang disimpan di dalam peti. Tidak tahu ada rahasia besar yang menaungi kelahiran Atropa Malfoy ke dunia. Ketiga orangtua dan anak itu berdiri di tempat yang sama. Kedua orangtuanya berdiri berdampingan dan menoleh dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang membutakan mata. Dan Atropa Malfoy yang berdiri di belakang mereka juga tersenyum demikian. Apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa orang itu bukan ayahnya, dan orang itu juga bukan ibunya? Wajah mereka sama, namun ramuan seperti Polyjuice bisa melakukannya.

Sahabat-sahabat ayah dan ibunya memang berperan dalam menyembunyikan kebenaran yang sebenarnya tentang keluarga yang tidak bahagia. Akan tetapi, kedua ayah dan ibunya menyimpan rahasia yang lebih besar.

* * *

Di suatu hari ketika salju yang sedingin es itu berjatuhan tanpa henti di suatu tempat yang megah dengan pilar-pilarnya yang kokoh. Wanita yang dengan tatapan tanpa perasaan itu melihat tanpa kasih sayang. Mata hazel yang terpaku pada sesosok anak bayi yang menangis meminta kasih sayang dan kehangatan kedua orangtuanya. Dua hal yang tak akan pernah bayi itu dapatkan.

Di kamar sepi yang mengibarkan perasaan kosong itu, wanita berambut coklat itu berkata dengan wajah hampa,

"Jangan bertingkah seperti manusia,"

Kenapa?

* * *

" _ **monster**_."

* * *

Kenapa seorang ibu mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak yang baru beberapa hari ia lahirkan?

Mungkinkah karena dulu, di suatu hari yang telah lewat itu ia telah melakukan ritual terlarang yang amat tabu hanya untuk keberadaan bayi itu. Sulur-sulur sihir kegelapan yang perlahan mejangkiti hati sang ibu. Kalau saja Atropa tahu tentang jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, kalian pikir bagaimana perasaannya?

Apakah dia bisa menerimanya?

Draco Malfoy berkata dengan nada geram, "Diatidak akan bertahan lama. Kau bisa berbuat sesukamu setelah diamati di umur 3 tahun, Hermione Granger!"

Hermione bahkan tidak berkedip, "Begitu pun kau, Malfoy."

Draco menahan nafas.

Hermione menatapnya dari ujung matanya, "kau bisa berbuat sesukamu setelah ' _ **itu**_ _'_ mati."

Tidak ada kebahagiaan di manor itu. Bahkan kelahiran anak itu hanya semakin membuat mereka menderita dan merasa pahit. Hermione Malfoy sudah mempraktekkan ritual sihir terlarang dengan keputusannya sendiri. Sihir kegelapan yang di suatu masa yang dulu seharusnya telah habis dimusnahkan beramai-ramai oleh penyihir-penyihir terhebat. Tetapi, Hermione Malfoy, dengan kepahitan yang sangat di hatinya berusaha mencari jalan pintas dengan cara yang tabu. Kedua tangannya ia celupkan ke dalam cairan yang kental dan gelap. Itu adalah kegelapan. Sihir kegelapan.

Dan Draco Malfoy, seseorang yang secara hukum adalah suaminya, sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menatap dengan rasa tidak percaya saat mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Kau sakit jiwa, Granger! Kau sakit jiwa!"

Hermione bahkan tidak meliriknya.

Pada akhirnya, orang yang mengutuk itu akan mensyukuri hasilnya.

 **xxx**

.

.

 **Ia adalah sesuatu yang lain.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **adalah**

 **perwujudan dari sihir kegelapan**

 **diisi dengan amortentia**

 **dibentuk di dalam rahim Hermione Granger**

 **dengan rupa Draco Malfoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...o0o...**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **adalah**

 **sihir kegelapan.**

 **...o0o...**

 _Tidak be_ _rguna, pikirnya._

 _Tidak ada gunanya menarik perhatian mereka. Tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai. Tidak ada gunanya bermimpi._

 _Lantas ia berjalan di dalam kegelapan, mencari cahaya yang akan membimbingnya menuju kebenaran. Akan tetapi, ternyata kebenaran itu sangat menyakitkan dan sulit dimengerti. Maka Atropa Malfoy melepaskan diri dari kebenaran itu dan berhenti mencari tahu lebih dalam. Antonio Blouchard juga tidak memaksakan informasi yang telah ia kumpulkan pada anak itu._

 _Lantas ia melepaskan diri dan berpaling dari kebenaran._

 _Atropa Malfoy lalu berpikir begini._

' _Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa mati.'_

 _Kemudian ia tersenyum pada foto kedua orangtuanya._

' _Aku akan mencari cara agar kalian berdua bisa bahagia.'_

 _ **[untuk kita bertiga,**_

 _ **kebahagian yang kalian impikan.]**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Inilah**_

 _ **kebahagiaan Atropa Malfoy/ATROPA MALFOY**_

* * *

 **_** bersambung **_**

 **author corner! ^w^**

Alhamdulillah,, =w=,, yosshaa! sudah 2 hari sejak update terakhir,, semoga steady sampai akhir,, =w=

wokey wokey,, sebenarnya saya jarang membeberkan rahasia dibalik satu kalimat, tapi untuk menghindari kebingungan, saya elaborasikan di bawah ini.

 _ **Atropa mematikan semua lampu dan berdiri diam di dalam kegelapan / dan mencari cahaya lain.**_ maksudnya adalah, lampu yang dimaksud adalah paman2 dan bibinya,, atau ayah ibunya, yakni orang-orang yang ia percaya, dimana ia bisa bertanya tentang kebenaran itu. Tapi, dia mematikan lampu karena dia merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Dan kalau mereka tahu kalau Atropa sempat bunuh diri, entah bagaimana jadinya. Jadi, Atropa mencarinya sendiri. Kegelapan yang dimaksud di sini adalah ketidaktahuan. Sementara cahaya adalah kebenaran.

 _ **Apa perbedaan Atropa Malfoy dan ATROPA MALFOY?**_ hmm,,, mungkin akan saya jawab di chapter selanjutnya,, =w=,, tebak-tebak aja dulu,,,

 _ **kenapa our beloved Hermione jahat banget! gak punya hati malah! Thor, lu mau gue lipat jadi pita, hah! enak aja Hermione gue diginiin!**_ _**Trus Draco kenapa diperlihatkan kalau dia setidaknya punya hati gitu sementara Hermione nggak? wooaah,, mentang-mentang lu cewek bujang jadi lu lebih nge-favoritin tokoh cowok, eh!? kurang asem lu, thor!**_ kyaaa kyaaa! saya jangan di-bully mang! XD =w= kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti...

special thanks untuk reviewers di chap sebelumnya: **asdfghjkl** **, aquadewi** (2 chap lagi =w=), **k1ller, Doi Ganteng, Liuruna,** dan **Xiumin Snape!** XDDD

Yoshaaaa! thanks for reading! ^w^

(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ yoohoo~

STAY FABULOUS!


	25. twenty fourth banquet

**...o0o...**

* * *

 _ **Inilah permulaan dari**_

 _ **sangkar burung yang terkutuk**_

* * *

 **...o0o...**

Ia terduduk sendirian di dunia yang redup.

Satu lilin lagi, maka semua akan musnah.

Hermione memandang dengan sorot mata letih. Kantung mata menghitam di bawah matanya. Kulitnya sudah sepucat orang mati. Lalu ia menatap kedua tangannya. Inilah penampakan mentalnya. Tidak tampak pada fisik yang sebenarnya. Penyakit itu hanya terlihat di dunia yang redup ini. Satu persatu lilin yang meneranginya ditiup angin hingga padam. Satu persatu meninggalkan kegelapan.

Satu lilin lagi, maka semua akan musnah.

Hermione menelengkan kepalanya yang bersandar di atas lengan, di atas lutut yang ia silangkan di depan dada. Ia membuka kedua matanya. Menatap ke depan, Hermione masih berada di sana. Satu persatu tangkai Lily ditaruh di dalam vas kaca yang ramping, berbaris vertikal dalam garis yang sama. Di belakangnya, ada dua peti mati. Berwarna putih dan sudah ditutup. Hermione masih _berada_ di sana. Hari ketika mahkota-mahkota bunga mawar favorit ibunya berhamburan di atas peti mati berwarna putih. Di hadapan peti mati kedua orangtuanya, meraung dan meratap.

Satu lilin lagi, maka semua akan musnah.

 _Pelahap maut. Pelahap maut. Pelahap maut. Pelahap maut. Penyihir hitam. Voldemort. Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix Lestrange. Rudholpus Lestrange. Antonio Dolohov. Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy...—Draco Malfoy. Pelahap maut. Pelahap maut. Pelahap maut. Pelahap maut. Penyihir hitam. Voldemort. Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix Lestra—_

Satu lilin lagi, maka semua akan musnah.

" _Kedamaian ini... demi kedamaian yang sudah berhasil kita dapatkan, apakah kau bersedia menerima ide ini? Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau kau tidak suka, tolak saja."_ _Demi kedamaian semua harus dilakukan. Bunuh-membunuh harus dihentikan. Demi kedamaian. Demi kedamaian. Demi kedamaian. Demi kedamaian—_

Satu lilin lagi—

Draco Malfoy berdiri di hadapannya.

Iris hazel wanita itu melebar.

...Ah.

Semua sudah musnah.

 **xxx**

* * *

" **aaa...ke...napa...uuhuuuhhu...**

 **aa...a...** **AAAAAAAHH!"**

* * *

Bibit duka di dalam hati Hermione Granger telah siap dipanen.

Tumbuh segar dan merajalela kemana-mana.

Maka Hermione Granger kehilangan arah.

Lalu ia mencelupkan kedua tangannya

bersiap menenggelamkan diri

di dalam lautan kegelapan.

 **.** **..o0o...**

 _ **Inilah permulaan dari**_

 _ **sangkar burung yang terkutuk**_

* * *

 **[the bloody birdcage]**

* * *

 **.** **..o0o...**

.

.

.

" _ **This is Atropa Malfoy's**_ _ **twenty fourth**_ _ **banquet for the bloody birdcage**_ _,_

 **that belongs to**

 **: the** **caged mother**

 _ **presented to you by**_ Rozen91

 _ **the copyright of**_ Harry Potter _**belongs to**_ J. K. Rowling

* * *

" _ **Please, enjoy.**_ _"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **welcome to the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

Senyum itu lenyap begitu saja setelah pintu tertutup. Buket bunga pernikahan itu terjatuh di atas lantai, mendadak mahkotanya mengkerut dan layu. Tatapannya kosong dan dingin. Hermione tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia seolah berubah menjadi salah satu patung yang menghiasi koridor manor Malfoy.

Draco melonggarkan dasinya, melirik dari balik bahunya. Tak berniat mengurusi wanita itu, ia meneruskan langkah, menaiki undakan-undakan anak tangga ke lantai 2. Iris kelabunya sarat akan kekesalan dan amarah yang tak tahu harus ia lampiaskan ke mana. Dan apa wanita itu tidak bisa sedikit bahagia atau bersemangat atau gusar atau apalah itu! Draco menggeretakkan gigi, mengingat kehampaan di wajah Hermione...Malfoy.

Lucius dan Narcissa sudah pindah ke mansion di Jerman dan menyerahkan manor untuk anak mereka yang sudah menikah. Penghuni manor besar itu sekarang hanyalah peri rumah, tuan manor yang mengurung diri dalam pekerjaannya, dan nyonya manor yang tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan makanan di hadapannya, namun raut wajah Draco Malfoy tidak terlihat senang. Ia seperti menahan kegeraman di balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Pegangan tangannya pada garpu dan pisau mengerat. Seperti orang marah mulai mengiris steak di piringnya. Tanpa berbicara, Hermione telah memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak akan makan di waktu atau tempat yang sama dengannya.

 _"Apa dia sudah makan?"_

 _"Belum, tuan."_ Weldrey, peri rumah dengan kain lap setengah gosong, menjawab. Draco merapatkan rahangnya.

 _"...Pastikan agar nutrisinya tetap terjaga."_

 _"Baik, tuan._ "

Draco mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Beranjak pergi, meninggalkan makanan yang masih bersisa setengah. Suara langkahnya berat dan memantul-mantul, bergema di dinding. Draco lantas memelankan langkahnya.

Pintu kamar salon terbuka setengah. Ia melirik saat melewatinya.

Sobekan-sobekan buku berhamburan di atas lantai.

Punggung Hermione Granger terlihat di depan jendela.

Draco tidak peduli apa yang wanita itu pandang di luar sana.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu sangkarnya**_

 **xxx**

" _Mione, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Hermione tersenyum.

" _Kami sangat merindukanmu. Apa ferret itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"_

Hermione merespon.

" _Hai, Granger! Ah, aku lupa, kau sekarang, Malfoy, 'kan? Aku harus terbiasa dengan namamu yang baru!"_

Hermione menatapnya tajam dengan canda yang berenang-renang di matanya.

" _Mate, kenapa kau diam saja?"_ tanya Blaise, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan diamnya yang heran. Draco memutar-mutar wine merah di gelasnya, lalu meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Mengalihkan mata dari Hermione Malfoy...yang seolah kembali menjadi Hermione Granger yang akrab di mata semua orang.

" _Mate?"_

" _...Aku hanya lelah, Blaise. Banyak pekerjaan menumpuk yang harus diselesaikan."_

" _Begitu?"_ Blaise membiarkan kebohongan itu, tidak berniat mempertanyakannya.

Iris kelabu pria yang menyandarkan pinggangnya di pagar balkon kembali bergulir

pada wanita yang tertawa dengan kedua mata melengkung.

Yang suatu hari nanti berubah kosong...hingga tak bersisa.

Orang-orang di dekatnya menyadarinya.

Namun, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **tidak ada yang melihat sangkar itu**_

 _ **seolah tembus pandang dari mata semua orang**_

 **xxx**

Musim gugur sudah tiba. Daun-daun kering mulai berguguran. Hermione menapaki jalan di tengah-tengah pohon-pohon pinus tinggi yang berjejeran. Rambut ikal berwarna coklat terurai bebas di punggungnya.

" _Dimana dia!? Temukan wanita itu!"_

" _Tu-tuan! Nyonya Hermione ada di taman selatan—Tuan! Tuan mau kemana!?"_

Ada seseorang yang menunggunya di depan sana. Iris hazel menatap kosong. Kemudian mendadak berubah beku dan keras. Garis wajahnya berubah Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Draco bahkan tidak memperkirakannya. Wanita itu berlari ke arahnya dan Draco hanya tahu bahwa tubrukannya akan sangat keras. Dan memang Hermione tidak main-main.

 _"AAAAAHH!"_ Wanita itu mengeluarkan jeritan yang membuat orang merinding.

" _Ugh!"_ rintihnya saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tanah keras. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan tekanan di lehernya. Hermione duduk di atasnya dengan kedua tangan mengerat di lehernya. Draco memucat. Raut wajah wanita itu lebih sinting dari apa yang pernah ia lihat. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia lantas mendorongnya dengan tenaga yang lebih besar, membantingnya jatuh.

Akan tetapi, wanita itu seolah tidak merasakan sakit, serta merta bangkit dan mencoba untuk menerjangnya lagi. Draco spontan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

" _Stupefy!"_

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **udaranya berat oleh duka dan keputusasaan**_

 **xxx**

Hermione terbangun oleh bunyi denting di samping kepalanya. Weldrey menatapnya terkejut, berkali-kali mengedipkan kedua matanya yang sebesar bola kasti. Tampak ia tengah memindahkan buah-buahan yang telah diiris-iris kecil ke atas piring perak di atas nakas.

Hermione mengulas senyum samar.

" _Apa Anda ingin sesuatu, nyonya?"_

" _Tidak. Daripada itu, apa kau bisa tinggal sebentar dan berbicara denganku?"_

" _Tentu saja, nyonya."_

Saat Draco kembali mengecek keadaannya, mengintip dari celah pintu, sepertinya wanita itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Draco menekuk alis. Pastinya dia mulai mencurigai.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan isi kepala wanita itu.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **dia juga kesepian dan merasa hampa**_

 **xxx**

Hermione selalu berada di dalam kegelapan.

Namun, orang-orang berlalu-lalang seolah tidak melihat bahwa Hermione tidak bisa berjalan sendiri.

Dia berada di dalam kegelapan dan tidak bisa melihat.

Apakah yang orang-orang itu lihat?

Hermione ingin melihatnya juga, tapi yang ada di sekelilingnya hanyalah kegelapan sehitam arang.

Ah,

bagaikan sangkar yang ditutupi oleh kain berwarna hitam.

Hermione ingin membebaskan diri.

 **xxx**

Satu tahun lebih setelah pernikahan itu, Hermione mulai menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Draco menyadarinya. Weldrey selalu melaporkan perkembangan kondisi istrinya padanya. Aktifitasnya. Kesehatannya. Keinginannya. Semuanya. Lalu tiba-tiba Weldrey berkata bahwa nyonya Hermione tidak lagi merobek halaman-halaman buku yang berhasil ia temukan—Draco menutup akses masuk ke perpustakaan setelah ia mendapati buku kedua habis seluruh halamannya, ia hanya mengeluarkan satu dua buku agar wanita itu bisa mengisi waktu luangnya dengan membaca. Weldrey berkata lagi bahwa istrinya sudah mulai membaca buku lagi. Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dan menghela nafas seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Apakah ini salah satu tanda bahwa kondisinya mulai membaik?

Akan tetapi, ia mulai melihat bahwa semuanya telah jatuh hingga yang terburuk. Sorot mata wanita itu tidak lagi kosong dan tidak fokus, melainkan hanya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Draco terperanjat, melebarkan kedua matanya seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

" _Aku akan membebaskan diriku dari malapetaka ini."_

" _...Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Orang-orang itu, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari pernikahan pureblood dan muggleborn. Mereka akan memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada_ _ **'itu'**_ _dan aku bisa memisahkan diri dari drama ini. Tidakkah kau ikut senang, Malfoy? Ide ini akan membebaskanmu juga."_

Draco menyipitkan kedua matanya, skeptis dan penuh kecurigaan. _"Dan sesuatu itu adalah..."_

Mungkin Hermione yang dulu sudah meninggal. Sudah hilang entah dimana, entah sejak kapan. Dan yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah seorang peniru yang sangat amatir. Wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan wajah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Draco lihat di wajah Hermione Granger.

Kilat-kilat matanya amat mengerikan.

Kedutan di bibirnya sangat tidak tulus dan terlihat seperti boneka.

" _A child."_

 _Seorang anak._

Draco bisa merasakan kedinginan yang merayap di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Lalu wanita itu bercerita tentang dirinya yang sudah menyusup masuk ke Departemen Misteri di Kementrian Sihir. Berkata lagi bahwa,

" **persiapannya sudah hampir selesai."**

* * *

 _ **and this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **dia yang terkurung menjual jiwanya pada iblis**_

 **xxx**

Tak jauh dari kuali itu, Draco memerhatikan dengan wajah masam. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menyembunyikan kepalan tangan yang begitu erat. Hermione menuangkan isi tabung itu ke dalam kuali. Mengaduk-aduknya hingga buih-buih meledak-ledak di permukaan.

 _Ucapkan mantra pertamanya._

 **Untuk menyusun bentuknya.**

 _Cairan semerah darah yang memikat. Masukkan amortentia yang khusus Hermione buat dengan penuh perhatian terhadap segala detail dan manfaat._

 **Untuk memberikan sifat dan perasaan.**

 _Ucapkan mantra keduanya_.

 **Yang mengabadikan pengaruh ramuan kedua.**

Draco berjalan mendekat. Pisau yang selalu ia gunakan untuk membuka surat kini berubah fungsi. Iris kelabu balik menatap permata hazel dingin di hadapannya. Tanpa mengalihkan mata, Draco menjepit sejumput rambut di dua jarinya kemudian memotongnya. Membuangnya ke dalam kuali yang terus diaduk. Kemudian menggenggam mata pisau, lalu menariknya cepat. Dan darah mengucur deras ke dalam kuali yang perlahan berubah warna.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Draco melemparkan pisaunya ke sudut ruangan. Ada kegeraman di raut wajahnya, namun ia tak berniat mengomentari satu halpun yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu. Draco memutar tumit, memilih pergi dari ruangan itu.

 _Masukkan rambut dan darah._

 **Untuk memberikan rupa.**

 _Ucapkan mantra terakhir._

 **Untuk menyempurnakan ramuannya.**

Apakah kau senang Hermione Malfoy?

Kini kau mendapatkan ' _ **anak**_ ' dengan jangka hidup yang sangat singkat.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **di lumpur sihir hitam ini**_

 _ **ia menyeret kedua kakinya**_

 **xxx**

Kabar kehamilan Hermione Malfoy disambut penuh sukacita. Semua orang berbahagia dan menjadikannya buah bibir di surat kabar dan di tengah-tengah masyarakat. Mereka turut berbahagia dan bercanda bahwa sudah menunggu-nunggu kabar ini sejak lama. Lalu mereka kembali bersuka cita.

Harry Potter tersenyum senang, menyembunyikan kegugupannya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut akan sesuatu. Tapi, Hermione di depan mereka semua tersenyum seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan diapun berpikir bahwa sahabatnya ini pasti sangat bahagia. Tidak seperti Draco Malfoy yang tatapan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia seolah terganggu akan sesuatu. Apa dia tidak menginginkan anak yang dikandung Hermione? Harry mencoba menahan amarahnya.

Dia tidak boleh merusak hari yang bahagia ini. Bagaimanapun juga semuanya sudah berjalan mulus dan perdamaian tetap terjaga sampai hari ini. Dan kelahiran seorang anak? Ah! semuanya makin sempurna.

Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

Sekilas menangkap pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Satu detik yang krusial ketika senyum dingin yang begitu samar terulas di wajah Hermione.

Harry mengatupkan bibirnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia sudah sampai pada tahap ini. Perdamaian di dunia sihir sudah terjaga dengan begitu baik. Tapi, satu tahun belum cukup untuk menegaskan hubungan baik antara pureblood dan muggleborn. Perhatikan langkahmu, Harry. Pernikahan ini sangat penting. Berkatnya kabar perang bisa diredam dan pembunuhan balas dendam semakin berkurang. Pernikahan ini sangat penting.

Harry Potter lantas memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan kembali tersenyum.

Pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik layar.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **t**_ _ **idak ada yang melihat**_

 _ **bagaimana pintu sangkar itu diputar kuncinya**_

 **xxx**

Draco Malfoy tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika anak itu lahir. Ia tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan. Karena itulah...karena itulah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan terus bertahan di meja kerjanya ketika peri rumah menyampaikan pesan sahabatnya tentang seorang anak yang baru saja terlahir di St. Mungo. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tahu betul bahwa tak ada gunanya mengikat diri dengan anak yang telah lahir dari rahim Hermione Malfoy.

Karena itulah, ia memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat dan menahan keinginan. Menyimpan semuanya di dalam kotak besi di dalam hatinya. Diletakkan di tempat yang jauh dan dalam agar ia bisa melenyapkan keinginan itu.

Anak itu bukan anaknya.

 _Heh._

Bukan _manusia_ malah.

 _"Siapa namanya?"_

Suatu hari ia bertanya. Namun, wanita berambut coklat itu bahkan tidak berhenti untuk menjawabnya. Draco meliriknya dari balik bahunya dengan garis gusar yang kentara di bibirnya. Wanita itu hanya berbicara padanya di saat-saat yang memang membutuhkan responnya saja. Dan kini, setelah ia melahirkan _bukti dari cinta sejati,_ Draco hanya perlu menunggu surat cerai dilayangkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan, tentu saja, wajah dingin Hermione Malfoy yang di kemudian hari akan kembali menjadi Hermione Granger. Ini saat yang tepat. Draco juga berpikir ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hubungan yang penuh dengan noktah hitam yang sangat membuatnya ingin mati ini.

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

Suatu hari ia bertanya. Namun, yang menjawabnya hanyalah tangisan yang seolah tak akan punya akhir. Draco mengernyitkan kedua keningnya. Ia hanya melihat keranjang bayi itu dari arah pintu, tidak mau maju hingga ke dalam kamar sederhana yang merupakan satu dari sejumlah kamar tamu di manor Malfoy. Draco memijit-mijit pelipisnya, entah kenapa tangisan bayi itu membuatnya pusing.

 _"Pross! PROSS!"_ Draco mendecak, " _PROSS!"_

 _"Tu-tuan..."_ Peri Rumah Pross muncul dengan satu terangkat dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Draco mencela kebodohannya.

 _"Bayi itu terus menangis. Diamkan dia,"_ perintah sang Malfoy sembari berjalan melewati Pross yang buru-buru menyingkir ke pinggir. Peri Rumah itu berjengit ketika raungan bayi terdengar lebih keras dan pilu.

Ah.

Pantas saja Tuannya bergegas pergi.

Dan dimanakah ibunya?

Wanita itu duduk di ambang jendela. Menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya. Dengan kelopak mata setengah terbuka, memandang panorama alam yang mengelilingi sangkar burung sang kenari. Bagaikan lumut yang mengitari, yang menjalin benang di tiap-tiap terali besi.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

Manor ini adalah sangkar burung yang terkutuk. Hermione berada di dalamnya dan diharapkan untuk menari selama-lamanya. Ini adalah pesta dansa yang dicela dengan amat sangat. Yang manapun juga, panggung sandiwara telah diperlihatkan. Para aktor telah berdiri di posisi masing-masing.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody bircage**_

* * *

Bagaikan kenari ia diharapkan untuk bernyanyi selama-lamanya.

Iris hazel bergulir, menatap mahkota-mahkota mawar yang ia petik dan kumpulkan di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Angin musim dingin berhembus masuk.

Tiap-tiap kelopak merah terbang, melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang kenari yang kesakitan. Melayang. Berputar-putar dan hinggap di atas karpet. Apa yang terjadi ketika warna merah dibersihkan dari tangannya?

Kini Hermione menatap sisanya.

Goresan-goresan duri mawar yang saling silang-menyilang.

Karena itulah, biarpun kematian itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Terkubur jauh di dalam semua kenangan dan momen. Pada dasarnya, semuanya masih meninggalkan bekas.

Dan Hermione Malfoy tidak mengalihkan kedua matanya dari bekas itu.

Selamanya berdiam diri di dalam masa lalu.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **kompensasi menunggu**_

 **xxx**

Kaki pria itu berhenti di depan jendela. Memandang ke arah taman bunga seraya membuka kancing lengan kemejanya, menggulungnya hingga ke siku. Kelopak matanya sekilas menyipit. _"Dasar perempuan bodoh_ ," gumamnya, garis bibir melengkung ke bawah. Hidungnya merengut kemudian ia membuang muka, berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang harus ia periksa.

Hermione melangkah tak tentu arah. Angin membelai _dress_ putih selutut, mengibarkan di setiap gerakan kakinya. Rerimbungan bunga-bunga lantana berwarna cerah tersebar seperti bulatan-bulatan telur yang besar di sekelilingnya. Tiap-tiap kuncup telah bermekaran dengan indahnya di musim semi. Sayangnya, iris hazel wanita itu seolah tidak melihat aneka ragam keindahan di depan wajahnya. Ia berjalan seperti melangkah di dalam kegelapan dengan kaki telanjang. Menapaki rumput-rumput basah setelah gerimis. Hal semacam ini, berjalan-jalan sendirian di pekarangan, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selain berdiam diri termenung di tepi jendela.

Draco bersandar di dinding dan melipat tangan di dada. Menghela nafas pelan. Iris kelabu kembali melirik ke luar jendela. Terkutuklah perasaan aneh yang menyuruhnya untuk terus mengawasi 'istri'-nya itu.

Hermione Granger...Hermione Malfoy... kalau kau tidak bahagia, pergi saja dari rumah ini. Pergi saja ke tempat yang bisa membuatmu merasa hidup...kembali ke duniamu yang dulu...

Raut wajah pria itu berubah geram. Menyambar fire whisky dari atas meja dan menegaknya seperti orang kehausan. Frustasi. Draco tidak akan bisa mengerti jalan pikiran wanita itu.

Kalau kau tidak bahagia, pergi saja dari rumah ini.

Yang tiap hari hanya dipenuhi oleh tangisan bayi yang kau sendiripun

tidak mau mendengarnya.

 _"Diamkan dia, Pross."_

 _"B—baik, Tuan!"_

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

Berbaring di atas rerumputan berwarna hijau, rambut coklat yang terurai bebas, Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya

dan menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

* * *

 _ **this is the bloody birdcage**_

* * *

 _ **kompensasi menunggu**_

 **xxx**

 **Itu** tidak sempurna. Hermione menyadarinya.

 **Itu** tidak mati di usia 3 tahun. Dia masih hidup dan bernafas. Tapi, **itu** memang sangat dibutuhkan. Anggap saja sebagai bonus dari semua kerja kerasnya. Akan tetapi, lebih daripada itu, ada hal yang sangat mengganggu.

Warna matanya berwarna hazel. Berbinar-binar selalu menatap padanya.

Ah. Gawat. Hermione menyadarinya.

Akan tetapi, akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari manor Malfoy. Terbebas dari sangkar terkutuk itu. Hermione akan membiarkannya. Dia tidak akan melihat wajah **itu**. **Itu** Malfoy. Mereka Pelahap Maut. Penyihir Hitam.

Akan tetapi, ATROPA MALFOY memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya. Dengan Hermione Granger. Dengan Jean Granger. Sontak seolah menggila ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, membuka pintu dan memantrai hingga mata itu berubah warna. Memandang ATROPA MALFOY dengan dingin. _Kau tidak pantas memiliki rupa yang sama denganku. Kau adalah ATROPA MALFOY_. _Pelahap Maut. Penyihir Hitam._ _ **Monster**_

Inilah orkestra Hermione Granger.

Dengan instrumen yang bagaikan bermandikan ramuan amortentia, **itu** selamanya akan mematuhi kedua orangtuanya. Ia lalu menamakan instrumennya sebagai ATROPA MALFOY. Diabaikan oleh ayahnya. Diabaikan oleh ibunya. Mencintainya dirinya sendiri. Memberikan cinta pada adik tirinya. Kumpulkanlah sifat dan perasaan, maka instrumennya akan memiliki kemiripan yang sama seperti manusia.

Dan lahirlah Atropa Malfoy, karakter dari ATROPA MALFOY.

Inilah orkestra Hermione Granger.

Semua terasa sempurna.

* * *

 **this is the bloody birdcage**

* * *

 _ **bayarannya adalah**_

 _ **kebebasan yang sesungguhnya**_

 **xxx**

Akan tetapi,

Hermione Granger tidak tahu yang manakah sangkar burung yang sebenarnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kegelapan yang membayanginya. Di dunia dimana tiap-tiap lilin telah padam. Dimana bunga Lily bersinar temaram. Dimana dua peti mati bermandikan mahkota bunga mawar.

Dunia ini adalah sangar yang sebenarnya, namun ia tidak pernah tahu.

' _Draco Malfoy. Pelahap Maut. Penyihir Hitam. Adalah sangkar yang sebenarnya.'_

Hermione tidak pernah tahu.

Pintu sangkarnya tidak pernah dibuka.

Ketika ia berpikir bahwa ia telah bebas, namun sebenarnya ilusi itu sangat kuat.

Hermione tidak tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah terbebas.

Peti mati itu ada dua dan selamanya ia akan terus melihatnya. Tanpa berkedip seperti boneka, tanpa nyawa. Tak bergerak. Hingga iar mata menetes-netes tanpa ia sadari. Tapi, Hermione tidak akan pernah merasakannya.

Ia sudah kehilangan perasaannya.

Tidak ada yang datang menolongnya.

Tidak ada yang datang membebaskannya.

Sangkar burung itu tidak pernah dibuka pintunya.

Ah.

Sayang sekali.

Biarpun mereka mencoba membukanya,

sudah terlambat.

Kompensasi sudah diterima.

Hermione Granger tidak akan pernah terselamatkan dari dunianya.

Sihir hitam telah membuat kabut di matanya. Menipunya tentang kebebasan yang ia cari. Maka perasaannya direnggut. Tinggalah seseorang yang berbeda. Yang tidak sama seperti orang yang mereka kenal dulu. Yang tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu di dalam dirinya telah hilang.

Walaupun dia membalas kata.

Walaupun dia tersenyum.

Hermione akan tetap berada di dunia dimana peti mati ada dua. Dimana ia menatap tanpa berkedip. Dimana ada dendam, duka mendalam, dan keputusasaan yang memenuhi hamparan langitnya.

Tidak ada yang membuka sangkarnya.

Tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya.

Sayang sekali.

Kompensasi sudah diterima.

Hermione Granger tidak akan pernah terselamatkan.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalu satu peti mati bertambah**

 **Kedua matanya mengerjap**

" **...aa..aaa..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...o0o...**

' _save me.'_

 _air matanya mengalir_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **this is the bloody birdcage**

 **sangkar a** **badi Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **_** bersambung **_**

 **author corner**

Alhamdulillah,, selesai~

well, seperti yang kalian sudah baca. Hermione itu agak tidak waras. Ya iyalah, kalau Hermione waras, mana mungkin mau nyelem ke sihir hitam. Draco sedikit banyak sudah bisa menduga-duga karena Hermione yang dulu tidak sama seperti Hermione yang sekarang. Tindakannya tidak masuk akal. Karena itulah, Draco sering berkata 'dasar gila.'

 **#kalau Hermione gila kok bisa kerja di Kementrian?** entahlah, saya merasa Hermione sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia gila—dia mengira dirinya sudah bersikap seperti biasa. Mungkin gilanya datang kalau menyangkut hal-hal tertentu saja. Pas berhubungan langsung dengan 'hal-hal tertentu itu' baru deh kelihatan. Jadi, Atropa dan Draco di sini bisa jadi adalah salah duanya.

 **#kok di sini kayaknya Draco itu ...gimana ya.. kok baik gitu?** =w= sebenarnya Draco oke oke saja dengan pernikahan dengan muggleborn, terlebih Hermione yang sudah ia tahu gimana orangnya. Masalah dia cuman pewaris Darah Murni yang diinginkan oleh ayah ibunya. Tapi, Draco gitu loh, kayak gitu mah cuman tai kuku buat dia. nantinya kan bisa bujuk papa mamanya, nge-luluhin hati papanya yang sekeras batu akik. Intinya, kalau Hermione sedikit waras dan bisa melihat apa yang dia punya sekarang, dia mungkin bisa bahagia. Sayangnya, ada satu dua hal yang sulit untuk disembuhkan dari hati seseorang. Apalagi saat ia belum sembuh, keadaan malah makin memperparahnya. Jadilah seperti ini.

kesimpulannya:

 **#Hermione tidak bisa keluar dari kegelapannya sendiri, dia hilang arah, perlu uluran tangan dari seseorang,, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia** **membutuhkan pertolongan. dan dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau butuh pertolongan.**

 **#dia terpaksa harus menikah dengan Draco Malfoy, memperparah semuanya. kalau seandainya Draco bukan pelahap maut/pengguna sihir hitam,, mungkin ada potensi untuk sembuh.**

 **#Kekosongan, dendam, dan kesepian membuat Hermione ingin mencari jalan keluar yang ujungnya malah tidak menyelesaikan masalah. karena** **nyatanya Hermione melarikan diri.**

 **#kenapa Draco tidak coba membantunya, apa saat itu dia sadar Hermione butuh bantuan atau tidak?** Dia gak tahu—cuman curiga. Hermione juga tidak bisa didekati, dia punya kebencian yang tidak wajar terhadap Pelahap Maut. Well, siapa coba yang bunuh orangtuanya? Pelahap Maut.

 **#Hermione tidak akan pernah sembuh. Sesuatu dari sihir hitam yang ia lakukan menghalangi prosesinya.**

 **#kebencian atas kematian orangtuanya membuatnya buta. Dia tidak melihat Draco, dia hanya melihat penyihir hitam/pelahap maut.** kebencian Hermione hanya pernah terlihat satu kali: waktu dia menyerang Draco.

 **#oh iya,** kalian sudah tahu siapa pemilik peti mati yang ketiga, 'kan?

Saat peti mati itu muncul, mata Hermione berkedip. Artinya, dia mulai sadar ada yang salah dengan dirinya. umpamanya seperti baru bangun tidur, trus diguyur air dingin—nah langsung sadar tuh. Tapi, tentu saja, Hermione tidak bisa diselamatkan. because well

Hermione has fallen

into the eternal darkness.

 **#perasaannya ke Atropa kok gak jelas sih?** Kita sudah tahu bahwa Hermione melihatnya sebagai ATROPA MALFOY: alat atau instrumen. Jadi, dia tidak akan memikirkan apapun tentangnya. Tapi, peti matinya muncul di (kita sebut saja) dunia Hermione. bisa dibilang ada pengaruh. well, Hermione punya sisi waras, dan tidak waras.

thanks for reading~

 **#thor, kok chapter ini gak masuk akal sih?** eeeehh,, gak tahu juga ya,, kok bisa sih~...yaah begitulah,, =x=,,


	26. Atropa Malfoy's happy banquet

Ia melangkah sempoyongan.

Seember cat di pelukannya pasti sangatlah berat.

Lalu ia tersandung. Keseimbangan berubah miring.

 _ **splash!**_

Lalu ia terjatuh.

Bersamaan dengan warna merah yang mewarnai hamparan mawar putih.

Ember besi menggelinding.

Telah kosong dari isinya.

Di tengah-tengah kebun mawar merah ini,

Atropa akan menggelar perjamuannya.

* * *

 _ **[this is my happy banquet**_

 _ **o**_ _ **nly my loved one can dance**_

 _ **though only Belladona his company**_

 _ **this is my happy banquet**_

 _ **though only Scorpius is smiling]**_

* * *

 _ **...oooo..oo...ooo...oo...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA MALFOY**

 **the 25** **th** **banquet** **of** **the bloody birdcage**

 **celebrated for**

 **:** **the losers**

 **[** _ **para pecundang**_ _ **]**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **...oooo..oo...ooo...oo...**_

 **xxx**

Daun-daun kurus pohon _cypress_ berjatuhan di musim gugur. Berwarna kuning dan memenuhi tanah. Di pelataran manor Malfoy, di bagian belakang yang lurus ke arah barat, pohon-pohon itu tumbuh besar di sana. Dari arah ruang baca, jika melongok ke jendela di saat matahari terbenam, maka orang-ornag akan mendapatkan pemandangan yang indah kala pohon-pohon itu tampak berdiri di depan matahari yang berwarna jingga.

Atropa Malfoy dikuburkan di sana. Di tanah yang tak pernah diinjaknya. Di suatu tempat yang hanya pernah ia lihat dari jendela ruang baca. Di suatu masa yang telah berlalu, di suatu hari yang tinggal menjadi kenangan. Di hari-hari ketika ia mengingat-ngingat tentang ibunya, dihari-hari ketika ia mendambakan cinta ayahnya. Banyak hal yang tertinggal bagaikan video kuno berwarna sepia. Scorpius-nya yang kini telah menjadi penggantinya. Tidak akan pernah melupakan siapa kakak tirinya. Sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kebaikan hatinya terhadap dunia.

Di dalam hati mungkin Atropa Malfoy meminta maaf atas beban yang telah ia letakkan di pundak adik tirinya yang tersayang. Atau mungkin dia memang sudah merencanakan agar seluruh kerja kerasnya terbayar dengan Scorpius yang dihormati oleh seluruh masyarakat. Dilindungi dan dipuja-puja sebagai anak perdamaian yang baru. Entahlah. Gadis berambut putih yang kadang mengulas senyum tulus itu tidaklah mampu ditebak seperti apa perasaannya. Karena itulah, kemungkinan adalah dua-duanya.

Dan akan sangat disayangkan, dulu Atropa membayangkan kesedihan ketika adik tirinya beranjak dewasa. Sebelum kembali menjadi 'sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada', Atropa Malfoy pernah berharap agar Scorpius masih bergantung padanya, jadi ia bisa memanjakannya hingga saatnya ketika seekor anak burung harus belajar terbang—terpisah dari induknya. Akan tetapi, semua yang ia sebabkan hanyalah kesedihan di raut wajah yang begitu belia. Kala itu adalah masa yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Namun, sedikit kebaikan dan senyum sangat berarti. Suatu saat nanti, dia pernah berpikir, Atropa dan Scorpius akan bahagia selamanya. Mungkin bukan di dunia ini. Mungkin di dunia yang berbeda.

* * *

 _ **[mimpi yang penuh harapan. Tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi, semua orang bisa berimajinasi. Bisa bermimpi.]**_

* * *

Ketika menjejakkan kaki di jalan setapak yang dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman anggur yang ditopang oleh tiang-tiang yang dibentuk horizontal dan vertikal di atasnya, di saat itu Harry Potter mungkin mengingat keputusan apa yang sudah ia ambil. Semuanya telah berakhir dengan bencana. Tetapi, semua pengorbanan diperlukan. Dan mungkin hanya sebagian orang yang bisa melihat sesal dan duka serta rasa bersalah yang tampak di sorot matanya tatkala ia menolehkan wajah, memandang matahari yang terbenam di arah barat. Pohon _cypress_ punya cerita tersendiri yang saling mereka bisikan terhadap satu sama lain. Tidak tentu apakah Harry Potter akan mengingat bahwa keputusan awalnya telah menjadi sulur-sulur anggur yang menjalar tanpa henti. Pastinya dia akan mengingat bahwa dulu...seharusnya ia tidak mengusulkan ide yang kini hanya membawa kesengsaraan pada seorang anak yang berujung pada kematian.

* * *

 _ **["Orang dewasa itu menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan. Mereka memutuskan sesuatu, kemudian menyesalinya."]**_

* * *

Lalu Pansy Krum bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia terlalu naif? Apakah dia terlalu membutakan hatinya? Ia tahu bahwa Atropa Malfoy sangat terluka, namun ia hanya bisa menyodorkan kata-kata penghibur. Kalau seandainya ia berusaha lebih keras, apakah hati Draco bisa luluh untuk mencintai Atropa?

Bunga Hortensia itu terselip dari genggamannya.

Lalu Ginny Potter bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kalau seandainya dulu ia berusaha lebih keras, apakah hati Hermione bisa luluh untuk mencintai Atropa Malfoy?

Bunga mawar itu sudah lama terselip dari genggaman semua orang.

* * *

 _ **["Hari-hari yang tidak bisa dikembalikan. Mereka mulai berandai-andai. Setelah memutuskan sesuatu, mereka mulai menyesalinya."]**_

* * *

Ada juga orang-orang yang tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kemudian mereka bertanya tentang umur yang terlalu muda untuk menjadi kawan Malaikat Kematian. Mereka membayangkan bahwa waktu masih sangat panjang untuknya. Kedua kakek dan nenek Malfoy-nya menyadari betul bahwa mereka telah kehilangan, tidak menyangka akan merasa demikian. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Atropa Malfoy adalah Malfoy yang sempurna (sekaligus tidak sempurna di saat yang bersamaan). Lalu Astoria tahu bahwa ia dan anak tirinya tidaklah dekat. Tampak bagai orang asing walaupun dia mencoba untuk menjadi teman dekatnya. Ada batasan yang tidak bisa dilewati dan Atropa Malfoy akan terus memunggunginya. Karena itulah, ia hanya bisa berbelasungkawa dan menggumamkan terima kasih atas apa yang sudah berikan pada adiknya. Kemudian ada juga orang-orang yang datang sebagai teman dan sahabat, berkata bahwa mereka sangat kehilangan sosok teladan yang penuh wibawa dan kesantunan. Ada juga mantan-mantan guru yang mengingat-ngingat tentang prestasi dan afeksinya terhadap sekolah dan pendidikan. Kalau diingat lagi, hari itu semua orang yang mengenal dan mengaguminya sangat bersedih. Di pagi yang buram ketika jasadnya dimasukkan ke liang lahat dan bunga-bunga peony menjadi selimut dan kasurnya. Ketika jalan-jalan berkerikil telah basah oleh sisa-sisa hujan di dini hari. Daun-daun _cypress_ yang berguguran tergenang di sana-sini.

Pagi yang dingin di musim gugur.

Langit biru ditutupi oleh awan-awan kelabu.

Suatu saat nanti kematian seorang gadis Malfoy akan dilupakan.

Kemudian mereka menolehkan wajah, memandang wajah baru yang kemudian memegang perdamaian di kedua tangannya.

Ketika melihat senyum di wajah Scorpius, maka

mereka akan mengingat gadis Malfoy itu untuk **sesaat**

dan **selamanya**.

 **xxx**

Pria itu termangu cukup lama. Angin berhembus, meniup tirai tranparan yang membingkai jendela. Bau buku-buku tua cukup tajam menusuk hidung, Draco menjatuhkan pandangannya dan menatap lantai. Anak burung yang tersesat telah terbang ke tempat yang lebih baik. Meninggalkan sarang yang hancur dan terbengkalai.

Dengan tangan dingin itu, ia pernah membelai sayap-sayapnya yang begitu halus dan rapuh. Selimut yang ia sampirkan di tubuh yang tertidur di atas kursi. Scorpius yang mengintip dari balik pintu dan Draco yang menaruh jari di bibir. ' _Jangan bilang pada siapapun.'_

Sang burung kecil akhirnya melebarkan sayap dan terbang jauh. Tidak lagi bertengger di bingkai jendela. Senyum getir terkulum di bibir pria itu.

Dengan tangan dingin itu, ia pernah menuliskan kata. Mengirimkan surat terakhir yang dibawa oleh Nept sebelum ia mengembalikannya ke Austria. Tidak masalah jika anak itu mengira bahwa itu adalah surat dari Scorpius.

Pada akhirnya, burung itu terbang bebas. Beranjak dari ambang jendela di dini hari sebelum orang-orang terbangun dari mimpi yang panjang. Meninggalkannya, hingga ia bisa memandang bagaimana kebebasan itu teraih dengan kepakan sayapnya.

Sejenak tak ada yang bisa dibaca dari tatapan mata pria itu.

Apakah yang ia lihat di langit biru?

Seraut wajah yang menengadah dari kaca jendela yang terbuka.

Apakah yang ia cari di hamparan cakrawala?

Pria yang berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka.

Dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Apakah yang tengah ia ratapi di dalam kekosongan yang melanda?

Memporak-porandakkan sarang yang telah hancur dan terbengkalai.

 **xxx**

Wanita itu menoleh. Permata hazel memandang pada hamparan bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi taman. Menerawang di kejauhan. Terkadang ia merasa seperti sesuatu telah hilang dari genggamannya.

...Apa yang seharusnya ia genggam?

Hermione bertanya-tanya,

memandang kedua tangannya seperti seorang pengelana yang kehilangan arah.

Apakah ia harus mengikuti arah angin?

Ataukah ia harus mengikuti petunjuk bintang?

Tapi semua bintang telah jatuh dan langit telah menghitam.

Tidak ada petunjuk, kecuali mawar putih yang berserakan di bawah kakinya.

Dan peti mati yang dibelakanginya.

Semilir angin membelai rambut coklat yang terurai di punggungnya.

Wanita itu tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang dan melihat apa yang sudah hilang.

Ada satu batang mawar putih yang mencuat dari selimut tanah di rumah kaca. Satu-satunya mawar putih di sana. Sekarang sudah berwarna coklat dan berguguran. Perlahan-lahan wangi khas yang tercium berubah menjadi racun yang busuk. Satu-satunya tanaman mawar putih itu layu di dini hari sebelum burung-burung kecil bernyanyi di dahan pepohonan. Di pagi-pagi buta ia terbangun dari tidur dan berjalan dengan gaun tidurnya. Menjejakkan kaki telanjang di tanah coklat yang masih basah. Menembus kabut seperti hantu. Kemudian terpaku seperti patung. Iris hazel terpatri pada kuncup-kuncup yang merunduk, mengiba di tanah.

Hermione menatap seperti pengelana yang kehilangan kompas.

Di dini hari, mawar putih yang terabaikan telah gugur dan mati.

Hingga ke akarnya.

Hermione menatap ke bawah dengan kening mengerut dalam.

Kemudian, ia menaikkan tatapannya dan menoleh

ke tempat dimana dulu

seorang anak kecil mengintip dari balik jendela.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meja dengan jutaan lilin kecil di sebelah sana diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang akan segera melupakan dirinya.

Meja dengan bunga-bunga layu berbau busuk itu untuk menjamu orang-orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya.

Meja dengan barisan tangkai mawar hitam diatasnya itu untuk orang-orang yang terus melihat ke belakang.

Dan meja yang paling bagus hanya untuk Scorpius yang tersayang.

 _ **[milik Atropa Malfoy**_

 _ **perjamuan yang penuh kebahagiaan**_

 _ **hanya yang terkasih bisa menari**_

 _ **biarpun hanya Belladona sebagai pasangannya**_

 _ **ini adalah perjamuanku yang penuh kebahagiaan**_

 _ **walaupun hanya Scorpius yang menikmatinya.**_

 _ **Perjamuan yang sesaat**_

 _ **dan selamanya.]**_

* * *

_tamat **_**

* * *

 **author cornah! =w=**

Maksud dari syair Atropa di atas adalah bahwa ia hanya meninggalkan semuanya untuk Scorpius, sehingga Score tidak akan sedikitpun merasa kehilangan. Dan dia merasa seolah kakaknya masih ada bersamanya. Karena itulah, hanya Scorpius yang bisa berbahagia setelah kematiannya. Telah disebutkan bahwa Atropa memberikan Scorpius peran di dalam masyarakat sebagai Anak Perdamaian yang baru, dengan demikian dia akan dikenal dan dikagumi sebagaimana kakaknya dulu.

Dan di chapter ini, saya ingin menegaskan bagaimana perasaan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya, walaupun gak semuanya, sih =w=.

 **sesaat** : maksudnya kalau lihat wajah atau misalnya pas orang-orang membicarakan Scorpius maka mereka akan mengingat atu setidaknya mention tentang Atropa.

 **selamanya:** selama mereka masih membicarakan Scorpius, maka pengaruh Atropa akan ada sampai seterusnya.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa, **secara tidak langsung (karena Atropa rasanya sewaktu menjalankan rencananya tidak sedikitpun memikirkan niat untuk itu),** inilah 'hukuman' Atropa.

Terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang sudah mengabaikan kebahagian masa kecil dan kesehatan mentalnya demi kedamaian dunia sihir. Selama mereka mengingat Atropa, maka mereka akan ingat bagaimana penyesalan karena tidak bisa menolongnya dan berhenti berusaha, kemudian membiarkannya hidup seperti itu saja. Pengen nulis tentang Ron, James, Teddy, Victoire, Luna, Blaise, Theo, Lavender, Viktor, dll,, tapi bisanya hanya yang sebagian aja,, ,

Dan setelah author cornah ini adalah alasan kenapa Draco n Hermione berbuat begitu pada Atropa,, yang dimana merupakan faktor saya menunda mengerjakan chapter ini hingga sedemikian lamanya. Coz, saya lupa alasan sesungguhnya mereka meninggalkan dan melakukan banyak hal kejam padanya (terutama Hermione, karena dia yang paling traumatik).

Terakhir, apa yang dimaksud dengan Atropa Malfoy lebih mirip Roadside Angel daripada UNBORN adalah karena 'harapan' dan 'sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikembalikan'. UNBORN berisi 'harapan', yakni kelahiran kembali Scorpius. Sementara AM dan RA berakhir dengan kematian, dan jreng everything is irreversible, tidak ada harapan bagi **tokoh utama** dan semuanya tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. ,

Yosh! Big thank you for all readers that have supported this fic from the very beginning! So many readers that I'm too lazy to mention your awesome names here #slap!

Yosh! thank you for reading (and demanding the update)!

keep fabulous

=w=

 **Rozen91**

 __another Laurant in the mist—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

Sedangkan meja di bawah lampu sorot itu

disediakan hanya untuk ayah dan ibunya.

Yang memandang jauh pada langit bebas.

Yang menatap lekat sepetak tanah kosong.

Padahal mereka tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ATROPA MALFOY akan mati.

Padahal mereka sudah melakukan segala macam hal untuk tidak berhubungan dekat dengannya.

Memalingkan wajah darinya.

Tidak memandangnya.

Meninggalkannya.

Padahal mereka tahu betul bahwa ATROPA MALFOY tidak akan hidup lama.

Tapi, tetap saja...kenapa?

Apa artinya kehampaan di dalam hati ini?

Padahal mereka tahu betul kematian itu akan terjadi.

Akan tetapi, kenapa...

 _ **...Ah,**_

 _ **the losers of the blood**_ _ **y birdcage's happy banquet.**_

 _ **(**_ _pecundang dari perjamuan bahagia sangkar burung yang terkutuk_ **)**


End file.
